


Akan - Mývatn

by MaeLovesStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Break Up, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parental Abuse, Physical and Mental Abuse, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, mild panic attack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 89,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Rien ne se déroula comme il l'avait imaginé à partir du moment où il le récupéra à l'aéroport. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Akan -> Mývatn

**Akan - > Mývatn**

Sanji se sentait bien bête avec son morceau de carton entre les mains, à attendre un inconnu à l'aéroport. Inconnu dans tous les sens du terme, car il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait. Bien sûr les japonais ne couraient pas les rues ici, du moins hors saison touristique, alors il ne serait certainement pas difficile à trouver, mais tout de même. Heureusement qu'il connaissait son nom, qu'il avait inscrit sur son stupide morceau de carton au gros feutre noir. Il était là, à l'agiter du haut de ses bras pour essayer d'attirer l'attention des voyageurs qui débarquaient. Il ne faisait pas chaud, le grand hall d'attente étant peu chauffé, et ça faisait déjà une bonne heure que Sanji patientait.

Il était arrivé en avance, nerveux de rencontrer son nouveau collègue. Il craignait un peu la barrière des langues – il ne savait même pas s'il parlait anglais – et des cultures. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il lui bousille six mois de sa thèse. Il avait intérêt à être autonome, parce que Sanji n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer les baby-sitters.

Il réprima un rire moqueur lorsque le dernier passager apparut enfin, passager qui ne pouvait être que son futur collègue. Aux cheveux verts. Ok, ils étudiaient les _Kúluskítur_ , mais était-il nécessaire qu'il se transforme en l'un d'entre eux ? Satanés japonais, toujours les premiers à se faire remarquer !

Il força un sourire accueillant sur ses lèvres en s'approchant. L'homme le repéra aussitôt et vint vers lui. Côté sourire, il pouvait mieux faire. Sourcils froncés, expression peu amène au visage... était-il tombé sur un _yakuza_ sans le savoir ? Merde.

— Zoro Roronoa ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

On n'était jamais trop prudent.

L'homme acquiesça de la tête et Sanji lui tendit la main en se présentant. Mais au même moment, celui-ci s'inclina et baragouina quelque chose en japonais qu'il ne comprit pas. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il ignora délibérément sa main tendue et Sanji grinça des dents. À son avis, rien ne valait une bonne poignée de mains pour cerner son vis-à-vis. En même temps, il était difficile de ne pas se faire une idée directe du personnage, mais le principe était là.

Il décida de passer outre et l'invita à le suivre pour aller récupérer ses bagages. Ce Zoro n'avait pas dit un mot en anglais jusque-là, et il ne savait pas s'il le comprenait. Peu importe, il saisirait bien assez tôt où il l'entraînait.

Parvenus devant les tapis roulants, ils attendirent l'arrivée des bagages. Les bras croisés, Zoro considérait les alentours, alors Sanji en profita pour le détailler du regard. Il savait qu'il avait le même âge que lui, l'ayant lu sur les papiers qu'Árni lui avait donnés. Il remarqua qu'il était étonnamment musclé pour un japonais, et avait la peau sombre. Il se sentait blanc comme neige à côté de lui. Il avait les cheveux verts donc, et des yeux gris qui l'étonnèrent aussi. Les japonais étaient censés les avoir marron ou noirs, non ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas complètement japonais... Toujours était-il qu'il était agréable à admirer, et si ce n'avait été sans son apparent caractère de cochon, il aurait peut-être pu être attiré par lui.

Mais il tourna soudain la tête vers lui et Sanji oublia tout de suite cette pensée.

— Quoi ? aboya-t-il presque.

Ok, il parlait anglais.

— C'est la première fois que tu viens en Islande ? demanda-t-il pour noyer le poisson.

Zoro fronça les sourcils comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Peut-être qu'il ne parlait que quelques mots après tout... Il se creusait déjà la cervelle pour trouver un moyen de communication quand il répondit enfin.

— Première fois, oui.

Le soulagement dut se lire sur son visage lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils parlaient, plus ou moins, la même langue. Il avait un sacré accent, mais avec un peu d'entraînement, ça devrait aller. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu de problème avec l'anglais, ici beaucoup de monde le parlait. Il comprenait que ce ne devait pas être facile pour le nouvel arrivant. Bien sûr dans le monde scientifique, l'anglais était d'usage, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde était à l'aise avec. Il avait déjà rencontré des chercheurs européens qui savaient parfaitement le lire, mais quand il s'agissait d'entretenir des conversations, ils étaient complètement largués. Peut-être que c'était son cas.

Les premières valises apparurent, détournant son attention. Zoro avait déjà un sac à dos et une sacoche contenant son ordinateur portable avec lui. Il retira en plus du tapis roulant deux gros sacs de voyage, et une solide valise contenant certainement du matériel. Sanji empoigna l'un des deux sacs et la valise pour l'aider, gentleman qu'il était, et le guida vers la sortie. Ils passèrent sous la verrière du hall avant de déboucher sur les portes coulissantes et le parking. Ils marchèrent une centaine de mètres jusqu'au pick-up gris de Sanji, déjà bien chargé. Il resterait aussi longtemps que Zoro à la station de recherche, et il ne pourrait certainement pas se permettre de revenir à Reykjavík pendant cette période. Ils chargèrent les sacs de Zoro sur les sièges arrière avant de monter en voiture.

Sanji alluma le contact et les guitares de Kaleo et la voix chaude de JJ remplirent le silence. Il était content d'avoir un peu de compagnie, il sentait que le voyage allait être long.

— Le station est loin ? demanda son voisin après quelques minutes de route.

— Il faut une grosse demi-heure pour revenir à Reykjavík, et ensuite six heures pour aller à Mývatn, répondit-il.

Zoro n'eut aucune réaction, donc soit il n'avait pas compris, soit les longs voyages en voiture ne le dérangeaient pas. Il était déjà presque midi, ils n'arriveraient pas avant la fin de journée. Sanji avait prévu des pauses carburant sur la route. Il pouvait y avoir jusqu'à une centaine de kilomètres entre deux stations-essence, alors mieux valait ne pas tomber en panne. Autrement la route était agréable. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation ici dès qu'on sortait des villes. En fait, Sanji aimait faire ce voyage. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se rendait à la station de recherche. L'année dernière il n'y était resté que trois mois. Il appréhendait un peu ces six longs mois passés loin de la capitale. Mais il savait qu'une fois plongé dans son travail, le temps passerait très vite.

Le silence dura jusqu'à Reykjavík, mais une fois dans la ville, qu'ils allaient devoir traverser pour rattraper la route 1, Zoro reprit la parole.

— Tu étude depuis longtemps, Marimo ?

Sanji ne savait pas s'il devait le reprendre sur sa construction de phrase. Peut-être valait-il mieux attendre qu'ils se connaissent un peu mieux, il pourrait mal le prendre. Il décida donc de répondre simplement à sa question. Bien sûr, il savait que "Marimo" était le nom donné par les japonais à son sujet d'étude. Il connaissait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les _Aegagropila_ , du moins tout ce qui avait déjà été découvert à ce jour.

— Depuis que j'ai commencé ma thèse. Et toi ?

— Pareil.

Le semblant de conversation mourut aussitôt après, permettant à Sanji de retourner dans ses pensées. En fait, les Marimo lui étaient tombés dessus par hasard. Il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé faire de thèse, mais ses études approchant de leur fin, il s'était retrouvé sans objectif pour l'avenir. Malgré son cursus en biologie, il ne savait pas trop s'il voulait en faire son métier. Et puis il avait appris l'existence de ce sujet de thèse et avait décidé de rencontrer celui qui le proposait, au cas où. Il était tombé sur un homme passionné qui consacrait sa vie à la protection de ces petites boules d'algues, qu'il avait d'une certaine façon redécouvert dans le lac Mývatn et qui disparaissaient à vue d'œil. Il lui avait transmis sa passion et Sanji avait décidé de l'aider dans sa cause, au moins le temps de sa thèse. La première étape de la conservation étant la connaissance, ce travail était indispensable.

Il avait vite découvert que les _Kúluskítur_ ne vivaient pas partout. L'un des endroits où ils continuaient à prospérer, et où ils étaient même classés au statut de trésor national, était le Japon. Eymarsson, son directeur de thèse, travaillait avec un chercheur japonais de Sapporo, au nord du pays, et ils se rendaient de temps en temps chez l'un ou chez l'autre pour échanger leurs découvertes et s'entre-aider. Zoro se trouvait aujourd'hui ici, dans sa voiture, pour cette raison. Ils allaient collaborer ensemble pendant six mois sur une étude d'assez grande ampleur. L'état était critique en Islande et ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils pourraient avoir.

Il espérait vraiment qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Zoro, au moins professionnellement, sinon ces prochains mois allaient ressembler à l'enfer.

Les premières notes d' _Automobile_ retentirent et Sanji ne put s'empêcher de chantonner. Il adorait écouter cette chanson en voiture. Il décida d'ignorer le regard légèrement amusé que Zoro lui lança. Certes, il ne chantait peut-être pas très bien, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait, non ?

— Qui chante ? demanda son compagnon de voyage.

— Kaleo, tu connais ? répondit-il, son attention toujours fixée sur la route.

— Non... il est d'ici ?

— C'est un groupe. Et oui, ils sont d'ici. J'ai eu la chance de les voir en concert avant qu'ils partent aux États-Unis.

Zoro ne répondit pas, mais un signe de tête lui indiqua qu'il avait entendu, et compris, ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Tu aimes ? chercha à savoir Sanji, content d'avoir trouvé un sujet de conversation.

— Oui, c'est bien.

— Tu écoutes quoi en musique ?

— Un peu de tout. Toi ?

— Pareil.

Les minutes suivantes furent passées à énumérer les groupes et chanteurs qu'ils appréciaient, et ils réalisèrent qu'ils en avaient quelques-uns en commun. Étrangement, Zoro ne semblait pas écouter beaucoup de musique japonaise, et Sanji se promit d'aller voir un peu sur internet ce qui se faisait au niveau musical dans le pays du soleil levant. Peut-être aurait-il d'agréables surprises ?

Le silence retomba et dura jusqu'au tunnel du Hvalfjörður. Sanji s'arrêta au péage pour payer le millier de couronnes qui lui feraient économiser une heure de route. Il expliqua à Zoro l'utilité de ce tunnel qui passait sous le fjord du même nom et qui avait changé la vie des habitants du nord-ouest.

Ils en ressortirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard et ils quittèrent le bord de mer pour entrer dans les terres. Ils avaient déjà roulé pendant une heure depuis Reykjavík, et ils auraient encore presque deux heures de route jusqu'à Blönduós, où Sanji avait prévu de faire une pause.

Un peu après la sortie de Borgarnes, il s'arrêta sur le bas-côté et descendit de voiture, montrant à Zoro son paquet de cigarettes pour toute explication. Il ne tenait plus, il avait vraiment besoin de nicotine. Il contourna la voiture tout en allumant sa clope et s'adossa au pick-up, observant le paysage. Il y avait beaucoup de prés par ici, l'élevage étant l'un des revenus principaux des habitants des terres. En cette saison, l'air se réchauffait, et l'herbe reverdissait même déjà par endroits malgré les plaques de neige qui persistaient encore. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun bruit. C'était agréable et reposant. Le relief au loin était sombre dans le contre-jour. Ce n'était qu'un aperçu des montagnes qu'ils traverseraient à l'est.

Au nord, des nuages s'accumulaient, signe d'un changement de temps. La météo était capricieuse dans son pays, elle pouvait varier d'heure en heure. C'était d'après lui l'un des charmes de l'Islande, et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait appris à vivre avec.

Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit une portière s'ouvrir. Zoro la referma après être descendu et s'adossa à la voiture à côté de lui. Il avait entre les mains une boîte avec à l'intérieur ce qui ressemblait à des boules de riz. Il réalisa qu'il était affamé, alors quand Zoro lui tendit la boîte, il en accepta une sans se faire prier.

— C'est des _onigiri_ , expliqua Zoro tout en mangeant.

Sanji hocha la tête avant de croquer dedans. Ce n'était pas aussi fade qu'il l'aurait cru, mais ce n'était pas non plus une explosion de saveurs. Puis il eut la surprise de découvrir au milieu une sorte de préparation au saumon qui rendait l'expérience bien plus agréable. 

— C'est bon, reconnut-il en souriant à Zoro.

— Mon père les a faits. Pour le voyage.

Ils terminèrent de manger tout en contemplant le paysage, puis Sanji alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Il la tendit à Zoro pour partager, mais celui-ci refusa d'un signe de la main. Il ne devait pas fumer. Il s'appliqua dès lors à bien souffler la fumée dans la direction opposée de Zoro pour ne pas l'incommoder. Mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger puisqu'il ne remonta pas en voiture pour échapper à l'odeur.

Finalement, ils reprirent la route. Kaleo laissa la place à Coldplay, groupe qu'ils aimaient tous les deux, et le silence parut moins inconfortable.

Sanji regardait Zoro du coin de l'œil. Son attention ne quittait pas le paysage et il semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Ses yeux suivaient le tracé des rivières, s'arrêtaient sur un troupeau de moutons, une élévation rocheuse, ou encore sur les rares maisons qu'ils croisaient sur la route.

Sanji n'était jamais allé au Japon, mais la différence avec ici devait être saisissante. Il ne savait pas s'il aimerait vivre dans un pays aussi peuplé. Ici, il avait l'habitude des grands espaces. Et même s'il habitait dans la capitale, il n'avait pas la sensation de vivre dans une grande ville. Leurs modes de vie étaient diamétralement opposés, et il se demanda si Zoro s'ennuierait ici. Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de distractions. Il y avait bien quelques centres commerciaux et des boutiques, principalement en centre-ville... mais pas là où ils allaient. À part une poignée d'hôtels pour les touristes, un ou deux restaurants et des fermes, il n'y avait rien que la nature. Le premier magasin était à vingt minutes en voiture, et la première grande ville à une heure de route.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à son voisin et s'amusa de le voir lutter contre le sommeil. Ses paupières papillonnaient et il se repositionnait régulièrement sur son siège pour ne pas sombrer. C'était mignon... Même s'il refusait de partir sur cette voie.

Car bien qu'il soit exaspérant, Sanji n'éprouvait pas moins de compassion pour Zoro. Qui savait depuis quand il avait quitté son domicile au Japon ? Avait-il au moins dormi dans l'avion ? Sans compter qu'il l'avait embarqué pour ce long voyage en voiture aussitôt sorti de l'aéroport, sans lui laisser le temps de souffler ou de s'habituer au décalage horaire. Il devait être épuisé alors Sanji décida de faire le moins de bruit possible et de rouler de façon souple.

Malgré tous ses efforts Zoro ne s'endormit pas. Une heure après leur pause, ils passèrent sous les nuages et la pluie se mit à tomber. La température ayant chuté, Sanji remonta un peu le chauffage. Ils longèrent pendant un moment le Fjord Hrúta, puis piquèrent vers le nord-est.

Ils n'étaient même pas à la moitié du trajet et Sanji pensait déjà à l'arrivée et au lit qui l'attendait. La station avait été aménagée dans une maison non loin du lac Mývatn. Árni en étant le directeur ils auraient le privilège d'habiter sur place, tandis que les autres scientifiques qui venaient ponctuellement dormaient principalement chez l'habitant dans les localités alentours.

La station comprenait trois petites chambres et tout ce que comportait une vraie maison. Elle avait en plus deux laboratoires, l'un dans le sous-sol semi-enterré, l'autre au rez-de-chaussée, ainsi qu'une salle d'étude-bibliothèque. Ils avaient tout le nécessaire pour être autonomes dans leur travail. Et ça pouvait être un avantage comme un inconvénient.

L'année précédente, Sanji avait passé le plus clair de son temps dans cette maison. Bien sûr le week-end il était allé se ravitailler à la supérette de Reykjahlíð et parfois il était même allé jusqu'à Akureyri, la ville la plus proche, mais il avait tout de même passé trois mois très isolé. Isolé mais pas seul, puisqu'il avait des collègues, mais sur la fin, la promiscuité avait fini par lui peser. Il espérait qu'en restant deux fois plus longtemps cette année, la difficulté n'en serait pas deux fois plus grande. Il comptait un peu sur Zoro pour contrer ça. S'ils arrivaient à être amis, au lieu de simplement des collègues, le temps passerait certainement plus vite. Il lança un coup d'œil discret à son voisin. Sourcils froncés, regard braqué droit devant lui, il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis une bonne heure. C'était pas gagné.

Sanji soupira doucement et reporta son attention sur la route. Dans un élan d'optimisme, il se rappela que ce n'était que le début, et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il restait pourtant dubitatif.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Sanji aperçut enfin les premières maisons entourant Blönduós, qui marquait la moitié du voyage. La route traversa une rivière, puis quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, il tourna à gauche et entra sur le parking d'une station-service. Il se gara à l'une des pompes et descendit sans un mot pour faire le plein. Zoro resta en voiture, et Sanji se demanda s'il s'était finalement endormi. Si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas de chance, car Sanji comptait rester un peu ici.

Il remonta en voiture pour aller la garer un peu plus loin. Il se tourna ensuite vers Zoro et découvrit que non, il ne dormait pas. Dommage, il n'aurait pas le plaisir de le réveiller.

— Ça te dit un café et un truc à grignoter ? lui demanda-t-il.

La réponse de Zoro ne se fit pas attendre. Il semblait aussi pressé que lui de se mettre un peu de caféine dans le système. Ils descendirent de voiture et entrèrent dans la station. Sur la droite s'étendait une petite boutique avec des magazines et autres en-cas et produits de première nécessité. Au fond se trouvait le comptoir pour commander boissons et pâtisseries, et toute la partie gauche de la salle était occupée par des tables et des chaises.

— Les toilettes sont là si tu as besoin, lui indiqua-t-il en désignant une porte.

Zoro acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête, puis ils allèrent commander leurs collations. Sanji aida gracieusement son nouveau collègue en lui traduisant le menu, puis il paya pour eux deux et entraîna Zoro dans la salle sitôt leurs cafés en main.

Sanji choisit une table juste devant les baies vitrées qui donnaient sur les pompes et, de l'autre côté de la route, sur la campagne en périphérie de Blönduós. Il y avait quelques bâtiments, mais surtout des prairies, et au loin à l'horizon il pouvait distinguer de petites montagnes sombres. Le temps était encore bas, et les nuages avançaient lentement dans le ciel.

Zoro but une gorgée de son café avant de reposer son gobelet sur la table. Sanji avait le sien entre les mains pour les réchauffer, et il soufflait distraitement dessus par intermittence pour le rendre moins brûlant. Quand la chaleur du café devint presque insoutenable, il reposa à son tour son verre, et Zoro sembla prendre son geste comme une invitation à engager la conversation.

— Tu as déjà publié ? demanda-t-il dans un anglais étonnamment correct.

Sanji réprima un sourire. Il avait déjà rencontré de nombreux doctorants, dans des domaines et d'origines aussi divers que variés, mais tous semblaient avoir les mêmes préoccupations. L'une des premières questions qu'ils se posaient toujours entre eux, c'était ça, s'ils avaient déjà publié un article ou non.

— Pas encore, répondit-il enfin. Mon premier est en attente d'acceptation.

— Où ?

— _Aquatic Ecology_.

Zoro fit une petite moue approbatrice, mais quelque chose dans son expression irrita Sanji, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-il à son tour en reprenant son gobelet en main pour se donner une certaine contenance.

— J'en ai un accepté et un autre presque fini d'écrire.

Il n'avait pas précisé dans quelle revue scientifique. Légèrement impressionné qu'il ait déjà eu une acceptation, il chercha à en savoir plus.

— Où ? imita-t-il la question de Zoro.

Ce dernier prit quelques secondes pour répondre, ce qui permit à Sanji de boire sa première gorgée de café. Grave erreur.

— _Nature_.

La surprise le fit avaler de travers et une quinte de toux le secoua. Il tenta tant bien que mal de garder la bouche fermée pour ne pas se ridiculiser davantage. Il se sentait déjà rouge comme une tomate sous l'effort de retrouver son souffle. Et le petit sourire en coin supérieur de Zoro n'arrangea pas les choses. Il paraissait particulièrement fier de lui, l'enfoiré.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait de quoi. _Nature_ ! Pour une première publication en plus ! Mais il sortait d'où ce mec ?

Sanji était jaloux. C'était définitif, il le détestait.

— _Nature_ ? demanda-t-il enfin après avoir retrouvé son calme.

Maintenant qu'il ne se déchirait plus la poitrine à tousser, il pouvait y réfléchir, et ça paraissait peu probable.

— Impossible, asséna-t-il, sûr de lui.

Il le faisait marcher, ça ne pouvait être que ça !

— Tu as déjà essayé ? s'enquit Zoro, toujours de son air si supérieur, comme s'il cherchait à marquer un point.

Sanji se renfrogna. Bien sûr que non il n'avait jamais essayé ! Quel doctorant sain d'esprit enverrait sa première publication à _Nature_ ? La revue la plus réputée où tous les grands scientifiques publiaient leurs découvertes majeures ! Ça aurait le même effet qu'un lutin s'attaquant à un géant !

Zoro se contenta d'hausser les épaules quand il lui fit part de ces remarques.

— Si tu n'essayes pas, tu n'arrives pas.

Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort. Mais tout de même, _Nature_ !

— Il sort quand ? demanda-t-il, curieux de le lire.

— Pas maintenant, il est en correction.

Sanji hocha la tête. Il allait devoir être patient. Il se demandait vraiment sur quoi pouvait porter cet article pour que _Nature_ juge utile de le publier. Bah, il en apprendrait certainement plus dans les semaines à venir en travaillant avec Zoro. Et il avait toujours la solution de poser la question à Árni, peut-être en savait-il plus que lui.

Mais pour le coup, une nouvelle raison de ne pas l'apprécier s'était immiscée entre eux, et Sanji n'était pas prêt de laisser passer ça. Il le percevait presque comme une agression personnelle. Maintenant il était motivé à faire mieux. Il ne le laisserait pas être le meilleur ! La guerre était déclarée !

Ils terminèrent leurs cafés en silence. Sanji apprécia le calme. Ils étaient quasiment seuls dans l'établissement et il essaya de se reposer au maximum avant la deuxième partie du voyage.

Ses pensées revinrent pourtant à l'article de Zoro. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bénéficié de la renommée de Wagano, son directeur de thèse, ou si c'était vraiment le sujet du papier qui avait attiré l'attention, toujours était-il que ça montrait les différences dans leurs philosophies de travail. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose du Japon, mais il savait qu'ils étaient de grands bosseurs, ne comptant pas leurs heures, et qu'ils étaient obnubilés par leurs résultats. L'honneur était grand pour qui avait de bons résultats. C'est ce qu'il avait compris en écoutant Árni parler de son homologue avec qui il travaillait depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

Certes, lui-même n'était pas un mauvais doctorant non plus. Il ne rechignait jamais à la tâche et se sentait impliqué dans son travail. Mais il ne faisait pas tout ça pour la reconnaissance ou la gloire. Il le faisait uniquement pour obtenir son diplôme. Il n'était même pas sûr de continuer dans la recherche après ça.

Mais pour Zoro, sa thèse semblait avoir une toute autre dimension. Et il respectait ça. Quand il l'avait accueilli à l'aéroport quelques heures plus tôt, il avait craint de perdre du temps en devant l'aider. Mais maintenant, il comprenait que c'était l'inverse, et il avait tout à coup peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… et il n'aimait pas être poussé dans ses retranchements. Encore une autre raison de détester Zoro...

Il soupira et lança un coup d'œil à son voisin. Le menton appuyé dans sa main, il regardait par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas les yeux fermés mais il était évident qu'il était dans les nuages. Il avait les traits tirés, rappelant à Sanji à quel point il devait être épuisé. Lui aussi était pressé d'arriver, alors il se releva, indiquant qu'il était temps de repartir.

Zoro se leva à son tour, lentement, comme s'il était engourdi de fatigue. Ils mirent leurs gobelets à la poubelle, firent un détour par les toilettes, puis reprirent la route.

Ils n'avaient pas fait vingt kilomètres que Zoro dormait déjà, la tête posée sur son bras replié contre la vitre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la route s'éleva et la neige se fit plus présente. Pendant une heure, ils traverseraient les montagnes pour atteindre Akureyri de l'autre côté. Coincée entre les montagnes et un fjord, elle était la capitale de la région Nord. C'était une ville jeune et importante économiquement pour le pays. Située à une heure de route de la station de recherche, elle en était la ville la plus proche, ils s'y rendraient donc certainement plusieurs fois au cours des six mois à venir. C'était toujours un plaisir de revenir dans cette ville que Sanji aimait.

Il aborda la portion la plus pénible du voyage avec pour seule compagnie son autoradio et la respiration douce de son passager endormi. La route restait en contre-bas des montagnes en suivant le cours d'une rivière, donc il n'y avait pas de col à franchir, mais il y avait encore souvent de la neige à cette époque de l'année. Parfois, au maximum de la fonte, la route se trouvait même inondée par endroits. Il devait rester vigilant.

Mais tout se passa sans encombre, et au détour d'un virage, le fjord apparut devant eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils passèrent devant les premiers bâtiments annonçant la ville. Le jour baissait, mais il était encore loin d'être terminé. Il était tout juste 18h à présent, le soleil ne se coucherait pas avant quatre bonnes heures.

En raison du trafic important dû à l'heure, il lui fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre l'autre côté de l'agglomération. Une nouvelle fois, il entra dans une station-service pour le dernier arrêt du trajet. Il refit le plein pour combler ce qu'il avait consommé depuis Blönduós avant d'aller se garer un peu plus loin. Il y avait un point de restauration rapide juste à côté de la station, mais il préféra rester aux alentours de la voiture. Il alluma une première cigarette, jeta un œil dans l'habitacle pour s'assurer que Zoro dormait toujours, puis avança un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Ici, le fjord les entourait presque, et devant lui, s'étendait la piste d'atterrissage de l'aéroport d'Akureyri. Il était maintenant surtout utilisé pour les vols intérieurs, et Sanji aurait pu emprunter l'un d'eux avec Zoro depuis Reykjavík. Mais ils auraient besoin d'une voiture sur place, et le laboratoire n'avait pas les moyens d'en louer une pour six mois, sans compter les prix des billets d'avion. Et puis Sanji n'avait jamais pris l'avion, et il devait bien avouer que ça l'effrayait un peu. Alors la route était parfaite pour lui, même si le voyage était long et qu'il était pressé d'arriver.

Sa première terminée, il alluma une autre clope puis enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Avec la nuit qui se rapprochait, la température tombait encore. Il fit demi-tour pour revenir vers sa voiture. Ils allaient devoir décrire une grande boucle vers le nord pour contourner les montagnes et les traverser par une vallée, avant de piquer vers le sud-est et Mývatn. L'heure avançait et il voulait finir cette portion du trajet pendant qu'il faisait encore suffisamment jour. La nuit ne tomberait peut-être pas tout de suite, mais la luminosité diminuait quand même. Ici, le crépuscule était plus long qu'ailleurs. Étant situés juste sous le cercle polaire, ils avaient des journées presque sans nuit, et d'autres au contraire avec seulement une poignée de minutes de jour. L'hiver était long, et c'était la seule chose dont il pourrait volontiers se passer dans son pays. C'était triste et déprimant lorsqu'il faisait nuit la plupart du temps et qu'ils ne voyaient pas le soleil parfois pendant plusieurs semaines. Sanji ne s'y était jamais vraiment fait malgré les vingt-quatre hivers qu'il avait déjà vécus.

Il remonta rapidement en voiture après avoir enlevé son manteau et se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer. Il faisait encore assez chaud à l'intérieur, mais le froid s'infiltrait déjà. Il remit le contact et laissa le chauffage faire à nouveau son travail. Il se tourna vers Zoro et découvrit qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé pendant tout ce temps. La tête toujours posée sur son bras contre la fenêtre, il avait les traits détendus et paraissait plus jeune. Il prit un instant pour l'observer à sa guise. Une fois encore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son voisin était séduisant. Le carré de sa mâchoire, son cou puissant, ses yeux délicatement bridés, même ses cheveux verts avaient leur charme finalement. Il réprima une envie soudaine d'y passer la main et se repositionna correctement sur son siège. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être distrait !

Il boucla sa ceinture et redémarra, reprenant la route 1 qu'il continuerait à suivre quasiment jusqu'à la fin. Árni les attendait à la station. Il y était depuis quelques jours déjà, et y resterait une semaine avec eux avant de retourner à la capitale. Il reviendrait de temps en temps au cours des six prochains mois, mais ne serait pas constamment présent. Il serait donc seul avec Zoro au début, avec un technicien membre de la station qui habitait non loin et qui serait là en cas de besoin. À partir de fin mai début juin, les équipes étrangères commenceraient ensuite à arriver et à se succéder jusqu'en août/septembre, pour les laisser à nouveau seuls pendant un mois à un mois et demi. Zoro repartirait à la fin du mois d'octobre, et Sanji retrouverait son appartement et son petit bureau apposé contre celui d'Árni à l'université jusqu'à la fin de sa thèse.

Il ne pouvait guère se projeter plus loin que ça dans l'avenir, mais ça lui allait. Il en aurait bien le temps le moment venu. Et il y avait toujours la solution de rentrer dans sa famille, même si ce ne serait qu'en tout dernier recours. Il frissonna et se reconcentra sur la route.

Les kilomètres défilèrent rapidement, et à la sortie de Laugar, Zoro commença à remuer, signe qu'il se réveillerait bientôt. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à la station. Lorsque son voisin reprit conscience, il s'étira autant qu'il le put tout en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sanji le vit ensuite du coin de l'œil regarder le paysage autour d'eux.

— On est bientôt arrivés, répondit-il à sa question muette.

Zoro se tourna vers lui et acquiesça en silence. Un peu de repos ne semblait pas l'avoir rendu plus loquace.

Un frisson secoua son voisin. Il se contorsionna sur son siège pour attraper son manteau qu'il avait déposé sur ses bagages, sur les sièges arrière. Dans son mouvement, il se rapprocha de Sanji et celui-ci perçut la chaleur émanant de son bras, et il sentit son odeur. Dans son état de fatigue, il ne savait comment la décrire, si ce n'était qu'elle était virile, et qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer un peu, et il serra les dents jusqu'à ce que son passager ait reprit sa place sur son siège. S'il rougissait déjà face à cette proximité, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines ! Il allait vivre quasiment 24h sur 24 avec cet homme pendant les six longs prochains mois ! Il devait se ressaisir !

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, Zoro semblant encore à moitié endormi. Il s'était emmitouflé dans son manteau et regardait le paysage défiler d'un œil vague. Ils étaient maintenant dans une zone vallonnée, les montagnes s'élevant quasiment tout autour d'eux à l'horizon. Le temps s'était levé, il n'y avait plus que de rares nuages dans le ciel, et les premières étoiles apparaissaient. La nuit serait froide.

Sanji quitta enfin la route 1, et cinq kilomètres plus loin, il indiqua à Zoro le lac Mývatn sur leur gauche. Encore quelques centaines de mètres et il tourna à droite sur un petit chemin de terre noire qui les conduisit jusqu'à la station. Il se gara à côté de la voiture d'Árni et coupa le contact. Il s'autorisa quelques secondes de répit, appréciant le fait d'être enfin arrivés. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient déjà, comme toujours après un long trajet en voiture. Il avait hâte de s'allonger.

Finalement, il descendit de voiture et Zoro le suivit. Árni avait dû les entendre arriver, car il sortit de la maison pour venir les accueillir. On accédait à la bâtisse par un escalier, donnant sur une minuscule terrasse où il était bon prendre son café quand le soleil donnait. Son directeur de thèse les attendit sur cette petite estrade, et Sanji vint le saluer pendant que Zoro regardait autour de lui, découvrant pour la première fois l'endroit où il passerait une demi-année.

— Vous avez fait bonne route ? lui demanda Árni en souriant.

Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient éclairés par les rayons du soleil couchant, les rendant presque orange. 

— Oui tout s'est bien passé, répondit-il.

Il s'écarta légèrement en voyant Zoro monter les marches jusqu'à eux.

— Bienvenue Zoro, lui souhaita Árni.

— Merci, je suis content d'être ici, répondit celui-ci en acceptant sa poignée de main.

Sanji n'en crut pas ses yeux ! Alors comme ça Árni avait droit à une poignée de main et pas lui ?! Offensé, il s'éloigna en ronchonnant pour s'attaquer au déchargement de leurs bagages. Il fit un premier voyage et déposa son fardeau dans la salle commune. Avec sa longue table de bois brut, elle faisait office à la fois de salle à manger mais aussi d'espace de travail. Il entendait Árni et Zoro discuter dans la cuisine juste à côté. Il semblait lui faire visiter la station.

— Tout s'est bien passé avec Sanji ? entendit-il dire.

Il se figea et prêta l'oreille, curieux.

— Oui, très bien, répondit Zoro sur un ton respectueux qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais entendu.

— Il peut être un peu... abrasif parfois, alors ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, continua Árni.

Sanji serra les dents. Il savait que ce n'était pas méchant. C'était même un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux. Son caractère passionné amusait son supérieur, mais il comprenait que celui-ci puisse s'inquiéter du fait que Zoro se sente mal à l'aise face à ça. Le japonais ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à souffrir d'un peu de rudesse à son égard, mais il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de ça. Il en allait de la renommée de leur laboratoire et de la qualité de leur hospitalité. Zoro était ici un invité, alors il devait être bien traité pour le bien des relations futures entre leurs deux équipes.

Sanji se promit d'essayer d'y faire attention et ressortit pour faire un nouveau voyage. Comme c'était parti là, il allait finir par décharger seul la voiture.

Quand il revint, pourtant, Árni lui demanda de les suivre pour qu'il leur montre leurs chambres. Il n'y en avait pas trente-six, mais Sanji leur emboîta tout de même le pas sans un mot. Ils montèrent l'escalier en bois et arrivèrent sur un palier tout en longueur. Directement à droite se trouvait une petite salle d'étude qui faisait également office de bibliothèque. Le reste de l'étage était occupé par les chambres et la salle de bain. Ils passèrent la première, juste en face de l'escalier, qui avait été celle de Sanji l'année précédente, et s'arrêtèrent devant la suivante. Il savait que celle-ci était plus grande que la première. N'y étant jamais entré, il découvrit la pièce en même temps que Zoro.

Elle était plus large que longue. À droite derrière la porte se trouvaient des rangements ouverts qui occupaient tout le pan de mur. En face d'eux, une petite fenêtre laissait filtrer les dernières lumières du jour. En dessous, un premier lit était appuyé contre le mur. Un deuxième se trouvait parallèlement à l'autre, cette fois-ci contre le mur de la porte. L'espace entre les deux était assez restreint, deux personnes pouvant certainement se croiser, mais en faisant attention. À gauche, sur le mur du fond, une grande planche servait de bureau avec deux chaises en paille. Le tout restait assez sommaire, mais la pièce paraissait tout de même accueillante. Sanji supposa que ce serait la chambre de Zoro.

Il tomba des nues quand Árni se tourna vers lui.

— Je suis désolé Sanji, mais tu vas devoir dormir ici aussi.

— Qu... quoi ? balbutia-t-il.

Il allait non seulement devoir travailler toute la journée avec Zoro, mais en plus ils dormiraient dans la même chambre ?!

— Birgit viendra de temps en temps, donc il vaut mieux qu'elle ait une chambre à elle.

— Et l'autre ?

— Ce sera la mienne.

— _J'ai vraiment pas le choix ?_

— _Non._

— _24h sur 24 avec lui, ça va être l'enfer !_

— _Mais non, je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre._

— _Ça a l'air tellement bien parti en effet_ , répondit-il sur un ton plus que sarcastique.

Ils avaient parlé en islandais pour que la fin de la conversation reste entre eux. Zoro les regardait un air d'incompréhension au visage.

Árni n'insista pas et expliqua à Zoro qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à leur demander s'il lui manquait quoi que ce soit. Puis laissant le japonais dans la chambre, Árni tira Sanji par le bras pour l'entraîner en bas, annonçant qu'il l'aiderait à finir de décharger la voiture. Ils le firent en silence, et quand ils eurent enfin terminé de tout amener dans la salle commune, Árni partit en cuisine pour leur préparer un dîner. Sanji, quant à lui, s'attela à la tâche de monter tous leurs bagages.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il allait devoir partager sa chambre ! Le fait de se retrouver seul le soir lui avait fait tellement de bien l'année passée qu'il ne savait pas comment il tiendrait le coup sans avoir un seul instant de solitude au cours des six prochains mois. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, Zoro s'était déjà approprié le lit sous la fenêtre en s'allongeant dessus. Il semblait dormir alors Sanji décida de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Peu lui importait de ne pas avoir le choix du lit. Il déposa les premiers sacs qui lui appartenaient sur celui de libre, et rangea ceux de Zoro devant les grandes étagères.

Plusieurs trajets furent nécessaires, et au dernier, il s'affala sur son lit, épuisé. Zoro n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et Sanji aurait bien aimé l'imiter. Il eut le temps de dégager son lit de tout ce qu'il y avait empilé et de ranger ses vêtements sur les étagères avant qu'Árni ne vienne le chercher, annonçant que le repas était prêt. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de laisser Zoro dormir et descendirent.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, Sanji racontant à son directeur sa journée et ses premières impressions sur son nouveau collègue. Ils parlèrent un peu du programme des jours à venir, puis Árni, voyant qu'il bâillait de plus en plus souvent, l'envoya se coucher. Il ne se fit pas prier et monta à l'étage rapidement. Il prit de quoi se changer dans la chambre avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche relaxante. La fatigue lui tombant ensuite dessus, il s'empressa de rejoindre son lit et de s'y écrouler. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait déjà, insouciant de son voisin endormi.

* * *

Sanji marchait à quelques mètres de Zoro, perdu dans ses pensées. Deux semaines étaient déjà passées depuis leur arrivée, et Sanji avait découvert qu'il était étonnamment facile de non seulement travailler avec Zoro, mais aussi de vivre avec Zoro. Quand il travaillait, il était assidu, faisait des remarques pertinentes et permettait à leur travail de progresser. Et le soir venu, il était très facile à oublier. Ils s'occupaient chacun dans leur coin, et quand ils étaient tous les deux dans leur chambre, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'installer sur leurs lits respectifs et de mener leur petite vie sans se préoccuper de l'autre. C'était comme s'ils avaient chacun leur petit territoire et qu'aucun des deux n'osait le violer. Bien sûr, il leur arrivait de parler aussi, ils n'étaient pas des sauvages.

Parfois, Zoro parlait avec ses amis ou sa famille en visio sur son ordinateur, et comme ils conversaient en japonais, sa vie privée était respectée. Le premier jour, il lui avait demandé s'il voulait qu'il sorte de la chambre pour lui offrir un peu d'intimité, mais il lui avait fait signe que ce n'était pas la peine, et depuis il n'avait plus posé la question.

Sanji s'occupait avec un livre, son ordinateur ou son iPod. Parfois il continuait à travailler, lisait des articles, prenait des notes. Pour l'instant le temps passait assez vite, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas six mois.

Il s'arrêta soudain en remarquant que Zoro s'était baissé pour capturer quelque chose en photo. Il l'observa un instant, puis le contourna un peu en gardant ses distances, cherchant un meilleur angle. Ils s'étaient découverts un intérêt commun pour la photographie, et ne manquaient pas d'emmener leurs appareils photos lorsqu'ils faisaient une balade. Aujourd'hui dimanche, ils avaient décidé d'oublier un peu le travail et d'aller faire une petite marche dans la lande, juste derrière la station.

Il profita de la concentration de Zoro pour prendre son temps pour le cadrer, puis appuya sur le déclencheur. Il lui arrivait parfois de le prendre en photo, et il savait que Zoro le faisait aussi. C'était toujours des photos prises sur le vif, et Sanji se disait que c'était parce qu'il aurait ainsi des souvenirs du japonais lorsque celui-ci rentrerait chez lui. Il était du genre sentimental, et il aimait garder des traces des personnes rencontrées et des lieux visités.

Zoro se releva finalement et ils continuèrent leur route. Sanji avait repris sa place derrière lui. Il aimait bien le voir de dos. Son manteau n'arrivait pas à cacher le carré de ses épaules, ni sa musculature marquée. Ce n'était pas une vue désagréable. Sans compter qu'il gardait en même temps un œil sur lui. La dernière fois, ils avaient réussi l'exploit de se perdre de vue malgré l'absence totale d'arbres et le peu de relief de la zone. Il avait compris que Zoro s'était baissé comme ce jour-là pour prendre une photo, et Sanji avait continué à avancer sans s'apercevoir que son collègue n'était plus là. Zoro avait ensuite poursuivi dans la mauvaise direction, et ils avaient mis presque une heure à se retrouver !

Il ne se ferait donc plus avoir, et il s'assurait toujours que Zoro était près de lui. Celui-ci se retourna d'ailleurs et ils échangèrent un rapide sourire.

Sanji ne le détestait plus autant que le premier jour. Certes il lui arrivait encore parfois qu'il lui tape sur les nerfs, et ils s'amusaient aussi à se traiter de tous les noms ou à se chamailler, mais dans l'ensemble il était agréable de passer du temps avec lui. Il était moins bourru qu'avant et parlait plus facilement. Il était certainement le genre de personne à avoir besoin d'un peu de temps avant de s'ouvrir aux autres. Et puis son anglais s'améliorait alors ce devait être plus facile pour lui.

La station fut en vue à peine quelques minutes plus tard sur leur gauche. Sanji porta une nouvelle fois son reflex à son œil et cadra la petite maison blanche au toit bleu de façon à ce qu'elle paraisse comme perdue dans le paysage grandiose qui l'entourait. Il y avait peu de bâtiments autour, accentuant cette sensation de solitude. Et le temps clair permettait même d'apercevoir au loin l'ombre sombre du volcan Hverfjall. Il ne s'élevait qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres à peine à vol d'oiseau de là où ils se trouvaient, pourtant il ne représentait pas de menace. Sa dernière éruption datait de bien avant la colonisation de l'île par l'Homme. Et puis Sanji avait l'habitude des éruptions, c'était chose courante ici. C'était ce qui faisait la beauté et la magie de son pays. Il se rappelait encore l'énorme colonne de cendres et de poussières dans le ciel quand l'Eyjafjöll s'était réveillé quelques années auparavant.

Ils comblèrent rapidement la distance les séparant de la station, puis grimpèrent les marches jusqu'à la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, Zoro monta dans leur chambre et Sanji s'occupa en bas, décidant de préparer le dîner.

***

Le soir, installé confortablement sur son lit, Sanji téléchargeait sur son ordinateur les photos qu'il avait prises dans l'après-midi tout en surfant sur le net. Il venait de vérifier la météo des prochains jours quand Zoro entra dans la chambre. Machinalement, il leva les yeux par-dessus son écran et comprit aussitôt son erreur. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il prit sa respiration trop rapidement et s'étouffa en avalant de travers. Mortifié, il tenta comme il le put de cacher sa réaction en prétendant une toux tout en gardant les yeux résolument fixés sur son écran. Mais Zoro ne remarqua rien, ou du moins il ne fit pas de commentaire, et Sanji respira un peu plus librement. Il osa jeter un autre coup d'œil et il déglutit. La bouche sèche, il détailla du regard la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Zoro revenait de la douche, et il n'avait pas jugé bon enfiler un t-shirt. Il ne portait qu'un jogging gris, tombant bas sur ses hanches. Sanji ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux. Heureusement, son collègue était occupé à se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette, ce qui lui bouchait la vue. Il était debout entre leurs deux lits, tourné de trois quart vers le sien, offrant à Sanji une vue imprenable sur son dos et une partie de son torse, tous deux finement ciselés. Les muscles saillaient sous la peau mate, ceux de ses épaules roulant délicieusement à chaque mouvement de ses mains avec la serviette. Quelques gouttes d'eau persistaient ici et là, tombant de ses cheveux et dévalant la courbe de son dos.

Sanji se lécha machinalement les lèvres. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué depuis le début que Zoro était bien foutu, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que c'était à ce point. Il n'avait pas un pet de gras et sa musculature était juste comme il fallait au goût de Sanji. Elle était bien développée, sans pour autant le faire ressembler à un bodybuildeur. Juste parfaite. Il brûlait d'envie de passer ses doigts sur cette peau à l'apparence veloutée. Mais déjà, Zoro se penchait vers son lit pour attraper un t-shirt et Sanji se força à détourner le regard pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Il fit semblant d'être occupé sur son ordinateur, pourtant ses pensées restaient fixées sur ce qu'il venait de voir. Avoir un physique de rêve comme celui-là à portée de main, associé au fait qu'il détestait de moins en moins son propriétaire, pouvait devenir dangereux. Leur séjour ne faisait que commencer, et il avait encore de longs mois à tenir. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas s'il saurait résister jusqu'au bout. Ça lui faisait un peu peur du coup, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que leur relation se détériore à cause de ça. Il devait à tout prix contrôler cette attirance physique.

De toute façon, se dit-il, il ne connaissait même pas l'orientation sexuelle de Zoro. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle ne colle pas à la sienne. Tout allait bien. Il devait juste ne pas y penser et éviter de reluquer trop souvent Zoro. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. Rasséréné, il reprit ses esprits et revint à son écran, oubliant l'objet de son fantasme naissant s'afférer près de lui.

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine passa sans grande menace pour la résolution de Sanji. C'était le samedi soir. Ils venaient de dîner et après avoir débarrassé la table, ils s'étaient remis au travail. Ils avaient transformé l'une des extrémités de la grande table en bureau. Ils y avaient installé leurs ordinateurs portables respectifs face à face et la surface en bois s'était vite retrouvée couverte de cahiers, publications et autres papiers tous plus importants les uns que les autres.

Le regard de Sanji se promenait souvent au-dessus de son écran, mais il ne s'attardait jamais de peur d'être démasqué. Il ne savait pas si Zoro s'en était rendu compte, et il n'était pas pressé de le découvrir. Parfois, leurs yeux se croisaient quand ils s'échangeaient une information ou que l'un des deux demandait un conseil à l'autre, mais hormis dans ces moments-là, Sanji n'avait jamais surpris son collègue en train de l'observer. Il était un peu déçu du manque d'intérêt de Zoro à son sujet, mais finalement, c'était peut-être pour le mieux.

Ils profitaient du silence ce soir-là. Seuls s'entendaient les cliquetis des claviers, le bruit d'une page tournée ou le grattement d'un stylo. Ce soir, ils allaient devoir libérer la table et ramener toutes leurs affaires dans leur chambre. Car le lendemain arriverait la première équipe étrangère, et avec eux, la fin de la quiétude. C'était des américains, qui resteraient presque trois mois. Ils étudiaient les moucherons qui envahissaient les alentours du lac dès le retour des beaux jours.

Certains d'entre eux seraient sûrement les mêmes que l'année dernière, mais Sanji n'était pas sûr d'en être heureux. Il se souvenait qu'ils étaient bruyants et exubérants. Ils aimaient faire la fête et Sanji s'était souvent barricadé dans sa chambre pour un peu de tranquillité. Il connaissait maintenant suffisamment Zoro pour savoir qu'ils ne seraient pas à son goût non plus, et c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'il aurait un compagnon de misère cette année. Heureusement qu'ils étaient les seuls à dormir ici, car sinon ce serait insoutenable.

— Sanji ?

La voix douce de Zoro le ramena au moment présent.

— Hein, quoi ?

— Tu dors ? s'amusa-t-il.

— Non, je pensais juste à demain...

Zoro plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils en une expression agacée.

— Y'a pas un volcan en éruption ?

— Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ?

— Pour les empêcher de venir, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

— J'ai bien peur que rien ne les empêche de venir, soupira Sanji. Ça fait des années qu'ils viennent ici.

— Dommage...

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis se remirent au travail.

Ils avaient bien avancé au cours de leurs trois premières semaines ici. Ils avaient établi un protocole, qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à faire valider par Árni dès qu'il arriverait le lendemain. Ils avaient aussi fait les premières sorties sur le lac pour vérifier l'état des populations et en faire une cartographie approximative. Sans compter tout le travail de bibliographie où ils avaient lu des dizaines d'articles liés de près ou de loin à leur étude. Sanji avait commencé à en faire une synthèse et c'était ce sur quoi il travaillait encore ce soir.

Il était déjà assez tard alors Sanji s'accordait encore une bonne demi-heure avant de jeter l'éponge et d'aller se coucher. Zoro bâillait à intervalle régulier en face de lui et il se retenait pour ne pas en faire de même.

Ils étaient si fatigués qu'aucun des deux n'entendit le bruit de moteur résonner dans la nuit. Ils sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Árni apparut sur le seuil, aussi surpris qu'eux.

— Árni ? Je croyais que tu n'arrivais que demain, s'étonna Sanji, retrouvant sa voix.

— Changement de dernière minute, répondit-il. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien de ne pas avoir à me lever tôt demain pour arriver à l'heure pour accueillir Peter et son équipe.

Zoro se leva pour aider le chercheur à décharger sa voiture. Il ne resterait qu'une semaine, il voyageait donc relativement léger. Une fois les sacs dans sa chambre, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois autour de la table.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout à cette heure-là ? demanda-t-il sur un léger ton de reproche.

Sanji échangea un regard avec Zoro. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça leur arrivait d'être encore au travail à plus de minuit, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière.

— On finissait juste, tenta-t-il de minimiser.

— Vous en êtes où ? demanda Árni après un froncement de sourcils dubitatif.

Il n'était pas dupe, il connaissait Sanji, et Sanji le savait très bien.

Il raconta leur avancement avec l'aide de Zoro qui ajouta certaines informations ici et là. Son directeur sembla impressionné par tout le travail abattu en si peu de temps.

— Parfait, vous avez bien travaillé, les félicita-t-il.

Sanji croisa le regard souriant de Zoro.

— Puisque vous êtes si bien avancés, vous devriez aller vous coucher.

Sanji ne manqua pas le ton réprobateur et il savait qu'ils allaient devoir lever le pied pendant qu'Árni serait là. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait qu'il travaillait trop, il avait déjà eu droit à la même remarque l'année précédente. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ici à part travailler ? Les possibilités étaient limitées.

Il décida de ne pas protester et il montra l'exemple à Zoro en rassemblant tous ses papiers. En dix minutes ils furent dans leur chambre et se préparèrent à se coucher. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et sombrèrent rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Comme la plupart du temps, Sanji se réveilla en premier. Il traîna quelques minutes de plus au lit, puis se leva et attrapa en silence des affaires pour aller se préparer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il descendit, il découvrit qu'Árni était déjà debout à s'affairer dans la cuisine.

— Bonjour, souhaita-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

— Bonjour Sanji, bien dormi ?

— Très bien et toi ? Je ne pensais pas te voir déjà debout.

— Je récupère vite, répondit-il simplement.

Sanji n'insista pas, il était trop tôt pour ça, et il n'avait pas encore bu la moindre goutte de café. Il aida son supérieur à préparer le petit-déjeuner dans un silence confortable.

— Tout va bien avec Zoro ? demanda Árni en posant le bol de la cafetière sur la table de la salle commune.

— J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais oui, tout se passe bien. Il n'est pas si irritant que ça finalement, reconnut-il.

Il croisa le regard amusé de l'homme et l'arrêta tout de suite d'un geste de la main.

— Stop ! Je sais, pas besoin de me dire "Je te l'avais dit" !

Ils étaient encore en train de rire lorsque Zoro descendit les escaliers en se frottant la tête. Sanji en profita pour l'observer quelques secondes. Il portait encore ses vêtements de nuit et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Ses paupières étaient à moitié fermées et un énorme bâillement déforma ses traits pendant de longues secondes.

— 'jour, salua-t-il d'une voix rauque de sommeil.

— Bonjour Zoro, répondit Árni tandis que lui-même se contenta de lui sourire en réponse.

Il sembla se réveiller un peu plus après ça et ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le café tout chaud. Ils s'installèrent à table sans attendre et se servirent, dévorant le pain qu'Árni avait grillé avec de la confiture et du beurre.

— Vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? leur demanda Árni quand leurs estomacs furent suffisamment pleins pour pouvoir entamer une conversation.

Il échangea un regard avec Zoro. Ils avaient prévu de travailler comme tous les jours, s'octroyant peut-être deux ou trois heures de liberté dans l'après-midi, mais aucun des deux n'osa l'avouer.

— Non rien, répondit Sanji.

Il remarqua le regard d'Árni qui passait de l'un à l'autre.

— On pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble, expliqua-t-il finalement.

— Comme quoi ? demanda Sanji.

L'idée de faire un peu de tourisme dans le coin n'était pas déplaisante. Il y avait pas mal de choses à voir dans la région, champs de lave, lacs, volcans...

— Je pensais que Zoro aimerait aller aux bains.

Heureusement que Sanji ne buvait pas à cet instant précis car il se serait sûrement étouffé avec sa boisson. La perspective de voir Zoro à moitié nu était déconcertante et il sentait le feu monter à ses joues, priant pour qu'aucun de ses deux collègues ne le remarque.

— Des bains ? demanda Zoro, qui paraissait en effet intéressé.

— Oui, comme les _onsen_ chez toi, ça te dit ?

— Bien sûr ! répondit Zoro. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ça ici.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard sur le parking du _Mývatn Nature Bath_. La saison débutait tout juste et il était presque vide. À cette heure, il n'y aurait certainement que des habitués et très peu de touristes. Sanji n'était pas sûr de survivre à cette journée.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires après qu'Árni se soit chargé de payer leurs entrées. Ils se déshabillèrent chacun de leur côté et Sanji se retrouva le premier aux douches communes. Il fut rapidement rejoint par son supérieur et ils se lavèrent en silence. Sanji tentait de prendre de grandes inspirations pour se préparer au fait de voir Zoro nu. Sa retenue allait être éprouvée et il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser en ayant une érection malvenue. Il n'était plus un ado ! Il savait se contrôler quand même !

Il se rinça avant de se retourner, et la vision qui l'accueillit lui tomba dessus comme une chape de béton. Sa mâchoire manqua de peu de se décrocher et ses yeux de sortir de leurs orbites.

Zoro venait vers eux, déjà nu, et pas du tout gêné. Sanji cru qu'il allait faire un infarctus, mais il n'en oublia pas pour autant de parcourir ce corps parfait du regard de nombreuses fois. Il découvrit le torse qu'il avait entraperçu l'autre jour, tout aussi appétissant que son dos. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur des cuisses musclées, puis remontèrent lentement et il déglutit. Le japonais avait tout ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait, sa peau dorée ne faisant qu'accentuer la beauté de l'ensemble.

Il réagit à peine quand il entendit Árni s'empresser de donner sa serviette à Zoro pour qu'il se couvre et lui expliquer qu'ici, contrairement au Japon, ils se baignaient en maillot de bain. Il les regarda s'éloigner, paralysé, et songea qu'il était bien dommage qu'une serviette couvre maintenant ce qui promettait être de très jolies fesses.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Sanji appuya sur le bouton pour remettre la douche en marche et regretta presque que l'eau soit chaude. Il aurait bien eu besoin d'une douche froide. Il vérifia discrètement qu'il ne saignait pas du nez et se força à penser à quelque chose de vraiment peu agréable. L'image de son père le calma aussitôt et il respira un peu mieux.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il le verrait nu comme au premier jour, mais en dehors de la douche, il était censé porter un maillot. Le feu lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il réalisa que Zoro l'avait peut-être vu nu lui aussi. Il baissa le regard, jetant un coup d'œil critique à son corps. Certes il n'était pas aussi musclé que le japonais, mais il n'était pas maigrichon. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été très pudique, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent avec Zoro. 

Les deux hommes revinrent quelques instants plus tard, Zoro habillé d'un maillot de location. Il paraissait perplexe, comme s'il ne comprenait pas qu'on doive s'habiller pour se baigner.

Ils sortirent vers le grand bain artificiel après avoir attendu que Zoro se lave. Nu bien sûr. Sanji avait détourné le regard pendant les quelques minutes qu'il lui avait fallu. Pas qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de mater, mais c'était la chose sensible à faire, sans compter qu'Árni était juste à côté. Il n'avait pas voulu se faire surprendre en train de le dévorer des yeux. 

Sitôt après être entrés dans l'eau, Sanji se dirigea vers la partie la moins chaude. Il entendit son supérieur expliquer le fonctionnement du bassin à Zoro, et celui-ci se dirigea aussitôt vers la zone à 40°C. Il devait être le genre de personne à aimer l'eau brûlante.

Ses collègues ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre dans la partie un peu plus fraîche. Sanji ne se rendait pas souvent aux bains, mais la sensation de l'eau chaude autour de son corps, et de la bise fraîche sur sa tête était agréable. Il paraissait que c'était propice à la réflexion. Sanji pouvait en tout cas admettre que c'était apaisant.

Il passa un bon moment à écouter Árni et Zoro discuter. Le japonais lui transmis les dernières nouvelles des _Kúluskítur_ dans son pays, des études que son directeur de thèse faisait actuellement. La conversation partit ensuite sur des sujets plus personnels. Sanji intervenait de temps en temps, mais il se contentait surtout d'écouter. Il avait un peu de mal à croiser le regard de Zoro, ayant encore cette image sublime en tête. Image qu'il tentait par tous les moyens d'enfouir au plus profond de son cerveau.

Zoro au contraire ne semblait pas avoir ce problème et, lorsqu'il détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux, il le vit froncer les sourcils du coin de l'œil. Il commençait à le connaître maintenant, et son attitude fuyante devait être interprétée par le japonais comme un manque de franchise, chose qu'il détestait. Mais Sanji n'y pouvait rien, c'était soit ça, soit avoir à expliquer pourquoi il avait une érection en plein milieu du bain, chose qui ne passerait certainement pas inaperçue quand ils en sortiraient et que son short se collerait désagréablement à sa peau.

Mais heureusement pour Sanji, plus l'heure avançait et plus le monde arrivait. Ils décidèrent donc de sortir et d'aller profiter des saunas. Ils firent deux ou trois aller-retours entre le sauna et les douches froides situées à l'extérieur, puis affamés, ils retournèrent aux vestiaires pour se rhabiller et se diriger vers le petit restaurant.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en mangeant à une petite table juste à côté de la baie vitrée donnant sur le grand bain et le paysage alentours.

— Tu es déjà allé à Dimmuborgir ? lui demanda soudain Árni.

— Les Châteaux Sombres ? Non jamais, c'est pas loin je crois ?

— Oui c'est juste à côté, en redescendant vers la station, ça vous dit de le visiter ? proposa son directeur en se tournant aussi vers Zoro.

— C'est quoi ? demanda celui-ci.

— Un champ de lave dû à l'éruption du volcan devant lequel on est passés tout à l'heure, expliqua Árni. C'était un lac avant. La vapeur a créé des colonnes de lave, plus résistantes que le reste qui s'est ainsi érodé plus vite, les laissant apparentes. On appelle ça les Châteaux Sombres à cause notamment de ces colonnes et des nombreuses trouées qui ressemblent à des portes.

— Certains disent que c'est l'entrée des Enfers, ajouta Sanji avec déférence.

— Ça a l'air intéressant, reconnut Zoro.

Ils terminèrent donc leur repas puis remontèrent en voiture pour parcourir la dizaine de kilomètres jusqu'au site. Ils se garèrent sur le parking, attrapèrent leurs appareils photos respectifs et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Ils avaient déjà une vue d'ensemble du site légèrement en contrebas. Le contraste des roches noires et des nombreux arbustes et plantes verts tendres était saisissant. Sanji prit plusieurs photos, appréciant la vue à 360 degrés. Il se dépêcha ensuite de rattraper les autres et, après s'être munis d'une carte, ils débutèrent leur visite. Ayant du temps, ils se mirent d'accord pour emprunter le chemin balisé le plus long.

Lorsque les roches commencèrent à s'élever tout autour d'eux, Sanji se sentit intimidé. C'était un paysage brut, jeune et il créait une atmosphère particulière. Sanji était sûr qu'il y avait des trolls par ici.

Les trois hommes s'arrêtaient souvent pour prendre des photos, ou pour discuter d'une forme particulière. Il y avait peu de visiteurs, ce qui rendait la promenade agréable. Le soleil brillait et le ciel bleu profond offrait un arrière-plan idéal à leurs photos.

— On se croirait dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, remarqua Zoro au bout d'un moment.

Sanji ne put qu'acquiescer. Bien que son pays tout entier semblait avoir été soustrait à la Terre du Milieu, ce lieu en particulier donnait cette impression. Il devait y avoir beaucoup d' _Huldufólk_ , le peuple caché, par ici. Il était certain que de petits elfes habitaient dans ces rochers.

— Regarde, là, on dirait un gros singe, remarqua Zoro en désignant un point derrière lui.

Sanji se tourna dans la direction indiquée et leva les yeux. Il eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul.

— C'est un troll, murmura-t-il presque avec effroi.

Il fit un autre pas pour mettre de la distance entre lui et la créature. Il était sûr qu'il y en avait ici !

— Un troll ? Ça n'existe pas ! répliqua Zoro en riant. Je te dis que c'est un gros singe !

— Bien sûr que si ça existe les trolls ! La preuve ! montra-t-il de la main.

Comment pouvait-on dire que ça n'existait pas quand on en avait un exemplaire sous les yeux. Il se tourna pour chercher le soutien d'Árni mais découvrit qu'il s'était déjà éloigné. Il s'était retourné, sûrement en entendant leurs exclamations, et les observait maintenant en souriant. Sanji grommela. Il n'y avait pas d'aide à attendre de ce côté-là.

— Tu crois aux trolls ? s'amusa Zoro.

Sanji ne répondit pas, vexé.

— En tout cas, même si ça existe, ça c'est pas un troll, continua Zoro sans chercher à se moquer plus de lui.

Sanji lui en fut reconnaissant, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

— Parce que tu trouves que ça ressemble à un singe toi ? N'importe quoi ! Ça n'a pas du tout la forme d'un singe !

— Alors si c'est ni un troll, ni un singe, c'est quoi ?

La colère de Sanji retomba et il se posa la question sérieusement. Il jeta un regard à Zoro et découvrit qu'il se retenait de rire. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer à son tour, mais il lutta. Il devait bien avouer que la situation était cocasse.

— Un géant ? proposa-t-il.

— C'est la même chose qu'un troll !

— Pas tout à fait, modéra Sanji, les yeux fixés sur la forme.

— Peut-être que c'est juste une colonne de lave.

Sanji se tourna vers lui. Il s'était rapproché et faisait semblant de cogiter en se frottant le menton. Sanji réagit sans réfléchir, le coup partant machinalement. Il lui balança une claque sur la nuque et n'eut pas le temps de craindre une réaction disproportionnée que les représailles pleuvaient déjà. S'ensuivit une bagarre de mains et de pieds qui se termina en éclats de rire et en chatouilles. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol, essoufflés, sous le regard amusé d'Árni.

— Allez les enfants, on continue, fit-il semblant de les gronder en claquant des mains. On n'en est qu'à la moitié.

Ils retrouvèrent leur sérieux et Zoro se releva aussitôt. Sanji lança un dernier coup d'œil au troll – il était persuadé que c'en était un – et il eut un léger mouvement de recul quand une main se tendit devant son nez. Son attention se reporta sur Zoro et il lui donna sa main, acceptant son aide pour se remettre debout. Ils se retrouvèrent quasiment l'un contre l'autre, leurs nez se frôlant. Sanji déglutit. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi proche de lui. Il voyait ses yeux de très près et découvrit des traces de vert dispersées au milieu du gris de ses iris. Les couleurs et les formes étaient magnifiques, comme de petits kaléidoscopes immobiles. Il sentit aussi l'odeur de Zoro, plus entêtante que jamais. Bien sûr, vivant ensemble il s'y était habitué, mais de si près elle paraissait presque différente, comme s'il en découvrait une nuance plus discrète qui avait été cachée jusqu'à présent par les arômes plus marqués.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ses sens qui étaient assaillis par cette proximité. Ses émotions aussi. Il se passait un truc entre eux. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il pouvait presque le sentir, un peu comme de l'électricité statique. C'était quelque chose de tangible, qui prenait source en son centre, juste au-dessus de son nombril, et qui semblait l'attirer vers Zoro.

Mais cette sensation disparut tout à coup quand Zoro s'écarta de lui. Sanji sentit sa respiration reprendre, comme si elle s'était arrêtée pendant ces quelques secondes. Zoro semblait tout aussi troublé que lui, mais il ne s'attarda pas et se hâta de rejoindre Árni qui avait maintenant disparu au détour d'une formation rocheuse. Sanji était content que ce petit échange n'ait pas eu de témoin, ça aurait été gênant.

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et avança à son tour. Décidément, cette journée était riche en émotions et en moments qu'il devrait s'efforcer d'enfouir profondément dans son cerveau pour ne pas craquer. Malgré ce qui venait de se passer, il ne savait toujours pas si cette attraction était réciproque, alors mieux valait la garder pour lui.

Le reste du parcours se déroula sans autre incident. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver une certaine décontraction en présence de l'autre, mais ensuite tout revint dans l'ordre.

Cela leur prit au final deux heures pour revenir à la voiture. Sanji aurait bien aimé boire un café au café-restaurant du lieu, ou même faire un tour dans la petite boutique de souvenirs, mais Árni devait être présent à la station pour l'arrivée de l'équipe américaine.

Le retour se fit en silence et ils arrivèrent à la petite maison blanche une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Árni partit vaquer à ses occupations et Sanji en profita pour exposer son plan à Zoro.

— Ça te dit d'y retourner ? demanda-t-il. Il y avait un café et une boutique de souvenirs, j'aurais bien aimé y faire un tour...

— Moi aussi, allons-y, répondit simplement Zoro.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se garaient à nouveau sur le parking, mais cette fois-ci avec la voiture de Sanji.

— Ça doit être bien aussi quand c'est nuageux, remarqua le japonais une fois revenus au niveau du point de vue, sur le chemin menant au bâtiment.

— Oui, ça doit être encore plus magique.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à la petite boutique et entrèrent, heureux de constater qu'une fois encore, il y avait peu de monde.

Sanji parcourut les rayons remplis de petites figurines de trolls et autres créatures fantastiques, peluches, vêtements, mugs et autres cartes postales.

Il retrouva Zoro devant les _lopapeysa_ , les pulls traditionnels islandais.

— Tu en as un comme ça, remarqua Zoro en le découvrant près de lui.

— Oui c'est des pulls traditionnels. Ils sont un peu chers mais ils durent longtemps et ils sont très chauds, expliqua-t-il. Ils n'ont aucune couture alors ils sont vraiment confortables.

— C'est joli.

Il parcourait l'un d'entre eux des doigts pour en apprécier la texture.

— Tu en veux un ? demanda Sanji.

— Je ne sais pas... J'aimerais bien.

— Tu n'as qu'à en essayer un, ça ne coûte rien, remarqua-t-il.

L'idée de le voir habillé d'un pull typiquement islandais lui faisait quelque chose. Et même s'il ne l'achetait pas, il aurait au moins eu le plaisir de le voir dedans.

— Quelle couleur ? demanda Zoro.

Sanji parcourut les modèles des yeux. Il en sortit un gris avec les motifs jacquard du col, des poignets et du bas du pull blancs et noirs.

Zoro l'enfila sans plus tarder et Sanji craqua aussitôt. Il mettait parfaitement en valeur ses épaules carrées et son torse musclé. Il marquait aussi très bien sa taille et Sanji n'avait qu'une envie, se blottir contre lui. Mais il se retint.

— Il te va parfaitement, lui dit-il en souriant.

Zoro ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'examiner dans l'un des miroirs à disposition. Il semblait hésiter, pourtant lorsqu'il croisa son regard dans le reflet, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Je te l'offre, s'entendit tout à coup dire Sanji.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, il ne roulait pas sur l'or, pourtant il était prêt à se mettre sur la paille pour que Zoro ait son pull. S'il y avait un souvenir à ramener d'Islande, c'était bien ça !

— T'es dingue ! C'est hors de question ! protesta Zoro.

Sanji ne répliqua pas et attendit en silence.

— Je peux me le payer, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Sanji le laissa réfléchir encore un peu, puis lui fit une proposition.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça : moitié-moitié ?

— Non, je ne peux pas accepter, ça fait encore beaucoup…

— J'insiste.

Il voyait bien qu'il était prêt à craquer.

— En échange, tu me payes un café.

Zoro laissa échapper un rire.

— Plutôt autant de cafés que tu veux jusqu'à ce que je parte.

— Marché conclu.

Il tendit sa main pour conclure le pacte et ne put empêcher un grand sourire lorsque la main de Zoro rencontra la sienne.

Sanji l'entraîna vers la caisse avec son pull avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Ils s'arrangèrent avec la vendeuse pour payer chacun une moitié et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le café-restaurant. Comme promis, Zoro lui paya son café et y ajouta même une gaufre belge accompagnée d'une boule de glace et de chantilly tandis que lui-même optait pour une part de tarte aux pommes chaude avec les mêmes accompagnements. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse et entamèrent leur collation en silence, appréciant le calme de l'endroit.

Sanji se demanda pourquoi il avait insisté pour lui payer son pull. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dépenser autant pour ses amis. En même temps, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis alors ce n'était pas étonnant. Peut-être que Zoro était son premier vrai ami et qu'il avait ainsi voulu le remercier ? Bien sûr il avait des connaissances, des collègues, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un avant Zoro. Il se sentait même déjà plus proche de lui que de sa famille... mais il n'y avait pas de mal.

— Merci, remercia soudain Zoro en reposant sa cuillère. Ça me touche beaucoup.

— Je t'en prie, c'est fait pour ça les amis, rétorqua Sanji, fier de sa récente découverte.

Zoro parut surpris par son nouveau titre, mais il retrouva rapidement le sourire. Il prit sa tasse de café en main et la tendit devant lui.

— À l'amitié, dit-il toujours souriant.

Sanji lui rendit son sourire et trinqua avec lui avec sa propre tasse. Lui qui avait été si réticent avant l'arrivée du japonais... jamais il n'aurait cru découvrir en lui un véritable ami. Il en était heureux et se sentait léger pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Les nouveaux venus ne mirent que quatre jours à lui taper sur le système. Il n'avait d'ordinaire rien contre les américains, mais ceux-là… Il avait eu la contrariété d'en reconnaître la plupart, qui était déjà venus l'année passée. Peter, le directeur d'unité, était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années et plutôt agréable malgré son apparence stricte. Mais sa fermeté n'empêchait pas ses étudiants d'avoir une personnalité désagréable, voire odieuse pour certains. Carina et Kale étaient deux autres enseignants-chercheurs. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'interactions avec eux l'année dernière mais ils lui avaient paru sympathiques et discrets, s'occupant de leurs recherches dans leur coin la plupart du temps.

Les doctorants par contre, c'était une toute autre affaire. Les pires étaient Michael et Ashlee, le maudit couple comme il les appelait. Lui, connaissait tout et voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Il traitait la plupart des gens comme des inférieurs et considérait les islandais comme des ploucs sans finesse. Elle, avait une attitude écervelée de blondasse, avec quand même, il devait bien le reconnaître, un certain degré d'intelligence pour arriver à décrocher une thèse. Elle aussi traitait les autres de haut et elle le regardait toujours en fronçant le nez comme s'il puait la merde. Il avait été étonné de découvrir qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, mais après tout, qui se ressemble...

Les deux derniers étaient des nouveaux. Ils s'appelaient Lucy et Tony et paraissaient un peu plus agréables à côtoyer. Étant dans leur première année de thèse, Sanji n'avait pas tardé à comprendre qu'ils étaient les bonnes à tout faire des deux autres, ce qui n'était pas surprenant en soi.

Leur journée de travail ayant touché à sa fin, Sanji avait profité d'avoir un peu de temps devant lui pour faire le plein à la pompe à essence de la localité, située à cinq-cents mètres à peine de la station. Il ne s'était absenté que dix minutes. Dix minutes ! Mais c'était suffisant.

Quand il était rentré, il était directement monté dans leur chambre pour y déposer ses clés de voiture et son portefeuille, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit son lit occupé. Mais pas par son voisin de lit, non ! Par Michael et Ashlee, bien occupés à se rouler des pelles et à se peloter !

Il avait vu rouge et les avait virés sans ménagement à grand renfort de jurons. Ils avaient eu la délicatesse de paraître un peu gênés, ce qui était déjà beaucoup leur demander. Furieux, Sanji avait aussitôt défait son lit pour changer les draps. Il frissonna d'horreur en pensant à ce qu'il aurait pu voir s'il était arrivé ne serait-ce que cinq minutes plus tard.

Une fois son lit de nouveau pur et propre, il ferma la porte à clé et descendit à grands pas décidés. Il trouva Zoro dans la cuisine.

— À partir de maintenant, on ferme la chambre à clé dès qu'on en sort ! déclara-t-il en faisant sursauter Zoro.

Il était en train de cuisiner. Sanji l'observa un moment avant qu'il ne se retourne vers lui. Il avait pris l'habitude de cuisiner des recettes de chez lui avec les ingrédients qu'il arrivait à trouver ici. Il attendait même un colis du Japon envoyé par ses proches avec tous les produits indispensables qui lui manquaient. Sanji était ravi quand il préparait le repas, parce que c'était toujours délicieux. Il s'était découvert une passion pour la cuisine japonaise.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il enfin en levant un sourcil.

— Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de se passer, répondit-il en retrouvant son calme.

Il était peut-être furieux à cet instant, mais il savait que d'ici quelques temps, il rirait de cet incident avec Zoro.

Le japonais haussa les épaules d'ignorance, l'invitant à tout lui raconter. Il était clair qu'il se retenait de rire et Sanji lui en fut reconnaissant car il aurait été capable de décharger sa colère sur lui. Et il ne le méritait pas.

— Tu crois qu'ils ont compris la leçon ?

— Penses-tu ! s'exclama Sanji. C'est pour ça qu'il faut fermer la chambre à clé. Et j'aime pas qu'ils rentrent comme ça, sans respecter l'intimité des autres. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont fait avant de s'envoyer en l'air ?!

— Je croyais qu'ils n'en étaient pas arrivés là, remarqua Zoro en levant un sourcil amusé.

— Je sais ! Façon de parler...

Un silence s'imposa entre eux et ils laissèrent enfin leurs sourires apparaître.

— Ok, on ferme alors.

Sanji acquiesça de la tête à cette approbation, satisfait, puis laissa Zoro retourner à ses préparations. Hormis le premier jour où ils avaient fait un repas de bienvenue, ils se retrouvaient seuls le soir pour dîner, avec Árni quand il était là. Le répit était bienvenu. Il avait l'habitude de vivre seul à Reykjavík alors avoir autant de monde autour de lui à longueur de journée était difficilement supportable.

Comme prévu, le repas fut délicieux, et après avoir tout remis en ordre, ils n'avaient pas tardé à retourner dans leur chambre. Chacun s'était plongé dans ses occupations jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte et qu'ils éteignent.

* * *

Le samedi, son calvaire continua. Árni avait organisé une sortie pour les américains avec son ami Björgmundur et il avait insisté pour que lui et Zoro y participent. Selon lui, c'était l'occasion de resserrer les liens entre les deux équipes et Sanji n'avait pu refuser.

Son directeur avait prévu d'aller voir un autre lac, situé à un peu plus d'une heure de là vers le nord, qui bien que semblable au leur, avait un écosystème assez différent. Ce lac contenait aussi des _Aegagropila_ , mais pas sous forme de boule, chose qui était unique au lac Mývatn. Il possédait aussi une forte population de moucherons, d'où son intérêt pour les américains. C'était plus pour eux qu'ils y allaient d'ailleurs, mais c'était une occasion de sortie qu'il aurait été dommage de laisser passer. Au cours de la journée, il aurait peut-être l'opportunité de s'éclipser avec Zoro pour une promenade tranquille autour du lac.

Le pique-nique chargé dans le coffre, il se retrouvait donc avec Zoro à l'arrière du 4x4 de Björgmundur à attendre les autres. Par la fenêtre, il les voyait commencer à monter dans la deuxième voiture. Árni s'installa sur le siège passager, puis Tony monta avec eux à l'arrière forçant Sanji à s'asseoir sur le siège du milieu. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Même s'il n'avait pas une fenêtre par laquelle regarder, il pouvait quand même voir le paysage à travers le pare-brise.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy les rejoignit, n'ayant certainement pas envie de passer le trajet en compagnie du maudit couple. Sanji pouvait la comprendre, mais ils durent se serrer pour lui laisser suffisamment de place, et il se retrouva écrasé contre Zoro. Pas que ça soit désagréable. Collés de l'épaule au genou, Sanji se demandait déjà comment il allait survivre au voyage.

Il avait le même genre de contact sur son côté gauche avec Tony, mais la sensation n'était pas du tout la même. Il ne percevait pas sa chaleur diffuser dans son corps comme celle de Zoro le faisait. Il n'avait pas les poils de son bras qui se hérissaient sous l'effet de sa fébrilité. L'américain avait d'ailleurs un peu forcé sur l'eau de toilette ce matin. Ils étaient à peine sortis du chemin menant à la station que Sanji se voyait déjà pencher du côté de Zoro tout en gardant la tête résolument tournée vers lui. Ils échangèrent un regard blasé suivit d'un sourire, puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur la campagne qui défilait alentours. 

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sanji avait tout le buste tourné vers Zoro, au risque de paraître grossier envers leurs compagnons de voyage assis avec eux à l'arrière. Le paysage n'arrivait plus à le distraire du confinement. Il commençait à transpirer. Pourtant la température était agréable dans l'habitacle. Mais il avait de plus en plus chaud. Il avait même l'impression d'étouffer. N'y tenant plus, il se pencha par-dessus Zoro pour ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air frais du matin s'infiltra aussitôt et il respira un peu mieux.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Zoro tout bas afin de garder autant que possible la conversation pour eux.

— Oui c'est rien, répondit-il pour ne pas l'alarmer.

— Tu veux prendre ma place ?

— Non c'est bon, ça va déjà mieux, répondit-il, touché par sa sollicitude.

Il le regardait déjà avec les sourcils froncés, clairement inquiet, inutile d'en rajouter.

Le japonais posa sa main sur son genou en un geste rassurant qui fit aussitôt son effet. Il le remercia d'un sourire et tenta de suivre la conversation d'Árni et son ami à l'avant. Ils parlaient en islandais, mais au lieu de lui apporter un confort familier, la langue ne fit qu'aggraver son malaise. Des images qu'il aurait bien aimé oublier lui revinrent en tête. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne se sentait pas très bien. Tout ça lui rappelait d'autres voyages en voiture, quand il était plus jeune. Son père et sa sœur à l'avant, et lui et ses horribles frères entassés à l'arrière. Cette sensation de claustrophobie d'être enfermé avec toute sa famille dans un espace restreint l'opprima à nouveau.

Sa respiration se fit plus difficile et malgré la fenêtre toujours ouverte, il avait chaud, trop chaud. Sa tête tournait comme s'il avait la nausée. Il avait la vague impression que Zoro lui parlait, mais il n'entendait pas. Il devait sortir de là. Il avait besoin d'air.

— _Arrêtez_ ! s'exclama-t-il, inconscient du fait qu'il s'exprimait dans sa langue natale.

La voiture ne freinant pas assez vite à son goût, il répéta sa demande ce qui devait être des dizaines de fois, mais il était parti déjà trop loin dans sa tête pour réellement s'en apercevoir.

Enfin, le véhicule ralentit. Il n'attendit pas qu'il soit complètement à l'arrêt pour ouvrir la portière et sortir en passant par-dessus Zoro. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, mais une main ferme autour de son bras l'empêcha de tomber. Zoro avait réagi au quart de tour et était sorti derrière lui pour l'aider. Il entendit vaguement Árni descendre à son tour et lui dire de respirer.

Sanji savait qu'il était au bord d'une crise de panique. Ce n'était pas une première pour son directeur, celui-ci savait quoi faire. Il connaissait aussi les grandes lignes des raisons pour lesquelles il lui arrivait d'en faire. Ça restait rare, mais ça lui arrivait tout de même de temps en temps. Celle-ci n'était pas très importante, sinon, même avec l'aide de Zoro, il n'aurait pas pu rester debout. Sa vision était floue mais pas aussi brouillée que parfois. Sa respiration saccadée, mais pas coupée.

Il entendait Zoro reprendre les paroles d'Árni, qu'il devait lui avoir traduit, l'invitant à respirer profondément. Sa présence semblait l'ancrer dans le présent. Il se sentait revenir doucement. Les images dans sa tête s'estompaient. Les émotions du passé s'atténuaient. Le brouillard se dissipait. Zoro lâcha son coude, son soutien à présent inutile, et posa à la place sa main sur son épaule, la frottant doucement en un geste de réconfort.

Avec la maîtrise de ses émotions vint la honte. Que devait penser Zoro et les autres restés dans la voiture ? Il détestait qu'on éprouve de la pitié pour lui, ou qu'on le voie comme quelqu'un de faible. Il avait toujours été considéré comme un moins que rien quand il était jeune et il s'était battu pour que ça change. Il ne voulait pas que tout recommence.

Il se risqua à lever les yeux vers Zoro, mais il ne découvrit rien de tout ça sur son visage, seulement de la sympathie et un air qui se voulait rassurant. Il ne put s'attarder davantage sur ses traits pour déchiffrer son expression, car Árni lui disait déjà de remonter en voiture. Il lui donna sa place à l'avant et Sanji ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou déçu. Certes il avait plus de place et se sentait moins oppressé, mais il n'avait plus le réconfort du toucher de Zoro.

Malgré un silence pesant, le reste du trajet se fit sans autre incident et ils arrivèrent bientôt à destination.

Pressé d'échapper à l'atmosphère lourde, Sanji ne perdit pas une seconde pour descendre de voiture. Personne n'avait prononcé le moindre mot depuis sa crise, comme s'ils avaient peur d'en déclencher une nouvelle simplement en parlant. C'était stupide et Sanji en était exaspéré.

Encore perturbé par ses souvenirs qui étaient revenus à l'improviste, il se contenta de suivre le flux pendant les heures suivantes, prenant bien soin de rester à l'écart des autres. Il n'avait pas envie de parler ni de répondre à des questions un peu trop personnelles. Sentant le regard de Tony sur lui à intervalle régulier, il faisait bien attention à ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Il se doutait que c'était tout ce que l'américain attendait pour engager la conversation, la dernière chose dont Sanji avait envie. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il mit plus d'une heure à réaliser que Zoro restait toujours près de lui, où qu'ils aillent. Il était constamment à moins d'un mètre de lui, que ce soit dans les moments où ils se déplaçaient d'un endroit à un autre le long du lac, ou quand ils s'arrêtaient pour écouter les explications d'Árni et de son ami.

Au début, il crut que c'était parce qu'il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien et qu'il serait tout près si une autre crise se produisait. Mais il finit par comprendre que ce n'était pas pour lui, ou du moins pas seulement, qu'il faisait ça. Zoro restait près de lui parce que Sanji devait être pour lui une présence rassurante. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et avec qui il appréciait partager son espace. Le japonais avait mis du temps pour s'habituer à lui et commencer à parler un peu plus, alors toutes ces nouvelles têtes devaient être perturbantes pour lui. Il était content de jouer ce rôle de tampon pour Zoro, c'était ce que les amis faisaient.

Avec tout ce qui passait dans sa tête, il n'était pas très attentif à ce qui était dit. Les américains semblaient intéressés, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit Zoro bâiller ouvertement. Il sourit et tenta de saisir ce dont ils parlaient. Mais il décrocha bien vite quand il réalisa que la discussion tournait uniquement autour des moucherons, sujet très peu captivant pour Sanji. Il détestait les insectes et il était bien content que son pays n'en abrite pas beaucoup. Les moucherons étaient les pires d'entre tous à la station. Il y en avait parfois tellement qu'il était recommandé de ne pas parler ou bien de porter un masque pendant les sorties sur et autour du lac, sous peine d'en avaler involontairement. Il frissonna de dégoût à cette idée tout en faisant un tour d'horizon du regard. Le paysage était magnifique. Le bord du lac ressemblait à celui de Mývatn, mais alors qu'il y avait surtout des canards là-bas, ici on pouvait voir aussi des oiseaux marins venus se nourrir sur les berges peu profondes. La mer ne s'étendait qu'à un peu plus de cinq kilomètres de la bordure nord du lac. Le vent venant de cette direction parvenait à emporter jusqu'ici cette odeur d'iode que Sanji adorait.

Ils n'étaient pas loin d'Húsavík, un port célèbre pour ses départs d'excursions pour observer les baleines et autres dauphins qui abondaient dans ces eaux. Il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion l'année précédente, mais cette année, il était bien décidé à en faire une. Il avait déjà vécu l'expérience au départ de Reykjavík et c'était un moment inoubliable. Peut-être qu'il pourrait emmener Zoro avec lui...

Son attention revint sur le groupe et il comprit que la pause déjeuner était arrivée. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement pas très discret, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Zoro, juste à côté de lui.

— Enfin ! s'exclama alors ce dernier, faisant écho à sa réaction.

— J'espère qu'on n'aura pas une interro surprise en rentrant, parce que j'ai rien écouté, avoua Sanji en souriant.

— C'était pas intéressant de toute façon, le déculpabilisa Zoro.

Ils retournèrent par groupes vers les voitures où les attendaient leurs repas. Sanji et Zoro restaient derrière les autres, peu désireux de se mélanger. Árni et Björgmundur discutaient en tête de file avec Peter. Si son directeur les voyait prendre leurs distances, il les forcerait certainement à se mêler aux autres, alors Sanji était bien content qu'il soit distrait pour le moment.

Arrivés aux véhicules, chacun attrapa son sac et se dispersa. Sanji ne perdit pas un instant et entraîna Zoro plus loin. Il le conduisit jusqu'au bord du lac et choisit un emplacement où le vent ne soufflait pas trop fort et où les herbes n'étaient pas trop hautes. Le japonais s'assit sans un mot à côté de lui et Sanji s'occupa de la distribution des sandwiches. Ils les avaient préparés ensemble ce matin. Sanji sourit au souvenir. Le cerveau encore embrumé de sommeil, ils avaient travaillé en silence, mais en parfaite harmonie, sans se gêner mutuellement. C'était agréable de pouvoir ainsi évoluer autour de quelqu'un sans avoir à parler inutilement, se comprenant simplement par de petits gestes ou des regards.

Ils mangèrent en discutant et en observant les petites vagues à la surface de l'eau. Par moments, un oiseau passait près d'eux, nageant sur le lac ou volant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le moment était paisible et c'était pour l'instant le meilleur de cette journée.

— On est obligés d'aller avec eux après ? demanda Zoro après un long silence.

— J'en ai bien peur, se lamenta Sanji.

Zoro grogna de déception. Il étira ensuite ses mains au-dessus de sa tête puis se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'allonger. Les mains sur le ventre, il suivait des yeux les nuages avançant doucement dans le ciel. Sanji leva le nez à son tour et apprécia la vue.

Un éclat de rire attirant son attention, il tourna la tête en direction des autres. Ashlee était en train de rire en regardant vers eux, et Michael lui parlait, une expression à l'apparence moqueuse au visage. Le feu lui monta aux joues. De quoi discutaient-ils ? Est-ce que Tony et Lucy leur avait raconté sa crise ? Il se sentit tout à coup trahi par les deux américains qui lui avaient pourtant paru plus sympathiques que les autres. Ils lançaient aussi des regards dans leur direction, mais ils paraissaient plus mal à l'aise que moqueurs. Comme s'il était une bête sauvage qui pouvait perdre la tête à tout moment.

Il détourna rapidement les yeux. Il détestait ça. Il détestait qu'on le prenne en pitié et qu'on se moque de lui. Toute son enfance il avait dû supporter les moqueries incessantes de ses frères. Il avait vraiment espéré avoir mis tout ça derrière lui quand il était venu à Reykjavík pour étudier à l'université. Mais à croire que non...

— Fais pas attention à eux.

La voix de Zoro le fit sursauter. Il ne savait pas comment il avait deviné ses pensées, mais la distraction était bienvenue. Une main se posa dans le bas de son dos, sa chaleur se propageant doucement dans tout son corps.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis après un rapide coup d'œil en direction des autres, Sanji s'allongea à son tour. L'odeur de l'herbe assaillit ses narines, suivit par celle, plus discrète, de la terre. Tournant la tête, il croisa les yeux de Zoro. Il lui souriait et Sanji finit de retrouver son calme. Il sentait la main de Zoro tout près de la sienne posée dans l'herbe. Il aurait aimé la toucher, mais il n'osait pas bouger. Le japonais était son ami et il ne voulait pas qu'un malentendu gâche leur relation. Tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr de ce que Zoro éprouvait à son égard, il ne tenterait rien.

Pourtant l'envie était bien là. Leur proximité provoquait comme un petit courant électrique, juste sous sa peau, qui parcourait tout son corps en boucle à la vitesse de la lumière. Il avait aussi comme une sorte de poids dans le ventre, mais ce n'était pas un poids désagréable comme celui que provoquait le stress. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose à quoi il n'osait pas donner de nom.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit flotter, ses oreilles à l'affût du moindre bruit. Les brins d'herbe crissant sous le vent, le clapotis du lac, le cri d'un oiseau au loin, la respiration douce de Zoro tout près de lui. C'était apaisant et il était à deux doigts de s'endormir.

Pourtant il n'en eut pas l'occasion car il sentit le japonais se redresser avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.

— C'est l'heure, dit-il simplement.

Sanji soupira. Son petit instant de paix était terminé et il lui manquait déjà.

Sans un mot, ils ramassèrent leurs affaires avant de retourner près des autres, Sanji serrant les dents d'appréhension. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer l'après-midi à subir leurs regards. Il aurait préféré s'enfermer dans leur chambre et tout oublier, allongé confortablement sur son lit.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi sur le lac. Ils s'étaient encore une fois séparés en deux groupes et Sanji se félicitait d'avoir réussi à rester avec Zoro. Le maudit couple, lèche-bottes qu'ils étaient, s'était empressé de monter à bord du bateau d'Árni et de son ami. Eux-mêmes se retrouvaient avec Tony, Carina et Kale, ils avaient tiré la bonne pioche. Occupé à écouter les explications, Tony les ignorait et les deux enseignants échangeaient parfois telle ou telle information avec eux quand l'autre embarcation était trop loin pour qu'ils puissent entendre ce qui se disait. C'était donc plutôt agréable et Sanji n'eut pas à supporter de regard gênant durant toute la sortie.

Assis près de Zoro, ils échangeaient parfois un regard ou une remarque. Le japonais roulait souvent les yeux d'exaspération aux remarques continues de Michael. Il semblait éprouver un dégoût viscéral pour l'américain. Sanji le comprenait parfaitement.

— Quelqu'un a déjà plongé dans ce lac pour voir s'il y avait des Marimo ? lui demanda tout à coup Zoro.

Sa question le surpris mais il retrouva vite ses esprits pour lui répondre.

— Je crois que oui.

— Dommage...

— Pourquoi ? demanda Sanji, curieux.

Ils avaient attiré l'attention des autres et tout le monde s'était tourné vers le japonais pour entendre sa réponse.

— J'aurais bien balancé ce m'as-tu-vu à l'eau pour vérifier, dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Tous les occupants du bateau pouffèrent de rire, Sanji y comprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour voir la tête de Michael lorsqu'il remonterait à la surface après avoir fait un plongeon forcé ! Malheureusement, ça resterait du domaine du rêve... En tout cas, à en juger par les rires, personne à bord ne semblait l'apprécier, et ça réconfortait Sanji.

La journée se termina ensuite rapidement. Après avoir bu un café bien chaud chez un ami de Björgmundur qui habitait juste à côté et qui leur avait prêté les bateaux, ils remontèrent en voiture pour rentrer à la station. Cette fois-ci, il partagea les sièges arrière seulement avec Carina et Zoro et aucune crise intempestive ne troubla le retour.

***

— Je suis désolé pour ce matin, s'excusa Sanji au dîner.

Il croisa le regard d'Árni, assis en face de lui.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, le rassura-t-il.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de prendre la parole. Il repensait à l'incident et aux souvenirs que celui-ci avait remontés à la surface, et il avait ressenti le besoin de s'excuser. Il savait que techniquement il n'y était pour rien, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était jamais agréable d'assister à ce genre de chose.

Zoro restait silencieux, mais il semblait se retenir de poser des questions. Sanji ne se sentait pas prêt à partager son passé avec lui. Il préférait garder ses souvenirs pour lui. Peut-être qu'un jour il lui en parlerait, mais il n'en était pas là. Heureusement, Zoro sembla accepter son choix et changea de sujet.

Pendant que ses collègues discutaient des nombreux lacs en Islande, l'esprit de Sanji le ramena une nouvelle fois à cette époque. Pendant toute son enfance, et même son adolescence, ses frères l'avaient malmené. Surtout pendant les voyages en voiture où il ne pouvait pas leur échapper. Ils s'amusaient à se moquer de lui, à lui tirer les cheveux ou à le pincer. En grandissant, ils lui donnaient des coups de poing dans l'épaule ou dans les jambes. Leur père ne disait jamais rien. Pourtant il savait ce qui se passait. Mais pour lui, tout ce qu'il subissait c'était pour forger son caractère. Il le trouvait trop rêveur, trop doux. Trop faible. Alors il laissait ses frères le torturer à longueur de journée. Sanji se demandait parfois s'ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça sur ordre de leur père. Ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Il se força à penser à autre chose. Il ne voulait pas faire une autre crise. Sa famille ne méritait pas qu'il se mette dans cet état à cause d'eux. La plupart du temps, il ne pensait même pas à eux et il ne s'était jamais aussi bien porté que depuis qu'il avait quitté la ferme familiale.

Une heure plus tard, enfin allongé dans son lit, Sanji décompressa. Il repensa à cette journée mais cette fois-ci en se remémorant les moments agréables. Il avait l'impression que cette sortie l'avait encore plus rapproché de Zoro. Il y avait eu beaucoup de contacts physiques entre eux ce jour-là, que ce soit dans la voiture, ou au déjeuner. Il sentait encore la chaleur de la paume de sa main dans le creux de son dos, comme si l'empreinte avait été marquée au fer blanc. Chaque fois qu'il était près de lui, il voulait le toucher. Prendre sa main dans la sienne, poser sa main sur son bras ou sur son épaule. N'importe quoi du moment qu'ils se touchaient. Il se demanda si Zoro ressentait la même chose ou si ce n'était que lui.

Son contact l'avait aidé pendant sa crise, son calme l'avait apaisé. C'était presque comme si cet incident les avait connectés émotionnellement, comme si grâce à ça, ils étaient maintenant sur la même longueur d'onde, se comprenant d'un geste ou d'un regard. Zoro semblait capable de détecter son humeur et de savoir quand il était nécessaire de le distraire ou de le détendre. Il le lisait presque comme un livre ouvert et Sanji se demanda s'il aurait été capable d'en faire de même si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Zoro avait tendance à tout garder pour lui, son visage restait neutre. Pourtant de minuscules changements dans son expression pouvaient le mettre sur la voie de ce qu'il pensait. Un léger froncement de sourcil, un plissement des yeux ou encore un infime sourire en coin. Sanji était loin de tout reconnaître, encore moins de tout comprendre, mais il l'observait chaque jour pour enrichir ses connaissances. Le japonais était un sujet d'étude passionnant et Sanji était bien décidé à le connaître par cœur.

Il ne savait pas où tout cela le mènerait. Il gardait en tête que Zoro n'était là que pour un temps limité, pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à garder ses distances avec lui. Il était comme un moucheron attiré par une flamme qui le consumerait peut-être. Mais le risque en valait la peine à ses yeux.

* * *

— Tu veux faire quelque chose dimanche ?

Zoro continua d'explorer le fond du lac, penché sur l'aquascope par-dessus le bord du bateau.

— Pourquoi pas, répondit-il finalement.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Sanji attendit patiemment, ou pas, que le japonais lui prête un peu d'attention.

— Tu as des idées en tête ? continua enfin Zoro en se redressant.

— Pas particulièrement, mais il y a plein de trucs à faire dans le coin...

— On peut regarder ça ce soir.

Sanji acquiesça de la tête. Le week-end était encore assez loin, ils avaient bien le temps de se décider.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il tandis que Zoro remontait l'aquascope à bord.

— Rien.

— Il y en avait encore ici l'année dernière, remarqua-t-il tristement.

Les _Kúluskítur_ disparaissaient à vue d'œil d'année en année. Il ne restait plus qu'une grande zone vers le milieu du bassin sud du lac ainsi que de petites taches ici et là, qui se faisaient de plus en plus clairsemées. Il avait bien peur que d'ici trois ou quatre ans, toutes les populations aient disparues. Bien sûr, l'algue restait présente sous forme libre dans le lac, seules les boules étaient affectées, leur formation et leur maintien résultant de paramètres qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de trouver réunis. 

— Tu veux aller plus loin ou on rentre ? demanda Zoro qui partageait son humeur maussade.

C'était triste cette disparition. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la fin du monde et certains diraient qu'il y avait des problèmes plus importants sur Terre, mais ce n'en était pas moins attristant. C'était une autre particularité de la nature, une autre petite touche de beauté et de poésie, presque de magie qui disparaissait.

— Oui, on fait un prélèvement, on mesure la température, et on rentre.

Il se faisait tard. Le soleil était encore un peu haut dans le ciel, mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier. À mesure que l'été arrivait, les journées devenaient de plus en plus longues, et d'ici à peine quelques semaines, l'astre ne se coucherait même plus.

Sanji s'assit à l'arrière et remit le moteur en marche. Ils avaient encore une petite demi-heure de navigation pour revenir à l'endroit où ils entreposaient les bateaux avant de reprendre la voiture pour rentrer à la station.

—Y'a des geysers dans le coin ? demanda Zoro après un silence.

— Non, c'est plus vers Reykjavík. Les plus grands c'est le Geysir, qui n'est plus trop actif je crois, et Strokkur.

— Geysir ? Comme geyser ?

— Oui, le mot geyser vient de là, s'amusa Sanji. _Geysa_ veut dire jaillir en islandais.

Zoro hocha de la tête, apparemment intéressé par l'anecdote. Il ne posa pourtant pas plus de question et le silence retomba. Tout en restant concentré sur la navigation, Sanji regardait autour de lui. Avec le soleil rasant de fin de journée, les lumières étaient magnifiques et le paysage prenait une teinte dorée, la surface du lac étincelant de mille feux. La température baissait, mais elle était encore agréable et même le vent produit par la vitesse n'était pas trop froid. La soirée était parfaite.

— Il t'a dit quoi _Micky_ tout à l'heure ?

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à cette question. Ils avaient une fois surpris Ashlee appeler Michael "Micky" et depuis c'était devenu un truc entre eux. Ils l'appelaient par ce surnom ridicule en prenant l'intonation super aigue qu'Ashlee avait utilisée. Il espérait qu'ils ne se feraient jamais prendre, parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment réagirait le concerné. Mais c'était trop tentant, côtoyer ce mec à longueur de journée relevait parfois de l'enfer.

— Il a passé dix minutes à m'expliquer comment conduire sur un chemin boueux en toute sécurité. Mec, je suis né ici, j'ai appris à conduire sur des chemins boueux ! J'ai découvert le bitume à 20 ans !

Zoro ricana à sa diatribe, mais ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard dubitatif pour la dernière partie.

— J'exagère peut-être un peu, j'avoue. Je devais en avoir 19.

Zoro éclata de rire et Sanji le suivit aussitôt dans son hilarité. Il avait moins ri en début d'après-midi quand il n'arrivait pas à se dépatouiller de l'américain qui connaissait tout mieux que tout le monde.

— Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, pour qui il se prend !? J'ai certainement plus d'expérience que lui ! Je sais pas d'où il vient, et je m'en fou, mais avec ses routes à au moins quatre voies il peut se les mettre où je pense ses conseils !

— C'est méchant, se moqua de le réprimander Zoro.

Sanji tendit le bras pour lui donner une petite tape sur la tête sans se départir de son sourire. Il aimait ces moments de détente entre eux, surtout quand Michael en faisait les frais.

Ils souriaient encore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Sanji ralentit le bateau pour venir s'échouer doucement sur la berge.

Après avoir rassemblé leurs affaires, Sanji s'avança à la proue pour descendre derrière Zoro. Il était pressé de se dégourdir les jambes après être resté plusieurs heures sur cette coque de noix.

Il ne sut pas si c'était la fatigue ou un mouvement inattendu de l'embarcation, toujours est-il qu'il trébucha à la descente et faillit se retrouver le nez dans la terre. Mais une main sur son bras le rattrapa de justesse et il ne se tordit que légèrement la cheville sur les cailloux. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Zoro. Il sentit le feu monter à ses joues de honte. Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine, Zoro le retenait de s'écrouler par terre. Il se sentait ridiculisé. Il ne manquait plus que ça après sa crise de panique de samedi !

Pourtant sa colère s'estompa lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point il était proche de Zoro. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il en était toujours autant troublé. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa bouche et il déglutit. Il avait une furieuse envie de combler l'infime distance entre eux et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient si invitantes. Pourtant il se força à remonter son regard. Mais au lieu de croiser celui de Zoro, il découvrit que l'attention du japonais était fixée sur ses propres lèvres.

À peine une seconde plus tard, son regard remontait à son tour et Sanji se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

— Ça va ? demanda Zoro en s'écartant, comme s'il reprenait ses esprits.

— Oui c'est bon, merci, répondit Sanji.

Zoro se retournait déjà pour prendre la direction de la voiture à peine sa phrase terminée. Peut-être que c'était son imagination, mais il avait l'impression que les pommettes de Zoro étaient un peu plus colorées que d'ordinaire.

Il haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il aurait bien d'autres moments pour y penser. Il tira un peu plus le bateau sur la berge avant de l'attacher à son anneau à moitié rouillé. Il se hâta ensuite de rejoindre Zoro.

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Sanji ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il était quasiment sûr d'avoir vu les yeux de Zoro fixés sur ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui ? Est-ce qu'il était attiré par lui ?

Il jeta un regard en coin à son passager. Il semblait garder la tête résolument tournée de l'autre côté, comme s'il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Est-ce que Sanji s'imaginait tout ça ou bien avait-il réellement une chance avec Zoro ? Il se promit de l'observer plus attentivement dans les jours à venir et s'il découvrait que son attraction était réciproque, peut-être tenterait-il quelque chose.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sanji se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Il était agité et ressentait le besoin de brûler de l'énergie. Cette situation avec Zoro commençait à lui peser et il ne voulait pas que ça affecte son travail. Il se leva en silence, enfila t-shirt et jogging et partit courir sur la route longeant le lac. Il courait souvent à Reykjavík, mais il n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Ils marchaient pas mal et jusqu'à présent ça lui avait été suffisant. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette frustration.

Il laissa les bruits de la nature se réveillant l'apaiser. Le souffle du vent, le chant des quelques oiseaux déjà affairés à trouver à manger, le cancanement des anatidés sur le lac... Tout était calme. Il ne croisa sa première voiture que vingt minutes plus tard, puis il fit demi-tour un bon kilomètre après ça, essayant d'accélérer un peu son rythme pour la dernière partie.

Au final, il courut presque une heure, mais comme il était encore assez tôt, il s'attendait à ce que Zoro dorme encore. Pourtant lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il le découvrit déjà levé, occupé à faire des abdos torse nu dans le petit espace libre au pied de leurs lits. Sanji resta un instant figé devant le spectacle. Zoro n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et continuait ses répétitions. Il devait y être depuis un moment déjà, car une légère pellicule de sueur recouvrait les muscles en plein effort. Sanji autorisa ses yeux à vagabonder le long de la peau naturellement hâlée. La vision était magnifique et il se lécha les lèvres. Sa bouche sèche n'était pas seulement due à son jogging matinal. 

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait s'entraîner comme ça, et il espérait sincèrement que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Un corps comme le sien devait nécessiter un travail régulier et il s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir vu faire jusqu'à présent. Peut-être qu'il prenait quelques minutes le matin quand Sanji était déjà en bas pour préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

Il reprit ses esprits quand Zoro s'arrêta et qu'il remarqua enfin sa présence.

— Bonjour, lança-t-il en faisant comme s'il venait d'arriver.

Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas été pris sur le fait, ça aurait été gênant.

— T'étais où ? demanda Zoro en se retournant pour se préparer à faire des pompes.

— Parti courir, répondit-il simplement.

Il attrapa des vêtements propres sur son étagère attitrée puis partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il avait une affaire pressante à régler et il n'avait pas besoin de témoin pour ça.

* * *

Sanji se pressa dans le couloir un peu trop frais à son goût tout en se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette. Il avait oublié de prendre un t-shirt avant d'aller se doucher et il le regrettait. Il avait hâte de revenir dans la chambre qui était un peu plus chauffée. Il était également pied nu, et le froid s'infiltrait aussi par là dans son corps. Il frissonna en faisant les derniers pas jusqu'au seuil. S'il avait pris le temps de bien s'essuyer aussi, le problème ne se serait peut-être pas posé. Mais il était tôt pour une fois, et il avait hâte de s'installer confortablement sur son lit pour passer quelques heures à se divertir. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il trouverait bien quelque chose à faire.

Il entra en coup de vent dans la pièce et repoussa aussitôt la porte du talon pour garder la chaleur à l'intérieur. Il avait plu toute la journée et la température avait considérablement chuté par rapport aux jours précédents. Il continua à se frotter vigoureusement les cheveux pour bien les sécher. Ce serait une très mauvaise idée de dormir avec un t-shirt et un oreiller humides.

Avec sa serviette sur la tête, il ne voyait pas grand-chose autour de lui, alors il n'avait pas osé s'avancer plus dans la pièce, au risque de s'exploser les orteils dans l'un des lits.

— Comment tu écris Reykjahlíð, s'éleva tout à coup la voix de Zoro, le faisant sursauter.

Sanji arrêta de se frotter la tête et enroula la serviette humide autour de son cou. Il remit rapidement de l'ordre dans ses cheveux pour y voir un peu plus clair et s'engouffra dans la ruelle des lits.

Zoro était assis sur le sien, dos contre la tête de lit, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Sanji n'osa pas se pencher pour regarder son écran. Il savait que Zoro tenait une sorte de carnet de voyage sur son séjour ici, qu'il mettait il ne savait où sur internet pour que ses proches aient de ses nouvelles. Bien sûr, ce devait être écrit en japonais, mais il ne voulait quand même pas empiéter sur sa vie privée. Il se demandait souvent s'il parlait de lui à ses amis, et en quels termes... Un regard impatient de Zoro le ramena à l'instant présent et il s'empressa de lui épeler le mot.

— Merci, lui dit Zoro après avoir fini de taper le nom. Regarde ce que j'ai fait...

Il tourna légèrement l'écran vers lui et Sanji découvrit qu'il travaillait en fait sur une carte assez schématisée du lac. Il s'agenouilla à hauteur de Zoro pour regarder plus confortablement. Il avait répertorié toutes les populations de Marimo qui existaient encore en fonction des observations qu'ils avaient faites ces dernières semaines. Il avait évalué la forme et la surface des zones occupées, ainsi que le nombre de boules d'algues.

— C'est que des estimations, s'empressa de préciser Zoro, c'est pour se donner une idée.

— C'est génial, répondit Sanji, impressionné.

Il était bien plus doué que lui en informatique. Jamais il n'aurait été capable de produire ce genre de chose !

Il ouvrait la bouche pour continuer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, l'empêchant de le complimenter plus.

Ils relevèrent la tête pour découvrir Tony qui se tenait timidement dans l'entrebâillement.

— Désolé de vous déranger, commença-t-il.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas envoyé sur les orties, l'américain gagna un peu en assurance et ouvrit un peu plus la porte, faisant un pas dans la pièce.

— On va boire un verre à Akureyri avec les autres, ça vous dit de venir ?

Sanji échangea un regard avec Zoro. Il n'avait personnellement aucune envie de ressortir ce soir, encore moins pour aller dans un bar avec les américains. Le japonais fit une petite grimace et il comprit qu'il partageait son état d'esprit.

— Une autre fois peut-être, répondit enfin Sanji en reportant son attention sur Tony.

L'américain semblait avoir les yeux dans le vague et ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée.

— Oh, bien... d'accord, balbutia-t-il.

— Mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé, ajouta aimablement Sanji avec un sourire.

Tony n'était pas le pire d'entre eux. En fait c'était peut-être le plus agréable à côtoyer alors ça ne dérangerait pas Sanji de faire un peu plus connaissance avec lui.

— Passez une bonne soirée alors, répondit-il simplement en se retournant vers la porte.

Mais il s'arrêta en plein mouvement et se figea.

— Vous devriez penser à faire autre chose que travailler de temps en temps, dit-il rapidement.

Cette fois, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, perdant le peu de moyens qui lui restaient. Il marmonna quelque chose que Sanji ne comprit pas, et en une seconde à peine, il avait disparu en fermant la porte derrière lui.

— C'était quoi ça ? demanda Sanji en se retournant vers Zoro.

Le japonais haussa les épaules.

— Il n'a pas vraiment tort, remarqua-t-il en jetant un œil à la carte sur son ordinateur.

— Peut-être, mais pourquoi il s'est mis à rougir et à être tout timide comme ça, c'est la première fois que je le vois faire ça.

Zoro ne répondit pas mais regarda avec insistance le torse de Sanji. Il baissa les yeux et comprit qu'il était toujours torse nu.

— Je crois qu'il en pince pour toi, révéla Zoro.

— Quoi ?

Il tourna la tête vers la porte comme s'il s'attendait à y voir encore Tony.

— Non c'est pas possible, je l'aurais remarqué, se défendit Sanji.

Jusqu'à présent Tony n'avait jamais rougi quand il lui avait parlé, il n'avait pas remarqué non plus de regards insistants de sa part...

— T'es sûr ?

— Certain. Il te regarde toujours comme si tu avais accroché les étoiles dans le ciel.

Sanji était stupéfié.

— Eh bien... c'est flatteur mais...

— Ne me dis pas que tu ne partages pas ses sentiments ?! fit semblant de s'offusquer Zoro en posant une main sur son cœur.

Sanji ne résista pas à la tentation de lui donner une petite claque sur le bras.

— C'est pas marrant ! J'ai presque de la peine pour lui, le pauvre.

— En même temps, t'y peux rien.

— C'est vrai...

Mais tout de même, ce n'était jamais agréable d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un et de découvrir que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il espérait vraiment que les américains repartiraient avant que Tony ait eu le courage de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne se voyait pas du tout le rejeter. Il n'avait encore jamais eu à faire ce genre de chose et il n'était pas du tout pressé de vivre cette expérience peu agréable.

Ça lui rappelait un peu sa situation avec Zoro d'ailleurs, et il se demanda si lui-même aurait le courage de lui dire qu'il était attiré par lui. Songeur, il reporta son attention sur le japonais. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que les yeux gris étaient occupés à parcourir avidement son torse nu. Cela ne dura que quelques instants, mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il sente le poids de son regard sur sa peau, presque comme s'il l'avait touchée de ses mains.

Zoro releva lentement les yeux vers lui et les perdit dans les siens. Sanji déglutit. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, ni à penser. Que se passait-il ? Il lisait quelque chose dans son regard, mais il n'aurait pas su y donner un nom. Après ce qui lui sembla être plusieurs minutes ainsi, les yeux gris descendirent sur ses lèvres. Sanji se les lécha furtivement. Il y avait comme une sorte d'électricité dans l'air, son cœur résonnait fort dans sa poitrine. Ils semblaient complètement absorbés l'un par l'autre et la tension était palpable.

À son tour, il baissa les yeux vers les lèvres de Zoro. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus penser qu'à ça. Il avait une envie irrépressible de découvrir enfin ce que ça faisait d'embrasser Zoro, de partager un moment si intime et vulnérable avec lui. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois puis décida de risquer le tout pour le tout. Il se redressa un peu en prenant appui sur le rebord du matelas, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa respiration se coupa aussitôt. Il eut l'impression de sauter du haut d'une falaise. Il ne fit durer le contact que quelques secondes à peine, puis il se recula légèrement. Zoro n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement, ni le moindre bruit. Il était temps d'affronter les conséquences de son geste et il était terrifié.

Il croisa prudemment son regard. Zoro paraissait choqué par son audace, mais pas de façon négative semblait-il. Puis, comme dans un rêve, une main chaude se posa contre sa mâchoire, et l'écart entre eux se réduisit à nouveau. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, Zoro participant cette fois-ci au baiser. L'échange resta sage et tendre, innocent. Il dura de longs instants pendant lesquels l'esprit de Sanji demeura totalement vide. Il était perdu dans le baiser, appréciant la texture de ses lèvres contre les siennes, leur tiédeur. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Zoro ressentait la même chose pour lui. Un énorme soulagement le saisit et il laissa son enthousiasme se ressentir dans le baiser.

Il bougea un peu plus ses lèvres, se risqua à passer légèrement sa langue sur celles de Zoro. Ce dernier répondit en caressant doucement sa pommette de son pouce, sa main toujours posée sur sa joue. Le geste était incroyablement tendre et affectueux, faisant fondre Sanji. Il ajouta de plus en plus de fermeté au baiser, attrapa doucement la lèvre inférieure de Zoro entre ses dents. Un soupir se fit entendre. De lui ou de Zoro il n'aurait su le dire.

L'autre main de Zoro se posa sur sa taille pour l'attirer plus à lui. Sanji se laissa emporter et, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, monta l'un de ses genoux sur le matelas pour venir s'installer contre lui. Il posa une jambe sur les siennes pour garder son équilibre. Il était juste sur le rebord du lit et n'avait aucune envie d'en tomber. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était continuer à explorer cette bouche qui s'offrait à lui, et ce corps qu'il n'osait pas vraiment encore toucher. L'une de ses mains était posée sur son épaule ferme, l'autre caressait son cou, remontant vers sa tête pour se perdre dans les cheveux courts de sa nuque.

Zoro ne semblait pas avoir sa retenue. La main qui était auparavant sur sa joue jouait maintenant avec ses cheveux, la deuxième parcourait avidement l'étendue à nue de son dos, laissant dans son sillage des chemins brûlants hyper sensibles.

Sanji ne put retenir un gémissement quand la langue de Zoro s'enfonça dans sa bouche, et que sa main se glissa sous la ceinture de son jogging. Sa peau toute entière fourmillait, une vague chaude déferlait dans son corps pour venir s'ancrer dans le creux de son ventre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il était autant essoufflé qu'après avoir couru une heure. Les sensations étaient trop intenses, trop nombreuses. Presque avec regret, il décolla sa bouche de la sienne. Son cœur se serra d'émotion quand Zoro chassa ses lèvres. Apparemment frustré, il s'attaqua à son cou à la place, s'attachant à en explorer la moindre parcelle, comme s'il cherchait à en découvrir tous les points sensibles.

Sanji avait du mal à respirer. Son souffle devenait saccadé et son cœur battait maintenant tellement vite qu'il avait peur qu'il soit éjecté de sa poitrine. Les sensations étaient exquises, et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vécu ce genre de moment... Pourtant il devait y mettre un terme. Tout allait trop vite, il ne voulait pas faire des choses qu'ils regretteraient demain.

Il posa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son cœur, pour le repousser gentiment. Il battait aussi vite que le sien et il resta un instant fasciné par cette sensation contre sa paume. En relevant les yeux, il découvrit que Zoro l'observait en silence. Il ne paraissait pas trop contrarié par cette interruption. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées, ses cheveux tout ébouriffés. Il savait qu'il devait en être le responsable, mais il ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'y avoir passé les mains, autre que sur sa nuque.

Ils échangèrent un sourire qui fit comprendre à Sanji qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Zoro ne semblait pas avoir de regret, en tout cas pour l'instant Il semblait avoir compris son besoin de ralentir les choses. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait aussi.

Sanji se repositionna contre lui pour être un peu plus confortable. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et leurs souffles. Le bras de Zoro entourait sa taille et ses doigts caressaient doucement son flanc, le faisant frémir par moment. Sanji avait appuyé sa tête contre la sienne. Il pouvait sentir son cœur retrouver un rythme plus régulier sous sa main toujours posée sur son torse. Il était enveloppé par son odeur et il soupira de bien-être.

— Tu devrais enfiler un t-shirt, conseilla finalement Zoro.

Il frottait son dos tout en parlant, faisant frissonner Sanji, mais cette fois-ci pour une raison différente. Il commençait à avoir froid alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se releva. Il alla en chercher un sur son étagère avant de l'enfiler rapidement.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Zoro avait repris son ordinateur et le branchait sur le secteur, la batterie atteignant certainement sa limite. Il l'observa un instant, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il le rejoindre ou bien le moment était-il passé et devait-il aller sur son propre lit, comme d'habitude ? Zoro prit la décision pour lui.

— Ça te dit de regarder un film ? demanda-t-il en se déplaçant vers le mur pour lui permettre de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il s'était glissé sous les couvertures et Sanji ne se fit pas prier. Il éteignit les lumières, ne laissant qu'une petite lampe de chevet allumée, puis il se dépêcha de le rejoindre, se faufilant à son tour bien au chaud. Il se cala confortablement contre Zoro avant de choisir ensemble l'un des films qu'il avait sur son ordinateur.

Vers la moitié, Sanji sentit un baiser sur sa tempe et il réalisa qu'il avait décroché depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Il était à moitié endormi, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Zoro. Il était trop fatigué pour lutter. Il laissa son corps se détendre complètement, son esprit se vider. Il était à deux doigts de s'endormir pour de bon quand il sentit Zoro bouger, dégageant son bras avant de se redresser. Sanji grogna son mécontentement d'être ainsi bousculé. D'un regard vague, il le vit éteindre l'ordinateur puis le poser en sécurité sur le rebord de la petite fenêtre, en hauteur du lit. Il s'allongea ensuite de tout son long, le dos à moitié contre le mur. Sanji ne perdit pas un instant pour s'étendre à son tour et se recaler contre lui. Zoro posa son bras sur sa taille, et il ne perçut plus rien d'autre, sombrant enfin dans le sommeil.

* * *

La lumière perçant à travers la fenêtre réveilla Sanji. Ce n'était pas le soleil direct, car sa peau ne picotait pas agréablement, mais la luminosité était suffisante pour le déranger. Il fronça le nez et tourna la tête pour tenter d'y échapper. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir se lever, mais pour l'instant, il était trop bien pour bouger. Il faisait chaud, il était confortable, et son estomac ne s'était pas encore réveillé.

Il resta ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla de longues minutes, oscillant entre le monde éveillé et le pays des rêves. Un doux frôlement remontait régulièrement son bras, le berçant un peu plus. Un rythme apaisant pulsait contre sa joue et il se surprit à sourire. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des lustres. Il se sentait reposé, calme.

La forme chaude remua légèrement contre lui, lui rappelant aussitôt la raison de son bien-être. Il avait passé la nuit dans le lit de Zoro. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres. Il ne s'était pas laissé aller comme ça depuis trop longtemps, faisant pour une fois passer ses envies égoïstes avant tout le reste. Il se sentait protégé ici, comme dans une bulle où il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, sans avoir peur de représailles ou de reproches.

Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour s'habituer au jour, son regard balayant le t-shirt gris devant lui, plaqué contre un torse musclé. Il le dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre, et il contempla, fasciné, les milliers de grains de poussières dansant dans la lumière.

Un baiser sur son front le ramena à la réalité. Il tourna la tête pour voir Zoro. Il avait un visage détendu, calme lui aussi. Un minuscule sourire étirait même ses lèvres du côté gauche. 

— Bonjour, lui souhaita-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Il en ressentit les vibrations dans son torse juste sous sa main.

— Bonjour, répondit-il.

— Bien dormi ?

— Hm, hm.

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa, prenant appui sur son bras, pour assouvir son envie subite de l'embrasser. Zoro lui répondit aussitôt, leurs lèvres se redécouvrant paresseusement. Sanji posa sa main sur sa joue puis approfondit un peu le baiser. Le rythme resta lent, au diapason de cette matinée paisible. Comme la veille, les mains de Zoro parcouraient son corps, provoquant des frissons et des soupirs. Le japonais semblait avide de contact, contrairement à lui qui était encore timide et réservé dans ses gestes. Il n'avait vécu ce genre de moment qu'avec trois ou quatre autres partenaires tout au plus. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience mais il savait ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il voulait. Une fois l'étrangeté de la nouveauté passée, il n'aurait aucun problème à se montrer plus entreprenant. Et il avait l'intuition que cette période passerait très vite avec Zoro. Tout semblait tellement naturel et normal avec lui.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, souriants, pour respirer un peu. C'était samedi, ils avaient tout le temps devant eux. Pourtant Sanji commençait à avoir faim, alors d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se lever pour descendre préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Sanji sifflotait un air tout en surveillant les œufs qu'il était en train de faire cuire. Il lança un regard en coin à Zoro, qui était occupé à griller des tranches de pain. Il semblait de bonne humeur lui aussi, et il s'arrêtait souvent pour venir embrasser Sanji. Les baisers étaient brefs, mais il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'en empêcher, comme s'il avait besoin d'avoir constamment ses lèvres attachées aux siennes. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait. C'était une façon très agréable de cuisiner.

Le grille-pain éjecta les dernières tranches, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, deux bras entourèrent sa taille, une bouche se collant contre son cou. Sanji se laissa aller contre son corps tout en profitant des sensations. Il devait faire attention, car il pourrait très vite s'y habituer. Et pourtant...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée. Zoro le retourna doucement mais avec fermeté, et il eut tout juste la présence d'esprit d'éteindre le feu sous les œufs avant de se faire embrasser à nouveau. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha, collant son torse au sien. Les mains de Zoro ne tardèrent pas à se faufiler sous ses vêtements, l'échange plus aussi chaste qu'avant. Sanji se laissa emporter, ouvrant la bouche pour lui permettre le passage. Ses propres mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux courts, tirant parfois sur les mèches quand les sensations devenaient trop intenses.

Si les grognements qui en découlaient en étaient la preuve, Zoro semblait apprécier. Celui-ci se fit même encore plus audacieux. Tout en continuant de ravir sa bouche, il descendit ses mains vers ses fesses avant de les empoigner fermement. Sanji sursauta, surpris, mais continua le baiser avec ferveur. Ses sens étaient en ébullition. Il sentait l'excitation naissante de Zoro contre la sienne. Sa peau frissonnait, son cœur s'affolait. Il sentait ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque, son souffle saccadé entrechoquer celui de Zoro chaque fois que leurs lèvres se quittaient une fraction de seconde. Ils respiraient le même air, partageaient les mêmes sensations, les mêmes envies.

Sanji ne savait pas jusqu'où ils seraient allés si un claquement brusque ne leur avait pas fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Ils se croyaient seuls dans la station, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Ils se séparèrent, et mirent de la distance entre eux, chacun reprenant son souffle, leurs regards ne se lâchant pas. Sanji n'avait jamais connu ça. Rien n'avait été si intense avec les autres. Il eut peur tout à coup. 

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute. 

Il était sur le point de paniquer, réalisant que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

— Il me semble que c'est clair, répondit Zoro un peu sèchement.

— On peut... on peut pas faire ça, continua-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu pars dans cinq mois ! s'exclama-t-il.

Comment pouvait-il oublier ça ?!

— Je peux pas faire ça...

— Sanji...

Zoro se rapprocha de lui, une main tendue sans vraiment oser le toucher.

— Je sais. Je sais que je vais partir, mais je préfère ça plutôt que regretter de n'avoir rien fait. Pas toi ?

Pas lui ? Il n'en savait rien. Au rythme où allaient les choses, il savait qu'il allait s'attacher, tomber amoureux même. Pourrait-il passer ces cinq mois avec lui sachant qu'il y aurait une date limite à leur relation ? Pourrait-il supporter le fait de le voir partir, sans vraiment d'espoir de le revoir un jour ? Et s'ils arrêtaient tout à cet instant précis, serait-il capable de vivre cinq mois avec lui, sachant qu'ils pourraient partager quelque chose ensemble si seulement il s'en donnait la chance ? Et une fois qu'il serait rentré chez lui, aurait-il des regrets de ne pas avoir continué ? Il était perdu et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

— Quoi que tu choisisses, je respecterai ta décision, lui promit Zoro en posant enfin une main sur sa joue. Mais sache que moi je veux tenter ça. Je veux découvrir ce qu'on peut devenir toi et moi.

— Mais ce sera tellement dur quand tu vas partir...

— Je sais. Mais on ne connait pas l'avenir. Peut-être qu'on trouvera une solution, ou peut-être qu'on ne se reverra plus jamais... Mais ça ne changera pas ce que je ressens pour toi en ce moment. 

C'était tentant de se laisser convaincre. Et même si ce n'était encore que le début, ce serait déjà difficile de le voir partir s'il devait rentrer au Japon demain. Que risquait-il après tout ? À part avoir le cœur brisé ? Il soupira, maudissant le destin de l'avoir mis devant ce choix cornélien.

— Sanji... s'il te plaît...

Il soupira à nouveau, priant pour ne pas regretter sa décision.

— D'accord, ok, t'as raison.

— Sûr ?

— Sûr.

Ils échangèrent un sourire timide, puis Zoro scella leur accord par un court baiser. Au moins une chose rassurait Sanji, ils étaient tous les deux sur le même bateau.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils partirent d'assez bon matin pour leur petite virée touristique qu'ils avaient planifié la veille dans les grandes lignes.

Sanji les conduisit vers les bains où ils s'étaient rendus avec Árni, leur première destination se trouvant tout proche. Il se gara sur le parking aménagé, se félicitant d'être parti si tôt. Il n'y avait encore aucune autre voiture. Le site leur appartenait. Ils descendirent, prirent leurs sacs et appareils photo puis s'engagèrent dans le chemin de terre noire. Ils suivirent une longue faille sur une quinzaine de mètres avant de se décider à se rapprocher. Ils montèrent sur les rochers et poursuivirent leur route. Seuls de rares nuages étaient présents dans le ciel, le soleil les réchauffaient déjà un peu.

Sanji lançait des regards à Zoro, tout en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait encore des appréhensions, bien sûr, mais il avait décidé de faire comme Zoro et de profiter de l'instant présent. Le temps de la séparation arriverait bien assez tôt. Il voulait profiter au maximum des moments passés avec lui.

Zoro s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour prendre des photos, ou pour faire un tour d'horizon du regard. Sanji se demandait ce qu'ils étaient. Est-ce qu'il pouvait l'appeler son _petit-ami_ ? Il n'aimait pas trop ce mot d'ordinaire, il lui paraissait bien trop puéril. Mais rien que le fait d'y penser aujourd'hui le laissait étrangement fébrile.

Zoro tourna ses yeux gris vers lui, un sourcil relevé, l'air de dire qu'il y avait certainement mieux à regarder autour d'eux que lui. Sanji n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Il continua pourtant sa route après lui avoir lancé un sourire contrit, et une nouvelle vague électrique le traversa lorsque Zoro prit sa main dans la sienne quelques mètres plus loin. Il était d'un pathétique, pensa-t-il sans en éprouver la moindre honte. Il était heureux, et il avait décidé qu'il avait bien droit à quelques mois de répit.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la grotte et y descendirent l'un derrière l'autre, Sanji laissant passer Zoro en premier. Il était déjà venu ici, mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'eau cristalline et fumante, il retrouva l'émerveillement qu'il avait éprouvé la première fois.

— Waouh, lança Zoro comme en transe.

Son attention se posait tour à tour sur l'eau bleue, sur les roches aux multiples nuances de gris et d'ocre. Sans compter la lumière matinale qui donnait à l'ensemble une atmosphère féerique.

Ils prirent de longues minutes pour faire des photos, cherchant le meilleur angle, la meilleure lumière. Sanji en profitait aussi pour intégrer Zoro dans ses clichés. Il n'avait désormais plus à s'en cacher et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il voulait autant de souvenirs de lui qu'il le pourrait, ne faisant pas vraiment confiance à sa mémoire. Il savait qu'il se souviendrait des moments passés avec lui, mais certainement pas de l'éclat émerveillé dans ses yeux, ou des petites rides qui les entouraient quand il souriait, ou encore de ses cheveux verts qui étaient parsemés de taches plus intenses, presque émeraude, quand les reflets bleutés de l'eau les touchaient.

Il l'observa trifouiller il ne savait quoi dans un coin de la grotte. Il était penché sur une avancée rocheuse et semblait bien concentré. Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'entraîna au bord de l'eau avant de s'accroupir, le tirant par la manche pour qu'il en fasse de même. C'est en voyant le reflex de Zoro pointé vers eux qu'il comprit. Avec une petite télécommande, Zoro déclencha l'appareil. Il alla ensuite rapidement voir le résultat, paramétra de nouveaux réglages et revint près de lui. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à se prendre en photo. Sanji ne savait pas quand il déclenchait alors il décida de ne plus chercher à poser.

À un point, Zoro le surprit en l'embrassant, et tout en se perdant dans le baiser, il priait pour que Zoro immortalise cet instant. Il voulait cette photo à tout prix !

Ils se séparèrent de longs moments plus tard puis se relevèrent, les jambes un peu endolories. Ils se hâtèrent de récupérer leurs affaires et de jeter un dernier regard à la grotte avant de sortir, entendant au loin des visiteurs approcher. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de partager leur petit instant volé avec des touristes bruyants. 

Après Grjótagjá, ils se dirigèrent vers Stóragjá, une autre grotte, moins connue et donc moins fréquentée. Sanji avait entendu quelque part qu'elle était encore plus ancienne que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter et qui avait été formée suite à l'éruption du volcan Hverfjall. Ils y restèrent moins longtemps, juste de quoi voir la faille, plus profonde que la précédente, et de descendre les escaliers métalliques conduisant au fond. Ils aperçurent la grotte, mais elle était difficile d'accès et aucun d'eux n'eut envie de descendre l'échelle brinquebalante qui y menait. Sans compter qu'ils avaient prévu ensuite de faire l'ascension du volcan, ce qui leur prendrait bien quelques heures au total.

Ils se hâtèrent de s'y rendre. Son cratère formait un cône constitué de cendres noires et vu de si près, il paraissait tout de même menaçant. Il n'y avait aucun risque d'éruption, mais le fait de savoir qu'une telle énergie et une telle force se trouvaient directement sous ses pieds impressionnait Sanji. 

Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure d'ascension silencieuse avant de se retrouver au sommet. La vue qui se dévoila à leurs yeux était à couper le souffle. Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir un temps dégagé qui leur permettait d'observer le paysage à trois cent soixante degrés autour d'eux sur une longue distance. Ils avaient une vue d'ensemble du lac Mývatn et lorsqu'ils avancèrent pour faire le tour du cratère, ils découvrirent aussi les paysages alentours recouverts de terre sombre, ponctués de rare végétation. 

— Il y a beaucoup de volcans au Japon non ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils avançaient.

— Oui, c'est comme ici, il y en a partout.

— Tu en as déjà escaladé un ?

— Le lac Akan où on étudie les Marimo est dans la caldeira d'un volcan. Il y en a plusieurs tout autour et ils sont assez actifs.

— Il y a eu une éruption récemment ?

— La dernière était en 2008 je crois...

Sanji ne connaissait pas beaucoup le Japon, seulement quelques généralités, dont certaines devait être des préjugés. Mais le pays de Zoro ne semblait pas si différent du sien, du moins du point de vue géologique. Ils étaient tous les deux des îles formées par le volcanisme, volcanisme qui continuait encore à façonner la terre. 

Ils continuèrent encore un peu à avancer puis firent une pause lorsqu'ils firent face à l'est. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde au sommet, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Au vu des nuages au loin, il ne serait pas étonné qu'il pleuve dans l'après-midi. Mais pour l'instant, ils pouvaient encore profiter du soleil.

Zoro se rapprocha de lui et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules tout en contemplant la vue. Sanji ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer encore une fois. Il semblait détendu, paraissant apprécier leur petite excursion touristique. Il était souvent très sérieux et concentré alors Sanji était heureux de pouvoir le voir comme ça. Ces moments passés dans la nature, à penser à autre chose qu'au travail, étaient incroyablement ressourçant. Il ne savait pas si Zoro faisait ce genre de chose chez lui, mais il en doutait.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il s'aida de sa main sur sa joue chaude pour tourner son visage vers lui et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit Zoro sourire contre lui, mais il ne rompit pas le baiser pour autant. Le corps de Zoro était un agréable rempart contre le vent alors il en profita aussi longtemps qu'il le put.

Entre chaque baiser, Zoro passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme s'il tentait de les discipliner un peu. Mais le vent se faisait à chaque fois un malin plaisir à réduire son travail à néant. Un rire échappa à Sanji. Son acharnement était adorable, mais parfaitement inutile. S'avouant vaincu, Zoro délaissa ses cheveux et s'éloigna un peu. Ils continuèrent leur route main dans la main, avant d'entamer la descente vers le parking où les attendait la voiture ainsi que leur pique-nique.

Au lieu de manger là pourtant, Sanji les conduisit vers leur dernière destination de la journée, la forêt de Höfdi. Le parking y offrait une vue bien plus agréable. Ils s'installèrent sur le bord du plateau du pick-up pour déjeuner en face du lac. Ils s'empressèrent de dévorer tout ce qu'ils avaient préparé la veille. 

—Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de forêts en Islande, remarqua Zoro une fois leur appétit un peu rassasié.

— Il n'y en a plus beaucoup, et ce n'est pas de grandes forêts. Tu vois les arbres ici, ils ne sont pas bien hauts.

Il désignait leur gauche de la main, où les premiers arbres pouvaient se voir.

— Celle-ci a été plantée, elle n'est pas naturelle, précisa-t-il en se souvenant de l'information. Ça doit être très différent chez toi.

— Oui, il y a des forêts partout, surtout sur les montagnes. Mais les vallées sont quasiment toutes construites. Il y a beaucoup de champs aussi. Une grande partie de la production agricole du Japon vient d'Hokkaido.

— Elles ressemblent à quoi les forêts ?

— En été, c'est vert à perte de vue. Et quand tu rentres dedans c'est assez sombre, car il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière qui passe. Il y a beaucoup d'animaux aussi. Des cerfs sika, des rapaces, des ours...

— Des ours ?! Je savais pas qu'il y avait des ours au Japon !

— Il y en a à Hokkaido _,_ confirma Zoro en souriant. Mais ils sont plutôt difficiles à voir et ne sont que dans certaines zones. 

— C'est vachement rassurant, rétorqua Sanji, sarcastique.

Les plus gros animaux terrestres ici étaient des rennes importés. Le seul mammifère qui vivait en Islande depuis toujours était le renard polaire, bien plus mignon qu'effrayant.

— Tu as déjà visité d'autres pays ? demanda Zoro après un silence.

— Non, je ne suis jamais sorti d'Islande, répondit-il.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, surtout les occasions, et les moyens financiers. Mais il était jeune, il avait encore l'espoir de découvrir le monde un jour.

— Je pense que tu aimerais mon pays, remarqua Zoro presque timidement.

Sanji ne répondit pas. Peut-être qu'un jour il aurait l'occasion de s'y rendre. Mais pour l'instant il ne voulait pas y penser. Ça lui rappelait trop le fait que Zoro allait y retourner bien trop vite à son goût.

Après avoir remballé leurs différents sacs et boîtes et tout rangé dans l'habitacle, ils s'octroyèrent une bonne demi-heure de repos, fatigués par leur ascension du volcan, avant de s'engouffrer dans la forêt. 

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à arpenter les différents sentiers, d'abord sous les arbres puis en suivant les bords du lac qui entourait la petite péninsule. Le paysage était encore une fois grandiose, le silence réparateur. Ils n'eurent à subir qu'une petite averse avant que les rayons du soleil ne percent à nouveau les nuages, donnant au lac une couleur bleue saisissante.

Le parc n'était pas très grand mais ils s'arrêtèrent souvent pour admirer le paysage, prendre des photos ou discuter de tout et de rien. Ils restèrent de longues minutes devant les piliers de lave qui sortaient du lac et qui se reflétaient dans les eaux calmes. Ils finirent leur balade en se dirigeant vers un promontoire qui donnait sur une magnifique vue du lac et des environs.

De retour à la voiture, aucun n'avait envie de rentrer à la station, alors ils se réinstallèrent sur le plateau du pick-up et grignotèrent quelques snacks qu'ils avaient amenés avec leur pique-nique. Ils contemplaient en silence les lumières changeantes au-dessus du lac, les rayons du soleil perçant par intermittence les nuages pour venir éclairer les eaux tranquilles. Le vent était tombé et l'atmosphère était agréable. 

— Tu as des frères et sœurs ? demanda soudain Zoro.

Sanji se tendit aussitôt, peu désireux de parler de sa famille. Mais Zoro était simplement curieux, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il décida donc de lui répondre.

— Une sœur et trois frères, répondit-il.

— Tout ça ?!

— Oui, s'amusa Sanji.

— Ils sont plus âgés ?

— Ma sœur oui. Mes frères ont le même âge que moi.

— Le même âge ? Alors ça veut dire que...

— On est des quadruplés oui. C'est peut-être le seul cas de toute l'Islande. Il parait que même les journaux de Reykjavík en ont parlé à notre naissance.

— Tu es né où ?

— Dans le sud-est. Un petit village appelé Bjarnanes. C'est plus un regroupement de fermes isolées qu'autre chose d'ailleurs. La ferme de mon père est perdue au pied des montagnes.

— Tu t'entends bien avec eux ?

— Pas vraiment non, répondit-il simplement, sans vouloir entrer dans les détails.

Heureusement, Zoro sembla comprendre car il n'insista pas.

— Et toi ?

— J'ai une grande sœur. Et mon père.

— Ils te manquent ? 

— Un peu, c'est la première fois que je pars si longtemps. Mais ça fait du bien de voir autre chose.

— Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? demanda-t-il ensuite, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

— Vas-y, répondit Zoro, méfiant.

— Pourquoi tu as les yeux gris ?

Zoro se détendit aussitôt, laissant même échapper un rire.

— C'est parce que j'ai du sang américain.

— Américain ?

— Oui, mon grand-père maternel était américain. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais il y a plusieurs bases militaires américaines au Japon. Il n'y en a pas à Hokkaido, mais il y en a une sur l'île principale pas très loin. Mes grands-parents se sont rencontrés là-bas.

— Ça devait être juste après la guerre non ?

— Oui, c'est pour ça que ma grand-mère a été mise à la porte par sa famille. Une japonaise avec un américain, c'était pas très bien vu à l'époque.

— Mais elle l'a quand même épousé ?

— Ils s'aimaient, répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était aussi simple.

Peut-être que ça l'était au fond.

— Donc tu es un quart américain, s'amusa Sanji.

— Oui, et un quart Ainu.

— Ai... quoi ?

— Ainu. C'est le peuple qui vivait à Hokkaido. C'était pas japonais avant. En fait ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que ça l'est.

— Ils existent encore ?

— Oui, mais comme tous les peuples aut... auto... comment on dit déjà ?

Sanji sourit, le laissant chercher quelques secondes. Son anglais s'était largement amélioré depuis son arrivée, de même que son accent, mais parfois il peinait à trouver certains mots.

— Autochtone ? proposa-t-il, prenant pitié de lui.

— Oui, ça. Ils ne sont pas forcément bien considérés par les japonais.

Zoro ne détailla pas plus, mais Sanji pouvait voir la tristesse mêlée à un peu de colère dans le ton de sa voix. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi certaines personnes se sentaient supérieures aux autres, que ce soit une question d'origine ou de religion. Les islandais étaient généralement un peuple ouvert et respectueux. Bien sûr il y avait des exceptions, son père par exemple, mais ça, il y en avait partout.

Pendant de longues minutes ils restèrent silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, puis les nuages au-dessus de la tête de Zoro se dissipèrent et il changea de sujet.

— Tu comptes faire quoi après ta thèse ?

— Je ne sais pas du tout, répondit-il honnêtement.

— Tu veux continuer dans la recherche ?

— Si l'occasion se présente oui, mais pas nécessairement. Et toi ?

— J'aimerais bien. Au moins pendant quelques temps. J'aimerais voyager, voir d'autres pays, alors je me dis que la recherche pourrait être un moyen de le faire.

Son estomac se noua. Il ne voulait pas penser à l'avenir. Quand Zoro ne serait plus là, qu'il partirait découvrir le monde, libre, et que lui resterait là. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il savait qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui à un moment ou à un autre. Il espérait simplement que ce serait le plus tard possible. Il avait en tout cas encore une bonne année devant lui, le temps de terminer sa thèse.

Le froid tombant, ils décidèrent de remballer leurs affaires pour reprendre la direction de la station. Sitôt rentrés, Sanji cuisina une bonne soupe chaude aux légumes et à l'agneau qui les aida à récupérer de leur journée chargée. Ils profitèrent au maximum de leur solitude et de l'absence de leurs collègues, sachant qu'ils allaient devoir les supporter le lendemain, et tous les autres jours de la semaine.

* * *

Ils passèrent une bonne partie du lendemain sur le lac à faire des mesures et des prélèvements. Ils rentrèrent frigorifiés, car bien que le mois de juin soit arrivé, l'été était loin d'être là. Il ne faisait de toute façon jamais très chaud en Islande, les journées sans une goutte de pluie étaient rares. Pourtant même Sanji devait avouer que la météo était exécrable. Ils avaient eu de la chance la veille, car aujourd'hui la température se rapprochait plus des cinq degrés que des dix, et la pluie avait tombé sans discontinuer.

Ils se firent un repas tardif copieux en rentrant, installés à une extrémité de la table et tentant d'ignorer les américains qui semblaient tenir une sorte de réunion. Après avoir débarrassé et tout rangé, ils décidèrent de se retrancher dans leur chambre pour travailler tranquillement. Ils se blottirent sous une couverture, assis en travers du lit de Zoro avec leurs ordinateurs sur les genoux, s'échangeant leur chaleur respective tout en écoutant la pluie tomber en bruit de fond.

— Ça m'prend le chou ce truc ! s'exclama Sanji plusieurs heures plus tard.

Il ferma son ordinateur portable et le posa devant lui avant de se frotter le visage. S'il tenait celui qui avait créé ce logiciel de statistiques il lui donnerait de ses nouvelles ! Il était d'un compliqué ! Il avait l'impression de devoir jouer les programmateurs, et ce n'était pas du tout son truc ! Malheureusement, c'était le logiciel incontournable pour analyser leurs résultats, créer leurs graphiques etc. Il n'avait pas fini de l'utiliser jusqu'à la fin de sa thèse !

Il lança un regard vers Zoro, toujours concentré sur son écran. Seul un petit sourire en coin montrait qu'il était conscient de ce qui l'entourait, et de ce que Sanji venait de dire. Zoro avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était meilleur que lui sur ce plan-là, et au point où il en était, Sanji s'en foutait royalement.

Au début de leur collaboration, il l'aurait détesté encore plus pour ça. Comme les choses avaient changées ! Il sourit en se disant que c'était en bien, pour une fois, avant d'annoncer qu'il descendait préparer le dîner. Cuisiner lui changerait les idées et calmerait ses nerfs mis à mal par le logiciel récalcitrant.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il découvrit Tony attablé dans la salle commune, son propre ordinateur devant lui. 

— Tu es encore là ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Tony sursauta comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu descendre.

— J'avais un truc à finir, répondit-il finalement.

— Les autres sont partis ?

— Hm hm...

Satisfait de la réponse, et espérant que Tony s'en irait bientôt lui aussi, il entra dans la cuisine et se mit au travail sitôt son menu décidé. 

Il était encore dans ses préparations quand l'américain le rejoignit.

— Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il timidement.

— Ça ira, je te remercie.

Il ne cuisinait rien de très compliqué, ni de très long, sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner une fausse impression. Il n'avait pas oublié que Tony avait le béguin pour lui. Même si maintenant il avait une excuse toute trouvée pour repousser ses avances.

— Tu fais quoi vendredi soir ?

Sanji fut pris de cours, non seulement par la question, mais aussi par le ton soudain déterminé et assuré de Tony.

— Heu... je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il.

— Ça te dirait qu'on aille prendre un verre quelque part ?

Sanji se sentit étrangement rougir. C'était à la fois flatteur que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui, et embarrassant. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser en lui disant qu'il voyait quelqu'un quand Zoro entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

— Quand ? s'immisça-t-il dans la conversation.

— Heu, vendredi, répondit Tony, un air presque terrorisé au visage.

— On est pris vendredi.

Sanji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Zoro était là à écouter, mais il avait tout l'air jaloux. Il était évident que Tony ne voulait inviter que lui, mais Zoro s'était inclus d'office pour contrecarrer les plans de l'américain, presque comme s'il marquait son territoire. Sans compter qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien de prévu vendredi.

Il cacha son sourire en baissant la tête, faisant mine d'être concentré sur ses préparations.

Tony baragouina une réponse vague et s'empressa de partir. En même pas une minute, il avait ramassé ses affaires dans la salle commune et était sorti en claquant la porte dans son empressement.

— C'était nécessaire ? demanda Sanji sur un ton de reproche.

Il avait un peu pitié de Tony, ce n'était jamais amusant d'être attiré par quelqu'un sans que ce soit réciproque.

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, répondit innocemment Zoro.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Sanji ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps. 

— J'étais sur le point de lui dire que je voyais quelqu'un, se sentit-il le besoin de préciser.

Il ne voulait pas que Zoro croit qu'il avait été tenté d'accepter l'offre de Tony.

— En parlant de ça, commença Zoro sur un ton sérieux.

Sanji posa son couteau et se tourna vers lui, lui donnant toute son attention.

— On fait quoi pour les autres ?

— Comment ça ?

— On leur dit ? Pour nous ?

Bonne question. Ça ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

— Je ne sais pas... ça ne les concerne pas vraiment.

— Alors on se cache ?

Il ne savait pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se cacher. Il n'avait pas honte de leur relation, ni de Zoro. Pourtant l'idée que tout le monde soit au courant ne lui plaisait pas trop non plus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

— On peut faire attention, mais s'ils nous découvrent eh bien tant pis ?

— Ok...

— Et pour Árni ?

Sanji sourit en pensant à son directeur de thèse.

— On n'aura pas besoin de lui dire, il s'en rendra sûrement compte tout seul.

Zoro acquiesça de la tête.

— Besoin d'aide ? changea-t-il de sujet.

— Tu peux faire bouillir de l'eau ?

Il ne répondit pas mais se mit aussitôt à la tâche, et Sanji retourna à ses préparations. Leur accord lui convenait. Ils laisseraient faire le destin, et l'avenir dirait si leur relation devait être connue de tous ou pas.

Ils se mirent à table à peine une heure plus tard et remontèrent assez tôt dans leur chambre. La pièce était sombre malgré le fait qu'il ferait jour pour quelques heures encore. Ils allumèrent leurs lampes de chevet, la lumière indirecte créant une atmosphère cosy, puis se réinstallèrent sur le lit de Zoro. 

— Il est même pas 21h, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

— Je comptais télécharger les photos d'hier...

Ils s'installèrent derrière l'ordinateur de Zoro pour les regarder ensemble après les avoir transférées dessus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux photos qu'ils avaient prises dans la grotte, Sanji eut un petit choc. Il ne s'était jamais vu aussi heureux avant. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, et même ses yeux étaient rieurs. Sur certaines, il regardait Zoro avec adoration et il comprit que ce qu'il vivait avec lui n'était pas anodin. Ce n'était pas un flirt d'été, une amourette de passage. Sanji savait maintenant que dans cinq mois, il serait irrémédiablement amoureux de Zoro. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou en avoir peur. Peut-être qu'ainsi ils feraient plus d'efforts pour que cette relation fonctionne même en dépit de la distance. Peut-être qu'après un certain temps séparés ils finiraient par se retrouver. Ou bien ils ne se verraient plus jamais et Sanji aurait le cœur brisé, au-delà du réparable. L'inconnu le laissait troublé et inquiet. 

Les clichés suivants lui remontèrent le moral. Zoro les avait bien immortalisés pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les regardant. Il tourna la tête vers Zoro. Il semblait lui aussi absorbé par l'écran, mais une rougeur se dessinait sur ses joues, à la grande surprise de Sanji. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait gêné. Il devait se demander s'il avait bien fait de prendre ces photos, sans lui avoir demandé son accord.

— Tu pourras me les donner celles-ci ? lui demanda-t-il alors pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire !

— Bien sûr, répondit-il en croisant son regard.

Semblant regagner en confiance, il continua à faire défiler les images. Sanji regarda la suite d'un œil distrait, son attention se reportant bien souvent sur son petit-ami. Ils étaient très proches, collés l'un contre l'autre pour mieux voir l'écran. L'odeur de Zoro l'enveloppait comme une couverture rassurante. Il percevait sa respiration, les petits bruits de gorge qu'il faisait à la vue de telle ou telle photo. Il discernait même les infimes soubresauts de sa peau au niveau de son pouls. Il avait une irrépressible envie de combler la distance. N'y tenant plus, il posa enfin ses lèvres dans son cou et plaqua de petits baisers le long de sa peau, remontant vers l'oreille. Il joua un instant avec ses boucles d'oreille, se disant vaguement qu'il devrait lui demander de lui raconter cette histoire un jour. Un frémissement parcourut la peau sous ses lèvres, il prit cette réaction comme une invitation à poursuivre.

Il remonta doucement sur la mâchoire et déposa un dernier baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Sa main qui n'était pas coincée entre eux glissa sur son torse, appréciant le moelleux de la laine de son pull _Lopi_. Il était tout émoustillé chaque fois qu'il le portait, et maintenant il pouvait donner libre cours à ses envies. Il laissa sa main parcourir les muscles, glisser vers son épaule opposée avant de descendre sur le biceps. Il avait toujours admiré ses bras et ses épaules. Ils étaient musclés juste comme il le fallait, et leurs courbes étaient bien trop attirantes. Avec des bras comme ceux-là, il pourrait sûrement le soulever comme un fétu de paille. Il frissonna en s'imaginant coincé entre un mur et le corps ferme de Zoro. Il espérait vraiment qu'en cinq mois il aurait l'occasion de vivre ce genre de petit fantasme avec lui. 

Ayant décroché du moment présent, il sursauta en entendant le petit claquement sec que produisit l'ordinateur de Zoro lorsqu'il se referma un peu brutalement. Son propriétaire ne perdit pas un instant pour l'éloigner avant de porter toute son attention sur Sanji. Il l'embrassa sans crier gare et le cœur de Sanji accéléra dans sa poitrine sous l'intensité de l'échange. L'une de ses mains s'était posée sur sa taille, le maintenant fermement en place. Pas que Sanji ait envie de bouger, loin de là. Il passa une jambe par-dessus celle de Zoro pour plus de confort et plus de contact. 

La main de Zoro descendit sur sa hanche, puis sa cuisse. Sanji aurait souhaité que son pantalon disparaisse, permettant ainsi de ressentir les sensations directement sur sa peau. Mais le baiser l'accaparait trop. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et agissait d'instinct. Il glissa sa main sous le pull, déçu d'y rencontrer un t-shirt et non l'épiderme de Zoro. D'un geste impatient, il tira dessus, remontant les deux épaisseurs autant que possible avant d'enfin poser sa main sur son ventre nu. Ses doigts retracèrent les petites bosses et les petites vallées dessinées par les muscles, avalant les soupirs que Zoro laissait échapper. Celui-ci remonta à son tour son pull sur son flanc, et ils se débarrassèrent de leurs hauts en moins de deux.

Sanji changea leur position et s'allongea complètement sur lui, appréciant la sensation de son torse nu sous le sien. Il sentait sa chaleur, ses muscles bouger, son cœur battre à un rythme effréné. Il semblait être dans le même état que lui.

Les mains de Zoro se glissèrent entre eux et Sanji le sentit déboutonner son pantalon, puis descendre sa braguette. Ses doigts effleuraient à chaque mouvement son bas-ventre et il ne put réprimer un gémissement. Mais cela eut aussi l'effet de le ramener un peu à la réalité. Au train où allaient les choses... 

— Attends...

Il l'arrêta d'une main sur le torse et s'écarta un peu de lui avec regret.

— Quoi ? demanda Zoro d'une voix un peu lointaine.

— Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

— Ce qu'il faut ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ah ça ! Non... je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir besoin.

— Moi non plus, regretta Sanji.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, puis Zoro osa poser la question.

— Tu as fait des tests ?

— Il y a un an à peu près, réfléchit-t-il.

— Tu avais un doute ?

— Non, la fac faisait une journée de prévention alors j'en ai profité. C'était négatif.

— Et tu as eu des relations depuis ?

Sanji hésita. Il savait que Zoro ne lui posait ces questions que pour évaluer les risques. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit.

— Non. Et toi ?

— Ça doit faire plus de deux ans... J'ai eu des relations depuis. Protégées, mais...

— Il y a toujours un risque, termina Sanji.

Ils s'observèrent pendant un moment. Sanji était prêt à le prendre, ce risque. Il était tout de même très faible. Il se pencha à nouveau pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Zoro lui répondit, mais il fit en sorte de garder l'échange plus calme qu'avant. Sanji oublia presque la question, perdu dans le baiser, mais des mains sur son pantalon le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il lui fallut de longs moments avant de réaliser que Zoro était en train de le refermer, et non de chercher à l'enlever. 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est pas prudent. J'ai pas envie de jouer avec ta vie, répondit-il tout en continuant à le rhabiller.

Pour ce qu'elle valait sa vie, pensa-t-il. Mais il refusa de partir dans cette direction, surtout dans ce genre de moment où il se sentait bien.

Vaincu, il laissa sa tête tomber sur le torse de Zoro. Il prit une ou deux minutes pour se calmer avant de répondre.

— Ok, finit-il par accepter.

Il s'allongea le long de Zoro, la tête posée sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire l'amour qu'il ne pouvait pas rester en contact étroit avec lui.

— Et puis on avait dit qu'on prendrait notre temps, on peut bien attendre une journée.

Sanji sourit. Il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient véritablement ensemble que depuis samedi soir. Mais leur temps était compté alors il supposait que c'était normal de vouloir passer à la prochaine étape aussi rapidement.

— Tu as beaucoup d'ex ? demanda Zoro après un silence.

Il hésita à nouveau, et Zoro le sentit.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu ne veux pas, ajouta-t-il. C'était juste par curiosité.

— Quatre, répondit-il sans prendre plus le temps de réfléchir.

Il voulait être honnête avec lui, et il avait confiance en lui. Parler de ses ex n'était pas un problème.

— Et... tu as eu des relations sexuelles avec les quatre ?

— Non... que trois. Et toi ?

— Cinq. Et trois avec qui j'ai couché. C'est... ce n'est pas toujours facile au Japon.

— Pourquoi ? Il y a de l'homophobie ?

— Un peu... mais c'est plutôt qu'on n'en parle pas. Déjà les relations hétéro sont très pudiques et privées, alors les autres...

— Donc tu es gay ?

— Oui. Pas toi ?

— J'en sais rien. J'ai déjà été attiré par des filles, mais pas au point de vouloir sortir ou coucher avec elles...

— Ça va peut-être te faire rire, mais j'ai encore jamais été attiré par des japonais. Tous mes ex sont des occidentaux.

— En même temps, ça se discute pas, s'amusa-t-il. Mais ça a dû limiter tes choix.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. 

Ils continuèrent à échanger des histoires sur leurs vies amoureuses et à en rire pendant quelques temps, puis le froid les rappelèrent à l'ordre. Ils enfilèrent leurs vêtements de nuit avant de se blottir sous la couette, pressés l'un contre l'autre. 

— On ira faire les courses demain soir, proposa Sanji. 

Il ne savait pas s'ils allaient sauter le pas le lendemain, mais au moins ils auraient tout ce qu'il fallait sous la main.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tout bas jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les prenne enfin.

* * *

— Et celui-là ?

— Celui-ci a l'air mieux...

— Tu crois ? C'est marqué où la taille ?

— Là.

Sanji lui désigna un point sur la boîte en carton comportant l'information désirée. Il lança un regard en coin à Zoro. Il l'avait déjà aperçu nu lors de cet épisode aux bains, il savait donc un peu à quoi s'attendre, mais il n'en était pas moins impatient de l'admirer à sa guise. 

Ils avaient fait leurs courses ordinaires et avaient décidé de terminer par le rayon hygiène. Ça faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient devant l'assortiment assez restreint de préservatifs et de lubrifiants. Il commençait à s'impatienter, sans compter que plus tôt ils auraient fini ici, plus tôt ils pourraient rentrer et passer aux choses sérieuses. Il partagea ses conclusions avec Zoro, et dans les trente secondes suivantes, les articles étaient jetés dans le panier et ils prenaient la direction de la caisse.

Le caissier les regarda un peu étrangement quand il scanna leur panier, et le "bonne soirée" qu'il lança derrière eux lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin semblait un peu trop appuyé et amusé au goût de Sanji. Mais peu importait, il avait d'autres choses en tête.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer, et à peine vingt minutes plus tard, Sanji refermait la porte de leur chambre derrière lui. Maintenant qu'ils y étaient, il se sentait un peu intimidé. Il osait à peine regarder Zoro, se demandant comment se comporter.

Zoro semblait dans le même état d'esprit, car il lui lança un regard un peu incertain quand il se retourna vers lui.

— Tu sais qu'on est pas obligés de le faire, même si on a tout ce qu'il faut, lui dit-il en se rapprochant.

Sanji glissa ses mains sur ses pectoraux et les remonta jusqu'à croiser ses bras derrière sa nuque.

— Je sais, mais j'en ai envie, si tu en as envie.

— Moi aussi, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

— Juste... on y va doucement d'accord ?

Zoro ne répondit pas, mais Sanji vit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir dans l'éclat de ses yeux. Il lui faisait totalement confiance. Il avait attendu toute la journée, variant entre différents niveaux d'excitation, alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait se défiler. Il n'en avait jamais eu autant envie de toute sa vie. Mais ça n'empêchait pas une petite appréhension.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser, Sanji se détendant au fur et à mesure. La chaleur monta doucement. Sanji passait ses mains dans ses cheveux courts, les décoiffant sans doute au passage, puis il osa en faire descendre une le long de son dos musclé. Il l'arrêta dans le creux de ses reins et y fit pression pour rapprocher leurs bassins. Zoro comprit aussitôt et suivit le mouvement. Sanji commençait à être à bout de souffle, à la fois par le baiser, mais aussi par l'excitation qui grimpait.

Les mains de Zoro, jusqu'à présent posées sagement sur sa taille, se faufilèrent sous ses vêtements. Sanji frissonna quand il les posa sur sa peau nue. Il avait les mains un peu froides, mais ça faisait du bien contre sa peau fiévreuse. 

Impatient, il le repoussa doucement en direction du lit. Le trajet était court, les mollets de Zoro buttèrent vite contre le matelas. Sanji rompit le baiser, puis attrapa d'une main un peu tremblante les bords du pull de Zoro. Il tira dessus, tout en fixant Zoro dans les yeux, cherchant la moindre trace d'inconfort ou de doute qui lui ferait arrêter son geste. À la place, Zoro se pencha et posa sa bouche contre son cou, y déposant de petits baisers aériens. Il remonta à son tour le pull de Sanji, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux torses nus.

Zoro remonta sur sa mâchoire, puis revint à sa bouche, et le baiser reprit. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs torses, découvrant et mémorisant les formes, les zones plus sensibles. Sanji se colla à nouveau contre lui, une petite vague d'électricité le traversant au contact de sa peau. Il se sentait un peu comme en transe, comme si le monde se réduisait désormais à la petite bulle qu'ils avaient créée autour d'eux. Plus rien n'existait d'autre, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il se délectait des petits frissons qu'il sentait sous ses mains, des soupirs et des grognements discrets qu'il provoquait. Il s'imprégnait de la sensation des mains de Zoro sur lui, de son souffle sur sa peau, de sa langue contre la sienne. Il tentait, dans son état second, de se rappeler quel geste avait provoqué telle réaction. Il savait qu'il ne retiendrait pas tout, il savait aussi qu'il aurait de nombreuses occasions dans les mois à venir de réviser et d'approfondir ses connaissances du corps de Zoro.

Son excitation monta encore d'un cran quand Zoro faufila l'une de ses mains sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Il retint son souffle et le relâcha dans un gémissement quand elle se posa enfin sur la peau de ses fesses. Ses jambes flageolèrent, alors il confia tout son poids à Zoro, posant ses bras sur ses épaules pour se maintenir. L'autre main rejoignit la première et Zoro massa délicatement ses muscles.

Sanji était aux anges. Le peu d'emprise qu'il avait encore sur lui-même disparut. Il fut incapable de continuer le baiser. Il posa son visage dans le creux de son cou et profita simplement des sensations, respirant son odeur.

Il reprit un peu de contrôle quand un grognement agacé s'éleva, résonnant dans tout son corps. D'instinct, il comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Il se décolla du corps chaud et descendit ses mains vers la ceinture de Zoro. Doucement, il déboutonna le pantalon, puis baissa la fermeture, tout en regardant une nouvelle fois son partenaire dans les yeux. Les pupilles étaient plus dilatées que d'ordinaire, réduisant l'anneau gris de moitié. Ils recelaient un éclat qui le fit frissonner. Il y avait de l'affection, presque de l'adoration. Du désir. Et aussi une sorte d'émerveillement, comme si Zoro n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux, comme s'il ne le méritait pas. L'impression était partagée.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis tout alla très vite. En deux temps trois mouvements, ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements, pressés l'un contre l'autre sur le matelas. Sanji sentait le membre gorgé de Zoro contre le sien, et ses hanches ondulaient machinalement en quête de friction. Malgré son excitation, cette dernière barrière le rassurait. Il profita d'une nouvelle session de baisers et de caresses pour s'habituer et se familiariser à cette partie du corps de Zoro. Il passa une main timide sur son membre, faisant quelques mouvements de frottement avant de remonter sur ses abdominaux. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Zoro, il découvrit qu'il lui souriait. Il semblait parfaitement détendu et prêt à accepter tout ce qu'il voudrait bien lui faire. Sanji sentit une vague de confiance en lui déferler dans son organisme. C'était Zoro, il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Il ressentait la même chose que lui. Il pouvait se laisser aller, autoriser ses pulsions et ses envies à prendre le dessus.

Sans détourner le regard du sien, Zoro descendit lentement son propre sous-vêtement et Sanji déglutit à la vue qui s'offrit à lui. La salive lui monta à la bouche d'envie. Sans trop y réfléchir, il aida Zoro à lui retirer aussi le sien, et sitôt les deux pièces de coton au sol, il se réinstalla contre lui. Zoro avait jeté un coup d'œil à son entrejambe, mais sans trop insister. Sanji ne savait pas si c'était parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça ou bien si c'était par délicatesse. Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour comprendre qu'il était nerveux. Peut-être faisait-il ça pour ne pas l'embarrasser et le mettre davantage en confiance. Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui en était reconnaissant. Jusqu'à présent, Zoro avait laissé Sanji mener le rythme, ne cherchant pas à aller plus vite. C'était la première fois qu'un partenaire était si prévenant, il en était touché.

Pour montrer sa reconnaissance, il parcourut son torse de sa bouche, s'attardant sur les tétons et sur chaque zone plus sensible qu'il découvrit. Zoro continuait à parcourir son dos d'une main, tandis que l'autre s'était posée sur le côté de sa tête. Il ne cherchait pas à le diriger, se contentant de caresser sa tempe avec son pouce, faisant parfois jouer ses doigts dans les mèches. Sanji aimait qu'on lui touche les cheveux alors il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

Sa bouche descendit de plus en plus bas, vers l'objectif qu'il avait en tête. Il embrassa et suça la peau fine de son aine mais quand il voulut aller plus bas, la main se referma sur ses cheveux.

— Attends, parvint à articuler Zoro entre deux expirations saccadées. 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Non, non, c'est juste que...

— Oh, comprit soudain Sanji. Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Zoro sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment que j'aime pas ça mais... j'ai jamais essayé.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Sanji un peu décontenancé.

— Je ne sais pas c'est... bizarre.

— Bizarre ?

— Oui. C'est pas le truc en lui-même... Juste que j'aime pas trop l'idée que mon partenaire... que tu sois inférieur à moi. Tu vois ?

— Tu crois qu'avoir ton sexe dans la bouche me rabaisse par rapport à toi ? demanda-t-il un peu crûment pour confirmation.

— Oui, répondit Zoro tout bas, comme s'il était gêné.

Sanji ne sut pas quoi dire sur le coup. Il l'avait déjà fait et n'avait jamais vu le problème comme ça. Il aimait la sensation que cela lui procurait. C'était une sensation de puissance. Il était en charge à ce moment-là. Il tenta du mieux qu'il put de lui expliquer son point de vue, essayant de le persuader qu'il n'y avait aucune relation de dominance dans une fellation. Il trouvait au contraire que c'était une preuve de confiance mutuelle. Le signe d'une relation saine et stable. Bien sûr, tout dépendait de la signification qu'on voulait bien lui donner, mais ce qu'on voyait dans les pornos ne reflétaient pas la réalité. Du moins c'est comme ça qu'il le voyait. 

— C'est stupide je sais...

— C'est pas stupide, l'arrêta tout de suite Sanji. Si c'est ce que tu ressens alors ce n'est pas stupide.

Zoro acquiesça doucement de la tête comme s'il n'était pas pleinement convaincu. 

— Si un jour tu changes d'avis et que tu veux essayer, dis-le moi, conclut-il sans insister.

Il était inutile de forcer les gens à faire ce dont ils n'étaient pas à l'aise de faire. Peu importait à Sanji, le principal était qu'ils prennent tous les deux du plaisir.

Zoro hocha de la tête. Il semblait moins catégorique qu'au début. Peut-être se ferait-il à l'idée dans les mois à venir. 

Sanji se rallongea contre lui et Zoro ne perdit pas un instant pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il semblait avoir envie de se faire pardonner, même s'il n'y avait vraiment rien à pardonner. Il voulut le lui dire, mais toute pensée rationnelle quitta son esprit lorsque les mains de Zoro descendirent une fois de plus vers ses fesses. Il semblait un peu obnubilé par son postérieur, mais Sanji ne s'en plaignait pas du tout, au contraire. 

Les frictions de leurs érections glissant entre leurs deux corps n'étaient plus suffisantes pour lui. Il décida de hâter le pas. En essayant de ne pas trop bouger, il tendit le bras et réussit à attraper le sac contenant leurs achats que Zoro avait posé entre les deux lits. Il parvint à en extraire ce qu'il cherchait à tâtons et les déposa sur les pectoraux de Zoro.

— Tu veux que je le fasse ? lui demanda celui-ci pour confirmation en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pour ce soir oui, répondit-il simplement. Ça te va ?

— Oui bien sûr.

Après un regard échangé pour s'assurer que c'était bien ce que l'autre voulait, ils inversèrent leurs positions et Sanji se retrouva allongé contre le matelas. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant attentivement les petits bruissements que les moindres mouvements de Zoro produisaient. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, alors il appréhendait un peu la douleur. Il savait que c'était inévitable, mais il le voulait quand même. Parce qu'il savait qu'une fois celle-ci passée, l'expérience serait incroyable.

Zoro ne perdit pas de temps, mais malgré ses gestes mesurés et attentifs, Sanji se crispa.

— Respire. Détends-toi, lui murmura Zoro.

— Facile à dire, rétorqua-t-il en grinçant des dents.

— Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

— Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que ça fait un peu de temps, désolé.

— C'est pas grave, le rassura-t-il d'une voix attendrie avant de déposer un petit bisou sur le bout de son nez.

Sanji fondit face à la douceur de ce geste. Il se força à respirer profondément et à se détendre, comme Zoro l'avait dit. Après plusieurs minutes, il lui fit signe de continuer. Il finit par s'habituer à la sensation, d'autant plus que Zoro l'aidait beaucoup en essayant de détourner son attention en l'embrassant et en le caressant de son autre main.

Quand il jugea qu'il était suffisamment préparé, Sanji attrapa la boîte de préservatifs. Il insista pour le mettre lui-même en place, appréciant au passage le velouté de sa peau à cet endroit. Il leva les yeux et vit que Zoro semblait sur le point d'exploser, comme s'il n'arrivait plus se contenir. Sanji prit pitié de lui et écarta un peu plus les jambes pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Zoro ne se fit pas prier et Sanji ferma à nouveau les yeux. La douleur ne fut pas aussi intense qu'il l'avait imaginée. Il fallait dire que Zoro allait lentement, lui donnant bien le temps de s'habituer à lui.

— Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. 

Sanji ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête, incapable d'aligner deux mots. Mais cela sembla lui suffire car il continua sa progression. Il finit par s'arrêter et Sanji comprit avec un peu de retard qu'il était maintenant complètement en lui.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

— Oui, réussit-il à dire. Donne-moi juste une minute.

Une nouvelle fois, Zoro tenta de détourner son attention. Ses petits baisers sur son visage et son cou y parvinrent sans trop de difficulté, et Sanji finit par respirer un peu mieux.

— C'est bon, lui dit-il finalement.

Zoro amorça de lents va-et-vient, et n'accéléra la cadence que lorsque Sanji le lui demanda. L'inconfort disparut, vite remplacé par le plaisir. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Zoro, et le changement d'angle lui tira un grognement appréciateur. Un tremblement le secoua quand Zoro percuta son point sensible, une intense décharge se diffusant dans tout son corps. Il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était bon. Zoro martela sans cesse cette zone qu'il venait de découvrir, et Sanji sut qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Ça faisait trop longtemps, le plaisir était trop intense. Il se retint autant qu'il le put, pensant à Zoro, mais l'effort était vain. Il le prévint d'une voix saccadée, incitant Zoro à accélérer encore son rythme. À peine une minute plus tard, un orgasme puissant le secoua. Zoro s'arrêta aussitôt.

Tout lui sembla lointain après ça. Il tremblait, et ses bras et ses jambes étaient comme du coton. Il se détendit petit à petit, sentant son corps s'enfoncer dans le matelas. En relevant un peu la tête, il vit Zoro finir à la main et un sursaut de culpabilité le prit. Il eut tout juste le temps de poser la main sur la sienne et de l'aider pendant une poignée de secondes avant qu'il ne se déverse à son tour dans le préservatif. 

Zoro était à bout de souffle. Il était à genoux entre ses jambes et il le regardait un sourire fourbu aux lèvres. Sanji le tira par le bras pour qu'il s'allonge contre lui. Zoro posa sa tête sur son épaule et il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver leur respiration. Maintenant que sa lucidité revenait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Il les partagea avec Zoro. 

— Désolé, c'était peut-être pas très agréable pour toi...

— C'était parfait.

Il fit la moue, dubitatif.

— Sanji, le réprimanda-t-il gentiment. C'est normal. Ce sera mieux la prochaine fois.

Il n'était toujours pas convaincu, et Zoro dut le lire sur son visage.

— Je t'assure ! Je suis plus que satisfait, continua-t-il en souriant. 

Sanji baissa le regard. Si l'état du préservatif en était la preuve, alors ce que disait Zoro était vrai. Se sentant un peu rassuré, il lui rendit son sourire. Il avait raison, au fur et à mesure, ils apprendraient à se connaître encore plus et ce serait certainement mieux. Il fallait laisser le temps au temps comme on disait. 

Zoro finit par se relever. Sanji le vit prendre une serviette sur l'étagère avant de revenir vers lui. Lui-même étant incapable de bouger, il se laissa faire quand Zoro le nettoya du mieux qu'il put. Ils se faufilèrent ensuite sous les draps sans se rhabiller, comptant sur la chaleur de l'autre pour se tenir chaud. 

— Ça va ? demanda Zoro après un long silence.

— Hm, hm, mais je crois que je vais avoir mal partout demain...

Son ton léger montrait que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Zoro l'embrassa sur la tempe et Sanji se resserra un peu plus contre lui.

À cet instant, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir décidé de donner une chance à leur relation. Comme l'avait dit Zoro, au moins il n'aurait pas de regrets. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à leur séparation. Il se promit de ne s'en inquiéter que le moment venu. En attendant, il était bien décidé à profiter de chaque minute passée avec lui. 

* * *

À genou sur le lit de Zoro qui était devenu le leur, Sanji fumait tranquillement une cigarette par la fenêtre ouverte. Il était tard, très tard, mais il faisait encore jour. C'était une lumière crépusculaire qui donnait une jolie teinte au paysage. Sanji avait toujours aimé cette période de l'année où il ne faisait jamais totalement nuit. Il préférait largement ça aux longues obscurités hivernales.

Un mois s'était déjà écoulé depuis qu'il avait sauté le pas avec Zoro. Plus que quatre.

Il se laissa distraire par un doigt remontant sa cuisse, caressant la zone de jonction avec sa fesse. Il sentit sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule à cet endroit. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, soufflant la fumée dans l'air frais du bord de lac. De rares nuages couraient dans le ciel, mais un léger brouillard se formait déjà, accroché aux herbes et aux buissons, preuve qu'il avait fait chaud la veille. 

Les doigts continuaient à le caresser, d'un geste presque machinal. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt alors ils avaient la voie libre.

— Tu n'as jamais pensé à arrêter de fumer ?

Sa voix était douce et trahissait une légère fatigue.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris par la question.

Il tourna la tête vers lui et attendit qu'il continue le fil de sa pensée.

— C'est pas bon pour ta santé, continua Zoro. Et ça te ferait économiser de l'argent...

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment envisagé.

— Ça me détend, répondit-il simplement. 

— Parce que tu as besoin d'être détendu là ? riposta Zoro en levant un sourcil.

Il était vrai qu'après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, à peine une heure plus tôt, il devait être bourré aux endorphines. Il resta sans voix devant ce constat. Il avait allumé une cigarette par habitude, et non pas par besoin. Peut-être qu'il devrait sérieusement y réfléchir...

— Tu devrais le faire, je suis sûr que tu y arriverais facilement.

D'un geste las, il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier.

— On verra après ma thèse, répondit-il finalement.

En attendant, il se promettait de se poser la question à chaque fois qu'il voudrait en allumer une. Il pourrait peut-être réduire sa consommation en faisant ainsi, et ce serait déjà pas si mal.

Sans changer de position, il se tourna un peu plus vers Zoro. Il avait les yeux fermés, un bras replié derrière la nuque. Allongé de tout son long sur le matelas, entièrement nu, il était une invitation à la fois à la paresse et à la luxure. Son autre main continuait de parcourir la jambe de Sanji, remontant parfois jusqu'au bas de son dos, emmenant le t-shirt avec elle. Ce mois avec lui avait passé si vite. Mais quand Sanji repensait à avant, aux semaines qu'il avait passées à fantasmer sur ce corps parfait, tout lui semblait tellement loin. Comme s'ils avaient été ensemble depuis toujours. 

Il soupira en s'asseyant sur ses talons pour pouvoir fermer la fenêtre. Il remonta ensuite à quatre pattes au-dessus du corps de Zoro, jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser. Zoro lui répondit aussitôt dans un sourire, et ses mains se reposèrent sur lui. 

Il soupira à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci pour une toute autre raison. Il commença à former de petits cercles avec son bassin, satisfait quand il sentit l'intérêt croissant de Zoro contre lui. Il menait le baiser, dévorant sa bouche, mordillant ses lèvres ou caressant son palais de sa langue. Zoro se laissait faire docilement. L'une de ses mains rencontra la zone sensible d'un ancien suçon sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Sanji, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Lorsqu'elle repassa au même endroit à peine un instant plus tard, il comprit que c'était délibéré. Sanji ne l'avait pas épargné non plus. Zoro en avait un dans le bas du cou, un sur l'un de ses pectoraux, un autre juste au-dessus de son nombril. Il sourit en se remémorant cette soirée, il y avait deux jours. Ils avaient passé plus de temps à se marquer, se chatouiller et rire ensemble plutôt qu'autre chose, mais cela resterait un souvenir important. Un souvenir qu'il garderait longtemps en lui.

Il descendit une main sûre sur son torse, son ventre, avant de l'empoigner. Zoro grogna sous ses gestes vifs et interrompit le baiser. Sanji continua un peu avant d'arrêter brusquement. Il détourna l'attention de son amant en l'embrassant à nouveau, et s'empala avec fluidité sur son membre. Il grogna à son tour, envahit par le plaisir d'être à nouveau complet. C'était une sensation dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

— Tu pourrais prévenir, se plaignit Zoro en respirant par petites saccades.

La situation amusait Sanji. Mais bon prince, il lui donna quelques instants pour se reprendre.

— Ça devait pas être mon tour d'ailleurs, continua Zoro, les yeux fermés en une expression crispée.

— La prochaine fois, répondit Sanji en riant.

— Tu as déjà dit ça tout à l'heure...

Sanji ne répondit pas mais se releva un peu, avant de le reprendre complètement en lui. Il alla doucement au début, puis l'impatience le força à accélérer le rythme. Zoro ne se plaignait plus. Au contraire, il l'aidait dans ses mouvements, accompagnant ses descentes par une poussée des reins. Zoro remonta ses mains le long de son dos et se débarrassa du t-shirt gênant, qu'il balança quelque part derrière eux. Il redescendit ensuite ses paumes sur son torse. L'une s'arrêta sur sa taille, l'autre s'enroula autour de son érection. Cela perturba le rythme de Sanji l'espace d'un instant. Les sensations se mélangeaient en lui. Il ressentait du plaisir de tous les côtés et son souffle montrait déjà des signes de faiblesse.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse sous l'effort. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux et il sentait la sueur dégouliner le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il se pencha un instant contre lui, confiant les rênes à Zoro le temps qu'il reprenne un peu son souffle. La cadence se fit plus lente, mais tout aussi satisfaisante. Les bras de Zoro s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Entouré par son odeur, son souffle contre son oreille, les battements de son cœur résonnant contre son torse, il était bien, à sa place. Une poussée plus profonde le fit gémir. La fin approchait. Il se redressa presque à regret et reprit ses mouvements. Ses cuisses lui brûlaient, mais il voulait aller au bout dans cette position.

Zoro faisait maintenant la plupart du travail. Il le maintenait fermement en place et Sanji ne serait pas étonné de découvrir des traces de doigts sur ses hanches le lendemain. 

— Sanji...

Il comprit aussitôt et dans un regain d'énergie, il recommença à le chevaucher plus activement. Il se maintint d'une main sur la poitrine ferme de Zoro, et se toucha de l'autre. Zoro ne tiendrait plus longtemps et il voulait finir en même temps.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Ils semblaient tirer toute leur force de cet échange. Sanji ressentit une affection profonde pour cet homme. Ils se comprenaient sans qu'aucun mot n'ait besoin d'être échangé. C'était presque comme si leurs esprits s'étaient accordés et qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule entité.

Son ventre se contracta, une douce chaleur se concentra en lui, prête à être libérée d'un coup. Il haletait et avait du mal à prendre sa respiration. Leurs gestes n'étaient plus aussi synchronisés qu'avant et malgré toute la volonté du monde, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il s'entendait gémir et marmonner inintelligiblement.

Zoro n'était pas silencieux non plus. À chaque poussée, il émettait un petit grognement étouffé. Il l'entendait parfois dire son prénom. Il lâchait même de temps en temps un mot ou deux en japonais. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait, mais il oubliait toujours de lui demander ce qu'ils signifiaient. Il se demanda si lui-même parlait en islandais dans ces moments. Ce ne serait pas impossible.

Un coup plus brusque que les autres faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure sous l'intense plaisir qu'il en retira. Le sang lui battait aux oreilles et son esprit se fit brumeux. Zoro mettait tout ce qu'il pouvait dans ses poussées et il était surstimulé. Il se cambra sous l'afflux de stimuli, les abdominaux contractés et la respiration chaotique.

Leur frénésie stoppa brusquement et Sanji eut la sensation d'être en apesanteur. Zoro venait de se déverser au plus profond de lui, et il l'avait suivi quasiment instantanément. Il le sentait vibrer et pulser en lui. À bout de force, il se laissa tomber sur son torse. Zoro le reçut en l'enlaçant de ses bras puissants. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher, et qu'il ne retrouverait jamais un souffle normal. Son corps, après s'être crispé, était maintenant complètement détendu et il aurait presque plaint Zoro d'avoir à supporter tout son poids s'il ne savait pas déjà qu'il pouvait l'endurer sans problème.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut une éternité, il grimaça en sentant Zoro se retirer. Il les fit ensuite pivoter jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux sur le côté, leurs visages à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. 

— Ça va ? demanda Zoro en massant doucement le bas de son dos.

— Hm, hm...

— Tu aurais dû mettre du lubrifiant, le réprimanda-t-il ensuite.

— Pas le temps, se justifia-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Et puis on venait de le faire...

— C'est pas une raison...

Zoro n'insista pas pourtant, peut-être était-il aussi fatigué que lui. Il sentit au bout d'un moment la semence de Zoro commencer à s'écouler, mais il n'avait plus la force de bouger. Il sourit en pensant à ce que ça impliquait.

Ils avaient rapidement convenu d'aller se faire tester à Akureyri et depuis qu'ils avaient eu les résultats, une semaine auparavant, ils avaient abandonné avec jubilation les préservatifs. Sanji n'ayant jamais fait sans, il avait été surpris de découvrir la différence. Tout était tellement plus intense sans protection. 

Il sentit un baiser sur son front et réalisa qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il se serra un peu plus contre lui, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes. Une fois confortablement installé, il ne chercha plus à lutter contre le sommeil et s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Le brouhaha dans la pièce le forçait à tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que Birgit disait. Elle expliquait à Peter, Carina et Kale son sujet d'étude et tous l'écoutaient attentivement. Sanji y comprit. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux oiseaux et il était avide d'absorber toute nouvelle connaissance qui passerait à sa portée. Árni était là aussi. Il était arrivé la veille, et c'est lui qui avait eu l'idée de ce dîner tous ensemble. La table était pleine avec les onze convives assis autour.

Sanji et Zoro avaient réussi à s'asseoir à l'une des extrémités, avec les chercheurs séniors pour faire tampon entre eux et les autres doctorants. Zoro était en face de lui, et ils avaient déjà passé une bonne partie de la soirée à s'échanger des regards et à communiquer silencieusement. Ils levaient des sourcils impressionnés ou roulaient les yeux d'exaspération face à certaines remarques de Michael, qui était toujours aussi énervant. Ils échangeaient des sourires moqueurs en entendant le ton pompeux qu'il prenait quand il accaparait la conversation avec les résultats qu'il avait déjà publiés.

Ils étaient pour l'instant tous les deux absorbés par ce que disait Birgit, assise à côté de Zoro. C'était une petite femme blonde aux cheveux frisés, très énergique et qui semblait adorer partager sa passion. Sanji lui posait parfois des questions, mais il avait remarqué que Zoro n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du repas. Il se contentait d'écouter et restait en retrait. Il retrouvait le Zoro des débuts, quand il était encore distant avec lui. C'était un peu bizarre de le voir si réservé, il n'en avait plus l'habitude. Il lui sourit quand leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'il perçut la voix d'Ashlee et qu'il se crispa. 

— Je ne l'ai pas vu sourire une seule fois, disait-elle.

Elle avait son ton condescendant qu'il détestait et il se demanda de qui elle parlait. Elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à se faire discrète, mais il devait tout de même se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait par-dessus la conversation d'Árni et des autres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa curiosité avait été piquée, mais il écouta tout de même la suite.

— Je me demande comment Sanji fait pour travailler avec lui. C'est un vrai ours.

Sanji fronça les sourcils. Que venait-il faire dans la conversation ? Et puis il comprit. Elle parlait de Zoro et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

— Je ne sais pas s'il a une petite amie chez lui, mais je plains la pauvre fille, il ne doit pas être facile à vivre.

Un bruit de chaise l'empêcha de continuer à lancer des éclairs dans la direction d'Ashlee. Zoro s'était levé et se dirigeait rapidement vers la cuisine. Il entendit vaguement Lucy réprimander sa compatriote, et celle-ci pouffer de rire, avant qu'il ne se lève à son tour. Zoro avait dû tout entendre et être blessé par ses critiques.

Il le trouva devant la porte ouverte du frigo fixant vaguement un point des yeux. Sans un mot, il s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, se serrant contre lui. 

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il contre son oreille.

— Oui pourquoi ?

Zoro semblait vouloir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais il avait la voix un peu trop étranglée pour qu'il tombe dans le panneau.

— Ce qu'Ashlee a dit...

— C'est pas la première fois que je l'entends, le coupa-t-il un peu sèchement.

Sanji ne répondit pas, décidant de lui laisser le temps de sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais le silence dura, le forçant à insister.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas la première fois, mais je vois bien que ça te perturbe.

Sanji le sentit prendre sa respiration comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il sembla se raviser au dernier moment.

— Je sais que je ne suis pas très sociable, finit-il par dire. Je parle pas beaucoup et on ne peut pas dire que je sois très souriant. Elle a raison...

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer d'une voix hésitante qui lui serra le cœur.

— Tu crois que je devrais m'obliger à changer ?

Une colère sourde s'empara de Sanji. Mais il se força à se contrôler. Ce n'était pas après Zoro qu'il en avait.

Il se décolla de lui, poussa la porte du frigo pour la refermer et agrippa fermement les hanches de Zoro pour le retourner vers lui. 

— Non, lui dit-il tout aussi fermement, les yeux braqués dans les siens. Tu ne dois pas te forcer à changer, pas si tu n'en as pas envie. On s'en fout de ce que cette pétasse pense. On s'en fout de ce que les autres pensent.

Zoro le fixa, l'air peu convaincu.

— Je t'assure Zoro. Tu es comme tu es. Si tu es heureux comme ça, à quoi bon vouloir changer et te forcer à devenir quelqu'un que tu n'es pas ? Tu n'en retireras rien de bon, crois-moi. 

— Je sais bien que je ne dois pas faire attention aux autres, et d'habitude ça me gêne pas, mais c'est agaçant à force d'entendre ça... Même si je ne veux pas y donner de l'importance, je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si je faisais un effort ça pourrait changer.

— Si tu le fais pour toi alors tu peux essayer si tu veux. Mais il faut que ce soit pour toi, pas pour les autres. L'important c'est que tu restes fidèle à toi-même et à ce que tu es.

— C'est vachement profond ce que tu viens de dire, s'amusa Zoro pour dédramatiser la situation.

Sanji retrouva le sourire.

— Personnellement, je te trouve très bien comme ça, lui dit-il séductivement. 

— Juste "très bien" ? Pas "parfait" ?

— Personne n'est parfait, répondit-il du même ton joueur. Mais "très bien" vient juste après "parfait".

— Ok, ça me va alors...

Il combla la distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sanji le laissa faire à sa guise. Il l'embrassait tendrement et Sanji crut y lire une certaine forme de remerciement. Mais il n'avait fait que lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Même si ce n'était pas toujours facile de s'en convaincre, on était tel qu'on était pour une raison, et il fallait rester fidèle à ça, rester fier de soi et de ce qu'on était, même si le reste du monde voulait vous forcer à être différent. L'estime de soi était quelque chose de fragile mais Sanji avait fait des efforts pour s'y accrocher ces dernières années. Il voulait que Zoro comprenne ça et en fasse de même. Parce qu'on vivait tellement mieux après. Et il n'avait vraiment à avoir honte de rien, tout le monde ne pouvait pas être extroverti et à l'aise en société. Il l'aimait tel qu'il était, avec tous les aspects de sa personnalité.

Il se figea en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser. Zoro le sentit et stoppa aussitôt le baiser.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il doucement. 

Il devait trouver une excuse, et vite. Il n'était pas du tout prêt à admettre qu'il était amoureux de lui. Que ce soit dans la sécurité de son esprit ou de lui dire à voix haute. Il ne voulait pas y penser, parce que s'il l'aimait alors tout serait tellement plus compliqué.

Il se força à sourire en s'éloignant un peu de lui. 

— En fait t'es un grand sensible sous tes airs de brute épaisse, ricana-t-il.

— Ta gueule !

Il lui claqua les fesses en représailles et Sanji glapit sous la surprise. Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, oubliant toutes leurs inquiétudes précédentes. Après un nouveau baiser rapide, ils se décidèrent à retourner dans la salle commune.

Lorsque Sanji se rassit, il sentit le regard d'Árni sur lui, et quand il lui lança un coup d'œil il comprit à son expression que leur secret n'en était peut-être plus un pour son supérieur. 

***

Les américains s'étaient finalement décidés à partir, et Sanji se retrouva à débarrasser la table avec Árni et Zoro. Birgit s'était retirée pour la nuit sous leurs assurances qu'ils s'en sortiraient très bien à eux trois.

Zoro était en cuisine et commençait à faire la vaisselle, le laissant seul avec son directeur de thèse. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Et en effet, il ne tarda pas à prendre la parole.

— Alors toi et Zoro... ?

Sanji ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne savait même pas si Árni savait qu'il était gay. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment caché, mais il n'avait jamais eu d'occasion pour aborder le sujet.

— Écoute Sanji, je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale, continua-t-il face à son absence de réponse. Je m'inquiète c'est tout. J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'es fourré ?

— Je sais, répondit-il enfin.

— Il s'en va dans moins de trois mois.

— Je sais, Árni !

Árni sursauta à son ton sec, et sa colère retomba aussitôt, remplacée par une grande fatigue. Il jeta un œil en direction de la cuisine, vérifiant que Zoro ne pouvait pas les entendre. Il baissa la voix et continua en islandais pour éliminer tout risque.

— _Je sais que ça va être dur. Mais c'est comme ça. C'était déjà trop tard de toute façon._

— _Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?_

— _Un peu plus de deux mois._

— _Tu l'aimes ?_

Sanji acquiesça de la tête, serrant les dents pour contenir ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Árni, ni l'inquiéter encore plus. Il venait peut-être seulement de le réaliser, mais ce n'en était pas moins vrai pour autant. Le fait d'en parler rendait les choses tellement plus réelles, et plus dures aussi. Sa petite bulle était percée et il ne voulait pas qu'elle éclate déjà. Il avait encore un peu plus de deux mois avec lui, il voulait en profiter jusqu'au bout.

— _J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de dire ça, mais je reste ton supérieur. Je dois savoir si ça va perturber ton travail une fois rentré. Tu ne peux pas gâcher ta thèse pour ça._

— _Ça n'arrivera pas_ , répondit-il, sûr de lui.

S'il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il terminerait sa thèse. Il savait que ce serait son échappatoire une fois Zoro parti. Qu'il allait se lancer à corps perdu dans le travail pour tenter de l'oublier. Il aurait bien le temps de se lamenter d'avoir perdu son amour une fois son diplôme en poche. Il devait bien ça à Árni, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber en route pour une histoire de cœur.

— _Je te le promets_ , ajouta-t-il pour terminer de le convaincre.

— _Ok, je te fais confiance._

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec sa pile d'assiettes sales dans les mains, refermant le sujet. Retrouvé seul, Sanji s'octroya plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Il devait oublier tout ça, oublier que leur temps était compté. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il prit quelques respirations profondes, priant pour que ce soit suffisant pour refermer le trou dans sa bulle imaginaire. Il attrapa les derniers couverts traînant sur la table et rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine, trouvant finalement la force d'agir comme si tout allait bien.

* * *

— Dépêche !

Zoro grommela, apparemment pas content de se faire houspiller.

— Allez ! répéta Sanji pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois.

— On a le temps, se justifia Zoro.

Il prenait en effet tout son temps pour ranger ce dont il s'était servi pour le petit-déjeuner et pour rassembler ses affaires.

— On a une heure de route, et je veux avoir le temps de visiter le musée avant, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Il surprit Árni à ricaner dans son bol de café et se retint de ne pas le rappeler à l'ordre lui aussi. C'était son supérieur tout de même.

— T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? lui demanda-t-il à la place.

— Sans façon, répondit-il. Je suis un terrien, je n'ai rien à faire sur l'océan.

Sanji n'insista pas. En fait, ça l'arrangeait un peu qu'il ne vienne pas, il pourrait ainsi profiter d'une journée entière seul en compagnie de Zoro à faire autre chose que travailler. Et en parlant de son petit-ami...

— Zoro !

— J'arrive, j'arrive...

Il sortit enfin de la cuisine et se pencha pour attraper son sac. Heureusement que Sanji avait insisté pour qu'ils préparent tout la veille, histoire de gagner du temps ce matin. Il avait déjà chargé sa voiture avec ses propres affaires et il était prêt à partir depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Il était tellement excité qu'il ne tenait pas en place, et malgré ses ronchonnements face à la lenteur de Zoro, il était presque sûr d'avoir un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Árni leur souhaita une bonne journée et ils sortirent enfin. Il faisait encore relativement beau pour un début septembre, mais l'hiver approchait déjà. Les températures étaient plus basses et le soleil, quand il était là, chauffait moins. Árni les avait autorisés à prendre la journée pour faire leur excursion. Il y aurait certainement moins de monde un vendredi que le week-end. La saison se terminerait bientôt, mais il y avait encore pas mal de touristes, et c'était un _must_ lorsqu'on venait en Islande.

— T'as de la chance d'être adorable, bougonna Zoro entre ses dents en le suivant jusqu'au pick-up.

— Pardon ? fit-il semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

— Rien, répondit Zoro en détournant le regard, un voile de rouge sur ses pommettes.

Sanji sourit de plus belle mais n'insista pas. C'était toujours agréable de recevoir des compliments.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement et Sanji ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour démarrer. Il avait hâte d'y être !

Il sentait le regard de Zoro sur lui et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

— On dirait un gamin devant un magasin de bonbons.

Son ton ne contenait aucun reproche, au contraire, l'affection était clairement affichée.

— Tu n'es pas excité toi ?

— Si, avoua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire. J'ai jamais vu de baleines en vrai.

— Tu vas voir, c'est génial, tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie !

Zoro ne répondit pas, si ce n'était avec un autre sourire. Sanji se concentra sur sa conduite. Il avait hâte de voir des baleines bien sûr, mais il avait aussi hâte de vivre cette expérience avec Zoro. Il avait déjà fait une excursion de ce genre au départ de Reykjavík, et c'était un des souvenirs mémorables de sa vie. Alors il voulait que ce jour-là le soit tout autant. Il voulait créer avec Zoro des souvenirs dont il se souviendrait encore longtemps après son départ. 

Une petite heure plus tard, ils entrèrent dans Húsavík. C'était une petite ville dont l'activité touristique s'était récemment développée.

— C'est joli ici, commenta Zoro quand ils arrivèrent au centre de la ville, avec le port à leur gauche.

— C'est un ancien port baleinier, lui expliqua Sanji. Mais ils ont arrêté et maintenant ils font de l'observation de baleines.

— Vous chassez encore la baleine ici ?

— Malheureusement oui, soupira Sanji.

Il n'aimait pas du tout cette pratique et avait toujours refusé d'en manger. D'ailleurs, seule une faible proportion d'islandais en mangeait, la plupart étant consommée par les touristes ou bien exportée. Au Japon notamment...

— Chez moi aussi, confirma-t-il ses pensées. C'est un des aspects de mon pays que j'aime le moins.

Sanji ne répondit pas, occupé à se garer sur le petit parking en face de l'église. Ils étaient arrivés.

Ils sortirent de voiture et après avoir pris leurs affaires, ils descendirent les escaliers en bois qui conduisaient au port. Ils firent un petit tour sur les quais, considérant les bateaux d'observation qui étaient encore amarrés. Plusieurs emplacements étaient vides, indiquant que les excursions du matin n'étaient pas encore rentrées. Ils cherchèrent leur bateau mais ne le trouvèrent pas. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le musée que Sanji voulait absolument visiter. 

C'était un petit établissement, mais la muséographie était bien faite et les informations données intéressantes. Ils y restèrent une bonne heure, s'attardant ensuite dans la petite partie réservée aux achats de souvenirs. Ils remplirent tous deux la pétition contre la chasse à la baleine puis passèrent en caisse.

À peine sortis de l'établissement, Zoro lui tendit une petite peluche de baleine à bosse.

— Tiens, c'est pour toi.

— Pour moi ?

Zoro acquiesça et Sanji accepta son cadeau.

— Merci, mais il ne fallait pas.

— Ça me fait plaisir, riposta Zoro en souriant.

— Moi aussi, c'est mon espèce préférée.

— On dirait que j'ai tapé dans le mille, s'amusa Zoro.

— Tout à fait.

Ils décidèrent de s'asseoir sur le port pour passer en revue leurs achats. Sanji posa délicatement à côté de lui les deux mugs décorés de dessins des principales espèces de baleines du coin. Ils tuèrent le temps jusqu'à l'ouverture des restaurants en feuilletant les livres qu'ils avaient achetés. Sanji s'était pris un roman, et son petit-ami avait opté pour un guide d'identification ainsi qu'un beau livre de photos.

Il serrait sa peluche sur ses genoux tout en regardant autour de lui. Ils voyaient une partie de la baie d'ici. La mer semblait assez calme, mais de gros nuages gris au nord lui firent craindre l'arrivée du mauvais temps. Il espérait que ça se maintiendrait au moins quelques heures.

Il observait Zoro aussi, perdu dans son bouquin. Une certaine mélancolie s'était emparée de lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que bientôt ce petit intermède de bonheur dans sa vie allait prendre fin. Dans à peine deux mois maintenant Zoro rentrerait chez lui.

Il soupira, tentant de chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Zoro releva le nez de son livre, semblant s'être rappelé de sa présence. Il lui sourit doucement, comme s'il avait deviné à quoi il pensait, puis lui proposa de porter leurs achats à la voiture.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, les bateaux commençaient à rentrer au port alors ils se dirigèrent vers les restaurants. Ils en choisirent un un peu au hasard et s'installèrent à l'intérieur.

Plus l'heure approchait et plus Sanji retrouvait son excitation du matin. Tellement qu'il en perdit l'appétit. Zoro dut le forcer un peu, lui rappelant qu'il aurait besoin d'énergie pour finir la journée.

Ils se chamaillèrent pour décider qui paierait l'addition puis sortirent enfin et se dirigèrent vers les bureaux de la compagnie qu'ils avaient choisie. Il en existait plusieurs, mais ils avaient opté pour celle-ci pour une unique raison. Ils disposaient dans leur flotte d'un bateau électrique. L'idée d'observer des baleines en silence et sans trop les déranger les avait conquis.

On leur donna des combinaisons à enfiler et ils s'amusèrent à se prendre en photo et à se moquer mutuellement de leur apparence en attendant les autres passagers. Sur les conseils du guide, ils allèrent jeter un coup d'œil au panneau d'affichage qui indiquait qu'elles espèces étaient dans le coin en ce moment, et par conséquent celles qu'ils auraient peut-être la chance de voir.

L'attente parut interminable à Sanji, mais ils embarquèrent enfin. Le bateau était loin d'être rempli, annonçant une excursion agréable. 

Le navire s'éloigna doucement du quai. Ils s'installèrent contre le bastingage, le plus près possible de la proue. C'était selon Sanji la meilleure place, qui permettait d'aller rapidement soit à bâbord soit à tribord en fonction des observations.

Ils virent leur premier cétacé après presque une heure de recherche. Une baleine de Minke qui garda ses distances avec eux avant de disparaître rapidement. Leur guide les informa de la biologie et du comportement de l'espèce, mais aussi de l'écosystème de la baie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Sanji songea en lui-même qu'il lui plairait bien de travailler sur ce genre de bateau plus tard. Bien sûr il n'avait pas toutes les connaissances, mais après une période de formation il était sûr de pouvoir satisfaire les touristes. Il connaissait aussi beaucoup d'anecdotes, pêchées ici ou là dans les documentaires qu'il regardait ou les magazines qu'il lisait.

— Pourquoi c'est les baleines à bosse tes préférées ? lui demanda tout à coup Zoro.

— Je sais pas trop, répondit-il honnêtement. Elles ont quelque chose de particulier. Il a été montré qu'elles éprouvent de l'empathie par exemple.

— De l'empathie ?

— Oui, ils ont vu une fois une baleine à bosse sauver un phoque des orques. Elle s'est mise sur le dos et elle l'a coincé entre sa nageoire et son ventre, et elle l'a transporté pendant des kilomètres jusqu'à ce que les orques abandonnent. Elle ne pouvait même pas respirer comme elle était à l'envers, mais elle l'a fait quand même. C'est fascinant.

— Il parait qu'elles sont très intelligentes.

— Oui, toutes les baleines le sont.

Ils s'interrompirent quelques minutes, le temps d'admirer une autre baleine de Minke, qui elle s'approcha un peu plus. Le guide la décrivit comme curieuse et ils purent prendre des photos et l'observer à leur guise. Puis elle décida de continuer sa route.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses des orques ? demanda Zoro. Beaucoup de personnes ne les aiment pas, mais moi je les aime bien. C'est les caïds des mers.

Sanji s'amusa de sa remarque.

— Moi aussi je les aime bien. Elles sont tout aussi fascinantes que les baleines à bosse. Je sais pas si tu le sais, mais les spécialistes parlent carrément de culture.

— En rapport avec leur méthode de chasse hein ?

— Oui. Chaque groupe a développé sa technique et l'enseigne aux jeunes. 

— J'ai vu un jour que certains pensent même qu'elles ont évolué en espèces différentes.

— Oui je l'ai vu aussi. Il y a encore tellement de choses qu'on ne connait pas sur les cétacés, soupira-t-il.

— Tu ne voudrais pas faire ça après ta thèse ?

Sa question le prit un peu au dépourvu. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment considéré.

— Il doit bien y avoir des équipes scientifiques qui les étudient ici, poursuivit Zoro.

— Oui il y en a, confirma-t-il. Pourquoi pas...

C'était encore mieux que de travailler sur un bateau touristique. L'idée lui plaisait bien.

— Tu sais ce que tu vas faire après ta thèse toi ? Elle est bientôt finie...

Il lui avait dit un jour avoir comme date butoir avril ou mars prochain. Au Japon c'était la période de la rentrée scolaire.

— Il se pourrait qu'on me propose un poste à la fac. Ce ne serait pas sur le même sujet, et pas pour très longtemps, mais ce serait un début.

Sanji ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était une bonne nouvelle pour lui, mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'il aurait une raison de rester au Japon. Les chances de se revoir après son retour là-bas étaient tellement minces...

— Tu ne voulais pas voyager ? s'entendit-il dire.

— Peut-être après, si l'occasion se présente.

Il tourna la tête vers lui et il dut déceler quelque chose dans son expression car il se rapprocha de lui, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Mais il ne tenta pas de le rassurer et de lui dire que tout irait bien. Peut-être parce que lui aussi savait que la séparation allait être difficile.

Leurs réflexions silencieuses furent interrompues par le guide les avertissant de la présence d'une baleine à bosse à bâbord. Leur moral remonta en flèche et ils échangèrent un sourire excité. Elle était encore loin, mais le bâtiment manœuvrait pour s'en rapprocher. 

Sanji serrait fermement les mains autour de la barre du bastingage. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une et c'était un peu un rêve qui se réalisait. La géante nageait paisiblement, presque sans aucun mouvement. Le guide leur annonça qu'elle devait être en phase de repos, et qu'ils avaient donc une chance de s'en approcher aussi près que possible. La masse sombre juste sous la surface était énorme. Elle respirait à intervalle régulier, envoyant un panache de gouttelettes d'eau au-dessus d'elle. Ils restèrent à distance respectable, et elle ne sembla pas dérangée par leur présence. Après quelques minutes, elle effectua même un rouleau sur elle-même, leur faisant voir ses longues nageoires blanches quand celles-ci percèrent la surface.

Sanji se sentait un peu comme dans un autre univers. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, et que le monde se résumait à Zoro, à lui, et à cette baleine. Il n'osait presque pas cligner des yeux, ne voulant pas manquer une seule seconde de cette rencontre tant attendue. Un coup d'œil dans sa direction lui montra que Zoro semblait dans le même état que lui. 

L'arrivée d'un autre bateau d'observation sembla la perturber et elle se mit à bouger un peu plus. Elle sortit une partie de sa tête de l'eau puis plongea, leur montrant sa nageoire caudale avant de disparaître. 

Sanji eut l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes. Il avait la sensation de se réveiller après un rêve particulièrement agréable. Il échangea un regard avec Zoro, qui était autant sous le charme que lui.

— Je comprends pas qu'on puisse tuer des animaux comme ça, remarqua-t-il après un long silence.

Sanji ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ça.

Il lui fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir, et que la mer commençait à s'agiter sérieusement. Le vent s'était levé et les vagues étaient de plus en plus hautes.

Le bateau amorça son demi-tour une dizaine de minutes plus tard, reprenant la direction du port. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent un groupe de jolis dauphins à nez blanc et après s'être attardés quelques instants auprès d'eux, ils reprirent leur route. Un peu avant l'arrivée, on leur offrit une tasse de chocolat chaud et un roulé à la cannelle qu'ils dévorèrent en silence. Ces trois heures étaient passées à une vitesse incroyable.

Le temps se dégradait de plus en plus alors sitôt débarqués, ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre la voiture.

— C'était génial, dit Zoro en rompant le silence.

— Oui, on a eu de la chance de voir cette baleine à bosse.

— J'aurais bien aimé voir des orques...

— En cette saison je crois qu'elles ne viennent pas trop par ici.

— Dommage.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire, puis Sanji tourna enfin la clé dans le contact.

— Je suis content d'avoir vécu ça avec toi, lui avoua-t-il sans oser le regarder.

— Moi aussi, répondit Zoro avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser.

— On rentre ?

— C'est parti. De toute façon il pleut maintenant.

Ils profitèrent du trajet du retour pour revivre cette expérience, s'échangeant leurs impressions et leurs ressentis. Ils ne reparlèrent plus de l'avenir, et Sanji était bien content d'oublier le sujet pour l'instant. Il avait beau se dire qu'il ne fallait pas y penser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire de temps à autre.

À la station les attendait une bonne soupe chaude et copieuse pour le dîner, accompagnée d'un récit détaillé de leur journée à Árni.

* * *

Installés sur deux fauteuils en plastique sur la minuscule terrasse de la station, Sanji et Zoro profitaient des premiers rayons de soleil depuis plusieurs jours. Sanji avait une cigarette dans une main, l'autre occupée à tenir celle de Zoro entre leurs deux sièges. Son petit-ami sirotait une tasse de café tout en contemplant le paysage alentours. 

Un pull suffisait à contrer la fraîcheur, le soleil faisant le reste. Ils venaient de terminer de manger et se préparaient à un après-midi sur le lac. Ils n'avaient pas pu faire de sortie ces derniers jours, la météo ayant été trop exécrable.

Sanji ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant des rayons solaires qui formaient une lueur orange derrière ses paupières. Cette année encore, l'hiver serait long, c'était donc le moment de faire le plein de vitamine D et de tout ce que l'astre pouvait apporter de bon. 

Dans son village natal, tout le monde devait être occupé à descendre les moutons des montagnes avant les premières neiges. C'était chaque année un grand rassemblement où tous se prêtaient main forte. Certains crapahutaient pendant des heures sur les pentes escarpées pour rassembler toutes les bêtes, pendant que d'autres s'occupaient du ravitaillement en nourriture ou de conduire les moutons dans les grands enclos où ils seraient ensuite triés pour retrouver leurs bergeries respectives.

Ça avait toujours été l'un des meilleurs moments de l'année pour Sanji. Parce qu'il voyait du monde et parce que son père et ses frères étaient trop occupés pour se soucier de lui. On lui avait toujours interdit d'aller dans la montagne, sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas suffisamment un homme. Il aurait aimé essayer une fois, mais au fond, c'était mieux de rester dans la vallée à compter les bêtes ou à préparer les repas. 

Tout ça lui paraissait si loin maintenant. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il vivait à Reykjavík pour ses études, et pas une fois il n'était retourné dans son village. Il n'avait même pas de nouvelles de sa famille. Il se demandait comment sa sœur allait.

Un bruit de pas derrière lui le fit se retourner en même temps que Zoro. Un homme avançait vers eux avec une certaine hésitation.

— Bonjour. C'est bien ici la station de recherche ?

L'homme avait un fort accent, et Sanji se rappela soudain qu'ils attendaient un visiteur.

— M. Schulz ? demanda-t-il en se levant après avoir lâché la main de Zoro.

— Oui, c'est moi.

— Bienvenue, je suis Sanji. Árni m'a prévenu de votre arrivée.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Sanji lui présenta rapidement Zoro, qui ne fit aucun geste pour se lever. Il le salua simplement de la main avant de retourner à son café.

L'homme avait laissé sa voiture en bord de route pendant qu'il cherchait à pied l'accès à la station. Sanji l'invita à venir se garer sur le petit parking, puis il l'aida à décharger.

C'était un allemand qui venait d'assister à un colloque à Reykjavík, et Birgit, secondée par Árni, l'avait invité à passer quelques jours ici pour observer les canards du lac. Certains commençaient déjà à partir vers des contrées plus tempérées, mais il en restait encore beaucoup.

Il le conduisit vers sa chambre et lui fit visiter la station, avant de revenir dans la cuisine et de lui proposer un café. Il paraissait agréable à côtoyer et la conversation était facile.

Il le quitta lorsque Zoro vint poser sa tasse vide dans l'évier, signe qu'il fallait retourner au travail. 

***

Sanji était rentré épuisé. Le vent s'était levé dans l'après-midi, rendant leur travail difficile. Le bruit continuel du vent qui soufflait dans leurs oreilles avait été ce qui l'avait le plus gêné. Le calme à l'intérieur de la station avait été un véritable soulagement. Mais il n'avait pas échappé au mal de tête, et plus d'une heure après leur retour, il était toujours présent. Heureusement, quand ils étaient rentrés, ils avaient trouvé Anton en cuisine. Sanji sourit lorsqu'il repensa à la réaction du pauvre homme. Il s'était excusé, espérant ne pas avoir mal fait en préparant le dîner. Ils l'avaient aussitôt rassuré, et dix minutes plus tard ils se mettaient à table.

— À quoi tu penses ? demanda doucement Zoro.

Ils étaient allongés dans leur lit, récupérant de leur journée. Sanji était sur le dos, et Zoro était pressé contre lui, sa tête sur son torse et l'une de ses jambes en travers des siennes. Il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de place pour deux hommes adultes dans un lit d'une personne, mais ça ne dérangeait pas du tout Sanji. Il savait qu'ils seraient autant collés l'un à l'autre même s'ils avaient eu un lit _king size_. 

— C'était agréable de ne pas avoir à cuisiner pour une fois, répondit-il enfin.

— Hmm, acquiesça Zoro. Il est sympa.

Ils avaient discuté de leurs recherches respectives, puis la conversation avait dévié sur d'autres sujets. Au final ils avaient passé un bon moment, et ça leur changeait un peu de leurs soirées en tête à tête.

Zoro posa sa bouche contre son cou et Sanji soupira, revenant au moment présent. Il le sentit remonter doucement, déposant des baisers appuyés contre sa peau, jouant parfois de la langue ou des dents. Il s'attaqua pendant quelques minutes à son lobe d'oreille, avant de se concentrer sur la peau fine juste en dessous. Sanji frissonna. La sensation était délicieuse et il n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête.

La main de Zoro se faufila sous son t-shirt, caressant son torse. Une douce chaleur envahit Sanji. C'était tellement bon qu'il n'avait pas la force de bouger. Il se laissa faire, appréciant les sensations. Ses sens étaient en alerte et sa peau fourmillait agréablement.

La jambe de Zoro remonta et il frotta sa cuisse contre son entrejambe. Sa main s'attarda sur un téton tandis que sa bouche continuait son grisant assaut dans son cou. Sanji s'entendit gémir. Ses hanches ondulaient légèrement. L'instant était enivrant. L'odeur de Zoro l'enveloppait, créant un cocon de confort autour d'eux.

Zoro se redressa un peu et sa bouche dévia vers sa mâchoire. Devinant aisément son but, Sanji tourna la tête vers lui pour aller plus vite. Son regard braqué dans le sien, sa bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la sienne, son souffle chaud percutant le sien. L'attente était insoutenable pour Sanji. Il releva un peu la tête pour établir enfin le contact quand une voix s'élevant de la pièce voisine lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils avaient un invité.

Quand c'était le cas, ou qu' Árni était là, ils avaient vite découvert que les murs en papier de cigarette ne leur permettaient pas de laisser libre court à leurs pulsions. À moins d'avoir des tendances voyeuristes, qu'ils n'avaient pas.

Sanji soupira de défaite en reposant la tête sur l'oreiller. Ainsi s'envolait la promesse d'une excellente soirée.

Mais l'interruption ne sembla pas déranger Zoro, car il avait reposé sa bouche contre son cou, et sa main continuait à vagabonder sur son torse. Son t-shirt était maintenant relevé presque jusqu'en haut, et la cuisse de Zoro comprimait divinement son érection.

Leur voisin devait être au téléphone, la voix continuant de leur parvenir, et même si Sanji avait une envie folle de laisser Zoro continuer, il s'obligea à reprendre un peu ses esprits. Il attrapa le poignet de Zoro pour forcer sa main à s'immobiliser et tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour échapper à sa bouche. Zoro grogna aussitôt de mécontentement. 

— On peut pas..., dit-il entre deux respirations profondes.

Ce n'était pas si facile que ça de faire descendre l'excitation quand le corps brûlant de Zoro était toujours collé contre le sien.

— On fera pas de bruit, tenta Zoro en frottant à nouveau sa cuisse contre lui.

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

— Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ? lui demanda-t-il, amusé.

Ils n'avaient jamais été excessivement bruyants, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient silencieux non plus. S'ils continuaient, il savait que le petit-déjeuner du lendemain serait embarrassant comme jamais.

Finalement, Zoro se laissa aller contre lui, soufflant sa frustration dans son cou. Sanji posa sa main dans ses cheveux et massa doucement les mèches courtes, cherchant à lui montrer ainsi sa compassion. Après une minute ou deux, Zoro rabaissa son t-shirt et posa sa main par-dessus.

— Ta jambe...

Un nouveau grognement s'éleva, mais Zoro s'exécuta. Il redescendit sa jambe, l'entremêlant simplement aux siennes.

Lassé d'être sur le dos, Sanji se tourna sur le côté et s'amusa de voir une moue adorable sur les lèvres de son partenaire. Il les embrassa doucement et quand il se recula un peu, il y découvrit un sourire attendri qui le fit fondre.

Ils passèrent de longs instants à se regarder et à se sourire, leurs mains entrelacées entre eux.

Sanji n'avait jamais connu ça avec qui que ce soit. Ses précédentes relations avaient été assez brèves, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'eux qu'il l'était de Zoro. Ils pouvaient passer des heures sans se parler, à converser seulement avec des regards ou des sourires. Et pas une seule fois Sanji ne trouvait le temps long. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais quand il était avec Zoro. Il essayait de graver cette sensation en lui. Il voulait la garder en lui aussi longtemps que possible. S'en souvenir quand Zoro ne serait plus là et qu'il se sentirait seul. Revivre ce genre de moment dans sa tête quand il serait triste ou anxieux. Il était tellement détendu, à l'aise. Comme s'il avait trouvé son petit coin dans le monde rien qu'à lui. L'endroit où il se sentait en sécurité. Où il se sentait chez lui.

Soupirant de bien-être, il ferma les yeux. Les lèvres de Zoro se posèrent tendrement sur son front. Il le ramena ensuite encore plus contre lui, et Sanji finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, entouré par les bras protecteurs de l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Árni refaisait son apparition à la station. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Il s'était réveillé avec la vision de Zoro faisant de l'exercice au pied du lit, torse nu et les muscles gonflés par l'effort. Ils avaient ensuite passé toute la matinée à la station sans voir le moindre américain, et le déjeuner avec Anton avait été parfait. Mais Árni était arrivé dans l'après-midi, et en une heure à peine, il avait réussi à flinguer sa bonne humeur.

Les américains n'avaient plus qu'une semaine ici avant de rentrer enfin chez eux, et son directeur de thèse avait eu la fausse bonne idée de proposer une soirée tous ensemble à Akureyri. Jusqu'ici, Sanji et Zoro avaient réussi à éviter ce genre de soirée, mais cette fois-là avec Árni présent et insistant, ils n'avaient plus le choix.

Il se retrouvait donc avec Zoro à l'arrière du 4x4 de son directeur en route pour la ville. Ce dernier discutait avec Anton à l'avant, leur laissant le loisir de regarder défiler le paysage en silence. Dès les premiers kilomètres, Zoro avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Ils n'avaient pas à se cacher dans cet espace confiné. Árni était au courant, et il était quasiment certain que le chercheur allemand avait compris aussi. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment discrets le matin, quand ils descendaient à peine réveillés et qu'ils marchaient au radar avant leur premier café. Sanji se rappelait vaguement un baiser échangé avant que la réalisation qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls se fasse et qu'ils se séparent rapidement.

Il sourit à se souvenir, mais il le perdit quasiment aussitôt quand les premières lumières d'Akureyri apparurent au fond du fjord, au détour d'un virage. La soirée allait être longue !

***

Deux heures plus tard, il se releva et s'éloigna de la tablée animée pour faire remplir son verre au bar. Après avoir commandé, il se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à Zoro. Il était en pleine discussion avec Árni et Anton. Peter, le directeur de l'unité américaine, participait aussi. Sanji s'était contenté de les écouter, son attention parfois captée par la conversation du reste du groupe. Assis en milieu de table, il s'était retrouvé entre deux feux et, ne sachant plus où donner de l'oreille, il avait décidé de s'éloigner quelques temps.

Sa bière en main, il s'installa sur un tabouret libre un peu plus loin, s'octroyant encore quelques minutes de calme relatif. Le bar était bondé. Pas étonnant pour un samedi soir, sans compter que c'était l'un des plus populaires de la ville. Étant arrivés assez tôt, ils avaient pu accoler plusieurs tables et rester ensemble. Dans un coin de la salle, un groupe jouait un mélange de reprises et de ce qui semblait être à Sanji des chansons originales. Ils se débrouillaient pas mal et il les écouta un moment. 

Percevant que quelqu'un le regardait, il tourna la tête et découvrit une fille assise un peu plus loin. Elle était blonde et plutôt jolie. Voyant qu'elle avait capté son attention, elle lui lança un sourire aguicheur. Un peu mal à l'aise, il lui répondit avec un petit sourire avant de reporter son regard sur le groupe. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées et vienne lui parler. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson, se disant qu'il était peut-être temps de retourner vers les autres. Mais un corps entra dans son champ de vision, qu'il reconnut tout de suite comme étant celui de Zoro. Il s'accouda au bar pour commander lui aussi un autre verre, avant de se tourner vers lui. 

— Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Sanji ne savait pas s'il avait remarqué le manège de la fille et s'il était venu s'interposer entre eux intentionnellement. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il montrait son côté jaloux. Mais son expression détendue et sa posture relâchée le firent plutôt pencher vers une coïncidence bienvenue. 

— J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de calme, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

— C'est pas si mal que ça en fait, remarqua Zoro après un silence.

— Oui, reconnut Sanji. Tu as l'air de passer un bon moment.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la fille se relever avant de s'évanouir dans la foule. Il respira un peu plus librement et tira un tabouret vers lui avec son pied, indiquant à Zoro d'un regard de s'y asseoir. Il ne se fit pas prier et ils sirotèrent leurs bières tranquillement.

— Anton est gay, annonça tout à coup Zoro.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Sanji, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de révélation.

— Il a parlé de son mari tout à l'heure.

Un poids sembla aussitôt se former dans l'estomac de Sanji. Il n'aimait pas penser au mariage. Savoir que partout autour de lui des couples pouvaient se marier comme ils le souhaitaient le rendait envieux. Quand il vivait encore à Bjarnanes, il s'était toujours attendu à finir marié de force à une fille qu'il n'aimerait jamais. Mais depuis qu'il était à Reykjavík, il osait parfois imaginer ce que ce serait de pouvoir épouser l'homme qu'il aimait. Il savait que ça ne resterait qu'un rêve, que son passé le rattraperait tôt ou tard. Et il comprit à cet instant que chaque fois qu'il s'imaginerait marié à l'avenir, ce serait le visage de Zoro qui s'imposerait désormais à lui.

— Chez moi, on n'a pas le droit de se marier. 

— Tu aimerais te marier un jour ?

— Si je trouve la bonne personne oui, répondit-il en fixant son regard sur lui.

Sanji déglutit, se demandant si cela voulait dire quelque chose. Mais ils se connaissaient depuis seulement quelques mois, et leur relation n'avait aucun avenir, alors il devait se faire des idées. Zoro ne venait pas de penser à lui en répondant ça.

— D'ici là, peut-être que tu pourras.

— Peut-être, mais j'en doute...

Ils restèrent silencieux après ça, et ils finirent la soirée en revenant s'asseoir avec les autres. Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence le plus total, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Sanji mit du temps à s'endormir ce soir-là, serré contre Zoro. 

* * *

Amusé, Sanji regarda Zoro venir de la cuisine d'un pas prudent et s'asseoir tout aussi prudemment sur la chaise en face de lui. Il se tortilla un peu, laissa échapper une petite grimace, puis s'immobilisa enfin. Il continua de l'observer tandis qu'il prenait sa première gorgée de café de la journée. 

— C'est pas marrant, grommela Zoro sans lever les yeux de sa tasse.

Sanji cacha son sourire dans son propre mug.

— Enfoiré.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette insulte. Il savait que c'était pour la forme, et que Zoro ne le pensait pas réellement.

— Tout va bien Zoro ? demanda tout à coup Tony, rappelant à Sanji qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle commune.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le concerné.

— Oui ça va, répondit-il d'un air qui ne laissait aucune place à d'autres questions.

Il baragouina ensuite quelques mots incompréhensibles, que Sanji soupçonna être du japonais, puis entama son petit-déjeuner.

Tout en mâchouillant une biscotte, Sanji repensa à la veille. Anton partait aujourd'hui, et Árni avait voulu marquer le coup en l'invitant au restaurant. Bien sûr, ils avaient eux aussi été invités, mais voyant l'occasion unique qui se présentait, ils avaient trouvé une excuse bidon pour rester à la station. Sanji était sûr qu'Árni les avaient grillés, mais il était parti sans rien dire.

Ils n'avaient alors pas perdu une seconde. Ils étaient montés dans leur chambre au pas de course et étaient déjà à moitié déshabillés avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux.

La scène lui revenait en flashes. Il était tellement excité qu'il avait laissé son corps prendre le contrôle, mettant son cerveau au repos. Il revit Zoro, à genoux sur le lit, les mains en appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son dos musclé juste sous les yeux de Sanji. Il se souvenait de ses mains fermement serrées sur ses hanches, le ramenant vers lui à chaque poussée, ses propres hanches heurtant ses fesses avec force, son sexe s'enfonçant profondément en lui.

Ils avaient été un peu brusques, mais ça avait été tellement bon. Il revoyait Zoro arquer son dos, cherchant à le prendre encore plus en lui, ses jambes trembler sous lui et ses bras plier sous la force des coups qu'il lui assénait. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à finir, l'intensité du moment les submergeant. Il s'était déversé en spasmes incontrôlables, à moitié affalé sur le dos de Zoro sous la puissance de son orgasme. 

— Tu saignes du nez.

— Quoi ? s'affola-t-il en revenant à lui, passant immédiatement ses doigts sous son nez.

Il lui lança un regard noir quand il réalisa qu'il l'avait mené en bateau.

Il termina sa biscotte en silence, décidant d'ignorer les regards suspicieux des américains. Ils partaient dans moins d'une semaine maintenant, alors peu lui importait qu'ils découvrent pour eux deux. 

— Allez, au travail, lança Zoro en se relevant sitôt son café terminé.

Sanji s'empressa de terminer le sien et le suivit dans la cuisine pour déposer sa vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Ils devaient profiter du beau temps, car il ne durerait certainement pas longtemps.

* * *

— Debout ! Habille-toi ! On sort !

— Quoi ? s'étonna Zoro.

Sanji ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à enfiler un gros pull. Il revenait juste de la salle de bain et il avait aussitôt été frappé par la lueur blafarde provenant de l'extérieur.

— Dépêche !

Zoro était tranquillement installé sur son lit à lire un livre et il mettait du temps à réagir.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

— Tu verras une fois dehors, répondit Sanji, voulant lui garder la surprise.

Zoro referma son bouquin après ça, et il se releva enfin pour enfiler quelque chose qui lui tiendrait chaud. Il avait les sourcils froncés, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'extérieur de la station. Il faisait froid en ce début octobre. Le thermomètre descendrait certainement en-dessous de zéro cette nuit-là. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait que quelques nuages dans le ciel.

Ils contournèrent rapidement la maison, et Zoro s'immobilisa tout à coup, le nez en l'air.

— Waouh, lança-t-il émerveillé.

Des rubans verts ondulaient dans le ciel devant eux, éclairant le paysage d'une lueur froide, un peu étrange, presque lugubre.

— C'est magnifique, continua Zoro après plusieurs minutes de contemplation silencieuse.

Sanji acquiesça de la tête. C'était loin d'être la première aurore boréale qu'il voyait, pourtant il était toujours autant fasciné par le spectacle. Il se rapprocha de Zoro et celui-ci passa aussitôt son bras autour de ses épaules. Sanji se pressa contre lui, les yeux toujours braqués vers le ciel.

— C'est la première fois que tu en vois une ?

— Oui. C'est très rare de pouvoir en voir chez moi, on est trop bas.

Le vert dominait dans les longs rubans de lumière, mais parfois, du rose et du violet s'y ajoutaient. Les quelques lumières présentes alentours perturbaient un peu leur observation. Il aurait été préférable d'être dans le noir complet.

— Un soir je t'emmènerai dans un endroit où on les voit mieux.

— Je prendrai mon reflex. J'ai envie d'essayer d'en prendre en photo.

— Avec un trépied et un peu d'entraînement, on y arrive, répondit Sanji qui avait déjà tenté l'expérience.

Les capteurs des appareils photos saisissaient bien plus les couleurs que l'œil humain et le phénomène était amplifié par l'utilisation de la pose longue. Quand elles étaient réussies, les photos étaient spectaculaires.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes la tête en l'air. Sanji perdait souvent ses repères dans ces moments-là. À force de fixer les mouvements de l'aurore, une sensation de vertige l'étreignait. Il avait l'impression que le sol bougeait sous ses pieds. Il était un peu comme dans un état second, presque hypnotisé par les beautés de la nature. C'était un des avantages de l'hiver ici et Sanji savait qu'il avait de la chance de vivre là et de pouvoir voir des aurores aussi souvent.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça. Il percevait le froid sur son visage, mais il ne le ressentait pas vraiment, trop occupé à contempler le ciel. Et puis des nuages arrivèrent, cachant les étoiles. La lumière de l'aurore boréale était plus diffuse, masquée par la couverture nuageuse qui se faisait de plus en plus épaisse.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de rentrer au chaud, avec la promesse de renouveler l'expérience rapidement. La saison propice aux aurores ne faisait que commencer, ils avaient donc potentiellement l'occasion d'en voir tous les jours, si tant est que les conditions soient favorables bien sûr.

* * *

Le temps passait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Sanji aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir le ralentir. Il lui restait maintenant moins d'un mois avec Zoro. Les américains étaient partis depuis déjà trois semaines, leur laissant la station à eux tous seuls. Sanji profitait de chaque instant passé en compagnie de Zoro, essayant de créer le plus de souvenirs possible avec lui. Ils n'avaient désormais plus à se cacher alors il pouvait le serrer dans ses bras ou l'embrasser quand et où il le voulait. Il était rare qu'ils ne se touchent pas. Soit ils se tenaient la main, ou bien leurs jambes s'entremêlaient sous la table pendant qu'ils travaillaient. Ils passaient leurs soirées et leurs nuits collés l'un à l'autre, et leur vie sexuelle n'avait jamais été aussi active.

Sanji soupira et se reconcentra sur son écran. La fin proche signifiait aussi qu'ils avaient beaucoup de travail. Ils devaient vérifier leurs résultats, compiler les données, créer les graphiques définitifs, s'assurer que chacun avait toutes les informations... Ils resteraient en contact pour le reste de leurs thèses si jamais il leur manquait une information ou autre, mais c'était tout de même préférable de faire ces vérifications avant. 

Ce jour-là, Árni revenait pour la dernière fois à la station. Il avait prévu de n'y rester que le week-end, étant attendu le lundi plus loin à l'est, Sanji ne savait pas trop pour quoi.

Il arriva en fin d'après-midi, les distrayant de leur travail.

Ils étaient en train de mettre la table pour le dîner quand il tendit une enveloppe à Zoro.

— Ton billet de retour, lui dit-il.

Le cœur de Sanji s'arrêta net avant de repartir et de marteler dans sa poitrine. Il avait failli laisser tomber les assiettes, mais il réussit à les poser sur la table sans dégâts.

Zoro ouvrit l'enveloppe pour jeter un coup d'œil à son billet. 

— Le 5 novembre ? Je ne devais pas partir fin octobre ?

— J'ai parlé avec Wagano, expliqua Árni. Je lui ai dit que tu avais besoin d'une semaine de plus.

Sanji releva la tête, aussi étonné que Zoro. Ils n'étaient pas en retard dans leur travail.

— J'ai bien sûr menti, reprit Árni en riant. Ça te fera une semaine de vacances, tu l'as bien mérité.

Sanji n'entendit que vaguement Zoro remercier son directeur de thèse. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et ses mains tremblaient. Son cerveau faisait tourner en boucle la date du cinq novembre devant ses yeux.

Il partit s'isoler dans la cuisine. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail, essayant de se reprendre. Il savait que Zoro partait bientôt, mais connaître la date était encore pire. Son départ était maintenant plus concret que jamais, et il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir d'avoir une semaine de plus avec lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il ne voulait pas vivre sans lui. Il ne voulait pas...

Les larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux, mais aucune ne coula. Son champ de vision s'était restreint à ses mains posées à plat sur le meuble et un vide énorme s'était formé en lui. Il devait se reprendre. Il savait depuis le début que ça arriverait. Ce n'était pas une surprise. 

— Sanji..., s'éleva la voix d'Árni derrière lui.

Sanji se redressa, forçant ses jambes à supporter l'intégralité de son poids, priant pour qu'elles tiennent le coup. Il vacilla un peu, mais quand il se retourna, il était déjà un peu plus maître de lui.

— Sanji, je te l'avais dit...

— Je sais. Ça va, le coupa-t-il un peu brusquement.

Sans un mot de plus, il retourna dans la salle commune où il retrouva Zoro. Son visage était fermé, mais quand il le vit entrer, il lui lança un sourire résigné. Sanji le lui rendit avant de s'asseoir. Ils avaient encore quatre semaines ensemble, il ne voulait pas les gâcher.

— Il va falloir que je trouve où loger quand on sera à Reykjavík, remarqua Zoro.

— Tu peux venir chez moi, lui proposa immédiatement Sanji.

L'idée de ne pas vivre avec lui pour leur dernière semaine ensemble était impensable.

Zoro semblait penser la même chose car il accepta tout de suite, sans chercher à protester.

Árni réapparut à ce moment avec l'entrée et le sujet fut clos pour l'instant. Ils passèrent le reste du repas à lui relater les avancées de leur travail, les problèmes qu'ils rencontraient et leurs objectifs pour ces trois dernières semaines.

Ils montèrent ensuite rapidement se coucher, et si Zoro se rendit compte qu'il le serrait un peu plus fort contre lui ce soir-là, il le garda pour lui.

* * *

Les trois semaines passèrent en coup de vent. Sanji expérimenta encore une fois le fait que plus on redoutait un jour, plus celui-ci arrivait vite.

Ils avaient passé les deux journées précédentes à regrouper leurs affaires et à nettoyer la station, qui serait fermée tout l'hiver. La voiture chargée et prêts à partir, il ferma la porte de la maison avec un pincement au cœur. Il ne savait pas s'il reviendrait l'année suivante pour les derniers mois de sa thèse, et tous ses souvenirs avec Zoro étaient ici. Il avait l'impression de laisser une partie de lui-même derrière lui. Il se retourna en respirant un grand coup et descendit les marches pour rejoindre Zoro qui l'attendait dans la voiture.

Il était encore tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Ils avaient toute la journée devant eux pour rentrer à Reykjavík, et ils avaient prévu plusieurs arrêts sur la route pour visiter des lieux touristiques.

D'un côté, Sanji était content à l'idée de retrouver son appartement, mais de l'autre, il savait que ces prochains jours allaient être difficiles. Pour l'heure, il ne voulait pas y penser, décidé à faire comme s'il avait tout le temps imaginable avec Zoro.

Sitôt à l'intérieur, il alluma le contact pour mettre en route le chauffage et se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer. Zoro était silencieux sur le siège passager. Il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées ces derniers jours. C'était le seul indice qui montrait qu'il était autant affecté que lui par leur séparation imminente. 

Il démarra et, sans se retourner, roula sur le petit chemin de terre jusqu'à la route.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se gara sur le parking des chutes de Goðafoss tandis que le jour se levait tout juste. Ils étaient passés plusieurs fois devant pour se rendre à Akureyri, mais sans jamais prendre le temps de s'y arrêter. Ils décidèrent d'attendre dans l'habitacle qu'il y ait un peu plus de lumière, et ils tuèrent le temps de la meilleure des façons, en se bécotant comme des ados.

Ils sortirent finalement et se rapprochèrent de la cascade. Les fortes pluies des jours précédents en avaient gonflé le débit, et bien que ce ne soit pas, et de loin, la plus puissante ni la plus haute d'Islande, le rugissement des flots était impressionnant. Il y avait beaucoup de vent sur le sentier longeant la rivière en contrebas, le bruit était assourdissant.

Ils prirent le temps de faire des photos tout en avançant jusqu'au niveau des chutes. Sanji avait même pris son trépied pour faire des poses longues, profitant d'être absolument seuls sur le site. La lumière matinale était douce, le soleil perçant légèrement à travers les nuages.

Ils se prirent en photo devant la cascade puis retournèrent à la voiture, le calme à l'intérieur de l'habitacle étant le bienvenu.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau pour prendre un rapide mais copieux petit-déjeuner à Akureyri avant d'attaquer la traversée des montagnes. Il y avait déjà de la neige sur les sommets, mais la route était praticable. Contrairement à l'aller, la discussion était fluide. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, se racontant des histoires de leurs passés ou parlant de leurs pays respectifs, comme s'ils voulaient tout à coup partager le plus de choses possibles avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Zoro scrutait le paysage. Il avait dormi une bonne partie du trajet aller, mais cette fois, il semblait décidé à ne rien manquer.

Sanji repensait à tout ce qui avait changé pendant ces quelques mois. Il ne se sentait plus le même qu'avant. Il avait été sincèrement heureux, comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Tout allait mieux pour lui depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Reykjavík, mais il lui avait toujours manqué quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, il l'avait trouvé en Zoro. Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était. Était-ce le fait de se sentir aimé ? D'aimer quelqu'un autant qu'il aimait Zoro ? Ou bien simplement le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui-même sans avoir à en avoir peur ? De savoir qu'il avait le droit de vivre pour lui, sans se soucier de ce que pensait sa famille ?

Il tourna la tête vers Zoro. Il le regardait déjà et Sanji se sentit rougir sous l'intensité de son regard. Il maudissait le destin de lui avoir permis de trouver Zoro avant de le lui arracher si brutalement. Il n'avait aucun espoir de le revoir. Le Japon étant à l'autre bout du monde, il avait du mal à imaginer que leurs routes puissent se recroiser un jour. Ils avaient chacun des obligations dans les mois à venir, et aucun ne savait ce qui les attendrait après. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent encore plusieurs fois pour profiter du paysage et permettre à Zoro de prendre des photos, puis ils arrivèrent enfin à Blönduós où ils décidèrent de faire halte pour manger. Ils achetèrent des hot-dog puis reprirent la voiture pour aller les déguster en bord de mer. Ils trouvèrent un endroit approprié et s'installèrent sur une jetée en pierre. Il y avait beaucoup de vent, mais l'air froid était agréable après avoir passé de nombreuses heures en voiture.

Ils mangèrent collés l'un contre l'autre pour tenter d'échanger un peu leur chaleur, mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient besoin de ce contact. Sanji posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Zoro tout en regardant l'horizon. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir arrêter le temps et profiter de la présence de Zoro aussi longtemps que possible.

Si les conditions avaient été différentes, s'ils avaient pu avoir l'occasion de rester dans le même pays un peu plus longtemps, il se demanda si leur couple aurait tenu le coup. Leur séjour à la station avait paru un peu comme un rêve, un espace hors du temps et de la réalité. Tout était simple là-bas, mais est-ce que ce serait resté pareil avec leur retour dans la vie réelle ? Est-ce que le quotidien et les tracas qu'il engendrait ne serait pas venu à bout de leur passion ? Au fond, peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Ils auraient le souvenir de cette période parfaite où aucun nuage n'avait traversé leur ciel bleu. 

Il tourna la tête pour mieux voir Zoro. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis là, mais le silence était confortable. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour se sentir en phase.

Conscient qu'il l'observait, Zoro reporta son attention sur lui. Il lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Sanji. Au fond, il aurait bien aimé découvrir jusqu'où ils auraient pu aller ensemble. Peut-être qu'après tout, Zoro était le candidat idéal pour finir sa vie avec lui.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux face à cette injustice. Le bonheur était juste à sa portée, pourtant il savait qu'il lui glisserait entre les doigts aussi facilement que le vent du nord.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à contempler la mer, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Puis lorsque Sanji se sentit prêt à faire face à la dernière partie du trajet, ils revinrent à la voiture.

Ils retournèrent à la station-service au bord de la route 1, la même où ils s'étaient arrêtés à l'aller. Sanji fit le plein, puis ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur boire un café pour se réchauffer. 

Ils firent le reste du trajet d'une traite, aucun n'étant désormais d'humeur à s'arrêter. Zoro avait posé sa main sur son genou depuis presque une heure et ne semblait pas prêt à la retirer de sitôt.

Ils ne parlaient quasiment jamais de leur séparation. Zoro en tout cas ne l'évoquait jamais. Sanji lui avait déjà dit qu'il lui manquerait, souvent sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour ne pas trop plomber l'ambiance, mais Zoro ne lui avait jamais avoué ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas si c'était culturel ou typiquement Zoro. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas vraiment fait étalage de ses sentiments. Bien sûr Sanji avait appris à le lire, et il savait qu'il ressentait autant que lui. Mais peut-être que la situation serait plus facile à accepter pour lui si seulement ils en discutaient.

Pourtant il n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Peut-être qu'il avait peur d'entendre que Zoro l'oublierait rapidement, passant à autre chose sitôt rentré chez lui. C'était certainement une peur irrationnelle, mais elle n'en était pas moins là, et elle lui avait empêché d'ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines. Il n'en avait désormais plus qu'une pour trouver le courage de le faire.

— Merci de me laisser rester chez toi, remarqua Zoro quelques heures plus tard alors qu'ils approchaient de Reykjavík.

— Je voulais pas au début, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser dormir dehors en toute conscience. Ce serait l'été encore...

Zoro tourna la tête vers lui d'un mouvement brusque, apparemment surpris par sa réponse. Sanji se mit à rire, ne pouvant plus retenir son sérieux.

— Enfoiré ! lança Zoro en lui claquant gentiment l'épaule.

— Si ça m'avait gêné je ne t'aurais pas proposé, se sentit-il obligé de préciser. Et je veux passer chaque minute qui reste avec toi.

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Les mots lui avaient échappé et il se trouvait un peu stupide. Mais Zoro posa sa main sur la sienne.

— Moi aussi, lui dit-il doucement.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'ils ressentaient. 

Le trafic dans la capitale lui empêcha ensuite de trop tergiverser. Ils arrivaient à l'heure de pointe du soir, alors il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour traverser la ville et arriver sur le parking de son immeuble. Sanji était content d'être enfin arrivé, et de retrouver son chez soi.

Il poussa la porte de son appartement et alluma la lumière. Il faisait déjà quasiment nuit, sans compter que les rideaux étaient tirés. Árni, à qui il avait confié ses clés, avait pris soin de relever régulièrement son courrier. Il lui avait apporté les plus importants quand il venait à la station, mais il se retrouvait maintenant avec un tas de publicités, la plupart périmées, empilées sur sa petite table poussée devant la fenêtre.

— C'est pas très grand, dit-il à Zoro en posant son sac sur le canapé.

Quasiment tout était regroupé dans la pièce principale. Il avait une micro-cuisine, qui lui faisait regretter celle de la station, un canapé délabré devant une vieille télé qu'il ne regardait pratiquement jamais, une table de cuisine assez grande pour deux, et un lit simple dans un coin de la pièce. La salle de bain était séparée, et suffisamment spacieuse pour y loger une baignoire, un lavabo et des toilettes.

— Le mien est encore plus petit, remarqua Zoro.

— La vie est chère ici, se justifia Sanji. C'est tout ce que je pouvais me permettre.

— C'est pareil au Japon, lui appris Zoro. Ça doit être l'inconvénient des îles où la place manque.

En Islande, ce n'était pas le manque de place en cause, mais plutôt la crise financière de 2008. Mais Sanji ne le corrigea pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de parler d'économie. Ils redescendirent chercher le reste de leurs bagages. Ils durent faire quelques allers-retours, puis s'affalèrent sur le canapé pour reprendre leur souffle. Il habitait au quatrième et dernier étage, et il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur.

— Il faut aller faire des courses avant que ça ferme, dit-il en se relevant après une quinzaine de minutes.

Il n'avait évidemment plus rien à manger, ayant été absent plusieurs mois. Árni lui avait informé être passé la veille pour remettre son frigo en route, et pour allumer les chauffages.

Ils reprirent la voiture en direction du supermarché le plus proche et firent des courses de première nécessité. Ils avaient décidé de ne prendre que le minimum pour tenir le week-end et de revenir le lundi pour des courses plus complètes. Ils n'avaient ce soir qu'une envie, se mettre au lit.

Après avoir dîné sur le pouce et avoir pris chacun une douche délassante, ils se retrouvèrent sous la couette. Le lit n'était guère plus grand que celui de la station, mais ils y étaient habitués maintenant. Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent rapidement. 

* * *

Sanji se réveilla avec de douces caresses sur son visage et son bras. Il prit son temps pour ouvrir les yeux, profitant de la sensation et du bien-être ancré dans chaque fibre de son corps.

— Bonjour.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il ouvrit enfin les paupières. Le visage de Zoro n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, détendu et souriant.

— Bonjour, répondit-il avant de poser sa bouche contre la sienne.

Son corps se réveillait petit à petit. Il avait un peu faim, n'ayant pas beaucoup mangé la veille, mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger de ce cocon de chaleur.

Zoro nicha son visage contre son cou, déposant de petits baisers ici et là. Sanji soupira et faufila sa main sous la manche du t-shirt de Zoro, avide de contact avec sa peau. C'était agréable de savoir qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire cette semaine, à part de profiter l'un de l'autre.

Après un dernier baiser, Zoro se recula un peu, son regard cherchant le sien. 

— J'ai quelque chose à te demander, commença doucement Zoro, mais je crois que tu ne vas pas apprécier.

Intrigué, Sanji se redressa un peu sur l'oreiller, prêt à tout entendre.

— Je t'écoute.

— J'aimerais qu'on reste en contact.

— Bien sûr, répondit Sanji. On a déjà dit qu'on serait là l'un pour l'autre s'il nous manque des données ou autre...

— Non, l'arrêta Zoro. Pas comme ça. Je voulais dire... Pas pour le travail.

Sanji comprit soudain, et en effet, il n'aimait pas trop cette idée.

— Tu veux dire que tu veux tenter une relation longue distance ?

— Oui, répondit-il tout bas en fronçant les sourcils, sûrement conscient qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup.

— Je ne sais pas si je le supporterais, répondit-il honnêtement. On a été ensemble 24h sur 24 ces six derniers mois... Ce sera trop dur de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, de ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés...

— Je sais. Ce sera dur aussi pour moi. Mais est-ce que ça ne vaut pas le coup d'essayer ? Peut-être qu'on pourra être ensemble à nouveau d'ici quelques mois.

— Ou pas, remarqua Sanji sur un ton un peu sec.

Zoro grimaça puis resta silencieux.

Sanji ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer ce que ça ferait de rester ensemble malgré la distance. La galère que ce serait de trouver un créneau pour se parler au téléphone, la frustration de savoir qu'il était toujours à lui, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être là l'un pour l'autre. Ils vivraient leur vie en différé avec seulement quelques instants partagés. L'attente entre chacun de ces moments serait certainement insupportable. Et s'il trouvait quelqu'un là-bas, quelqu'un qui le remplacerait dans son cœur, qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Il ne pourra pas tourner la page aussi facilement que s'ils arrêtaient tout maintenant.

— Je sais que c'est pas pareil, mais on pourra se voir sur Skype ou autre, continua Zoro, cherchant toujours à le persuader.

Sanji n'osait pas croiser son regard. Il avait toujours été pessimiste, contrairement à Zoro, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait tenter d'être un peu plus optimiste, au moins pour cette fois ? Zoro en valait la peine. Il l'aimait tellement. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, c'était peut-être juste une bosse sur leur chemin et qu'il suffisait d'être patient pour avoir des jours meilleurs ensemble ? 

— Et si je te promets qu'on arrête tout quand tu veux ? Je ne chercherai même pas à te retenir. Quand tu en as marre, ou que tu rencontres quelqu'un, tu le dis et je respecterai ta décision.

Sanji ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il rencontre un remplacement à Zoro. Mais ça lui prouvait que Zoro avait les mêmes doutes, les mêmes peurs que lui. Alors si lui était prêt à prendre ce risque, peut-être qu'il pourrait le faire aussi. 

— Mais t'es à l'autre bout du monde, ça fait un sacré décalage horaire, réalisa-t-il.

— Je sais, mais je veux essayer. Je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir.

Zoro caressa sa joue tendrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lui non plus n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir...

— Ok, finit-il par dire.

— Ok ? chercha à confirmer Zoro, tout sourire.

— Oui, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. On essaye.

Zoro laissa éclater sa joie en déposant de nombreux petits baisers sur ses lèvres.

— Merci, murmura-t-il tout contre elles.

Sanji ne répondit pas, mais il enroula ses bras autour de lui et le serra fort contre lui.

Après un long moment, Sanji sentit à nouveau les lèvres de Zoro effleurer la peau de son cou. Il l'attira davantage contre lui, le forçant à recouvrir son corps du sien. Le poids de Zoro le pressant contre le matelas lui fit du bien, lui rappelant qu'il était encore là. Il écarta les jambes pour l'accueillir encore plus contre lui.

— Je besoin de toi, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

— Je suis là, murmura Zoro contre ses lèvres.

Ses mains étaient déjà sous le t-shirt de Sanji, caressant son torse de manière exquise. Ils se connaissaient par cœur maintenant, ils savaient exactement quoi faire pour faire monter rapidement l'excitation.

Ils passèrent la journée au lit, ne le quittant que pour reprendre des forces ou utiliser la salle de bain. 

* * *

Sanji posa ses clés sur la table en soupirant. La journée avait été longue. Ils s'étaient levés tôt, puis s'étaient rendus à l'université. Sanji avait d'abord fait un peu visiter le campus à Zoro, et surtout le bâtiment abritant la fac de sciences, avant de se diriger vers le bureau qu'il partageait avec Árni. Ils y avaient passé toute la journée, récapitulant à son directeur de thèse tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant ces six mois, leurs résultats, les points sur lesquels ils devaient encore travailler etc.

Sanji avait le cerveau en compote, mais il était bien content que ce travail pénible soit terminé. Il avait le reste de la semaine libre, Árni ne l'attendait au bureau que le lundi suivant. Avant de rentrer, ils avaient fait un tour au supermarché pour finir de remplir les placards et le frigo de Sanji.

Ils déballèrent et rangèrent rapidement les courses, à deux ça allait bien plus vite que tout seul, même s'il devait apprendre à Zoro la place de chaque ingrédient dans ses placards bien organisés. 

— On peut utiliser ta baignoire ? demanda Zoro une fois l'opération terminée.

— Bien sûr, vas-y fait comme chez toi, répondit Sanji en essayant de composer le repas du soir dans sa tête.

Zoro n'ajouta rien, alors Sanji supposa qu'il était déjà parti dans la salle de bain. Pourtant quand il se retourna, il était toujours là, la main tendue vers lui en une invitation silencieuse.

— Ensemble ?

— Si tu veux bien, confirma Zoro.

Ils s'étaient déjà douchés ensemble à la station, mais étrangement, un bain semblait encore plus intime. Pourtant il n'hésita pas longtemps.

— Ok.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans l'eau chaude, Sanji se détendant pour la première fois de la journée, bien confortablement installé contre le torse de Zoro. Celui-ci entourait sa taille de ses bras, et son pouce caressait doucement la peau de son ventre. Sanji laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. C'était tellement agréable qu'il aurait pu s'endormir.

Ils y restèrent jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne trop froide à leur goût, puis ils s'empressèrent de se sécher et de s'habiller.

Revenus dans la pièce à vivre, Sanji s'attaqua à la préparation du dîner pendant que Zoro pianotait sur son ordinateur, donnant certainement des nouvelles à sa famille et à ses amis.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ces prochains jours, demanda-t-il en reposant son bol de soupe vide.

— Il faudrait que je trouve des souvenirs à ramener.

— Il faut aller à Kringlan, c'est un grand centre commercial où il y a beaucoup de choses. On peut aller aussi en centre-ville faire les boutiques.

— J'aimerais bien voir le geyser aussi, tu te rappelles on en avait parlé.

— Ah oui c'est vrai. On peut se faire une journée shopping et une journée excursion.

— Y'a d'autres choses à voir dans le coin ?

— Il y a quelques cascades oui. Attends une seconde.

Il se releva pour prendre son ordinateur portable. Il l'installa sur un coin de la table.

— Geysir est à environ 1h30 d'ici, et juste à côté il y a la cascade de Gullfoss. Ce serait bien que tu vois Skógafoss aussi, c'est celle qu'on voit sur toutes les photos. En été c'est un vrai cirque, mais à cette saison il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de monde. Elle est un peu loin, mais si on part la journée ça pourrait le faire.

— Y'en a pas une où on peut passer derrière aussi ?

— Oui, Seljalandsfoss. C'est sur la route pour revenir de Skógafoss donc on pourra s'y arrêter aussi. Avec un peu de chance on y sera au coucher de soleil, c'est super beau, t'as la lumière qui se reflète dans l'eau.

— S'il fait beau on peut faire ça demain ? Et les magasins mercredi.

— Ça me va. Il restera jeudi et vendredi si tu veux faire autre chose.

— J'ai bien l'intention de rester ici le reste de la semaine, répondit-il en le détaillant du regard avec envie. 

Il reçut parfaitement son message, l'idée de passer les deux derniers jours qu'ils auraient ensemble au lit était incroyablement tentante.

Prévoyant de partir assez tôt le lendemain pour profiter de chaque heure de jour disponible, ils ne tardèrent pas à se coucher.

* * *

Sanji s'enfonça tout doucement en lui. Ils avaient tout leur temps, il était encore tôt.

Sanji n'avait pas bien dormi. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à penser au fait que ses heures avec Zoro étaient comptées et l'autre partie à tenter de se persuader de ne pas y penser. Il s'était réveillé de bonne heure avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout, et en se retournant, il avait découvert que Zoro avait lui aussi les yeux ouverts. La suite s'était enchaînée naturellement, leurs lèvres se retrouvant instinctivement.

Il s'arrêta une fois complètement en lui, étudiant son visage. Il se détendit petit à petit, ses sourcils moins froncés qu'au début et sa bouche à demi ouverte. Pourtant il se força à patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il pouvait bouger, même si c'était une vraie torture. Il était incroyablement serré et il ressentait chaque petite convulsion qui agitait Zoro. Il respira profondément pour ne pas craquer.

Zoro ouvrit enfin les yeux et lui donna le feu vert d'un regard. Sanji commença lentement, lui laissant encore du temps pour s'habituer. Il voulait lui donner autant de plaisir que possible. Il voulait qu'il ressente les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui, cachés derrière chacun de ses gestes. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, ses lèvres jouant avec les siennes.

Des petits bruits sortaient de la gorge de Zoro, comme s'il était incapable de les retenir. D'une main, Sanji remonta sa jambe sur sa hanche, il fit pivoter légèrement son bassin et s'enfonça encore plus en lui. Un spasme, suivit d'un gémissement, secoua Zoro, le changement d'angle lui ayant permis de trouver enfin ce point si sensible en lui.

Essayant de garder cet angle au maximum, il se rapprocha de lui, leurs torses désormais pressés peau contre peau. Il s'appuya sur un coude pour ne pas trop l'écraser de son poids, et profita que son autre main soit désormais libre pour encadrer son visage et l'embrasser à nouveau. Les mains de Zoro erraient sur son dos et ses flancs, s'attardant parfois sur ses fesses avant de continuer leur chemin. Zoro embrassa son cou, puis sa gorge, mordillant sa peau. Sanji frissonna et son rythme lascif s'altéra l'espace d'un instant. Il tourna la tête pour obtenir un baiser, que Zoro lui donna aussitôt. 

Sa main glissa vers sa nuque et caressa les cheveux courts. Il s'était presque arrêté de bouger, trop occupé par le baiser, par la langue de Zoro qui jouait avec la sienne, qui explorait sa bouche et électrifiait tous ses sens. Zoro se mit à onduler du bassin en quête de friction. Sanji le laissa faire quelques instants, lui permettant de chercher son propre plaisir. Puis n'y tenant plus, il reprit ses mouvements, accélérant un peu le rythme.

Zoro avait maintenant enroulé ses deux jambes autour de lui. Il accompagnait tous ses mouvements et la sensation était exquise. Le souffle de Sanji était saccadé. Il n'arrivait plus à l'embrasser et se contentait de partager le même air brûlant que lui, leurs lèvres se frôlant ou se percutant à chaque poussée.

Zoro glissa ses mains le long de son dos, jusqu'à agripper ses fesses et faire pression en rythme pour amplifier ses impulsions, percutant avec encore plus de force sa prostate. Leurs peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Le sang de Sanji pulsait dans ses veines. Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu, et son champ de vision s'était considérablement réduit, effaçant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Seul Zoro était important. Ses réactions, son plaisir.

Sanji accéléra encore. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps. Il se repositionna un peu pour avoir plus d'amplitude dans ses gestes et pour pouvoir descendre sa main vers le membre jusqu'ici négligé de Zoro. Il eut tout juste le temps d'effleurer la peau brûlante et tendue avant que Zoro n'écarte sa main. Trop perdu dans les sensations, il n'y accorda pas beaucoup d'importance. Il continua ses poussées, son visage tombant dans le creux de son cou. Zoro passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, le pressant contre lui. Son prénom gémit contre son oreille fut ce qui le perdit. Il s'enfonça au plus profond de lui une dernière fois avant de s'immobiliser. Il se déversa en spasmes puissants pendant de longues secondes, le souffle coupé et le cœur affolé. 

Il se laissa aller contre lui, la tension qui l'avait habité jusque-là complètement dissipée. Il mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver son souffle et la perception de son corps. Il sentait les doigts de Zoro caressant doucement son cuir chevelu, murmurant des mots qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre contre son oreille. Il parvint finalement à remuer un peu, mais il se figea quasiment aussitôt. La culpabilité et la honte l'envahirent et il cacha son visage rougi encore plus contre son cou. Zoro était encore dur.

— Eh, c'est bon, le rassura Zoro qui avait sûrement compris ce qu'il pensait à sa réaction.

— Bien sûr que non c'est pas bon, marmonna-t-il contre sa peau. Je voulais que tu viennes le premier. Je voulais te faire plaisir.

Il était maintenant frustré et déçu de lui-même. Il avait vraiment voulu faire tout ça pour Zoro, et au final, il avait agi égoïstement en cherchant son propre plaisir avant de penser au sien. Il était mortifié. 

Mais il eut soudain une idée. Il se dégagea complètement de lui pour chercher autour de lui. Il la trouva rapidement et tendit la main pour attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant. Sous les yeux de Zoro, il s'enduisit généreusement les doigts avant de descendre sa main vers son postérieur. Il vit Zoro écarquiller les yeux avant de grogner.

— Oh non, menaça-t-il.

Et sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Sanji se retrouva tout à coup sur le dos, Zoro niché entre ses jambes. Il lui prit la petite bouteille des mains et imita ses gestes d'un peu plus tôt.

— T'es sûr ? demanda-t-il, son doigt posé contre son intimité, prêt à s'y engouffrer.

Sanji acquiesça de la tête. Malgré son puissant orgasme, il sentait déjà l'excitation monter à nouveau en lui. Ce ne serait peut-être pas suffisant pour venir une deuxième fois, mais ça lui permettrait au moins d'éprouver un peu de plaisir pendant que Zoro trouverait le sien.

Pendant qu'il le préparait méthodiquement, Sanji descendit sa main encore collante de lubrifiant vers son entrejambe et massa doucement son membre rengorgé. Zoro semblait puiser dans ses dernières ressources pour se contrôler. Il le sentait trembler contre lui.

Après plusieurs minutes, il jugea qu'il était suffisamment préparé et fit signe à Zoro. Celui-ci le pénétra doucement, centimètre par centimètre. Ce n'était pas trop agréable pour l'instant, mais il voulait faire ça pour Zoro. Et puis il rencontra son point sensible et il oublia toute sa réserve. Zoro accéléra le rythme assez rapidement, soit parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était déjà plus très loin, soit parce qu'il voulait que ce soit le plus rapide possible pour le bien-être de Sanji.

Sanji l'encouragea en parcourant son torse musclé de ses mains, accompagnant à son tour chacun de ses gestes. L'orgasme de Zoro le frappa quelques minutes à peine plus tard, un râle sourd prenant forme dans le fond de sa gorge. Haletant pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration, il se retira rapidement et s'allongea contre lui. Sanji ne perdit pas un instant pour l'entourer de ses bras, caressant tendrement ses cheveux. 

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, s'imprégnant de l'odeur et du toucher de l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus que quelques heures ensemble, et Sanji sentait une boule se former dans le creux de son estomac. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de penser à autre chose qu'à leur séparation. Il pensa à leurs futures interactions par écran interposé. Il pensa à l'éventualité de retrouvailles. À des temps plus favorables où ils seraient à nouveau ensemble, cette fois sans date de péremption. Il s'imagina dans quelques années, à genoux devant Zoro, lui demandant de partager le reste de sa vie avec lui. Il y avait tellement de possibilités pour leur avenir. Il ne voulait pas les compromettre en craquant maintenant et en mettant un terme à ce qu'ils avaient. Il ne l'avait pas promis à Zoro, mais il se le promit à lui-même. Il tiendrait le coup. Parce que Zoro en valait la peine. Parce qu'il était son avenir. Il ferait tout pour étouffer cette petite voix en lui qui lui disait que toutes ces possibilités seraient peut-être anéanties avant même qu'elles ne puissent voir le jour. Il avait décidé de rester optimiste. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant.

Son cœur ne se serra pourtant pas moins lorsque Zoro se releva quelques heures plus tard pour rassembler ses affaires après une douche rapide. Sanji partit s'isoler dans la salle de bain. Lui aussi avait besoin d'une bonne douche, après leurs activités il se sentait tout collant et sale. Il resta longuement sous l'eau chaude, l'esprit vide. Lorsqu'il revint enfin dans la pièce à vivre propre et habillé, Zoro avait fini de faire ses bagages et l'attendait, assis sur le lit. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, mais il lui sourit lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence.

Ils mangèrent un morceau, aucun des deux n'ayant grand appétit, puis l'heure de partir arriva.

À peine une heure de route plus tard, sans qu'aucun mot n'ait été décroché entre eux, Sanji se gara sur le parking de l'aéroport.

— Tu n'as rien oublié ? demanda-t-il pour contrer le silence pesant.

— Je ne pense pas.

Ils descendirent de voiture et Sanji l'aida à porter ses bagages jusqu'aux chariots. À l'intérieur, ils cherchèrent le bon comptoir d’enregistrement et s'installèrent à proximité. Ils ignorèrent tous les magasins, préférant passer leurs derniers instants ensemble, collés l'un contre l'autre. Sanji était un peu comme dans un rêve, il se sentait détaché face à la situation. 

— Tu me diras quand tu seras arrivé ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Zoro. J'essaierai même de t'envoyer un mail pendant l'escale d'Helsinki. Mais je ne serai chez moi que tard demain, ça fera la mi-journée pour toi.

— Y'a combien d'heures de décalage déjà ?

— Neuf.

— Et tu passes par Tokyo aussi ?

— Oui.

Sanji connaissait déjà tout ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui redemander tous les détails.

Finalement, l'heure arriva où Zoro devait s'enregistrer. Sanji ne pourrait pas l'accompagner jusqu'à sa montée dans l'avion. Ils se relevèrent et s'étreignirent de longues minutes. Sanji ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Sa gorge se noua, et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Zoro s'éloigna un peu et encadra son visage de ses mains, le regardant longuement dans les yeux. Sanji l'observait aussi, tentant de graver chaque parcelle de son visage, chaque nuance de ses iris dans sa tête. 

— Sanji... je t'ai...

D'un geste vif, Sanji plaqua une main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

— S'il te plaît, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles, le supplia-t-il doucement.

— D'accord...

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Un baiser de fin du monde, passionné et ardent. Puis Zoro se dégagea de son étreinte et s'éloigna avec son chariot. Sanji le regarda s'enregistrer, puis passer le contrôle de sécurité. Zoro se retourna une dernière fois avant de disparaître derrière une porte, et Sanji trouva le courage de lui sourire. Avant de se retrouver seul.

Il ne s'attarda pas et prit le chemin de la sortie dans un état second. Il remonta rapidement en voiture et se trouva figé derrière le volant, totalement vidé. Il pouvait apercevoir les pistes d'où il était garé. Il resta là pendant longtemps à regarder les avions atterrir et décoller. Jusqu'à ce qu'un avion en particulier attire son attention. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était celui de Zoro. Il le vit quitter le sol, prendre de l'altitude, puis disparaître au loin. Ses larmes sortirent enfin avec une force qui le surprit. Secoué de sanglots incontrôlables, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet au revoir avait un goût d'adieu.


	2. Mývatn -> Akan

**Mývatn - > Akan**

D'un geste irrité, Sanji écrasa dans le cendrier la cigarette qu'il venait tout juste d'allumer. Ces derniers temps, il n'en supportait plus l'odeur. Ce qui était gênant, car il se retrouvait en manque de nicotine, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Entre sa thèse qui prenait un tout autre rythme avec l'entrée dans sa dernière année et le manque de contact avec Zoro, il aurait bien eu besoin de sa dose de détente quotidienne.

Tout en bâillant, il alluma son vieil ordinateur, espérant y trouver des nouvelles de Zoro. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi là-bas, donc il devait encore être à la fac, mais peut-être lui avait-il laissé un message. Ils avaient rapidement abandonné le téléphone en découvrant les notes salées et s'étaient tournés vers internet. 

Rien. Il referma un peu brusquement le clapet de l'ordinateur en soupirant. Il attrapa son sac et ses clés puis quitta son appartement direction le bureau. Son programme de travail était encore chargé aujourd'hui alors il voulait s'y mettre au plus tôt pour ne pas rentrer trop tard ce soir.

***

Il était concentré sur son écran, luttant contre le picotement dans ses yeux, quand Árni revint enfin de sa pause déjeuner.

— Tu as cinq minutes ? lui demanda celui-ci en s'installant à son propre bureau.

Sanji retint un soupir. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise à roulettes, délassant un peu son dos. Il se frotta la nuque en se tournant vers son directeur, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

— Le mois prochain il y a un symposium sur les écosystèmes aquatiques. Tu as été programmé pour faire une présentation.

Sanji se figea. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce genre de nouvelle.

— Comment ça, j'ai été programmé ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'ai proposé ton nom, précisa Árni.

— Árni... je ne sais pas si...

— Je pense que ce sera bon pour toi, le coupa-t-il.

— C'est que j'ai déjà tellement à faire, laissa-t-il échapper dans un nouveau soupir.

Il se sentait épuisé tout à coup.

— Je sais, mais ça te fera un bon entraînement pour ta soutenance de thèse. C'est une bonne chose. Même si ça te fais perdre un peu de temps, tu auras gagné en assurance pour le jour j.

Il se frotta à nouveau la nuque, mettant très certainement encore plus de pagaille dans ses cheveux. De toute façon avait-il réellement d'autre choix que d'accepter ? Certains donneraient cher pour participer à un colloque. C'était une excellente opportunité pour un doctorant.

— T'as les détails ? demanda-t-il, vaincu.

— Apparemment tu auras vingt minutes, questions comprises. Ça ne devrait pas te prendre trop de temps à préparer... Tu as un passeport ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— C'est au Canada, tu devrais t'en occuper rapidement pour qu'il soit prêt à temps.

Au Canada ? Sanji déglutit. Il n'avait encore jamais pris l'avion, et il avait un peu la trouille de mettre les pieds dans l'un de ces cercueils volants. 

— Je t'envoie toutes les infos que j'ai par mail.

— Ok...

Il pivota vers son bureau, et ses yeux se posèrent sur son écran. Le regard dans le vide, il essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Non seulement il allait devoir faire une présentation devant d'autres scientifiques, mais en plus il quitterait son île et prendrait l'avion pour la première fois.

Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de respirer profondément, mais son souffle se bloquait, l'empêchant d'expirer jusqu'au bout. Ça lui était déjà arrivé l'autre jour, et il se demanda si c'était à cause de la cigarette. Peut-être devrait-il profiter de son aversion soudaine pour l'odeur de tabac pour arrêter de fumer ? 

— Tout va bien ?

Il reprit aussitôt conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui et tourna les yeux vers Árni. Il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête en réponse.

— Tu as l'air fatigué ces derniers temps, poursuivit son directeur. Comme éteint.

Sanji força un sourire sur ses lèvres pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

— C'est rien, balaya-t-il du revers de la main.

— Tu devrais lever le pied, tu as encore le temps. Ta soutenance ne sera qu'en septembre, voire octobre.

Bien sûr, ses semaines chargées étaient en grande partie responsables de sa fatigue, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Mais ça Árni ne pouvait pas le savoir. Quoique, parfois il le regardait d'une façon qui pourrait laisser penser qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Le jour baissait déjà. Dans une heure il ferait nuit. Le ciel était encore nuageux aujourd'hui, et une fine pellicule de neige recouvrait la ville. Avec à peine quatre heures de lumière par jour, pas étonnant que son moral soit en berne. L'hiver était long, et plus il vieillissait, moins il semblait le supporter. 

Il se força à reprendre son travail, désirant terminer ce qu'il avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui, sans compter qu'il allait devoir maintenant s'occuper de se procurer un passeport.

***

De retour chez lui, il se prépara un café bien fort et alluma son ordinateur. Il voulait s'informer sur le moyen d'acquérir un passeport, n'ayant aucune idée de la marche à suivre. Mais il fut coupé court dans son élan. Il décrocha son premier vrai sourire de la semaine quand il découvrit que Zoro était en ligne. Il s'empressa de le rejoindre, se demandant ce qu'il faisait encore debout à cette heure-là. Il devait être pas loin de trois heures du matin au Japon.

Une vague de calme le submergea lorsque la connexion se fit enfin et qu'il découvrit Zoro.

— Salut, dit-il dans un souffle.

— Salut, répondit Zoro en souriant.

Sanji profita de l'avoir enfin sous les yeux pour détailler à nouveau tous les aspects de son visage. Du moins ceux qu'il pouvait voir en dépit de la mauvaise qualité de l'image. 

— Tu m'as manqué, murmura Zoro après un instant.

— Toi aussi.

Ils s'observèrent encore une poignée de secondes, puis Sanji retrouva un peu le fil de ses pensées.

— Désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté cette semaine, s'excusa Zoro.

— C'est rien, je l'ai pas fait non plus.

— Tout de même, j'ai pas répondu à ton dernier message, ajouta-t-il, contrit.

Sanji s'était inquiété quand il n'avait pas eu de réponse. Il s'était demandé si tout allait bien, ou si Zoro en avait marre de cette relation à distance. Ça ne faisait que trois mois qu'il était parti, mais s'il était comme Sanji, alors il avait peut-être l'impression que ça faisait bien plus longtemps. Trois mois c'était suffisant pour changer, ou pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Mais aujourd'hui tout ça n'avait plus d'importance, car il était là, devant ses yeux, et il venait de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure ? demanda-t-il pour clore le sujet.

Zoro fit une tête bizarre.

— J'ai beaucoup de travail, répondit-il d'un air penaud.

Sanji fronça les sourcils. L'expression sur son visage lui donna l'impression qu'il lui mentait. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait toujours été franc avec lui. Et puis Zoro lui lança un regard éloquent et la lumière se fit. Il l'avait attendu. Un large sourire lui échappa, sourire que lui rendit Zoro. Malgré la distance, ils s'étaient compris sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot, exactement comme avant. L'idée d'être la raison pour laquelle Zoro veillait si tard le dérangeait un peu, mais il était aussi égoïste car il était content qu'il l'ait fait. 

Il observa plus en détail autour de Zoro, et il comprit qu'il devait être au lit. Il était assis contre un mur, un oreiller derrière son dos. Il paraissait fatigué, mais son sourire illuminait son visage. Il voulait tendre le bras et lui caresser la joue, le toucher. Mais c'était impossible. Il sentit quelque chose se déchirer en lui, et il espérait que ce ne soit pas son cœur.

Il se força à penser à autre chose.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette semaine ?

— C'était l'enfer, soupira Zoro en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? 

— Wagano- _sensei_ m'a fait passer une simulation de soutenance, donc j'ai dû tout préparer comme si c'était le vrai truc. J'ai fait la simulation aujourd'hui devant des collègues, et on y a passé toute la journée ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me dire ce qui n'allait pas, comment je devais faire et tout... Et y'avait ce type. Il a passé sa thèse y'a quelques mois, et il arrêtait pas de me donner des conseils comme si j'étais un gamin qui ne savait rien faire ! Et comme c'est mon _senpai_ , je pouvais rien dire, juste faire semblant d'être intéressé et reconnaissant pour son aide. Je déteste vraiment toute cette connerie de hiérarchie !

Il s'arrêta dans sa tirade sur cette exclamation venue du cœur. Sanji luttait contre un sourire. Il savait que ce n'avait pas dû être facile pour lui, mais en même temps, c'était amusant de le voir tout déballer comme ça. Il lui avait déjà tout expliqué sur les relations hiérarchiques au Japon. Personnellement, il trouvait ce système bien trop rigide. Mais c'était le quotidien de Zoro, et il semblait qu'après avoir vu comment ça se passait dans un autre pays, il commençait lui aussi à trouver ce système un peu trop strict.

— Ça va mieux ? lui demanda Sanji d'un air un peu espiègle.

— Oui, bougonna Zoro, un léger sourire en coin.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

— Y'a qu'à toi que je peux parler comme ça...

— Tu n'en parles pas à ta famille ou tes amis ? s'étonna Sanji.

— On parle pas de tout ça. C'est pas qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas à ce que je fais mais... C'est pas pareil.

Sanji comprenait, dans un sens. Lui aussi racontait des choses à Zoro qu'il ne dirait à personne d'autre. 

— Tu as la date au fait ?

— Pas encore. Je sais juste que ce sera la deuxième ou troisième semaine de mars.

— Tu stresses ?

Sanji angoissait déjà pour sa propre soutenance qui ne se tiendrait que dans plusieurs mois.

— Un peu, réfléchit Zoro. J'ai surtout hâte que ça se termine. La fin n'est pas vraiment la meilleure partie.

Sanji acquiesça en silence. Il avait déjà entamé l'écriture de son mémoire et il s'en arrachait déjà les cheveux.

— Et toi, comment s'est passée ta semaine ?

Sanji repensa tout à coup à ses propres raisons de stress.

— Árni m'a appris aujourd'hui que j'allais participer à un colloque.

— Vraiment ? Tu vas faire une présentation ?

— Malheureusement oui.

— C'est une bonne chose tu sais.

— Je sais... mais ça m'ajoute encore du travail et j'avais pas besoin de ça. En plus c'est au Canada.

— C'est cool, j'aimerais bien y aller un jour. Où au Canada ?

— Aucune idée, Árni n'a pas précisé.

Sanji avait baissé les yeux. Il jouait avec sa tasse, se rappelant qu'il s'était fait du café. Il en avala une gorgée. Il était encore buvable, quoique un peu tiède.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Zoro d'un ton inquiet.

— C'est rien, répondit Sanji en relevant la tête.

— Sanji, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il hésita encore un peu.

— J'ai la trouille de prendre l'avion, avoua-t-il enfin d'une voix timide.

Zoro resta un instant silencieux, mais son visage n'exprimait aucune moquerie.

— Moi aussi j'étais pas rassuré quand j'ai pris l'avion pour la première fois.

Sanji fit une moue dubitative.

— Je t'assure. J'ai toujours une petite appréhension.

— Moi c'est pas qu'une appréhension, j'ai vraiment peur.

— Ça se passera bien. Ne pense pas au trajet mais à ce que tu verras là-bas.

— Tu dois me trouver pathétique...

— Pas du tout. Je suis fier de toi. Pour cette opportunité et parce que je sais que tu vas devenir un pro des voyages en avion !

Sanji laissa échapper un sourire. Il n'en était pas si sûr, mais il n'avait pas la force de le contredire.

— Ça va sinon ? demanda Zoro après un silence.

— Oui tout va bien, répondit Sanji en essayant de ne pas trop perdre son sourire.

— T'es sûr ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

— C'est rien, juste de la fatigue.

Il reprit une gorgée de son café, tout à coup incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. 

— T'as des nouvelles pour le poste ? changea-t-il de sujet.

— Le poste ?

— Oui, tu m'avais dit que tu pouvais avoir une place à l'université après ta thèse. Sur le bateau, tu te souviens ?

Il se força à ne pas repenser à leur excursion dans la baie d'Húsavík pour aller observer les baleines. Ce n'était pas le moment de replonger dans ce souvenir heureux.

— Ah ça ! Non ça ne se fera pas. Ils ont pris quelqu'un d'autre, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre que je termine.

— Donc t'as rien pour après ?

— Pas pour l'instant non. Mais je trouverai bien. Et j'ai bien l'intention de me prendre un peu de vacances avant de chercher. 

Sanji ne lui demanda pas s'il prévoyait de revenir ici pendant ces vacances, mais son cœur manqua un battement à cette éventualité. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour l'avoir à nouveau à portée de main ! Mais peut-être que Zoro ne pensait pas la même chose car il n'aborda pas le sujet. À moins que ce ne soit une question d'argent. Il ne devait pas courir sur l'or, et cette fois il devrait acheter son propre billet d'avion. Sans compter que ses revenus dans les mois à venir promettaient d'être incertains.

Un bâillement sonore le ramena au présent, lui rappelant qu'il était très tard au Japon.

— Tu devrais aller te coucher, lui dit-il à regret.

Il aurait bien aimé poursuivre encore un peu leur discussion, mais la santé de Zoro était plus importante.

— J'aimerais rester encore un peu, mais je crois que tu as raison, soupira Zoro de l'autre côté du monde.

— On se reparle bientôt ?

— Bien sûr. Ça va être un peu plus calme que cette semaine maintenant, j'aurais plus de temps.

Sanji força un sourire sur ses lèvres en lui souhaitant bonne nuit puis en coupant la communication quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'il referma le clapet de son ordinateur, oubliant ce qu'il avait voulu faire en rentrant chez lui, il fut assailli par le calme. Comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, ou qu'il venait de sortir d'un endroit particulièrement bruyant. C'était assourdissant. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait un peu l'impression que le soleil venait de se coucher, alors qu'il avait déjà disparu depuis plusieurs heures. Ces derniers temps, ses journées s'étaient transformées en un long tunnel noir, et les seuls flashes de lumière provenaient des moments où il discutait avec Zoro. 

Il se sentit las. Il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux balayant l'appartement vide. Avec effort, il se releva pour se préparer un rapide et frugal dîner. Il se força à l'avaler avant de succomber à la fatigue et de s'allonger dans son lit.

Il n'arriva pas à s'endormir pour autant. Comme souvent le soir, fuit par le sommeil, il repensa aux six mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. À l'odeur de Zoro, à son toucher, à l'effet que ça faisait de s'endormir tout contre lui, et de se réveiller dans ses bras. Aux baisers donnés ici et là tout au long de la journée. Aux rires, aux secrets murmurés, aux regards échangés. Zoro lui manquait, comme si une partie de son cœur avait été arrachée et l'avait suivi jusqu'au Japon. Il n'était plus entier. Comme vidé. Ce n'était pas une sensation agréable mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il avait parfois l'impression que Zoro était mort et qu'il était en deuil. C'était stupide, mais ce qu'il ressentait ressemblait tellement à ce qu'il avait vécu au décès de sa mère qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire cette comparaison.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait comme ça. Parfois il se demandait même s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux tout arrêter. Comme si l'espoir lui faisait plus de mal que la douleur d'une séparation nette ne le ferait. Il se retourna pour la énième fois, cherchant une position qui l'aiderait à s'endormir. Le lendemain promettait d'être dur s'il ne fermait pas l'œil de la nuit. 

* * *

Les semaines suivantes passèrent anormalement vite. Sanji ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il soupçonnait que c'était à cause de ce colloque. Plus la date du départ approchait et plus il était nerveux. Sa présentation était quasiment bouclée, mais le stress de devoir parler devant tant de monde associé à celui de prendre l'avion pour la première fois le consumait.

Zoro faisait de son mieux pour tenter de le rassurer chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, mais que pouvait-il faire à l'autre bout du monde ? Il aurait été nettement plus rassuré s'il avait été à ses côtés pour cette épreuve. Mais il devait la surmonter seul. Sanji savait qu'il serait fier de lui quand il reviendrait en Islande. Il aurait fait quelque chose pour lui-même. Quelque chose qui l'aurait rendu plus fort. Et Zoro n'avait pas vraiment sa place là-dedans. 

La veille du départ, il fit sa valise en suivant les recommandations d'Árni. Il devait emmener des vêtements chauds, mais aussi des vêtements formels. Il ne possédait pas de costume à proprement parlé, se contentant, lorsqu'il en avait besoin, d'associer une veste de costume assez basique avec un chemise blanche et l'un des nombreux pantalons noir qu'il affectionnait. Mais Árni lui avait dit que dans ce genre de rassemblement, on ne badinait pas avec la présentation. Il s'était donc acheté un costume complet. Il ne lui avait pas coûté bien cher, mais la coupe lui allait plutôt bien et il ne se sentait pas ridicule dedans. Au moins il aurait déjà sa tenue pour sa soutenance.

Avant de fermer sa valise, il prit soin d'y placer la baleine en peluche que Zoro lui avait offert. Il avait l'impression d'être retombé en enfance, mais cette peluche avait une symbolique particulière, il était hors de question qu'il parte sans. Et puis personne ne la verrait alors sa réputation serait sauve.

Il s'assit sur son lit pour souffler un peu. Il prévoyait de se coucher tôt pour être en forme pour la longue journée du lendemain. Árni venait le prendre à cinq heures avec sa femme Liljá. Il n'aurait ainsi pas à laisser sa voiture à l'aéroport. Cette dernière viendrait les rechercher à leur retour. Sanji était bien content de se faire conduire. Il aurait été dangereux pour lui de prendre le volant dans son état d'angoisse.

Après avoir avalé difficilement une soupe chaude et quelques morceaux de poisson séché, il se fit une tisane, espérant qu'elle l'aiderait à se détendre. À la même heure le lendemain, il serait à Montréal. Il avait hâte d'y être dans un sens. L'appel de l'aventure illuminait un peu ses journées dernièrement.

Il avait retrouvé goût aux cigarettes, mais c'était le seul point positif de ces dernières semaines. L'impression d'avoir la tête sous l'eau le submergeait parfois, comme si tout était feutré autour de lui. Les journées avaient rallongé aussi, et les quelques jours de soleil qu'ils avaient eus dans la semaine lui avaient fait un bien fou.

Il avait fini par réaliser que sa vie était redevenue comme avant. Il avait toujours été dans cet état un peu étrange où sa vie ne semblait pas lui appartenir. Il survivait mais ne vivait pas pleinement. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, du moins depuis la mort de sa mère. Sauf que cette fois-ci c'était pire, dans un sens. Parce que maintenant il savait à quoi ressemblait le bonheur. Il savait ce que c'était de se réveiller le matin avec un sourire aux lèvres. D'avoir envie de se lever et de découvrir de nouvelles choses. De partager des moments avec les gens qu'on aime. Quand il repensait à ces six mois, c'était comme si tout était baigné de lumière et de soleil. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une impression, parce qu'ils avaient eu leur juste part de mauvais temps et de pluie. Cette période de sa vie ressemblait à une oasis perdue au milieu du désert. Un petit coin de paradis qui, avec le recul, semblait maintenant prendre des allures de mirage. 

Il se coucha sur ce constat et s'endormit étonnamment rapidement.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se tenait devant la porte de son immeuble, affrontant le froid glacial du matin en attendant Árni. Le grand jour était arrivé, et ses nerfs étaient à vif. Le parking était silencieux, la rue un peu plus loin totalement vide. Il lutta contre l'envie de remonter vérifier que toutes les lumières étaient bien éteintes et le chauffage coupé. Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Une voiture s'engouffrant dans le parking coupa court à ses inquiétudes. Il attrapa sa valise et ne perdit pas un instant pour monter à bord sitôt le véhicule arrêté.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence quasi-total, typique des sorties aussi matinales. Árni et Liljá échangeaient parfois un mot ou deux, mais ils parvenaient difficilement jusqu'à l'arrière. Sanji lutta pour ne pas se rendormir. Il aurait certainement le temps de le faire dans l'avion. Du moins s'il arrivait à se détendre suffisamment. 

La petite heure de route nécessaire pour arriver à l'aéroport passa bien trop vite au goût de Sanji. Une fois entrés dans le hall, il laissa Árni et sa femme prendre de l'avance pour envoyer un message à Zoro. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi au Japon, et il espérait bien avoir une réponse avant qu'il ne doive couper son portable. Il avait vraiment besoin d'être rassuré, et Zoro était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Liljá les quitta rapidement, devant retourner à Reykjavík sans tarder pour ne pas arriver en retard au travail. Sanji laissa à Árni le soin de trouver la bonne porte. Lui était bien trop occupé à fixer son écran, attendant une réponse. 

Réponse qui ne tarda pas.

_Tout va bien se passer._

_Facile à dire quand c'est pas toi qui prends l'avion..._

_T'as emmené de quoi t'occuper ?_

_J'ai mon bouquin, et puis y'a des films dans l'avion non ?_

_Tu verras pas le temps passer._

Sanji fit la moue. Il n'en était pas aussi sûr.

Il faillit percuter Árni quand celui-ci s'arrêta tout à coup.

— C'est ici. 

Sanji releva enfin le nez de son téléphone, mais ce qu'il lut sur le panneau d'affichage ne fit aucun sens.

— Árni..., commença-t-il. T'es sûr que c'est ici ? Il va pas au Canada celui-ci, mais... au Japon ?

Il plissa les yeux, réalisant tout à coup que toute cette histoire était louche depuis le début. Il regarda enfin le billet qu'Árni lui avait donné dans la voiture. Ils se rendaient en effet au Japon.

— Surprise, tenta Árni, qui devait se demander comment il allait réagir à la nouvelle.

Árni qui ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé dans le détail de ce colloque. Il lui avait tout d'abord simplement dit qu'il se déroulerait au Canada, puis il avait précisé que ce serait à Montréal. Mais jamais il n'avait mentionné de lieu précis, ni des scientifiques qui seraient présents. Il esquivait toujours ses questions, répondant de façon évasive. Sanji comprenait maintenant pourquoi.

— Rassure-moi, il y a bien un colloque ? J'ai pas préparé ma présentation pour rien ?

— Le colloque existe bien. C'est juste qu'il se tient au Japon et non au Canada.

— Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

— Zoro me l'a demandé. Il voulait te faire la surprise.

Zoro ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il allait revoir Zoro ! Une joie indescriptible l'envahit tout à coup. Et elle devait se lire sur son visage si le petit rire d'Árni en était la preuve.

_Enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?!_

_Surprise !_

Sanji eut un peu de mal à lire sa réponse, ses mains tremblaient tellement ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pourrait bientôt voir Zoro, le toucher.

_T'es en colère ?_

_Non. C'est juste que j'arrive pas à réaliser._

_Moi non plus._

_Je vais vraiment te voir dans quelques heures ?_

Sanji était maintenant presque au bord des larmes. Un poids énorme semblait s'être levé de ses épaules. Un poids qui, il le savait, retomberait sitôt son retour en Islande... Mais il serait temps d'y songer plus tard. Pour l'instant il était trop heureux pour s'inquiéter du reste.

_À la même heure demain tu seras avec moi._

_J'ai hâte._

— Ça va ? demanda Árni qui avait assisté à l'échange d'un œil bienveillant, lisant probablement ses réactions sur son visage.

Sanji acquiesça de la tête.

— T'inquiètes pas, ça va pas me déconcentrer pour la présentation.

— J'espère bien ! Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais déjà.

Sanji lui sourit. Il savait que son directeur avait confiance en lui et il ferait tout pour la garder. En deux ans, il était devenu comme une figure paternelle pour lui. Cette petite surprise était une autre preuve du lien qui les unissait. Ça allait bien au-delà du cadre du travail. Sanji n'était pas sûr qu'un autre directeur de thèse aurait joué le jeu et réagit de cette façon.

— Je suis content pour toi, dit Árni en lui donnant une claque amicale sur l'épaule.

— Moi aussi, répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il avait maintenant hâte de monter dans l'avion. Hâte d'arriver au Japon et de retrouver Zoro.

— J'espère que tu es patient, parce que ce n'est plus six heures de vol qui nous attendent, mais vingt !

Sanji fit la grimace. Mais si c'était le prix à payer, alors tant pis !

* * *

Sanji se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant que la file avance. Il était bien content d'être enfin arrivé et d'avoir retrouvé la terre ferme. Les deux escales avaient été brèves alors il n'avait pas eu le temps de se dégourdir les jambes. Sans compter que Zoro n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui et qu'il ne tenait plus.

Leurs bagages récupérés, ils suivirent le flux des voyageurs les conduisant dans un grand hall. L'aéroport surpeuplé semblait immense, pourtant il n'eut aucun mal à repérer Zoro. Il eut presque l'impression d'être revenu dans le temps, la première fois où il l'avait vu à l'aéroport de Keflavík. Sauf que cette fois les rôles étaient inversés. Zoro paraissait incapable de réprimer un sourire, et le cœur de Sanji battit un peu plus vite. Ils se rejoignirent rapidement mais Sanji se contint. Il savait que les marques d'affection n'étaient pas bien vues ici, en tout cas en public. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de deux hommes. Il se contenta d'une poignée de main électrique accompagnée d'un regard lourd de sens.

Árni fut accueilli de la même façon, puis Zoro se retourna vers lui. Il lui prit son sac de voyage des mains avant de faire demi-tour et de les entraîner parmi la foule. Sanji resta un instant bouche bée face à son geste un brin galant. Il avait presque oublié à quel point Zoro pouvait être prévenant et attentionné.

Tout en le suivant, Sanji ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Il ne voyait que son dos, parfois son profil, mais c'était tout de même mieux que l'image saccadée et sombre que lui renvoyait l'écran de son vieil ordinateur dont il s'était contenté ces derniers mois. Ils montèrent dans un ascenseur déjà bien chargé et Zoro se retrouva collé contre lui. Il en frissonna. C'était une impression étrange. À la fois l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, mais aussi quelque chose de plus indéfinissable. Comme la sensation d'être de retour chez soi après un long voyage, et c'était étrange de ressentir ça ici, à l'opposé du globe de son île natale.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir vitré surplombant une route et le brouhaha baissa d'un cran.

— Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda Zoro en ralentissant le pas.

Il s'adressait à eux deux, mais il ne regardait que Sanji. Il avait dû s'inquiéter pour lui, sachant à quel point il était stressé.

— Long, répondit Árni en soupirant.

Sanji lui lança un regard courroucé. Il osait dire ça alors qu'il avait dormi une bonne partie du voyage, tandis que lui n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil, trop stressé et trop impatient d'arriver. 

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens au Japon je crois.

— Non, c'est la cinquième fois.

Sanji écouta d'une oreille distraite leur discussion. Il observait autour de lui, curieux de découvrir le pays. Il apercevait le parking un peu plus loin, recouvert de neige. Zoro devait y avoir garé sa voiture. Il ne savait pas qu'il possédait une voiture. Mais il ignorait encore tellement de choses sur lui. Il lui avait parlé de sa famille et de ses amis bien sûr, mais pas de toutes ces petites choses qui pouvaient paraître sans intérêt au premier abord, et qui pourtant permettait de bien connaître une personne. Même après avoir vécus six mois ensemble, il ne connaissait pas tout de lui. De la personne qu'il était. Il ne savait pas comment il se comportait avec ses amis, ou avec ses collègues. Il se demanda s'il saurait un jour tout ça. S'il aurait la possibilité et le temps de les apprendre. Il se força à revenir à la conversation pour ne pas replonger dans ses idées noires.

— C'est une voiture prêtée par la fac, expliquait Zoro. Je dois la ramener un peu plus tard.

Zoro n'avait donc pas de voiture. Une information de plus à mettre dans la case dédiée à Zoro dans son cerveau. 

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au niveau du parking. Le froid le saisit aussitôt. Il ferma son manteau et enroula plus fermement son écharpe autour du cou. Après avoir passé presque une journée dans des espaces confinés, le grand air lui fit du bien. Il remarqua qu'il faisait plus froid ici que chez lui lorsqu'il était parti. Ils n'avaient pas eu de neige depuis plusieurs jours là-bas, même s'ils en annonçaient prochainement. Ici par contre, une bonne épaisseur recouvrait les trottoirs et les massifs.

Une fois à la voiture, ils chargèrent leurs bagages dans le coffre. Árni monta à l'arrière, alors Sanji en déduisit qu'il lui laissait la place passager, à côté de Zoro. Il avait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Zoro se tenait juste derrière lui.

— De l'autre côté, lui dit-il d'une voix amusée.

— Hein ?

— On conduit à droite ici.

— Ah oui c'est vrai, se rappela Sanji.

Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du volant à travers la vitre. Il devait vraiment être fatigué. Il relâcha la poignée de porte et se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec Zoro. Il était tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps malgré l'épaisseur de leurs vêtements. La vapeur blanche de son souffle se mêlait à la sienne. Il le fixait et Sanji déglutit. Il sentait la tension entre eux. Il voyait l'intensité dans le regard de Zoro. Un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec lui.

Reprenant ses esprits, il se faufila entre Zoro et la voiture, le frôlant au passage. Zoro ne s'était pas écarté pour lui laisser plus de place, et il semblait particulièrement apprécier de l'avoir si près de lui. Sanji ne lui en voulait pas du tout.

Il monta en voiture, se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir gardé ses gants avec lui au lieu de les mettre dans son sac de voyage, mais il ne faisait pas suffisamment froid quand il était parti pour y penser.

Tout en manœuvrant pour sortir de la place de parking, Zoro leur annonça qu'ils auraient trois bons quarts d'heure de route jusqu'à Sapporo. La sortie du site de l'aéroport fut un peu difficile, mais ensuite le trafic se fluidifia et ils roulèrent rapidement vers leur destination. Ils se trouvaient sur une voie rapide, et le paysage défilait sous les yeux de Sanji. La première chose qui le frappa, ce fut la quantité d'arbres. Jamais il n'en avait vu autant. Ils poussaient en contrebas alors les talus cachaient un peu la vue. Il se souvenait que Zoro lui avait dit que les forêts recouvraient son île là où il n'y avait ni ville ni culture. C'était déjà très différent de chez lui, et il se demanda s'ils auraient le temps d'explorer un peu plus les environs. Mais les quelques jours qu'ils resteraient ici allaient certainement passer très vite, et ils ne quitteraient sûrement pas Sapporo.

La fatigue lui tomba dessus vers la moitié du trajet. Il luttait pour garder les paupières ouvertes. Pourtant il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi. L'horloge de la voiture indiquait 14h12. C'était étrange d'ailleurs. C'était déjà lundi ici. Il était parti le samedi de chez lui, et le dimanche semblait avoir disparu dans les tréfonds du temps. À Reykjavík, il était cinq heures du matin, pas étonnant qu'il ait envie de dormir. Sans compter la fatigue du voyage ainsi que celle induite par le stress qui l'avait finalement quitté. 

Il tourna la tête pour observer Zoro. Il avait la concentration de quelqu'un qui ne devait pas conduire souvent.

— T'as ton permis au moins, s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Bien sûr ! Ils m'auraient pas donné la voiture sinon !

Sanji se retourna en entendant Árni ricaner à l'arrière. Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé puis Sanji se replaça correctement.

— Plus sérieusement, commença Árni. Le colloque est jeudi et vendredi. Vous avez deux jours pour mettre en commun votre présentation.

— Quoi ?

Mettre en commun leur présentation ? De quoi parlait-il ?

— Tu vas la faire avec Zoro, précisa Árni sur un ton qui lui faisait comprendre que c'était évident.

— Árni m'a envoyé ce que tu as fait, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à comment on pourrait tout réunir.

— C'est une conspiration ! s'exclama Sanji.

Comment avaient-ils pu lui cacher tout ça !

Zoro lui lança un regard soucieux, comme s'il craignait d'avoir été trop loin en lui dissimulant autant. Sanji s'empressa de le rassurer. Il n'était pas en colère, simplement surpris, mais aussi un peu touché, qu'ils aient fait tout ça pour lui, pour lui garder la surprise.

— Ça va se payer cher ça, menaça-t-il sur un ton exprimant clairement qu'il plaisantait.

— Zoro, je serais toi je ferais attention ces prochains jours.

— C'est valable aussi pour toi Árni, précisa-t-il.

Il ne voulait rien laisser transparaître, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne mettrait jamais ses menaces à exécution. De toute façon que pourrait-il bien leur faire pour leur rendre la pareille. Autant laisser tomber et profiter pleinement de ce séjour au Japon.

— On passe quand nous ?

— Vendredi à quatorze heures, répondit Zoro. Il va falloir être bons parce que les gens vont commencer à s'emmerder et à attendre le weekend avec impatience.

— Il faudra surtout que vous ayez le même temps de parole, précisa Árni. Je ne veux pas qu'il y en ait un qui se contente d'appuyer sur le bouton pour changer les diapos pendant que l'autre parle.

Sanji tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Il avait l'impression que ça lui était destiné. Mais il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas, il allait devoir parler devant tout le monde. Ce n'était vraiment pas son fort. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs exposés devant ses camarades de classe pendant ses études, mais il n'en avait pas refait depuis le début de sa thèse. Il détestait ça. Il avait peur de parler trop vite, ou d'ennuyer les gens. Il avait peur qu'on ne le comprenne pas ou qu'on ne s'intéresse pas à son travail. En gros, il redoutait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et les questions le terrorisaient. Que ferait-il si jamais quelqu'un lui posait une question à laquelle il était incapable de répondre ? Heureusement, maintenant Zoro serait là avec lui. Peut-être qu'à eux deux tout se passerait bien.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'agglomération de Sapporo. Elle semblait vaste et alternait entre zones d'habitations, zones commerciales, et d'autres plus industrielles avec des entrepôts et des usines. Ils restèrent sur une large voie quasiment jusqu'au bout. Sanji n'avait jamais vu autant de routes. Par endroit elles partaient littéralement dans tous les sens, et il ne savait pas comment Zoro faisait pour s'y retrouver. En fait si, il le savait, puisqu'il avait mis le GPS de son téléphone en route.

Les immeubles étaient de plus en plus grands. Plus hauts que ce qui se faisait habituellement chez lui. Après avoir traversé un carrefour, Zoro tourna pour se garer sur un petit parking. Ils étaient arrivés.

Sanji décrocha sa ceinture et s'apprêtait à descendre quand Árni l'arrêta. 

— Tu ne descends pas Sanji.

— Quoi ?

— Si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi, répondit Zoro.

— Chez toi ?

— Oui... si tu veux.

— Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Je ne t'aurais pas proposé sinon.

Sanji s'octroya quelques secondes de réflexion. Plus pour assimiler la situation d'ailleurs, parce que son choix était déjà fait. Bien sûr qu'il voulait aller chez Zoro. Il voulait passer autant de temps que possible avec lui.

— Ce sera plus pratique pour préparer votre présentation, remarqua Árni, qui semblait croire qu'il hésitait.

— J'adorerais venir chez toi, répondit enfin Sanji en souriant à Zoro.

Il parut soulagé par sa réponse, comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il veuille vivre avec lui.

— Parfait, répondit Árni. On se voit mercredi, disons vers dix-huit heures pour que vous me montriez ce que vous avez fait.

— Ici ?

— Oui, et on ira manger quelque part après.

Une fois les derniers détails mis au point, ils descendirent tous les trois pour accompagner Árni jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Le Sapporo Clark Hotel, d'après l'inscription en blanc sur le mur de pierre noir. Le bâtiment s'élevait sur plusieurs étages et un restaurant se trouvait à son pied. Sanji ne savait pas s'il était rattaché à l'hôtel ou bien indépendant, mais les photos des plats proposés étaient appétissantes.

Ils quittèrent Árni sur la promesse de se revoir dans deux jours, puis remontèrent en voiture. Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'habitacle. Sanji ne savait plus comment se comporter. Il avait l'impression de ne plus connaître Zoro, de ne plus savoir quoi lui dire. Il garda le silence, laissant cette espèce de timidité s'emparer de lui. Au fond, c'était sûrement normal, après tout ce temps passé séparés. 

Le trajet ne fut pas long. Une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Zoro se gara à nouveau, dans ce qui paraissait être un cul de sac. Devant eux s'élevait un talus sur lequel Sanji pouvait voir des voitures passer. L'immeuble devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés comportait quatre étages. C'était le plus petit du pâté de maisons apparemment. Il paraissait un peu vieillot, mais Sanji ne s'arrêtait pas à ce genre de détail.

Zoro prit le sac de Sanji dans le coffre et il le suivit à l'intérieur. Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent enfin à l'étage de Zoro. Sanji était nerveux tout à coup, il ignorait pourquoi.

Zoro le précéda à l'intérieur. Sanji l'imita lorsqu'il retira ses chaussures, puis enfila une paire de pantoufles qui semblaient l'attendre. Une marche séparait l'entrée du reste de l'appartement. Il suivit Zoro, qu'il avait déjà perdu de vue. Il traversa la cuisine, qui ressemblait plus à un couloir d'ailleurs. Elle comportait un évier, une plaque de cuisson portable que Zoro avait dû rajouter, ainsi que quelques placards. Un mini-frigo, un petit four et une étrange machine noire complétait l'ensemble.

Il déboucha sur ce qui semblait être la pièce à vivre. Elle était relativement petite mais Zoro était tout de même parvenu à y faire entrer un lit simple, un petit bureau ainsi qu'une étrange table basse avec une couverture. Une petite télé était posée directement au sol. La pièce se prolongeait sur la gauche, formant une sorte de L. De ce côté se trouvait une commode ainsi qu'un grand placard intégré occupant toute la longueur du mur. Une porte donnait certainement sur une salle de bain.

Zoro avait posé son sac sur le lit et l'observait prendre ses repères. Lorsqu'il eut à nouveau son attention, il s'approcha de lui, presque timidement. Sanji le laissa faire sans bouger, se contentant de le détailler du regard. Il avait retiré son manteau, et il eut l'impression qu'il avait perdu du poids. Ses joues paraissaient creusées, ses épaules moins larges. Sanji avait pourtant remarqué les haltères posées au sol, mais peut-être que le temps lui manquait pour s'en servir.

Zoro était maintenant juste devant lui. Doucement, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et Sanji se laissa enfin aller. Il se pressa contre son corps, entourant son cou de ses propres bras. Il colla son visage contre sa peau, respirant son odeur, s'imprégnant de Zoro, de sa présence, de la fermeté rassurante de son corps contre le sien. Les quatre derniers mois étaient oubliés, juste comme ça. Il sentit les lèvres de Zoro contre sa peau et soupira. Il avait l'impression de revivre. De revoir le monde en couleur. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, désirant que cet instant dure aussi longtemps que possible.

Et puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'envie de l'embrasser fut trop grande. Il se dégagea de ses bras, juste ce qu'il fallait pour parvenir à ses fins. Front contre front, ils se perdirent de longues secondes dans les yeux de l'autre avant d'unir leurs lèvres. C'était aussi bon que dans son souvenir. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement leurs automatismes. C'était un baiser chargé de sentiments. Un baiser qui disait à quel point ils s'étaient manqués, et à quel point ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre n'avait pas changé.

Lorsqu'il cessa enfin, Sanji avait la tête qui tournait un peu et ses mains tremblaient. De nouveau front contre front, ils reprenaient leur souffle en partageant le même air. 

— Faut que j'aille ramener la voiture, dit Zoro après un temps.

Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il continuait à déposer de petits baisers sur ses lèvres, à faire courir ses mains dans son dos. Il semblait aussi réticent que lui à rompre cet instant parfait. Au bout d'un moment, et après un dernier baiser, Sanji prit l'initiative et le repoussa gentiment.

— Vas-y, lui dit-il en souriant.

Zoro soupira, comme si se séparer de lui était la pire chose au monde qui soit. Sanji comprenait parfaitement.

— Je devrais être revenu dans une heure.

— Ok.

Il renfila son manteau et sortit les clés de la voiture de sa poche en se tournant vers Sanji.

— Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux, il y a des serviettes propres dans le placard. Et si t'as faim fouille dans la cuisine.

Il avait indiqué la direction de la porte que Sanji avait repérée un peu plus tôt, confirmant qu'il s'agissait bien de la salle de bain. L'idée de se débarrasser de la fatigue du voyage était assurément attirante.

— Et surtout essaye de ne pas t'endormir. Je sais que tu dois être fatigué mais c'est mieux de se mettre tout de suite au rythme d'ici.

— Tu peux parler, tu t'es endormi dans la voiture ! le taquina-t-il en se rappelant de leur voyage jusqu'à la station.

— C'est pas pareil, c'était le soir là-bas !

— Plutôt la fin d'après-midi, tu t'es endormi à la moitié du chemin si je me souviens bien.

Il le vit avec amusement se retenir de répliquer. Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis Zoro disparut derrière la porte après un ultime baiser.

Se retrouvant seul, Sanji se sentit un peu intimidé. Il entreprit de faire le tour de l'appartement, jetant un coup d'œil aux affaires de Zoro tout en respectant sa vie privée. Quelques vêtements pendaient au dossier de la chaise de bureau, des livres et des accessoires de muscu parsemaient le sol, mais à part ça tout était plutôt bien rangé. Il s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre et découvrit un minuscule balcon. Un peu en contrebas, une route passagère faisait défiler son flot de voitures. Mais ce désagrément ne gâchait en rien la vue qui s'offrait au-delà. Une large rivière serpentait un peu plus loin, sa ripisylve composée de nombreux arbres et autre végétation. Le paysage était tout enneigé à cette époque de l'année, mais il devait être verdoyant et bucolique en été. Il semblait que c'était un luxe dans une grande ville comme Sapporo, si ce qu'il en avait vu en arrivant en était la preuve. 

Il revint vers le lit et sortit de sa valise des vêtements propres ainsi que sa trousse de toilette. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se figea sur le seuil. Elle était petite mais comportait tout de même des toilettes, un lavabo, une baignoire qui ne lui parut vraiment pas grande, et une tête de douche en plein milieu d'un mur. La pièce était entièrement carrelée et la bouche d'évacuation au sol lui indiquait que c'était en effet là qu'il allait devoir se doucher. Un petit tabouret en plastique attendait juste sous le pommeau tandis qu'une étroite étagère supportait une unique bouteille de savon. Il chercha un moment où poser ses affaires. Ni bac ni rideau n'empêchait l'eau d'aller partout. Il se décida finalement à les poser au sol, à l'extérieur de la salle de bain.

Il installa ses produits sur l'étagère avant de se déshabiller. Le fonctionnement de la douche en elle-même n'étant pas compliqué, il put rapidement se délasser sous le jet d'eau chaude. Après un voyage d'une journée, c'était vraiment agréable.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette, se sécha les cheveux comme il put et revint dans la pièce à vivre pour s'habiller.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, regardant autour de lui. Que pouvait-il faire en attendant le retour de Zoro ? Il s'empêcha de s'allonger, même si l'envie était grande. Il était conscient que Zoro avait raison, mais ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. La douche l'avait relaxé, le rendant somnolent. Il décida de sortir son ordinateur et de reprendre sa présentation. Ils n'auraient que peu de temps pour la mettre en commun, et il n'avait pas envie de passer les deux prochains jours dessus. Il comptait profiter de Zoro autant que possible.

Il avait le nez plongé dans son écran lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce un instant plus tard, Zoro marqua un temps d'arrêt en le voyant installé sur le lit. Sanji se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Avait-il du mal à réaliser qu'il était bien là, dans son appartement ? 

— Ça sent bon ici, remarqua-t-il enfin en tournant la tête vers la salle de bain.

— J'ai pris une douche, répondit Sanji même si c'était évident.

— C'est pas l'odeur de mon savon...

— J'ai amené les miens.

Zoro leva un sourcil à la fois amusé et moqueur.

— Quoi ! Je savais pas s'il y en aurait à l'hôtel ! C'est la première fois que je voyage je te rappelle !

— Hm hm, répondit Zoro en jetant un œil dans la salle de bain. Tu les as tous pris.

— Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas un rustre comme toi qui n'a qu'un savon pour tout ! s'indigna-t-il. Et puis c'est quoi ces douches bizarres ?

Zoro se mit à rire en revenant vers lui.

— Et elle serait pas un peu petite ta baignoire ?

— C'est comme ça ici, répondit-il simplement. Et la baignoire c'est pas pour se laver, juste pour se détendre.

— Comment tu veux te détendre si tu peux même pas étendre les jambes, bougonna Sanji.

Zoro s'assit à côté de lui et interrompit toute autre jérémiade en l'embrassant. Sanji lui répondit aussitôt, oubliant tout le reste.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Zoro en désignant d'un geste du menton l'ordinateur oublié qui avait glissé sur le matelas.

— Je regardais ma présentation.

— Je vais te montrer ce que j'ai fait.

Il se pencha pour attraper son propre ordinateur qui était posé sur la table basse avant de se réinstaller contre lui. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à échanger leurs idées pour trouver la meilleure façon de mettre en commun ce que chacun souhaitait y mettre. La tête posée sur l'épaule de Zoro, Sanji était de moins en moins attentif. Ses yeux se fermaient parfois pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne se force à les rouvrir en clignant frénétiquement des paupières.

Zoro sembla le remarquer, car il mit de côté les ordinateurs et l'attira un peu plus contre lui.

— Ça te dit qu'on sorte manger un truc ?

— Comme quoi ?

— Ce que tu veux. Fruits de mer, viande grillée, _ramen_...

— _Ramen_ ! Je veux goûter un vrai _ramen_ d'ici, s'enthousiasma Sanji.

Zoro lui en avait cuisiné une ou deux fois à la station, mais ce devait être différent ici. Il se défendait pas mal en cuisine, mais ce devait être encore meilleur lorsque c'était confectionné par un expert.

— Il faudra marcher un peu, le prévint Zoro.

— C'est pas grave, ça me réveillera, répondit Sanji, prêt à tout pour déguster un bon repas.

— Et quand on rentrera promis tu pourras dormir.

Ils s'habillèrent chaudement pour affronter le froid de la fin de journée. Il faisait déjà presque nuit, et quand ils sortirent de l'immeuble Sanji découvrit qu'il s'était mis à neiger. 

— On va où ?

— Un petit restau où je vais souvent. C'est pas cher et super bon.

Ils marchèrent pendant un quart d'heure en parlant de tout et de rien. L'étrange atmosphère de tout à l'heure avait disparu et Sanji avait presque l'impression de n'avoir jamais été séparé de Zoro.

Le _ramen_ fut encore plus délicieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Zoro lui promit qu'ils reviendraient avant son départ. Ils firent le trajet du retour le ventre plein. De retour à l'appartement, ils se préparèrent pour la nuit. 

— Il faudra se serrer, s'excusa Zoro en regardant son lit.

— On a l'habitude, répondit Sanji avant de bâiller.

Et en effet, ils retrouvèrent rapidement une position où chacun était confortable, pressés l'un contre l'autre. La tête sur le torse de Zoro, Sanji ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir. Vingt heures n'avait pas encore sonné.

* * *

Sanji grogna en cachant un peu plus son visage contre l'oreiller. Il n'était pas du tout prêt à affronter la journée. Il se sentait encore fatigué et dormirait bien une heure ou deux de plus. Mais une main dans ses cheveux continuait à le stimuler, alors il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir enfin les yeux. La vue n'était pas désagréable, puisque son regard tomba directement sur Zoro. Un sourire incontrôlable étira ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Zoro était là, juste devant lui. Qu'il pouvait le toucher. L'embrasser. Le prendre dans ses bras.

Justement, Zoro se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, terminant de le réveiller. Mais il se redressa bien trop vite au goût de Sanji, qui grogna son mécontentement. Mais au lieu de le ramener vers lui, sa plainte le fit se relever du bord du lit où il était assis et s'éloigner.

— Il est temps de se mettre au travail, lui dit Zoro en s'asseyant face à lui, de l'autre côté de la table basse. 

— Il est quelle heure ? demanda Sanji en se frottant les yeux.

— Dix heures passées. J'ai pas voulu te réveiller trop tôt.

Sanji soupira. Avec effort, il se leva à son tour et rejoignit Zoro par terre. Il semblait déjà en plein travail, et Sanji se demanda depuis combien de temps il était réveillé.

— Tu veux manger quoi ? lui demanda Zoro.

Sa voix lui parvint déformée à cause du bâillement qui l'avait saisi.

— T'as mangé quoi toi ?

— Un bol de riz.

Sanji retint une grimace. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un petit déjeuner.

— On trouve pas de _skyr_ ici, mais j'ai acheté du fromage blanc si tu veux, continua Zoro en souriant devant sa réaction.

— Ce sera parfait, répondit Sanji.

Zoro alla lui préparer un bol et revint avec en plus une tasse de café.

Ils se mirent ensuite au travail, bien décidés à avancer rapidement.

***

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sanji n'y tint plus. Il se releva et s'affala sur le lit juste derrière lui, soupirant tout en étirant ses jambes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être assis par terre, et ses grandes pattes en souffraient. Ils avaient presque terminé, il pouvait bien s'octroyer une petite pause. Il ferma les yeux et ramena son bras sur son visage pour ne plus percevoir la lumière du jour. Le silence était complet, hormis les petits bruits que faisait Zoro en travaillant. Il resta de longues minutes dans cette position, se détendant de plus en plus contre le matelas.

Et puis il sentit le lit s'affaisser un peu, suivi d'une présence au-dessus de lui.

— T'es sexy comme ça, entendit-il Zoro dire d'une voix grave. 

Il sourit à ce compliment et attendit, les paupières toujours fermées. Il sentit un poids sur ses jambes, puis des mains chaudes caresser son ventre et ses flancs. Une bouche se posa sur son torse, le remontant doucement en déposant des baisers sur le tissu de son sweat. Elle atteignit son cou et Sanji retira enfin son bras. Il le posa sur le dos de Zoro tout en tournant la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus accablé de fatigue, il se demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient encore rien fait. Il s'était pourtant imaginé tout un tas de scénarios dans sa tête pendant le long vol qui l'amenait ici. Il se voyait collé contre un mur à la première occasion, excité et frénétique. Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, ou même dans les toilettes de l'aéroport. Mais ils avaient tenu vingt-quatre heures sans rien tenter. Sanji savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas une de plus.

Après avoir malmené longuement son cou, Zoro s'empara de sa bouche avec une intensité qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était dans le même état que lui. Il sentait déjà son membre se réveiller contre sa jambe. Un frisson de plaisir le parcourut. Il n'avait rien fait de sexuel depuis quatre longs mois. Du moins rien à deux. Il était grand temps d'y remédier.

Tout en participant au baiser, il remonta le t-shirt de Zoro en glissant ses mains dans son dos. Il sentait chaque muscle, tendus par l'effort de se maintenir au-dessus de lui sans l'écraser. Parvenu à ses épaules, le t-shirt se retrouva bloqué. Zoro se redressa rapidement pour le passer par-dessus sa tête et le balancer quelque part dans la pièce. Sanji échangea un regard amusé avec lui avant de baisser les yeux sur son torse. Ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux étaient en effet moins bien marqués qu'avant. Sanji se demanda vaguement s'il avait perdu du poids à cause de sa thèse qui lui prenait tout son temps, ou bien pour une autre raison.

Mais Zoro tirait avec persistance sur son sweat faisant oublier à Sanji ses questions. Il se redressa à son tour pour permettre à Zoro de se débarrasser de son vêtement devenu bien trop gênant. Il s'allongea ensuite complètement contre lui et Sanji crut défaillir l'espace d'une minute. La sensation de sa peau chaude tout contre la sienne était exaltante. Il lui avait tellement manqué ! Une vague d'émotions le submergea, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il avait l'impression de rêver tellement il avait attendu ce moment. Tout lui paraissait irréel. Il avait peur de se réveiller et de réaliser que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une illusion.

Il l'enserra de ses bras, oubliant toute autre pensée. Zoro se laissa aller contre lui et ils partagèrent un instant de réconfort. Sanji aurait aimé arrêter le temps. 

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura Zoro contre sa peau.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Sanji. Mais ne voulant pas perdre tous ses moyens, il se força à se reprendre.

— Toi aussi.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe de Zoro et accorda encore quelques secondes à cette étreinte avant de redescendre ses mains sur son dos. Il écarta les jambes pour permettre à Zoro de se nicher entre elles, puis faufila ses mains sous son pantalon et agrippa ses fesses. Il sentit Zoro sourire contre lui à ce changement de ton. Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras et le fixa de ce regard qui lui avait tant manqué. Un mélange d'envie, d'affection, avec une pointe de ce qui semblait être de la fascination. Personne n'avait jamais regardé Sanji de cette façon.

Zoro reprit sa respiration comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa à la dernière seconde et l'embrassa à la place. Un baiser passionné, profond et sensuel qui fit oublier tout le reste à Sanji. Il se perdit dedans, luttant pour ne pas laisser échapper trop de petits bruits embarrassants. Mais plus il luttait, plus Zoro semblait vouloir l'en empêcher. Il faisait maintenant de petits cercles avec son bassin, engendrant une agréable friction juste là où il fallait. Sanji interrompit le baiser. Il avait vraiment besoin d'oxygène. Son souffle saccadé heurtait la joue de Zoro tandis que celui-ci s'attaquait à nouveau à son cou, mais de l'autre côté cette fois.

Un gémissement sonore s'éleva quand ses lèvres se refermèrent juste au bon endroit, sous l'oreille de Sanji. Il en rougit aussitôt d'embarras. Ce n'était pas juste que Zoro lui fasse ressentir tout ça tout en restant lui-même incroyablement stoïque. Mais Sanji savait comment le faire craquer. Ce n'était que partie remise. Bientôt, ce serait Zoro qui rougirait. 

— Tu veux faire ça comment ? demanda ce dernier après un moment.

Sanji mit un peu de temps à comprendre le sens de sa question. Son cerveau avait du mal à aligner deux pensées.

— Prends-moi, répondit-il avec assurance.

Zoro se figea et un grognement sourd se forma dans le fond de sa gorge, faisant vibrer son torse sous les mains de Sanji. Il avait bien dit qu'il prendrait sa revanche !

À nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent. Puis Zoro traça un chemin avec sa bouche le long du torse de Sanji, s'attardant sur des zones qu'il savait plus sensibles. Une main sur son épaule, accompagnant sa descente, l'autre serrant fermement l'oreiller sous sa tête, Sanji profitait des sensations que lui procuraient Zoro. Il s'arrêta sous son nombril, hésitant au niveau de la ceinture de son pantalon. Sanji se souvint de la réticence de Zoro à l'idée de donner ou recevoir une fellation. Il s'apprêtait à tirer sur son bras pour l'inciter à remonter quand il se dégagea complètement, s'asseyant sur les jambes de Sanji. Avait-il changé d'avis ? Mais il se tendit au-dessus de lui, étirant le bras pour attraper quelque chose dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau. Sanji sentit une légère déception en comprenant que ce ne serait pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il aurait ce plaisir. Une petite bouteille froide atterrit sur son ventre, le faisant frissonner, ainsi qu'un petit carré de papier.

— Une capote ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Ils avaient laissé tomber ça il y avait bien longtemps, non ? Zoro eut une expression étrange et Sanji sentit son sang se glacer. L'enfoiré !

— Tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-il froidement en se redressant sur ses coudes.

— Quoi ?! s'offensa aussitôt Zoro. Bien sûr que non !

Sanji fronça les sourcils. Il paraissait sincère. Mais alors pourquoi...

— Tu crois que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre? s'offusqua-t-il en le repoussant.

S'il avait si peu confiance en lui alors...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée que Zoro répondait déjà.

— Bien sûr que non, répéta-t-il.

Cette fois Sanji était perdu. 

— Ça fait quatre mois, il peut y avoir un risque...

— Tu crois ?

— On est jamais trop prudents...

Sanji n'était vraiment pas chaud pour utiliser une capote. Il ne pensait réellement pas qu'il y avait un risque que l'un d'eux ait attrapé quelque chose. Mais si Zoro y tenait...

— Moi aussi je préférerais faire sans, continua Zoro comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, mais je veux pas risquer de te refiler un truc. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça.

Une vague d'affection envahit Sanji. Un sentiment qu'il n'osait pas nommer semblait avoir gonflé d'un coup en lui, le submergeant totalement.

— Ok alors, capitula-t-il de bonne grâce dès qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix.

Zoro déposa un baiser reconnaissant sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Sanji perdit son pantalon en une seconde, et après quelques caresses bienvenues sur son membre engorgé, Zoro se mit au travail pour le préparer. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette partie, mais elle était indispensable pour la suite. Et Zoro savait s'y prendre, lui faisant facilement oublier l'inconfort, parfois même les pointes de douleur, que provoquaient ses gestes pourtant mesurés.

Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il fit signe à Zoro et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes. À nouveau pressé contre lui, il réalisa que Zoro portait toujours son pantalon. Il se hâta de l'en dévêtir avant de le prendre en main. Après quelques mouvements du poignet, il déchira l'enveloppe de papier et positionna le préservatif sur son membre dressé. Il était impatient de le sentir en lui. Après l'avoir enduit de lubrifiant, il le relâcha en lui faisant signe d'un regard.

Zoro prit les choses en main et s'enfonça doucement en lui, lui laissant le temps de s'y habituer. Sanji essayait de se détendre du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça qu'il en avait perdu l'habitude.

Dès qu'il se sentit mieux, Zoro amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient. Les mains sous ses cuisses, il l'incita à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il s'enfonça plus profondément en lui et Sanji grogna. Il planta ses talons dans les fesses de Zoro, accompagnant ses poussées pour le prendre encore plus en lui. Il pivota légèrement son bassin et le résultat fut immédiat. Un courant électrique le traversa lorsque Zoro fit pression juste là où il fallait. Zoro le remarqua tout de suite et continua ses impulsions en gardant cet angle, martelant cette zone qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il accéléra son rythme et Sanji se retrouva pantelant, cherchant à reprendre son souffle tout en s'agrippant aux épaules de Zoro. Il l'attira vers lui et tenta de l'embrasser, mais il abandonna rapidement. Il se contenta de poser sa tête contre la sienne, joue contre joue.

Zoro ralentit, privilégiant des mouvements puissants et profonds qui ne firent rien pour arranger la respiration chaotique de Sanji. 

— Sanji..., souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Sanji tressaillit. Une nouvelle vague d'émotions tenta de l'emporter. Il lutta encore une fois contre les larmes. Mais il dut faire un bruit qui le trahi, car Zoro se dégagea, s'éloignant un peu pour pouvoir le regarder. Il le fixa quelques secondes avant de se pencher et de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Le baiser était intense, presque brutal. Sanji ne savait pas ce que Zoro voulait transmettre ainsi, mais il lui répondit avec autant d'entrain. Il avait l'impression de se faire dévorer. Zoro mordait ses lèvres, les léchait, les suçotait. Il enfonçait sa langue dans sa bouche, luttait avec la sienne avant de disparaître pour se concentrer à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Son cerveau s'était totalement déconnecté. Il était comme aspiré par une tornade de sensations et d'émotions. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. 

Emportés par le baiser, ils avaient cessé tout autre mouvement. Sanji commençait à ne plus sentir ses lèvres, et il décida qu'il était temps qu'il prenne les choses en main.

Distrait, Zoro n'opposa aucune résistance quand, dans un même mouvement, il le repoussa et le fit rouler sur le matelas. Mais il avait oublié à quel point le lit était petit, alors ils se retrouvèrent collés inconfortablement contre le mur. 

— Impatient ? demanda Zoro en riant de la situation.

— Très, répondit Sanji.

Ils se repositionnèrent rapidement, les rôles à présent inversés. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Sanji le guida en lui, prenant plaisir à observer son visage.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva assis, il se sentit incroyablement entier. C'était une position qu'il aimait beaucoup. Ça semblait être aussi le cas pour Zoro, d'ailleurs. Ses mains parcouraient déjà son torse, une lueur à nouveau fascinée dans ses yeux gris. Sanji se releva lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque totalement retiré, avant de le reprendre à nouveau en lui. Il aurait voulu prendre son temps, mais bien malgré lui, il accentua l'allure.

Zoro le laissa faire au début, se contentant de le caresser et de l'encourager, d'un mot ou d'un regard. Puis n'y tenant plus, il accompagna ses descentes par des coups de hanche appuyés. Sous l'afflux de plaisir, les mouvements de Sanji se firent désordonnés, puis ensemble, ils trouvèrent une cadence, leurs gestes en parfaite synchronisation. Sanji était fortement stimulé à chaque fois, l'issue serait rapide. Les yeux fermés, il se concentrait pour ne pas perdre le rythme, tout en priant pour que ses jambes tiennent le coup jusqu'à la fin.

Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude s'enrouler autour de son membre et entamer de rapides va-et-vient. Sollicité de toute part, Sanji perdait pied. Il rouvrit les yeux pour planter son regard dans celui de Zoro. Une pression plus forte que les autres, accompagné d'un mouvement du pouce juste là où il fallait sur son membre et il bascula de l'autre côté. Il se déversa dans la main de Zoro qui continuait à le stimuler. Sa tête tomba en avant, se retenant de justesse sur ses bras tremblants.

— Ça va ? demanda Zoro d'une voix serrée.

Il continuait ses mouvements en lui, cherchant lui aussi sa fin.

— T'arrête pas, l'encouragea Sanji tout en luttant pour récupérer son souffle.

Zoro ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il empoigna sa taille et accéléra ses poussées, comme s'il voulait finir au plus vite pour lui éviter tout inconfort. À peine une minute plus tard, il se figea en plein mouvement, enfouit au plus profond de lui, et même avec le préservatif, Sanji le sentit se décharger en lui en puissants spasmes.

Épuisé, il se laissa tomber en avant tout en roulant sur le côté pour se retrouver pressé tout contre Zoro. Il posa sa tête sur son pectoral, un bras entourant la taille de son amant qui luttait encore pour retrouver son souffle.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi détendu et serein depuis de longs mois. Si Zoro l'avait laissé faire, il se serait très certainement assoupi. 

— T'endors pas, ordonna Zoro en plantant son index dans son flanc.

Sanji avait les yeux fermés, mais il pouvait tout de même entendre le sourire dans la voix de Zoro.

— On a encore du travail.

Sanji grommela. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'y remettre.

— Si on finit aujourd'hui on aura toute la soirée et la journée de demain à ne rien faire.

Sanji fit la moue. C'était un argument qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Encore deux trois heures et ils auraient terminé. Ils avaient fini les diapositives et n'avaient plus qu'à mettre au point ce qu'ils diraient à l'oral, et préparer des réponses aux questions auxquelles ils pouvaient s'attendre.

Zoro n'attendit pas sa réponse. Il se redressa, le forçant à faire tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, puis se leva et disparut dans la salle de bain. Sanji soupira. Il bâilla et s'étira avant de se lever à son tour quand il en ressortit pour prendre sa place et faire un brin de toilette. Lorsqu'il revint vers le lit, toujours nu, il perçut le regard brûlant de Zoro sur sa peau. Il dissimula son sourire en lui tournant le dos et se fit un malin plaisir à prendre tout son temps pour se rhabiller.

— T'es fier de toi ? bougonna Zoro quand il s'assit enfin en face de lui.

Il avait bien évidemment remarqué son petit manège.

— Très, répondit Sanji en lui lançant un clin d'œil. 

Zoro baissa aussitôt les yeux et Sanji crut voir deux tâches rosées apparaître sur ses pommettes. Ses oreilles, elles, étaient indubitablement rouges.

— Ta gueule.

— Je n'ai rien dit, s'amusa Sanji.

— Tu l'as pensé très fort en tout cas.

Sanji ne répondit pas. Il adorait quand il réussissait à le faire rougir comme ça.

* * *

Sanji reposa son verre de thé froid sur le bois du comptoir et essuya sa main humide de condensation sur son pantalon. Il faisait chaud dans le petit établissement. Il avait depuis longtemps retiré sa veste de costume et desserré le nœud de sa cravate. Zoro et Árni parlaient entre eux juste à côté de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à suivre leur conversation. Il jouait avec un _gyoza_ du bout de ses baguettes. Il n'était pas affamé. Son estomac pesait comme du plomb dans son ventre. Le bruit des autres clients autour de lui ne faisait que renforcer cette sensation qu'il avait d'être enfermé dans sa tête. Pourtant la journée s'était bien passée. Il l'avait débutée très stressé, mais leur présentation s'était au final très bien déroulée. Il se sentait fier de lui d'avoir réussi cette première. Árni avait raison. Il se sentait à présent un peu plus confiant pour sa soutenance de thèse.

Il avait basculé dans cet état taciturne pendant le discours de clôture du colloque. Il avait réalisé à ce moment qu'ils étaient maintenant de l'autre côté. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils partiraient bientôt. Ils reprenaient l'avion le surlendemain, et d'ici lundi, il serait de retour sur son île. Il ne voulait pas partir. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus rester. Il aurait été égoïste, il plaquerait tout sans hésiter. Il n'y avait au fond que sa thèse qui le retenait de faire ce geste insensé. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Árni. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui devait. Il comptait sur lui alors il était hors de question qu'il le déçoive. Non, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait rentrer. Il devait laisser Zoro ici. Et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose...

— Sanji ?

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa jambe. Il tourna lentement la tête et fit un effort pour revenir à l'instant présent.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Zoro.

Il avait les sourcils froncés, et sa main n'avait pas quitté sa jambe. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Árni qui le regardait aussi. 

— Oui oui, juste fatigué, répondit-il sur un ton qu'il voulut assuré. 

Mais il vit à son expression que Zoro n'était pas dupe. Il ne dit rien pourtant, et la conversation reprit. Sanji s'efforça d'y participer, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Et à toutes ces pensées s'ajouta un sentiment de culpabilité lorsqu'il réalisa que Zoro semblait maintenant plus distrait. Il semblait moins actif et tournait souvent la tête dans sa direction, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Finalement, Árni mit un terme à la soirée en demandant l'addition par l'intermédiaire de Zoro. 

— On se retrouve à l'aéroport dimanche ?

— Non, je vais réemprunter une voiture à la fac, répondit Zoro. Ce sera plus pratique.

— D'accord, c'est gentil à toi.

— On passera te chercher.

Après avoir convenu d'un horaire, ils se séparèrent. Árni prit la direction de son hôtel, qui se trouvait à quelques rues de là, tandis que Sanji suivit Zoro vers la station de métro qui les ramènerait jusqu'à son appartement.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. Zoro paraissait tout autant perdu dans ses pensées que Sanji l'était. Il était déjà assez tard, mais la ville était encore animée et la rame bien remplie. Elle se vida un peu au fur et à mesure des stations. Sanji fixait avec envie un siège libre lorsque Zoro lui fit signe qu'il était temps de descendre.

Ils avaient encore une dizaine de minutes à pieds, qu'ils parcoururent au pas de course. Avec la nuit, le froid s'était intensifié et Sanji grelottait malgré l'épaisseur de son gros manteau.

Vers la moitié du trajet, Zoro le surprit en lui prenant la main. La tension disparut aussitôt comme par magie. Ils échangèrent un sourire, qui finit d'apaiser Sanji. Il ne voulait pas gâcher les quelques heures qui lui restaient avec Zoro. Il ne voulait pas penser à après. Pas encore. Il aurait bien le temps de le faire dans l'avion qu'il l'éloignerait chaque seconde un peu plus de celui qui était sans conteste l'homme de sa vie. 

— Tu veux prendre un bain ? demanda Zoro en retirant son manteau.

Sanji l'imita avant de refuser sa proposition. L'idée de se délasser dans l'eau chaude était tentante, mais il n'avait qu'une envie, se mettre au lit. Il se contenterait donc d'une douche rapide.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tandis qu'il se rinçait, deux bras puissants entourèrent sa taille et l'attirèrent contre un torse musclé. Il se laissa aller contre lui, soupirant de bien-être. Zoro posa ses lèvres en petits baisers dans son cou puis sur l'arrondi de son épaule. 

— Tu t'es bien débrouillé tout à l'heure, le félicita-t-il d'une voix douce.

Sanji sourit sous le compliment.

— Ça valait pas le coup d'en faire toute une histoire, admit-il.

— C'est normal de stresser, tu n'as pas à te sentir embarrassé pour ça. 

Sanji ne répondit pas. Il se retourna pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de Zoro, l'attirant un peu plus sous le jet d'eau. Il fit glisser ses mains vers ses fesses avant d'y faire pression pour le coller contre lui. Les gouttes d'eau dévalaient son visage, se faisant parfois piéger par ses cils. Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient d'un vert foncé, presque noir, et Sanji ne put se retenir d'y passer les doigts. Il massa doucement son cuir chevelu, appréciant le petit soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres de Zoro. Il continua ses gestes pendant plusieurs minutes, heureux de le sentir se détendre contre lui.

Il grogna lorsqu'il s'arrêta et qu'il redescendit ses mains sur ses épaules. 

— Tu devrais te laver avant qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude, s'amusa-t-il.

— Reste avec moi, marmonna-t-il dans son cou.

— J'ai déjà fini.

Il essaya de se dégager de son étreinte, mais Zoro résistait.

— Je connais un moyen de te resalir.

Sanji se mit à rire de bon cœur. L'offre était tentante, mais il était vraiment trop fatigué pour ça.

— Dommage, tu vas devoir finir tout seul, répondit-il d'un air taquin.

Il esquiva sa tentative pour le ramener contre lui et s'empressa de s'enrouler dans une serviette. Il termina de se sécher dans la pièce à vivre avant de s'habiller pour la nuit et de s'allonger dans le lit. Il ramena la couette sur lui et ferma les yeux.

Zoro arriva quelques minutes plus tard, toujours bougonnant d'avoir dû finir sa douche seul. Il éteignit toutes les lumières puis se faufila sous les draps avant de se coller contre son dos. Il enroula un bras autour de lui puis déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. 

— Bonne nuit, dit-il d'une voix douce.

— 'nuit, répondit Sanji, déjà à moitié endormi.

* * *

Sanji était en train de faire un rêve très, très agréable. Pourtant il se sentait glisser vers la réalité à mesure que son cerveau s'éveillait. Il voulait retenir le sommeil pour le faire durer un peu plus longtemps, mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Ses sens revenaient doucement. Il sentait la chaleur moite de Zoro collé contre son dos, son souffle brûlant contre son cou. Et il sentait sa main sur... Oh. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve après tout. D'un mouvement presque instinctif, il se resserra contre lui. Il sentit le membre durci de Zoro entre ses fesses, pressé entre leurs deux corps. Un gémissement monta dans sa gorge qu'il fut incapable de réprimer.

Comprenant sûrement qu'il était à présent réveillé, les gestes de Zoro sur son membre se firent plus assurés et efficaces. Son pouce caressait le sommet par intermittence et Sanji trouva ça très injuste. Il savait parfaitement que c'était l'un de ses points sensibles.

Leur position n'était pas idéale, mais il fit de son mieux pour onduler des hanches et rendre à son amant ce qu'il lui donnait. Zoro embrassait maintenant sa mâchoire et Sanji n'eut qu'à tourner un peu la tête pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent. 

— Bonjour, dit Zoro.

Sa voix était rauque de sommeil, et peut-être aussi un peu d'excitation.

— Si je pouvais être réveillé comme ça tous les matins, soupira Sanji en reposant la tête sur l'oreiller.

Zoro sourit contre sa peau. Il accéléra son rythme. Sanji sentait le plaisir monter en lui. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans son ventre. Zoro glissa sa jambe entre les siennes, sa cuisse exerçant une délicieuse pression sur ses testicules. Sanji se mordit la lèvre inférieure. À ce rythme-là, il finirait vite. Il parvint à prévenir Zoro d'une voix essoufflée, s'attendant à ce qu'il ralentisse un peu. Mais au contraire, sa main resserra un peu plus son étreinte, continuant ses mouvements de haut en bas.

Sanji tenta alors de faufiler sa main entre leurs corps pour s'occuper de Zoro. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit à sens unique. Lui aussi voulait lui donner du plaisir. 

— Pas besoin, grogna Zoro.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, et puis Zoro roula du bassin, son sexe toujours emprisonné entre ses fesses. Il trouva l'action incroyablement excitante et son souffle se coupa l'espace d'un instant. Il s'entendit gémir, incapable de contrôler ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Il décida de l'aider en reprenant ses mouvements de hanches, serrant parfois les fesses pour augmenter la pression autour de son membre.

Le rythme devint rapidement effréné. Zoro haletait contre sa nuque. Sa main se concentrait sur l'extrémité sensible de son sexe. Les stimulations venaient de tous côtés. Sanji ne savait plus très bien où se terminait son corps et où celui de Zoro débutait. Les orteils recroquevillés sous le plaisir, une main cramponnant l'oreiller d'une poigne de fer, il tentait de repousser l'inévitable. Il sentait Zoro palpiter contre lui. Il le sentait suinter dans le bas de son dos. De sa main libre, il agrippa la hanche de Zoro et se cambra pour écraser ses fesses contre lui. Les à-coups se firent plus brusques, presque violents, et Sanji ne tint plus. L'orgasme le frappa avec force. Il se crispa tout en se vidant dans la main de Zoro qui continuait ses gestes pour l'accompagner. Puis son homme se concentra sur son propre plaisir. Ses poussées étaient frénétiques, et bien qu'il ait trouvé ça très excitant un peu plus tôt, Sanji était maintenant un peu déçu et frustré de ne pas le sentir en lui. Mais il espérait bien que ce ne soit que partie remise. Zoro se tendit contre lui et son sperme chaud se répandit dans son dos, faisant frissonner Sanji. 

Essoufflés tous les deux, ils restèrent de longues minutes immobiles. Sanji aurait voulu se retourner vers Zoro, mais ses muscles ne répondaient plus. La main de Zoro était remontée sur son ventre et le caressait en petits cercles.

Zoro se redressa un peu derrière lui. Sanji frissonna lorsque, d'une main tendre, il dégagea son visage des cheveux qui y étaient tombés. Il déposa de petits baisers sur sa mâchoire, sur sa joue, et Sanji tourna à nouveau la tête pour réclamer ses lèvres. Mais l'angle n'était pas du tout confortable, alors plutôt que d'arrêter, il se retourna pour lui faire face avant de reprendre là où ils s'étaient interrompus.

Sanji aurait tellement aimé que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Il voulait vivre ce genre de chose chaque matin pour le restant de ses jours. Mais bien trop tôt à son goût, Zoro rompit le baiser et s'éloigna un peu. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. 

— Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Zoro après quelques minutes à se regarder dans les yeux.

— Rester au lit, répondit-il avant de plaquer un bisou rapide sur sa bouche.

— Tu ne veux pas visiter un peu la ville ?

Sanji fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à la question. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de découvrir un peu plus l'endroit où vivait Zoro, mais l'idée de rester au lit toute la journée à faire des choses coquines avec lui était tout aussi tentante.

Mais finalement, sa curiosité l'emporta. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait dans un pays étranger. Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de l'occasion. Il était encore tôt, ils auraient le temps de faire pas mal de choses. Et puis au final, il allait tout autant passer la journée avec lui que s'ils restaient ici.

Après une douche bienvenue et une tasse de café, ils s'habillèrent chaudement et descendirent dans la rue. Zoro lui avait dit qu'ils trouveraient facilement de quoi manger pour leur petit-déjeuner. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils démarrèrent leur visite par une rue piétonne couverte qui recelait un nombre inimaginable de petites échoppes et boutiques. Tous les goûts pouvaient être satisfaits. Sucreries, viande, produits de la mer. Il en était même difficile de choisir. On y trouvait aussi des produits locaux, des souvenirs, des vêtements. Ils auraient pu y passer des heures.

Ils visitèrent ensuite le parc Odori, tout en longueur, et le remontèrent jusqu'à la tour de télé emblématique de la ville. Ils finirent la matinée à la tour de l'horloge, un bâtiment ancien de style occidental qui abritait un musée où ils se mirent à l'abri du froid pendant quelque temps.

Ils mangèrent rapidement un sandwich puis prirent le bus pour se rendre au parc Maruyama. Sanji était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir le temps de visiter le zoo. Il n'y en avait pas chez lui et il aurait bien aimé découvrir en vrai des animaux qu'il avait jusqu'à présent seulement vu à la télé. Mais ils passèrent un bon moment à se promener dans les allées du parc et à visiter le sanctuaire shinto.

Il découvrit que Zoro n'était pas féru de religion. Il en connaissait tout de même assez pour lui expliquer les croyances et les coutumes principales, et Sanji fut étonné d'apprendre que beaucoup de japonais avaient tendance à croire un peu en tout. Shintoïsme, bouddhisme, christianisme, ils semblaient passer d'une religion à l'autre suivant les événements de la vie. Sanji n'avait connu que le luthéranisme. Il avait été obligé d'aller à l'église chaque dimanche avec sa famille. Mais il n'était pas croyant pour autant. L'idée d'esprits résidant dans chaque élément de la nature lui semblait plus attirante que celle d'un dieu unique qui contrôlait tout. C'était d'ailleurs un peu similaire au Peuple Caché, auquel la majorité des islandais, lui y comprit, croyait. 

Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus sur ces pensées qui ne représentaient que peu d'intérêt pour lui. Déjà, Zoro l'entraînait ailleurs. Le soleil timide avait déjà entamé sa descente dans le ciel, et Zoro semblait pressé. Ils reprirent le bus pour arriver une demi-heure plus tard au pied d'une montagne. Zoro lui apprit qu'il s'agissait du Mont Moiwa et qu'ils allaient monter tout en haut. Ils empruntèrent un téléphérique, puis un funiculaire, et arrivèrent sur la plateforme aménagée au sommet juste à temps pour voir le soleil se coucher. La vue sur la ville était spectaculaire. La neige qui la recouvrait adoucissait un peu ce paysage ultra-urbain. Sanji comprit qu'ils n'en avaient parcouru qu'une infime partie ce jour-là. Au loin sur leur gauche, ils apercevaient la mer.

Appuyés contre la barricade de sécurité, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre pour contrer le vent froid qui soufflait ici. Il n'y avait quasiment personne alors ils pouvaient profiter de l'endroit autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. Ils se prirent en photo devant cette vue magnifique, puis Zoro lui désigna des points dans la ville. Il lui montra où se trouvait son université, la zone où se situait son appartement, ainsi que d'autres lieux touristiques qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller voir.

Les lumières artificielles s'allumaient au fur et à mesure que le soleil s'évanouissait derrière l'horizon, changeant radicalement l'atmosphère. Tout devint féerique et magique. Sanji tourna la tête vers Zoro et découvrit que celui-ci le regardait d'un air attendri. Puis sans se soucier des gens autour d'eux, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Sanji lui répondit aussitôt, posant sa main gantée contre sa joue. Même avec l'épaisseur de la laine, il sentait à quel point elle était froide. Ils se séparèrent après plusieurs minutes, leurs souffles, matérialisés par de la vapeur blanche, fusionnant entre eux.

Sanji risqua un coup d'œil autour d'eux, mais personne ne semblait leur prêter attention.

— On s'en fout de ce que les autres pensent, déclara Zoro en bougonnant un peu. J'ai envie de profiter de chaque instant avec toi.

Le cœur de Sanji se serra. Malgré son apparent détachement ces derniers jours, Zoro venait d'avouer que lui aussi redoutait leur séparation. Demain à la même heure il serait dans l'avion et il eut tout à coup envie de pleurer. Mais il se contint et reporta le regard sur la ville en contrebas.

Après encore quelques minutes, le froid devint tellement insupportable qu'ils décidèrent de redescendre. Mais avant ça, Zoro l'entraîna vers l'étrange structure qui s'élevait un peu plus loin. Elle était éclairée et ressemblait à une sorte de diamant. Ils montèrent le petit escalier et se blottirent dans le petit espace sous la structure. En levant les yeux, Sanji découvrit une cloche. 

— C'est une cloche du bonheur, expliqua Zoro. D'habitude je crois pas à ce genre de connerie, mais on dit que si un couple sonne la cloche ensemble, ils seront heureux.

Sanji s'amusa de son attitude presque timide lorsqu'il lui expliqua ça.

— J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa de le faire, termina-t-il en détournant le regard.

Sanji décida de ne pas répondre. À la place, il attrapa l'une des ficelles et attendit que Zoro fasse de même avec l'autre. Ils sonnèrent ensemble la cloche en se regardant dans les yeux, et Sanji espéra de tout son cœur que le charme fonctionne. Ce n'était peut-être pas pour maintenant, mais peut-être qu'un jour ils se retrouveraient et seraient heureux. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Après un nouveau _selfie_ devant la cloche, ils se hâtèrent de redescendre, grelottant de froid. Ils décidèrent de rentrer directement à l'appartement et de manger là-bas. Ils avalèrent leur repas les jambes bien au chaud sous la couverture du _kotatsu_ , la table basse chauffante que Sanji aurait bien aimé ramener avec lui en Islande.

* * *

— Ce sera le 22 mars.

— Hein ?

— Ma soutenance.

Sanji émit un léger bruit de gorge tout en continuant à tracer de petits cercles sur le torse de Zoro.

— J'aurais bien aimé être là, dit-il doucement.

Zoro ne répondit pas. Sanji fronça les sourcils en le sentant se tendre.

— J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire, commença-t-il. Je l'ai appris juste avant que tu arrives.

Sentant le sérieux du sujet, Sanji se redressa pour pouvoir le regarder. Mais Zoro détourna les yeux. Il paraissait inconfortable et Sanji se demanda pourquoi. Il ne tarda pas à le découvrir.

— On m'a proposé un poste. Pour un an.

Il avait parlé rapidement, comme s'il avait espéré que Sanji ne l'entende pas. Mais il aurait été difficile de ne pas le faire.

Son cœur se serra. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Mais au fond, ça faisait un argument de plus en faveur de sa décision. Et Zoro l'avait sûrement compris.

— Je crois que je vais accepter, continua Zoro en croisant enfin ses yeux.

— Bien sûr que tu dois accepter, acquiesça Sanji d'une voix blanche.

— Sanji..., souffla-t-il.

Son regard était suppliant, Sanji pouvait même y déceler des larmes. Il baissa la tête, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps. C'était tellement dur. Il se sentait tellement mal de lui faire subir ça. Tellement mal de le faire souffrir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. 

— S'il te plaît..., demanda Zoro la voix tremblante.

— Tu avais dit que tu accepterais ma décision, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix un peu dure. Tu m'as promis que tu ne me retiendrais pas.

— Je sais mais...

— Je n'y arriverai pas Zoro. Je suis désolé, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il était impossible de les retenir. Et il n'en avait pas envie. Zoro devait comprendre. Il devait voir que c'était la seule solution.

— Ces quatre mois, c'était l'enfer, continua-t-il. J'étais toujours en train de penser à toi. Je ne vivais que pour passer quelques minutes avec toi. Pour voir ton image sombre et froide sur mon écran. Pour entendre ta voix déformée par la distance.

Il essuya d'un geste inutile sa joue humide. De nouvelles larmes remplacèrent aussitôt celles qu'il venait d'effacer.

— Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Ma santé mentale ne tiendra pas le coup. Je sais maintenant que je ne devais pas être loin de la dépression avant de venir ici. Tout était sombre. Il n'y avait pas de lumière. J'étais tout le temps enfermé dans ma tête. À me demander ce que tu faisais, si tu pensais à moi. À me demander si tout ça valait vraiment le coup puisque de toute façon on ne se reverrait jamais. 

Sa voix se brisa, le forçant à s'arrêter. Il s'obligea à relever la tête pour croiser les yeux de Zoro.

— Il faut qu'on accepte que c'est pas le bon moment.

Une larme déborda de son œil droit. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Zoro pleurer. Son cœur se déchira encore plus.

— Tu as ta vie ici. J'ai la mienne en Islande.

Zoro prit sa main et la serra, les yeux fixés sur elles.

— C'était dur pour moi aussi, avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Il leva sa main libre pour caresser sa joue.

— Promets-moi au moins une chose.

— Quoi ?

— Promets-moi de toujours garder un moyen de me contacter. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Demain. Dans un mois. Dans un an. Toujours.

Une nouvelle vague de larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

— Si tu me promets de vivre ta vie. Ne m'attends pas Zoro. Ne t'empêche pas de vivre pour moi.

— Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te promettre ça. Je suis sûr qu'un jour on se retrouvera. Je le sais.

Il paraissait si sûr de lui. Sanji voulait le croire. Il le voulait tellement. Mais il n'avait jamais été optimiste de nature.

— Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, répéta Zoro.

Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, il enroula son bras autour de Zoro et l'attira contre lui. Il aurait tellement aimé que les choses soient différentes. Il allait devoir dire adieu à la seule personne qui le comprenait. À la seule personne qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait en retour. C'était une véritable déchirure, et l'espace d'une seconde, il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais rencontré Zoro. Mais il détruisit cette idée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Zoro avait été ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux depuis bien longtemps. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Les contes de fées n'existaient pas. La vie réelle était bien plus tragique et impitoyable.

— Ce sera dur de ne plus pouvoir te parler, remarqua Zoro après de longues minutes pressés l'un contre l'autre.

— Oui, mais ça ira mieux avec le temps.

Sanji ne savait pas combien il lui en faudrait. Des mois probablement. Ce serait difficile, mais ce serait différent des quatre derniers mois. C'était une coupure nette. Presque comme un deuil. La vie continuerait de s'écouler. Elle ne resterait pas figée comme elle l'avait été depuis que Zoro était parti.

— Je ne t'oublierai jamais, lui dit-il tout bas.

C'était une promesse qu'il pouvait tenir.

— Moi non plus.

L'émotion lui nouait la gorge. Il luttait contre les larmes, essayant de reprendre un peu de contrôle sur lui-même.

— Sanji, je t'ai...

— Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Ne dis rien. Je t'en supplie. Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles.

Il avait plaqué sa main contre la bouche de Zoro, ses larmes redoublant. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'empêchait de dire ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était peut-être pas juste envers Zoro, mais il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas d'entendre ces mots.

— Ça ne changera jamais, promit Zoro une fois qu'il eut retiré sa main.

Il ne pleurait plus. Il semblait déterminé à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne baisserait pas les bras. Qu'il continuerait toujours de croire qu'ils avaient un avenir ensemble. Sanji osa espérer, au moins un tout petit peu, devant la force de cette conviction.

— Tu me le diras quand on se reverra.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Zoro. Sans un mot, il l'attira à nouveau contre lui et Sanji se laissa aller dans ses bras. Maintenant qu'ils en avaient parlé et qu'ils avaient tous les deux accepté la situation, il se sentait plus léger. Ils avaient encore quelques heures ensemble, il ne voulait pas les passer à pleurer.

— Parle-moi de ce job, demanda-t-il après une longue pause silencieuse.

— C'est à la fac, mais dans un autre service. Un travail d'assistant.

— Tu commenceras quand ?

— Pas avant mai apparemment. Je n'ai pas encore beaucoup de détails.

— C'est une belle opportunité pour toi.

Zoro fit la moue et détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux.

— Ça l'est, insista Sanji.

— Je ne sais pas... J'avais pensé...

— Quoi ?

— Non, rien.

Sanji plissa les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce que Zoro avait voulu dire.

— Tu crois vraiment que je devrais accepter ?

— Bien sûr. C'est pas le moment de faire le difficile. Qui sait quand une occasion comme ça se représentera ?

Ce n'était jamais facile de trouver un premier travail après une thèse. Zoro devait saisir cette chance.

— Je sais mais... j'avais envie de voyager, insista-t-il.

Il lui lança un regard appuyé que Sanji ne comprit pas.

— Tu pourras voyager après. Ça passe vite un an.

Les épaules de Zoro s'affaissèrent comme s'il venait de perdre un combat. Il semblait presque défaitiste. Sanji n'avait rien saisi de ce qui venait de se passer.

— Oui, tu as raison..., concéda finalement Zoro.

Sanji le fixa, cherchant à déceler quelque chose sur son visage qui pourrait lui donner la puce à l'oreille, mais Zoro ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se releva brusquement, annonçant qu'il allait préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Le moment passa, et cet instant de flottement lui sortit de l'esprit au cours du petit-déjeuner. Ils continuèrent à parler facilement de tout et de rien, comme ils le faisaient toujours, mais Sanji sentit une certaine distance entre eux qui n'existait pas auparavant. Malheureusement, elle était sûrement inévitable.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée au lit, s'imprégnant de l'autre autant qu'ils le purent. Puis l'heure tant redoutée arriva et ils durent rassembler les affaires de Sanji pour prendre la direction de l'aéroport. Ils empruntèrent le métro jusqu'à la fac où ils récupérèrent la voiture, puis passèrent prendre Árni à son hôtel. 

Lorsqu'il se retrouva debout devant la porte d'embarquement, dans un hall aussi bondé qu'à son arrivée, Sanji eut l'impression d'être entré dans une autre dimension. Son corps était là, mais son esprit semblait ailleurs, perdu quelque part. C'était comme si tout ce qui se passait ne lui arrivait pas à lui, mais à une sorte de double. C'était une sensation déplaisante, même si ses émotions semblaient moins fortes, comme cachées derrière un voile. 

Il ne remarqua pas qu'Árni se tenait à l'écart pour leur laisser une certaine intimité. Et il fallut que Zoro pose une main sur son épaule pour qu'il se rappelle de sa présence. Ils échangèrent un regard vide. Zoro avait les traits tirés, comme s'il avait vieilli de plusieurs années pendant le trajet. Ses yeux étaient secs, mais la douleur et la résignation que Sanji pouvait y lire étaient bien pires que des larmes.

Sans se soucier des gens autour d'eux, Zoro referma ses bras autour de lui. Sanji profita une dernière fois de cette étreinte. Il s'imprégna de l'odeur de Zoro. De la sensation de l'avoir si près de lui. Se demandant vaguement si dans quelques mois il se rappellerait encore de tout ça.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, et une éternité tout à la fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix enregistrée brise ce dernier moment à deux.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on reste en contact ? tenta une dernière fois Zoro.

— C'est impossible Zoro, tu le sais. C'est mieux comme ça.

Ils échangèrent un sourire triste, puis un dernier baiser.

Sanji se baissa pour ramasser son sac et plongea une dernière fois dans ses beaux yeux gris lorsqu'il se redressa.

— Je serai toujours là, murmura Zoro rien que pour lui.

Son visage se détendit, attendri et touché devant tant de dévotion et d'optimisme. Sans un mot, il caressa sa joue puis se détourna, s'éloignant d'un pas déterminé de celui qu'il aimerait jusqu'à la fin des temps. 

* * *

Le mois de novembre semblait vouloir se terminer sous le soleil. La météo ne reflétait pas du tout l'humeur de Sanji. Il attachait son tablier tout en plissant les yeux sous la force de la lumière rasante qui traversait la vitre. Ce n'était pas désagréable en soit, puisque dans deux heures il ferait déjà nuit.

Il avait dormi jusque tard dans la matinée, pourtant il était encore fatigué. Il ne travaillait ici que depuis une semaine, mais déjà ses nuits étaient hantées par le bip qui lui perçait les tympans à chaque article scanné.

Ce n'était assurément pas le métier de ses rêves, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Avec un loyer à payer et un estomac à remplir, il ne pouvait pas faire le difficile. Et puis ce n'était que temporaire. Il finirait bien par trouver quelque chose. Il espérait recevoir une bonne nouvelle de l'équipe d'Húsavík, mais il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas avant le printemps. En attendant, il devait serrer les dents et se contenter de ce qu'il avait.

La petite supérette n'était jamais bondée, mais il y avait toujours un ou deux chalands pour le tenir occupé. Quand il n'y avait plus de clients en caisse, il entretenait les rayons. Ce n'était pas passionnant, mais ça passait le temps. Et ça lui évitait de trop réfléchir. Certains jours étaient plus difficiles que d'autres, mais dans l'ensemble, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Sa thèse lui avait suffisamment occupé l'esprit au début. Il s'était jeté à fond dans son travail, l'aidant à gérer la séparation. Il y avait eu quelques moments douloureux. Comme le jour où Árni lui avait donné la vidéo de la soutenance de thèse de Zoro. Celle-ci ne s'était tenue qu'un petit mois après son retour en Islande, alors la blessure était encore bien présente. Les émotions étaient remontées et il avait eu une période un peu noire après ça. Mais il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir regardée. Il était fier de Zoro. Et il était heureux d'avoir pu participer au moins un peu à ce grand jour pour lui.

La deuxième période difficile avait été lorsqu'il avait dû retourner à la station. Cette année il n'y était resté que deux semaines pour faire un point sur l'état des populations de Marimo, mais cela avait été deux semaines atroces. Chaque recoin de la station lui rappelait Zoro. Il s'attendait à le voir partout, surgissant de la cuisine avec le repas du soir, ou descendant les escaliers le matin, les cheveux dans tous les sens et un bâillement aux lèvres. 

Mais il avait survécu. Un jour après l'autre.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers son client suivant, il le reconnut aussitôt. Un grand blond élancé avec une gueule d'ange. Il venait quasiment tous les jours, et ils échangeaient parfois quelques paroles. Il était sympathique et pas du tout désagréable à regarder.

— Tu as changé ta coiffure, remarqua celui-ci en lui souriant.

Sanji replaça sa frange d'un geste inconscient. Il était allé chez le coiffeur la veille au matin pour raccourcir ses cheveux, et sur un coup de tête, il avait décidé de changer sa frange de côté.

— Ça te va bien, continua le jeune homme. Maintenant je peux dire que j'ai vu les deux côtés de ton visage.

Sanji le remercia d'un sourire. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui. Il flirtait ouvertement avec lui chaque fois qu'il venait, et Sanji ne savait pas s'il devait en être flatté ou dérangé. 

— Ton œil gauche est tout aussi magnifique que le droit.

Sanji perdit son sourire. Zoro aussi aimait ses yeux. Il lui avait confié qu'il avait toujours trouvé les yeux bleus un peu trop froids, mais que les siens étaient différents. Selon lui, ils lui rappelaient le bleu profond de la mer.

Il revint à lui lorsqu'il eut fini de scanner les articles du jeune homme et qu'il lui annonça le total. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début de leur interaction. Mais l'homme n'en paraissait pas troublé, car il lui souriait toujours. 

— Tu vas peut-être me trouver un peu direct, mais est-ce que tu accepterais de venir boire un verre avec moi un de ces jours ?

Sanji fut pris de court. Il hésita.

— Heu, je ne sais pas trop...

— Je connais un bar sympa, bonne bière, bonne musique...

Sanji referma machinalement le capot de la caisse. Une vieille dame attendait patiemment son tour. L'homme était sur le point de partir, n'attendant que sa réponse.

— Je finis à 21h, dit-il finalement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté. Mais peut-être que c'était ce qui lui fallait. Penser à autre chose pendant quelques heures. Profiter de l'attention que quelqu'un lui portait. Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

— Je serai là, répondit l'homme dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom.

***

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, Sanji passa une bonne soirée. C'était agréable de discuter avec Tómas, et la conversation était facile. Ils avaient parlé un peu de tout, n'effleurant qu'à peine leur vie privée. Le groupe qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt était agréable à écouter, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait le style de musique que Sanji aimait.

Alors quand Tómas lui posa la question habituelle dans ce genre de situation, il ne fut pas surpris de voir l'espoir dans son expression.

Il prit un moment avant d'y répondre. Certes il avait passé une bonne soirée, mais un autre rendez-vous en entraînerait un autre, et encore un autre. Et Sanji n'était pas sûr de vouloir aller dans cette direction avec lui. Pour lui, cette soirée ressemblait plus à une soirée amicale, tandis que pour Tómas, c'était clairement autre chose. Malgré tous ses efforts, Sanji n'arrivait pas à le voir autrement que comme un ami. Il n'avait pas envie de l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas envie de passer tout son temps avec lui. Encore moins de coucher avec lui. Personne ne lui avait fait ressentir ça depuis Zoro.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, admit-il finalement.

Il se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté de venir ce soir. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne voulait rien entreprendre avec le jeune homme. Il lui avait fait un coup vache. Il lui avait laissé croire qu'il était intéressé, alors qu'il ne l'était clairement pas.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, piteux.

— C'est à cause de ton ex ?

— Quoi ?

— Je t'ai vu partir dans ta tête plusieurs fois. C'était pas difficile de comprendre que tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il une nouvelle fois.

— Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes séparés ? demanda Tómas après un silence.

— Depuis fin février, répondit-il facilement.

Étonnamment, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'en parler. Comme s'il en avait besoin. Et puis Tómas semblait prêt à écouter.

— Neuf mois et tu penses encore autant à lui ?

Sanji ressentit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Oui, ça faisait déjà neuf mois, mais pas un seul jour n'avait passé sans qu'il ne pense à lui. La douleur s'était estompée, mais son amour pour lui était toujours aussi fort.

— Ça ne me regarde pas, mais pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? C'est clair que tu l'aimes encore.

Pourquoi s'étaient-ils séparés ? Parfois Sanji se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. S'ils avaient continué leur relation à distance, serait-il parti le rejoindre au Japon une fois sa thèse terminée ? Seraient-ils ensemble à l'heure qu'il était ? Sanji aurait-il eu le courage de tout recommencer dans un nouveau pays pour être avec Zoro ? Il ne savait pas.

— Il habite au Japon, moi ici. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, répondit-il finalement avec un sourire triste.

Sous son insistance, il lui raconta leur histoire dans les grandes lignes. Tómas resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes lorsqu'il eut terminé.

— Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été à ta place, admit-il.

— Zoro voulait qu'on reste en contact, mais je ne sais pas si je l'aurais supporté. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même à cette époque. Je ne me voyais pas subir à nouveau tout ça.

— Tu sais, je crois qu'on est les mieux placés pour connaître nos propres limites. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable d'avoir pris cette décision. Ta santé est plus importante que tout.

— Je sais... mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se serait passé si je ne l'avais pas fait.

Tómas lui sourit d'un air compatissant.

— Désolé, ce n'est sûrement pas ce que tu avais en tête en m'invitant à prendre un verre.

— Pas vraiment, répondit Tómas en souriant.

— Je pensais que j'étais prêt, que rencontrer d'autres personnes me ferait du bien mais...

— Tu n'en es pas encore là. 

— Non. Désolé.

— Arrête de t'excuser. Je comprends. Tu n'y es pour rien. On avance tous à notre propre rythme, et parfois ça prend plus de temps.

— Merci. Ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. D'avoir un point de vue extérieur.

— J'en suis ravi. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

— Quoi ? demanda Sanji qui ne suivait plus.

— On peut se revoir ?

— Après tout ce que je viens de te dire tu veux encore me voir ?

— Pourquoi pas ? J'ai l'impression que tu aurais bien besoin d'un ami.

Le sourire de Sanji s'élargit. En effet, avoir un ami ne lui ferait pas de mal, même s'ils ne se voyaient qu'occasionnellement.

— Ok.

Ils échangèrent leurs contacts, se promettant de se revoir bientôt.

— Maintenant, je n'aime pas être ce genre de type, commença Tómas en se relevant. Mais il y a un mec super mignon qui n'arrête pas de me mater depuis tout à l'heure, alors si tu permets...

Sanji le regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Tómas était sympathique, et il était sûr qu'il prendrait plaisir à passer une autre soirée comme celle-ci avec lui. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, ce serait lui qui lui parlerait de ses histoires de cœur. Il le vit poser la main sur celle de l'homme qui avait attiré son attention. Il semblait avoir plus de succès qu'avec Sanji, et il était content pour lui.

Il se releva à son tour, enfila son manteau, et sortit dans la nuit noire, direction son appartement triste et solitaire.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et Sanji se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être. Il n'attendait personne, et ses dimanches étaient souvent tranquilles. Il avait retrouvé Tómas au bar pas plus tard que vendredi soir, alors il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de ses nouvelles avant au moins plusieurs jours.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut un mouvement de recul. Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, son père se tenait devant lui. Comment avait-il découvert où il habitait ? Sanji ne lui avait jamais donné son adresse. 

— Tu ne laisses pas entrer ton père ?

Sa voix était autoritaire, menaçante. La tête de Sanji se vida. Que lui voulait-il ? Est-ce que le jour tant redouté était arrivé ?

Sans un mot, il s'effaça pour lui permettre d'entrer. Son père fit un tour du propriétaire du regard. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Certes son appartement n'était pas bien grand, mais c'était tout de même chez lui, et Sanji était fier de pouvoir avoir quelque chose à lui.

— Tu m'as forcé à venir jusqu'ici. La route n'était pas facile. J'ai dû laisser la ferme à tes frères.

Sanji ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il était préférable de le laisser parler.

— Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais encore ici ?

Il fit un pas vers lui. Sanji rentra les épaules et baissa la tête, tentant instinctivement de se faire plus petit.

— Tes stupides études doivent être finies depuis longtemps maintenant. J'ai été patient Sanji. Mais ma patience à des limites.

Sanji ne répondit toujours pas. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ?

— J'ai été généreux avec toi. Je t'ai laissé venir ici pour étudier. Tu m'as convaincu que tu apprendrais des choses pour la ferme. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? En te cachant ici comme l'ingrat que tu es ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré ?

Sa dernière question avait tonné comme la foudre s'abattant dans la petite vie tranquille que Sanji s'était créée loin de sa famille. Il avait toujours su au fond de lui qu'il ne lui échapperait pas indéfiniment.

— Mais c'est fini tout ça, poursuivit son père en se radoucissant un peu. Tu vas rentrer avec moi. Je t'ai trouvé une femme. Tu vois, après tout ce que tu as fait, je fais encore ça pour toi. 

— Une femme ? balbutia Sanji qui sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine.

— Helena. Tu te souviens d'elle ?

Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait d'elle. Elle habitait la ferme voisine et était de son âge. Il avait souvent joué avec elle quand il était petit. Il aimait aller chez elle et oublier l'espace de quelques heures ce qui l'attendait à la maison.

— Ce mariage nous rapportera pas mal de terres. On va pouvoir avoir plus de têtes. Gagner plus. C'est une bonne affaire.

Sanji pâlit un peu plus. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un morceau de viande qu'on jetait en pâture. Un bien que son père pouvait vendre et disposer à sa guise.

— Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas les autres ? parvint-il à demander d'une voix blanche.

— Tu crois que je vais sacrifier mes précieux fils pour ça ? J'ai d'autres projets pour eux.

Désabusé, Sanji se rappela que son père ne le considérait comme son fils que lorsque ça l'arrangeait, ou qu'il en retirait quelque chose. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Pas cette fois. Il était plus fort maintenant.

— Je ne l'épouserai pas, dit-il de la voix la plus ferme qu'il put prendre.

— Je voudrais bien voir ça ! Tu me dois respect et obéissance !

Il était tout près de lui maintenant, le bras déjà levé. Sanji recula mais il se retrouva rapidement coincé contre le mur. Il n'avait pas d'échappatoire.

— J'ai ma vie ici. Je ne rentrerai pas.

— Ta vie est à la ferme, et elle m'appartient ! tonitrua-t-il.

Sanji se recroquevilla. Il sentit sa grosse main se refermer sur son poignet, suivit d'une aveuglante douleur. 

* * *

La sonnerie stridente le réveilla. Qui était l'enfoiré qui l'appelait à deux plombes du matin ? Il ouvrit un œil pour lire le nom sur l'écran bien trop lumineux et son cœur s'arrêta. Il se redressa brusquement et décrocha aussi vite qu'il le put.

— Sanji ?

Le silence lui répondit. Il tendit l'oreille et perçut une respiration. Puis ce qui ressemblait à des sanglots.

— Sanji répond-moi ! Sanji ? Tout va bien ?

Le silence perdura une bonne minute avant que l'appel ne se coupe brusquement. Zoro paniqua. Il se passait quelque chose. Sanji avait des problèmes. Mais que pouvait-il faire de l'autre côté du monde ? Il tenta de le rappeler mais personne ne décrocha. Il renonça après plusieurs tentatives. Il devait trouver autre chose. Soudain, il eut une idée. Árni ! Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider ? Il ne perdit pas une seconde et l'appela. Il répondit rapidement, et Zoro le coupa tout aussi vite. L'heure n'était pas aux civilités. 

— T'as des nouvelles de Sanji ?

— Pas depuis un moment non. Pourquoi ?

— Il vient de m'appeler. Je crois qu'il a des problèmes. 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

— Rien. Et c'est ça qui m'inquiète. Je l'ai entendu pleurer.

— Il a peut-être juste un mauvais jour, tenta Árni.

— Il ne l'a jamais fait en dix mois, pourquoi il le ferait maintenant ? Écoute, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas juste essayer de l'appeler ? Peut-être que si c'est toi il répondra.

Árni finit par accepter et il raccrocha. Les minutes suivantes furent une torture pour Zoro. Lorsque son téléphone sonna enfin, il s'empressa d'établir la communication.

— J'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais il n'a pas répondu. Ça commence à m'inquiéter, reconnut Árni. Je vais passer chez lui. Je te tiens au courant.

Il raccrocha et Zoro se retrouva une nouvelle fois à devoir attendre. Il tenta de rappeler Sanji, sans plus de résultats. Décidé, il alluma son ordinateur pour rechercher le premier vol pour Reykjavík. Même après dix mois passés loin de lui, il était prêt à tout laisser tomber pour aller le rejoindre. Il aurait certainement des problèmes s'il ne se pointait pas au travail le lendemain. Mais peu lui importait. Sanji était plus important. C'était sûrement stupide. Après tout ce temps, il avait peut-être refait sa vie. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il appelé dans ce cas ? Était-ce un accident ? Zoro en doutait. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le savait.

Il restait une place dans un vol qui partait mardi. Zoro hésita. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait appelé que Sanji l'accueillerait à bras ouverts s'il se pointait en Islande. C'était sûrement préférable d'attendre des nouvelles d'Árni.

Il patienta pendant presque deux heures en se rongeant les sangs, faisant les cents pas dans son appartement. Il sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna enfin.

— Comment il va ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

— Tu avais raison, répondit Árni d'une voix fatiguée. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Quand je suis arrivé chez lui la porte était entrouverte. Je l'ai trouvé allongé au sol.

Le sang de Zoro se figea. 

— Comment il va ? répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

— Il est un peu amoché mais ça devrait aller. Il a le poignet cassé. Il... Il a...

Il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Ça m'a retourné de le voir comme ça. Il était prostré au sol, serrant son bras contre lui. Il a le regard tellement vide...

Árni parlait comme s'il avait Sanji sous les yeux.

— Je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital, continua-t-il avant que Zoro ait le temps de lui demander où ils se trouvaient. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Là j'attends qu'ils s'occupent de son poignet et après je le ramène chez moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul.

— Tu sais qui a fait ça ? demanda Zoro en grondant.

— J'en ai une idée oui... Je pense que c'est son père.

Zoro bouillonnait. Sanji lui avait un peu parlé de son enfance, mais sans jamais vraiment entrer dans les détails. Pourtant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ne le surprenait pas.

— Zoro, j'ai pris des photos de ses blessures. Au cas où. Si jamais il veut porter plainte contre lui on aura des preuves. Je pense... je sais qu'elles seront dures à voir, mais je pense que ce serait bien que tu les aies aussi.

Zoro accepta aussitôt. Árni ne lui disait pas tout, comme s'il voulait l'épargner. Il devait voir par lui-même ce que ce salopard lui avait fait.

— Il y a un vol mardi, je crois que je vais le prendre. Il a besoin de moi.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Árni reprit la parole.

— Zoro, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

— Pourquoi ?

— Déjà parce que tu as ton travail et que tu ne peux pas partir du jour au lendemain, mais surtout... je ne pense pas que ce soit ce dont Sanji ait besoin. Il a l'air vraiment secoué, je ne pense pas que te revoir maintenant arrange quoi que ce soit.

Zoro soupira. Il aurait voulu prouver à Árni qu'au contraire sa présence résoudrait tout, mais il n'en savait rien. Il avait sûrement raison. Sanji devait surmonter ce qu'il venait de vivre avant d'avoir à faire face à son retour inopiné.

— Je vais essayer de le faire parler, savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je te tiens au courant. Ne fais rien de stupide en attendant.

Árni parlait vite et bientôt il dut raccrocher. Sanji était apparemment prêt à sortir de l'hôpital.

Zoro reposa son téléphone en soupirant. Au moins, Sanji n'était pas seul. C'était déjà ça. Il vérifia l'heure. Il était quatre heures passées, il ne se rendormirait plus maintenant. La journée serait longue, mais il savait qu'il serait incapable de fermer l'œil. Il était inquiet pour Sanji. En fait, il s'inquiétait pour lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés en février. Il pensait à lui tous les jours. Soit à se remémorer les moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, soit à se demander ce qui se serait passé s'ils n'avaient pas rompu. Il avait respecté la décision de Sanji, mais il ne l'avait pas fait de gaieté de cœur. Le voir franchir la porte sans se retourner à l'aéroport l'avait anéanti. Il était resté de longues minutes figé sur place. Perdu, ne sachant plus quoi faire de sa vie. Le soleil semblait avoir disparu d'un coup, laissant place à une obscurité profonde.

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau, signalant un message. Árni lui disait que Sanji était en sécurité chez lui. Il l'avait installé dans sa chambre d'ami et Sanji s'était endormi sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Il avait joint plusieurs photos au message. Zoro respira un grand coup avant de les ouvrir.

La première montrait son poignet gonflé et rougi. Sur la deuxième, il découvrit son visage. Son œil gauche était enflé, un hématome teintant déjà la peau en bleu sombre. La dernière photo lui déchira le cœur. On voyait à nouveau son visage, mais le plan était plus large. Deux marques bien nettes encerclaient son cou. Les traces rouges des doigts étaient clairement visibles. Le bâtard avait essayé de l'étrangler. Il avait dû serrer fort pour que les marques soient autant visibles. Il avait dû s'arrêter juste à temps. Juste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Zoro eut un haut le cœur en réalisant que ce n'était certainement pas son coup d'essai. S'il avait été en Islande à cet instant, il aurait cherché ce fils de pute, et il l'aurait tué. 

* * *

_Il ne veut toujours pas parler_ , lui disait Árni deux jours plus tard. _Il veut rentrer chez lui. Je ne pourrais pas le retenir bien longtemps._

Zoro se sentait désemparé. Il voulait aider Sanji, mais il ignorait comment. Et être sur place n'aurait rien changé. Il ne voulait pas de l'aide d'Árni non plus. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait abattu. Renfermé sur lui-même, ne laissant personne approcher de trop près. Comme s'il était résigné. Qu'il s'était lui-même persuadé que personne ne pouvait plus le sauver. C'était terrible à imaginer. Zoro souffrait pour lui. Son travail s'en ressentait. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il devenait maladroit. Il s'était déjà fait réprimander deux fois par ses supérieurs. Mais il était incapable de penser à autre chose. Il avait peur que cet enfoiré revienne et fasse encore plus de mal à Sanji. Il avait aussi peur de ce que pouvait faire Sanji.

Il était toujours convaincu qu'un voyage en Islande serait la solution. Que s'il était là, peut-être qu'il arriverait à briser les défenses de Sanji. Il aurait sûrement plus de succès qu'Árni. Ce qui l'arrêtait, c'était de ne pas savoir si Sanji voulait le revoir. Il tentait de se persuader que c'était sûrement le cas, sinon il ne l'aurait pas appelé, mais il craignait d'empirer la situation. Peut-être qu'Árni avait raison. Peut-être que Sanji avait déjà suffisamment de tourments dans sa vie pour rajouter en plus le stress de revoir Zoro.

Il se forçait donc à attendre, espérant chaque jour des nouvelles un peu meilleures. Le mercredi soir, Sanji était de retour dans son appartement, Árni n'ayant pas réussi à le retenir chez lui plus longtemps. Il n'eut plus de nouvelles jusqu'au samedi. Il était tard dans la nuit quand Árni l'appela. 

— Je sais enfin ce qui se passe, lui dit-il sans préambule. Je suis allé le voir. Il était en train de faire ses cartons.

— Il déménage ? s'étonna Zoro.

— C'est ce que je lui ai demandé. Il ne voulait rien me dire au début, mais j'ai insisté et j'ai réussi à le faire parler. Ce n'est pas bon Zoro.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— C'est bien son père qui est venu et qui lui a fait ça. Il veut qu'il rentre à la ferme. Il veut qu'il épouse la fille de leurs voisins pour augmenter leurs terres.

— Quoi ?!

Zoro n'en revenait pas. Quel père pouvait faire ça ? Battre son fils était déjà horrible, mais le forcer à se marier ? Juste pour le profit ? Zoro devait agir. S'il allait là-bas et se mariait avec Sanji avant, les plans de son père se retrouveraient anéantis. Et Zoro serait là pour le protéger. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le convaincre de venir avec lui au Japon. Au moins le temps de décider ce qu'ils feraient ensuite.

— Il m'a dit qu'il a essayé de lui tenir tête, continua Árni. C'est là qu'il s'est mis à le brutaliser. Au final il a cédé. Son père a toujours eu une forte emprise sur lui. Il sait comment s'y prendre pour le faire craquer, que ce soit par la force ou avec ses mots.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

— Apparemment, ils ont convenus qu'il rentrerait dans deux mois. Il lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter son travail et son appartement du jour au lendemain. Il espérait gagner un peu de temps, mais je ne sais pas s'il osera tenter quoi que ce soit pour éviter d'y aller. C'est son pire cauchemar de retourner là-bas. Mais d'après sa façon d'en parler, il s'y attendait. Il savait qu'il viendrait le chercher à un moment ou à un autre. 

— Donc on a deux mois pour trouver une solution...

— Je sais qu'il attendait des nouvelles d'une équipe qui étudie les baleines à Húsavík. Je vais voir s'ils ne peuvent pas prendre leur décision un peu plus tôt. Ça m'étonnerait que ça arrête son père, mais je suis d'avis que l'éloigner de la capitale reste la meilleure solution.

— Tu penses qu'il le retrouvera ?

— J'en suis persuadé. Sanji ne lui a jamais dit où il vivait, mais il a réussi à le savoir. C'est pas si grand l'Islande. Où qu'il aille, tôt ou tard il finira par le retrouver.

— Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si jamais c'est ce qui arrive ?

— Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer...

— Il peut pas rester là-bas...

Zoro cogitait à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver une solution. Il n'en voyait qu'une, mais est-ce que Sanji accepterait ?

— J'ai peut-être une idée, dit-il. Mais faut que je me renseigne. Je te rappelle dès que j'en sais plus.

— D'accord, mais réfléchit bien. Ce n'est pas parce que ça te semble être la meilleure solution que ça le sera pour Sanji.

— Je sais. C'est lui qui décidera de toute façon. Mais je veux au moins pouvoir lui offrir une sortie de secours.

— Tu l'aimes encore hein ? osa demander Árni après un silence.

— Plus que tout.

— Je veillerai sur lui en attendant.

— Merci Árni.

Une fois raccroché, Zoro prit note de ses idées, et de tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Même si Sanji ne voulait plus de lui, il ferait tout pour le sortir de là.

* * *

Un mois avant la date fatidique, Sanji était déjà quasiment prêt à partir. Il avait donné son préavis au travail, prévenu son propriétaire et mis en carton la plupart de ses possessions. N'en ayant pas beaucoup, cela avait été rapide. Il lui restait à trier toutes ses notes de cours et à emballer au dernier moment tout ce dont il se servait quotidiennement.

Les premières semaines, il avait essayé de trouver une solution. Un moyen d'échapper à son destin. Il en avait même parlé avec Árni. Mais tous les deux étaient arrivés à la conclusion que son père le retrouverait toujours. Et Sanji ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être retrouvé après avoir tenté de s'échapper ainsi. Il savait ce dont son père était capable. Non, il valait mieux y aller tout de suite. Au final le résultat serait le même alors autant en finir une fois pour toute.

Peut-être qu'il s'y plairait. Helena était douce et gentille. Il avait de bons souvenirs de son enfance avec elle. S'il devait épouser quelqu'un de force, alors il était content que ce soit avec elle.

Il essayait de ne pas penser à Zoro. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de l'appeler comme ça. Mais il souffrait. Il était brisé. Et tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment-là, c'était entendre le son de sa voix. Mais quand il l'avait entendu dire son nom, il avait paniqué et raccroché. Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans ses histoires. D'ailleurs Zoro n'avait pas essayé de le recontacter depuis. Il avait sûrement tourné la page. C'était aussi bien. 

Árni était venu ce matin. Encore une fois il avait tenté de le dissuader d'y retourner. Il lui avait parlé d'une solution. Sanji avait refusé net, sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas embêter les autres avec ses problèmes. Et puis c'était effrayant.

Son ancien directeur lui avait dit avoir contacté son collègue japonais, Wagano. Il pouvait l'héberger quelques temps, et il lui avait trouvé un petit travail à l'université où il était basé. Sanji ne parlait pas un mot de japonais, et à si courte échéance, il ne pouvait lui proposer qu'un poste d'agent d'entretien. Ce serait suffisant pour gagner un peu d'argent et peut-être pouvoir avoir un logement à lui.

Árni estimait qu'en quittant le pays quelques mois, son père l'oublierait et passerait à autre chose. Sanji n'était pas sûr que ce soit la bonne solution. Et puis de vivre à Sapporo, de travailler à l'université où il travaillait aussi, le risque était grand de tomber sur Zoro.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment il réagirait en le voyant. Il avait peur de découvrir qu'il avait refait sa vie. Qu'il l'avait oublié. Il avait peur de trouver un étranger à la place de l'homme de sa vie. Il ne le supporterait probablement pas.

Alors c'était peut-être mieux de retourner dans la ferme de son enfance.

* * *

Sanji ignorait comment il en était arrivé là. Tout était allé très vite. Un jour il était résigné, et le lendemain il avait son billet d'avion. Árni l'avait convaincu. Il ne savait pas comment il s'y était pris, mais Sanji avait fini par accepter. C'était peut-être parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il pourrait rentrer à tout moment. Si jamais il ne se plaisait pas là-bas, il n'aurait qu'un mot à dire et Árni le ferait revenir. Il lui avait promis de l'héberger aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin. Il lui avait aussi dit que c'était une opportunité. Un nouveau départ. De ça, Sanji n'en était pas sûr. Mais ce serait tout de même mieux qu'à la ferme. De l'autre côté du monde, il n'y aurait personne pour le rabaisser ou pour le frapper. Il n'aurait pas à se marier contre sa volonté. Il n'aurait pas à passer le reste de ses jours misérable et amorphe.

Depuis la visite de son père, il se sentait vidé. Il était revenu à la coquille vide qu'il était avant de venir à Reykjavík pour ses études. Il n'y avait plus une once de joie dans sa vie. Il ne faisait que survivre. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que s'il était resté là-bas, il aurait fini par abandonner. Il ne savait pas comment il s'y serait pris, mais il aurait fini par rejoindre sa mère. Il y repensait parfois aujourd'hui. Peut-être que c'était ça la réelle solution. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Chaque fois que ses pensées partaient dans cette direction, les souvenirs qu'il avait avec Zoro se mettaient en travers du chemin. Ils lui rappelaient que la vie pouvait être belle aussi. Insouciante. Lumineuse. Peut-être que c'était ces souvenirs aussi qui l'avaient décidé.

Il coupa un dernier morceau de scotch et le colla sur la feuille de papier, la fixant solidement sur sa lunette arrière. Ça lui déchirait le cœur de mettre sa voiture en vente. Il avait tellement de souvenirs avec elle. Mais que pouvait-il bien en faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui au Japon. Il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser sur ce parking. Et puis il avait besoin de l'argent.

Il remonta dans son appartement et prit un instant pour contempler le chaos. Il devait refaire tous ses cartons, séparant ce qu'il pourrait emmener de tout ce qui resterait ici. Árni lui avait proposé d'entreposer ses affaires dans son garage. Il avait prévu de n'emporter avec lui que le strict minimum, et Árni lui enverrait ensuite ce dont il aurait besoin au compte-goutte.

Sanji ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans Árni. Il allait lui manquer. 

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine pour tout mettre en ordre. Heureusement, son contrat de travail s'était terminé la semaine dernière. La veille, il avait expliqué la situation à Tómas. Son ami l'avait lui aussi encouragé à partir. Selon lui, la seule autre solution serait de porter plainte contre son père. Mais Sanji n'en serait jamais capable. Il le détestait et souhaitait parfois sa mort, mais il restait son père. C'était peut-être malsain de penser ça, mais au fond de lui, il espérait toujours qu'il change. Qu'il voit enfin en lui un fils. Qu'il soit fier de lui.

Sanji soupira et se remit au travail. Ça ne servait à rien de ressasser tout ça. Il l'avait souvent fait ces dernières années et jamais rien de bon n'en était ressorti.

* * *

Après quasiment un an jour pour jour, Sanji se retrouvait à l'aéroport de Sapporo. Rien n'avait changé. À part lui peut-être.

Il n'avait pas dormi du voyage. L'estomac noué, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fait une connerie. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de venir ici ? Il ne connaissait personne, ne parlait pas la langue. Heureusement que Wagano parlait anglais. Mais Sanji ne le connaissait pas plus que ça. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup échangé l'année dernière lors du colloque. Et il se retrouvait maintenant à devoir vivre chez lui, et à lui être redevable pour le travail qu'il lui avait trouvé. Il s'était aussi occupé de toute la paperasse pour son visa.

Avec ses économies, Sanji espérait pouvoir rapidement prendre un logement à lui.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes devant le tourniquet. Il se retenait de ne pas se ronger les ongles. Il n'avait pas fumé depuis presque vingt-quatre heures. Et il avait bien peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire avant un moment.

Les premiers bagages apparurent enfin. Il guetta les deux sacs qui contenaient tout ce qu'il possédait pour démarrer cette nouvelle vie. Il était épuisé et il avait hâte de se retrouver seul. Il se sentait sur le point de craquer. Il avait dû faire face à tellement d'émotions ces derniers temps. En fait, tout avait commencé un an auparavant. La douleur de perdre celui qu'il aimait. La tristesse. La solitude. Puis la peur. L'angoisse. La résignation et enfin l'espoir.

Il savait qu'il avait maigri. Ses vêtements lui paraissaient plus larges. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait ri. Parfois, des semaines entières étaient passées sans qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. Il avait laissé son quotidien suivre son cours, courbant l'échine en espérant des jours meilleurs. Il ne savait pas si ce changement d'environnement lui ferait du bien, mais il l'espérait.

Ses bagages arrivèrent enfin. Il mit son gros sac de randonnée sur le dos et empoigna le deuxième. Il grimaça un peu en se frottant machinalement le ventre. Il serra les dents et avança vers la sortie. Wagano devait l'attendre.

Une petite foule patientait de l'autre côté. Il s'immobilisa et la balaya du regard, cherchant un visage familier. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien à quoi ressemblait Wagano. D'ailleurs ce n'était peut-être même pas lui qui viendrait le chercher en personne. Quelque chose attira son attention. Il refit un passage sur les derniers visages. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un homme. Il était un peu différent, mais il savait que c'était lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

* * *

Zoro le repéra aussitôt. Il n'avait pas changé. Ses joues étaient peut-être un peu plus creuses qu'avant. Ses yeux descendirent automatiquement sur son cou, dégagé de l'écharpe qui y pendait négligemment. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce qu'il avait subi.

Il attendit patiemment qu'il le remarque. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait réagir. Il était nerveux. Mais il était prêt à le laisser partir si jamais il ne voulait pas de son aide. Après l'avoir conduit à Sapporo bien sûr. Il aurait été vache de le laisser ici se démerder pour trouver un moyen de transport. 

Et puis leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin. Après tout ce temps.

Zoro oublia tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. La foule qui se dispersait. Les annonces de la voix enregistrée qui résonnaient dans le hall. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Après la surprise, le visage de Sanji se déforma, prenant une expression que Zoro n'aimait pas du tout. En quelques secondes, il s'était mis à pleurer, des sanglots secouant son corps qu'il semblait avoir du mal à maintenir debout. Zoro réagit instinctivement. En quelques enjambées, il se retrouva devant lui et l'entoura de ses bras, le pressant tout contre lui.

Sanji répondit aussitôt, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Zoro fit tout son possible pour tenter de le consoler, lui disant qu'il était là, que tout se passerait bien.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se reprendre un peu. Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus les larmes chaudes tomber dans son cou, Zoro desserra un peu son étreinte, ne sachant comment il serait reçu une fois l'émotion passée. 

Sanji se détacha de lui, sans pour autant s'éloigner trop. Il tentait d'essuyer ses larmes. Vu de près, Zoro remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux, ses traits tirés. Ils n'étaient certainement pas dus uniquement au long voyage qu'il venait d'effectuer.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il sans oser croiser son regard.

Zoro lutta pour ne pas lui relever la tête d'un doigt sous le menton. Il ne se sentait plus le droit de le toucher comme ça, du moins pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas parlé.

— Je m'attendais pas à te voir là, continua Sanji, qui leva enfin la tête.

Un petit courant électrique parcourut son corps dès que ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Mais Zoro décida de l'ignorer pour l'instant.

— Tu dois te demander ce qui se passe, reconnut-il. 

Il n'était plus aussi sûr de son idée de ne rien lui dire avant son arrivée.

— C'est Wagano qui t'a envoyé ?

— Non, pas tout à fait...

Zoro regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter. Les badauds les fixaient plus ou moins ouvertement. Il serait préférable qu'ils aillent ailleurs.

— Je sais que tu dois être fatigué, mais ça te dit qu'on prenne un café et que je te raconte tout ?

— On peut pas faire ça dans la voiture ? 

— Non, je préférerais le faire avant.

— Ok... Donne-moi cinq minutes pour me rafraîchir alors.

Zoro acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes les plus proches, puis Zoro l'attendit en surveillant ses sacs. Il n'était lui-même pas vraiment matérialiste, mais de savoir que ces deux sacs contenaient toute la vie de Sanji était un peu déconcertant.

Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire quand il ressortit, et Zoro compta ça comme une victoire. Il le guida jusqu'à un café de l'étage supérieur à celui où ils se trouvaient. Il prit sa commande et le laissa s'installer pendant qu'il partit acheter leurs boissons. Il n'avait pas répété la façon dont il allait lui présenter la situation et il le regrettait. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé de choisir une solution plutôt qu'une autre. La décision finale lui appartenait.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir un peu piégé, s'entendit-il dire après un silence une fois qu'il se fut installé devant lui.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu ne savais pas tout quand tu as accepté de venir ici.

Il le vit froncer les sourcils.

— Laisse-moi deviner, Wagano n'est au courant de rien ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Il t'a réellement trouvé un travail à l'université, et tu peux aller vivre chez lui si tu veux. Mais ce n'est pas la seule solution.

— C'est quoi l'autre ?

— Tu peux venir chez moi, répondit prudemment Zoro. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux. Bien sûr je comprendrais si tu refuses. Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous...

— Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Sa question le déstabilisa un peu. Il n'y avait qu'une réponse, mais Sanji était-il prêt à l'entendre ? Et puis il se dit que s'il venait vivre chez lui, c'était mieux que tout soit carte sur table entre eux.

— Parce que je t'aime, bien sûr.

Sanji ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau de larmes, mais cette fois-ci elles ne coulèrent pas.

— Même après tout ce temps ?

— Bien sûr. Je t'ai dit que je t'attendrai. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Un silence lui répondit. Sanji avait baissé la tête. Il se sentit douter.

— Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es ici maintenant qu'on doit se remettre ensemble, se sentit-il le besoin de préciser. Tu peux venir habiter avec moi même si tu ne veux pas de moi.

Sanji sourit avant de relever la tête.

— Je sais que tu n'as pas fait ça pour ça, le rassura-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

—Je suppose que tout ça c'était ton idée ?

— Je pouvais pas te laisser là-bas.

La tristesse passa à nouveau sur ses traits. Puis il fit un geste qui le surprit. Il posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle était chaude et Zoro s'apaisa aussitôt.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé ce jour-là.

— Moi je pense que tu le sais.

Sanji acquiesça d'un sourire contrit.

— Donc j'ai le choix ?

— Bien sûr, c'est toi qui décide.

Il l'observa boire son café tout en essayant de savourer le sien. Mais il aurait très bien pu boire du jus de chaussettes qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Il était tellement nerveux. Puis Sanji reposa son gobelet vide et Zoro déglutit.

— Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment à me poser la question. Même si j'ai essayé de t'oublier, de passer à autre chose, je n'ai jamais réussi. Mais je ne regrette pas ma décision, parce que c'était malgré tout moins dur que la première fois. J'ai réussi à finir ma thèse, j'ai trouvé un petit job en attendant mieux...

Il marqua une pause et Zoro retint son souffle. Il avait un bon pressentiment. 

— Tout ça pour dire que moi aussi je t'aime encore. Peut-être même plus encore qu'avant. Alors si tu veux bien de moi, j'accepte de vivre chez toi. Mais à une condition.

— Laquelle ?

— Que tu redeviennes mon petit-ami.

Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Zoro se retrouva incapable de ne pas l'imiter. Il se leva brusquement et lui prit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

— Alors rentrons chez nous.

Ils débarrassèrent la table en deux temps trois mouvements, attrapèrent chacun un sac, et prirent la direction de la sortie main dans la main, décidant dans ce moment de joie de ne pas se soucier du regard des autres.

— Faut que je fume une clope, s'exclama Sanji au bout d'un instant.

Zoro éclata de rire, provoqué à la fois par le soulagement d'avoir à nouveau Sanji dans sa vie, mais aussi par la joie de le retrouver tel qu'il était lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en Islande. L'avenir semblait tout à coup plus radieux. 

* * *

Le trajet s'était passé dans un flou total pour Sanji. Il n'en croyait pas sa chance d'avoir retrouvé Zoro. Il ne lui en voulait même pas pour ce petit complot. Grâce à lui, il avait échappé aux griffes de son père et avait osé faire le tour du monde pour retrouver un sens à sa vie. Il avait l'impression que l'obscurité qui recouvrait ses pensées s'était levé. Il en restait encore des traces, qui mettraient du temps à se dissiper, mais il voyait à nouveau la lumière. Comme après un long hiver dans son pays, il sentait l'énergie revenir en lui. Tout à coup, il avait plein de projets, des envies. L’ombre de son père ne pesait plus sur ses épaules. Ici, tout lui était permis.

Lorsque la porte de l’appartement se referma derrière eux, Sanji soupira. Il n’avait que de bons souvenirs ici, s’il oubliait le dernier jour passé en ces murs. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard balaya la minuscule cuisine. Zoro le poussa doucement vers la pièce à vivre. Sanji se figea sur le seuil. Tout n’était pas comme dans son souvenir. Le lit avait disparu, laissant place à un canapé à l’air bien neuf. L’appartement avait aussi subi un bon coup de ménage. Plus rien ne traînait, et il y avait même un petit bouquet de fleurs dans un vase sur la table basse. Sanji se demanda si Zoro avait fait tous ces efforts pour lui. Avait-il été sûr de sa décision, ou bien avait-il fait tout ça en risquant que ses efforts soient restés vains ?

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui, il remarqua qu’il le fixait d'un air anxieux.

— Tu as changé ton lit ? 

C’était une question stupide, mais il n’avait rien trouvé d’autre à dire devant son expression.

— Il était petit, répondit-il simplement. J’ai pensé que ce serait plus confortable. 

Sanji se dit qu’il le découvrirait dès ce soir. En tout cas ce convertible semblait être de la bonne qualité. Il n’en revenait pas que Zoro ait fait ce genre d’achat en pensant à lui. Encore une fois ne sachant pas s’il accepterait sa proposition. 

Rempli de gratitude, Sanji laissa tomber son sac au sol et se retourna. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Zoro. Cette proximité, ce contact, lui avait tellement manqué pendant tout ce temps. Son odeur familière l’enveloppait à nouveau, comme un cocon protecteur. Il perdit son regard dans le sien, y retrouvant l’affection de son propriétaire envers lui. 

— Merci, dit-il simplement, ses doigts jouant machinalement avec les cheveux courts de la nuque de Zoro. 

Un sourire lui répondit. Un sourire tellement heureux et pur qu’il aveugla presque Sanji. 

— J’ai envie de t’embrasser, murmura Zoro, les yeux déjà rivés sur ses lèvres. 

Sanji acquiesça de la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, familières, comme si elles venaient juste de se quitter, comme si tous ces longs mois n’avaient jamais existés. Un frisson parcourut Sanji de la tête au pied. Il en avait rêvé de ce baiser. Il avait espéré ces retrouvailles pendant tout ce temps, imaginant même Zoro venir le sauver de ce mariage, tel un chevalier servant, interrompant la cérémonie et l’emportant au loin. Au final, c’était un peu ce qui s’était passé. Zoro était son sauveur, le romanesque en moins. Sanji ne le remercierait jamais assez. 

Mais pour l’instant, il avait besoin de plus qu’un baiser. Il avait besoin de Zoro tout entier. Sans rompre le baiser, il tira sur le manteau de Zoro pour lui retirer. Zoro comprit aussitôt ses intentions et l’aida. Ils se déshabillèrent lentement, tout en parcourant la petite distance jusqu’au canapé, un pas à la fois.

Ils furent bien obligés de s’interrompre lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu’ils avaient besoin d’un lit pour faire ce qu’ils allaient faire. Heureusement, le convertible était pratique et bientôt, le lit était prêt. Sanji s‘assit prudemment sur le rebord. Il n’avait jamais fait confiance à ce genre d’objet, craignant qu’il se referme sur lui. 

— C’est solide, le rassura Zoro, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. 

Avant qu’il ne puisse continuer sa moquerie, Sanji l’attira à lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur son torse, bien moins musclé que dans ses souvenirs. Mais peu lui importait, tout ce qui comptait, c’était que Zoro soit là, juste devant lui. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à se dire, mais ça attendrait le lendemain. 

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, entraînant Zoro avec lui. Le poids de son corps sur le sien le ramena encore un peu plus vers la lumière. La familiarité de leurs gestes, les souvenirs qu’ils provoquaient, chassaient les dernières traces d’obscurité, au moins pour ce soir. 

Ils prirent leur temps pour se redécouvrir. Un geste trop brusque réveilla la douleur dans son torse, et devant l'inquiétude de Zoro, il dut lui expliquer la visite de ses frères la veille de son vol. Il lui raconta les coups pour l'inciter à suivre le plan, malgré les preuves évidentes que Sanji était sur le départ. Une ou deux côtes fêlées n'étaient au final pas cher payé pour le tour qu'il leur avait joué. Il aurait bien aimé voir leur tête quand ils réaliseraient qu'il s'était enfui.

Zoro serra les dents de colère tout au long de son récit. Il réussit à le calmer par des caresses et des mots apaisants. Il le laissa embrasser doucement chaque côte meurtrie, décidant qu'il valait mieux lui octroyer le temps dont il avait besoin.

Zoro était doux et attentif, comme s'il tenait entre les mains quelque chose de grande valeur. Sanji faillit fondre en larmes plus d'une fois, tellement les émotions se bousculaient en lui.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent enfin sur terre, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Sanji observait Zoro, son visage, tentant de mettre sa mémoire à jour, gravant cette image dans sa tête. Zoro n'était plus tout à fait le même que celui qu'il avait quitté, tout comme Sanji lui-même avait changé. Il caressa ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

— Ça m'a fait bizarre de te voir avec les cheveux noirs.

Zoro leva une main vers ses cheveux, comme s'il avait oublié ce détail.

— Ils m'ont fortement conseillé d'oublier le vert si je voulais ce poste, bougonna-t-il. Selon eux ça ne renvoie pas une image sérieuse de l'université.

— Je préférais le vert.

— Moi aussi. Je compte bien me les teindre sitôt mon contrat terminé.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de retomber dans le silence. Sanji s'endormit peu de temps après, d'un sommeil paisible qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des mois.

* * *

Un tambourinement agacé réveilla Zoro. Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui frappait ainsi à sa porte. Il grogna tout en s'étirant. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle possédait un double des clés et n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir s'il était trop lent. Il profita tout de même quelques secondes de la sensation de Sanji tout contre lui. Il ne semblait pas encore réveillé, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avec le boucan qu'elle menait. Son visage était serein. Zoro était vraiment heureux de l'avoir ici avec lui, même si l'impression persistante de lui avoir forcé la main le perturbait un peu. 

Il se leva et enfila le premier pantalon qui traînait, ce serait bien suffisant pour elle. 

— Quoi ? aboya-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

— Bonjour à toi aussi p'tit frère ! Je vois que tu dormais encore.

— Parle moins fort, maugréa-t-il en lançant un regard derrière lui.

Sanji avait vraiment besoin de repos.

— Quoi, t'as encore la gueule de bois ? Tu crois pas qu'il est temps de tourner la page ?

— De une, ça te regarde pas, et de deux, j'ai pas la gueule de bois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— J'ai besoin de la voiture de Papa.

Zoro soupira. Il se rappelait vaguement sa sœur lui dire qu'elle viendrait la chercher chez lui aujourd'hui.

— Reste-là, dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

Il ne se rappelait plus où il avait mis les clés. Il fouilla un peu partout, tout en lançant des regards en direction de Sanji, toujours endormi. Il les trouva enfin dans la poche de son manteau, trônant fièrement sur le sol au milieu d'un amas de leurs vêtements de la veille. Lorsqu'il se retourna, sa sœur était sur le seuil du salon.

— Je t'avais dit de rester à la porte ! rouspéta-t-il.

— Zoro ! Tu as de la visite ! s'exclama Kuina à mi-voix, un air à la fois coquin et amusé au visage.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la forme endormie dans son lit. Il manquait plus que ça. Dans quelques secondes à peine...

— Zoro ! s'écria-t-elle un peu plus fort sous l'effet de la surprise. Ce serait pas ton islandais ? Pourquoi il est ici ? Tu étais au courant ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

— Moins fort !

Il la força à retourner dans la cuisine, mais du mouvement derrière lui lui fit craindre que Sanji soit maintenant réveillé.

— Zoro, explique-toi ! exigea-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

Cela rappela étrangement à Zoro toutes les fois où elle avait pris la même posture chaque fois qu'il avait fait une connerie quand ils étaient jeunes. Étant l'aînée, elle avait rapidement pris la place de l'autorité maternelle dans le foyer Roronoa.

— C'est bien Sanji, reconnut-il. C'est moi qui l'ai fait venir.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle devant son ton sérieux.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, c'est trop personnel. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là-bas.

— Ok... Et du coup tu l'as convaincu de venir chez toi ?

— Il avait plusieurs options, mais il a choisi de venir ici, se défendit-il.

— Il reste longtemps ?

— Wagano- _sensei_ lui a trouvé du travail à la fac. Pour un mois pour l'instant. Après je sais pas s'il voudra rester.

— S'il est dans ton lit j'en déduis que vous vous êtes remis ensemble ?

Elle paraissait un peu sceptique, et pas du tout ravie par la nouvelle. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne lui avait rien dit de son plan. Elle avait vu dans quel état leur rupture l'avait mis, et elle en tenait Sanji pour responsable. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas que ça se reproduise.

— Oui, répondit Zoro d'une voix assurée pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne la concernait pas.

— J'imagine que tu sais dans quoi tu t'es lancé ?

— Je suis grand Kuina, je sais prendre mes décisions tout seul.

Les bras croisés, elle leva un sourcil dubitatif, comme si elle ne croyait pas vraiment en sa capacité à prendre les bonnes décisions. 

— Kuina, je t'assure que ce ne sera pas comme la dernière fois.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, comme si elle abandonnait le combat.

— Ok. Je vais te croire sur ce coup-là. Mais il n'a pas intérêt à refaire ce qu'il t'a fait.

— Ça ne se reproduira pas, la rassura Zoro. 

— Dans ce cas, emmène-le ce midi. J'ai envie de le connaître. Et Papa aussi.

— Kuina, il vient juste d'arriver. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour rencontrer ma famille.

— Demande-lui au moins. Préviens si tu viens pas.

Zoro acquiesça d'un signe de tête en lui tendant les clés.

— À tout à l'heure, lança Kuina en disparaissant par la porte.

Zoro grommela. Sa sœur était un véritable typhon quand elle s'y mettait. Il referma la porte à clé et retourna dans le salon. Sanji était assis dans le lit et se frottait les yeux.

— Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, s'excusa-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

— C'est rien, répondit Sanji en réprimant un bâillement.

— Tu as bien dormi ?

— Oui, ça m'a fait du bien. Il est quelle heure ?

— 9h15. Tu peux rester au lit si tu veux. Tu as faim ?

— Ça va. C'était qui ? demanda-t-il, curieux, en lançant un regard vers l'entrée de l'appartement.

— Kuina, ma sœur. Désolé, elle peut être bruyante quand elle s'y met.

— C'est ce que je pensais, répondit Sanji. J'ai rien compris mais j'ai senti que tu étais proche d'elle dans ta façon de parler.

— Elle me tourne en bourrique, mais c'est ma sœur, confirma Zoro en souriant.

Il hésita un moment, se demandant s'il faisait le bon choix.

— Souvent le dimanche on mange ensemble chez mon père, commença-t-il. Elle a dit que tu étais invité. Si ça te dit de venir.

Sanji resta sans voix pendant longtemps. Zoro comprenait et lui laissa le temps d'y réfléchir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils savent à mon sujet ?

— Tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous dans les grandes lignes. Jusqu'à notre rupture, précisa-t-il.

Sanji grimaça au mot rupture mais ne commenta pas.

— J'imagine qu'ils ne doivent pas m'aimer beaucoup.

— Elle veut te connaître, répondit Zoro en contournant le sujet. Et mon père aussi apparemment. Mais en effet, peut-être qu'ils seront un peu froids au début.

— Ok. De toute façon, il faudra bien que je les rencontre un jour ou l'autre. Comme ça ce sera fait.

— Tu viens juste d'arriver, ça peut attendre...

— Non, ça ira, répondit-il en souriant enfin. J'avoue que je suis curieux de rencontrer ta famille, et tes amis aussi.

Zoro répondit à son sourire, heureux. C'était bon signe si Sanji voulait s'impliquer comme ça dans sa vie.

— Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

— J'arrive, je vais t'aider, répondit Sanji en se levant à son tour.

Zoro ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Sanji le devança.

— Ça va, je t'assure, lui dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Zoro répondit aussitôt, le serrant prudemment contre lui. Tout ça lui avait tellement manqué !

— Je fais un détour par la salle de bain et j'arrive.

Zoro le regarda s'éloigner, puis entreprit de sortir différents ingrédients pour préparer un bon petit-déjeuner. 

***

— On peut pas y aller les mains vides, remarqua Sanji qui commençait à stresser.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait sa belle-famille. Surtout avec la relation compliquée qu'il avait avec Zoro. Mais il comptait bien mettre tout ça derrière lui. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il espérait bien partager sa vie le plus longtemps possible. Ce qui impliquait de rencontrer sa famille.

— Tu as emporté quelque chose de typique d'Islande ? demanda Zoro après un temps de réflexion.

— Juste des en-cas que j'avais pris pour le voyage et que j'ai pas mangés.

À sa demande, il sortit quelques paquets de son sac qu'il n'avait toujours pas vidé. Principalement du poisson séché, mais aussi des sucreries.

— Ce sera parfait, décida Zoro.

— Tu es sûr ? C'est pas de grande qualité.

— Mais ça vient de chez toi, donc ça ira.

— Ok, capitula Sanji.

Zoro les connaissait mieux que lui après tout. Il trouva un petit panier dans lequel disposer tous les sachets, et il y ajouta même un petit nœud. Zoro lui expliqua que la présentation était presque plus importante que le cadeau en lui-même pour les japonais. Sanji retint la leçon et se promit de demander à Árni de lui envoyer un assortiment de produits islandais si jamais ils aimaient cet échantillon. En parlant d'Árni d'ailleurs, il avait complètement oublié de lui donner de ses nouvelles. Il lui envoya un mail rapide lui disant que tout allait bien, lui promettant de lui donner plus de détails dans les jours à venir. Il lui devait bien ça après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Ils firent le trajet en bus jusqu'à un quartier à l'apparence plus traditionnelle. Il faisait beau ce jour-là même si la température était encore glaciale. Le printemps arrivait tard dans le nord du pays, l'hiver était loin d'être fini.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes dans une rue calme ponctuée de petites maisons individuelles de toutes formes, chacune ayant quelques lopins de terre pour jardin. Ce devait être un endroit agréable l'été, loin de l'agitation du centre-ville. Sanji aimait déjà ce quartier. La montagne Maruyama s'élevait juste derrière les maisons, les arbres ployant sous la neige des derniers jours qui refusait ici de fondre.

Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment en bois d'une certaine taille. Devant était garée la voiture avec laquelle Zoro était venu le chercher à l'aéroport. Sanji déglutit. Le moment était venu. Il était incroyablement nerveux et décida de rester en retrait. Zoro entra comme quelqu'un qui rentre chez lui et Sanji fut bien obligé de le suivre. 

Sa sœur apparut rapidement dans l'entrée et Zoro fit les présentations. Sanji ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter. Il avait peur de faire une bévue, Zoro lui ayant souvent parlé de l'importance des convenances chez ses compatriotes. Kuina reçut le panier cadeau avec un grand sourire puis elle s'empressa de disparaître pour aller le montrer à son père. Zoro lui sourit pour le rassurer, mais cela ne fit rien pour enlever la boule qui lui tordait le ventre. Ils se déchaussèrent rapidement, puis Zoro l'entraîna dans la maison. Elle était assez rustique mais bien entretenue et chaleureuse. Ils suivirent les voix et débouchèrent sur une vaste pièce recouverte de tatamis. La table basse débordait déjà de plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Son panier avait été déposé en évidence dans un coin de la pièce. Un homme les attendait. Il était plutôt fin et portait des lunettes. Il accueillit Sanji avec un sourire bienveillant. Sanji reconnut les yeux et le nez de Zoro sur le visage de son père.

— Bienvenue, lui souhaita-t-il en lui tendant la main.

— Merci de m'avoir invité, répondit Sanji en la lui serrant.

— Zoro nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir.

Sanji était tellement nerveux qu'il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il le comprenait parfaitement. L'homme s'exprimait dans un anglais impeccable. Sa sœur aussi d'ailleurs avait utilisé cette langue. Sanji repensa aux premiers jours de Zoro en Islande et son horrible anglais. Il devait être le mouton noir de la famille.

Son regard fut attiré par un petit autel tout simple, non loin de là où son panier avait été déposé.

— Je peux aller la voir ? demanda-t-il à Zoro.

Zoro acquiesça, apparemment ravi par sa demande. Son père donna son accord d'un hochement de tête.

Ils approchèrent et Sanji suivit les instructions de Zoro.

— Agenouille-toi devant.

Sanji s'exécuta et se retrouva face à un cadre en bois décoré de rubans noirs dans lequel était conservé un portrait de la mère de Zoro. Kuina lui ressemblait beaucoup. Zoro le guida pour qu'il joigne les mains en prière.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

— Ce que tu veux. Une prière si tu y crois, sinon tu peux juste lui souhaiter quelque chose ou te présenter, dit-il tout en allumant un bâton d'encens qui libéra instantanément son parfum capiteux.

Sanji acquiesça. Zoro joignit ses mains puis ferma les yeux. Sanji l'imita. Il commença par se présenter, puis il parla de sa relation avec Zoro. Pour finir il remercia sa mère d'avoir amené Zoro, son sauveur, en ce monde. Il espérait que ce serait suffisant. Il rouvrit les yeux et réalisa que Zoro l'observait avec tendresse. Celui-ci fit sonner un petit bol qui émit un son de cloche avant de se relever.

Après l'avoir remercié d'avoir prié pour sa femme, le père de Zoro les invita à s'asseoir et une nouvelle fois, Sanji eut de la peine à trouver une position confortable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester assis par terre pendant longtemps. Il ne voulait pas paraître mal élevé alors il essaya d'imiter Zoro qui s'était assis sur ses genoux sur le petit coussin prévu à cet effet. Le père de Zoro s'installa en tailleur. Peut-être qu'il pourrait prendre cette position quand ses jambes seraient complètement endormies sous l'effet de son propre poids.

— C'est une surprise de vous voir au Japon, continua son père qui insista pour qu'il l'appelle Koshiro.

Sanji chercha les yeux de Zoro. Apparemment, il ne leur avait rien dit de ses intentions, et probablement rien non plus de la situation de Sanji chez lui. Sanji posa une main sur son genou en remerciement de sa loyauté. D'un regard, Zoro lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à parler de ce dont il n'avait pas envie de parler. Mais Sanji estimait que sa famille méritait quelques informations pour bien appréhender la situation. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le jugent injustement pour avoir blessé Zoro et revenir ainsi dans sa vie sans prévenir. 

— J'ai été obligé de quitter mon pays, révéla-t-il, ne sachant trop par où commencer.

— Tu es un criminel en fuite ? s'exclama Kuina que l'idée semblait séduire.

Sanji sentit le regard noir que Zoro lui lança sans avoir à tourner la tête vers lui.

— Plutôt une victime en fuite, répondit Sanji en souriant.

Il retrouva son sérieux en voyant l'expression fermée du père de Zoro. Il baissa la tête, incapable de croiser ses yeux. La main de Zoro se posa sur la sienne, lui donnant le courage de continuer.

— J'ai toujours été... maltraité, physiquement et mentalement, par mon père et mes frères. Après le lycée, j'ai réussi à convaincre mon père qu'aller étudier à Reykjavík pourrait nous aider pour la ferme. Mon père est éleveur de moutons dans le sud-est de l'île, précisa-t-il.

Il marqua une petite pause, conscient de tous les regards braqués sur lui, ainsi que du silence pesant de la pièce.

— Une fois à la capitale, tout est allé mieux. Pendant des années je n'ai eu aucun contact avec ma famille. J'ai commencé ma thèse. J'ai rencontré Zoro.

Il échangea un sourire avec lui, des images de leurs moments à deux à la station lui revenant en tête.

— Ensuite les circonstances ont fait qu'on s'est retrouvés séparés, et je n'étais pas assez fort mentalement pour supporter la distance. J'ai pris la décision la plus dure de ma vie et j'ai rompu avec lui.

Il n'osait pas relever la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir la douleur sur le visage de Zoro, ni le jugement sur ceux de sa famille.

— J'ai fini ma thèse, j'ai trouvé un petit travail en attendant des nouvelles d'un poste.

Il passait sur beaucoup de détails, de moments difficiles, mais il voulait finir au plus vite maintenant, et puis il estimait qu'ils n'avaient pas à connaître tout ça.

— Et un jour, il y a deux mois à peu près, mon père est venu chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment il m'a retrouvé.

La partie la plus difficile arrivait. Il n'avait jamais parlé en détail de ce jour à qui que ce soit. Ni à Árni, ni à Zoro.

— Il m'a dit que je devais rentrer, qu'il avait organisé mon mariage avec la fille des voisins. Que c'était une occasion en or d'augmenter nos terres et que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Ça faisait des années que je n'étais plus sous son influence. Je croyais que j'étais plus fort. J'ai essayé de refuser. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était inutile.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause. Sa main se posa machinalement sur son cou. Il sentait encore ses larges mains sur lui, la force avec laquelle il avait serré. Il entendait encore le craquement dans son poignet, la douleur aveuglante.

— J'ai quand même réussi à le convaincre de me laisser un peu de temps pour quitter mon travail et mon appartement. Quand il est parti j'étais mal en point. J'ai appelé Zoro mais quand j'ai entendu sa voix j'ai paniqué et j'ai raccroché. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire à l'autre bout du monde de toute façon ?

Zoro serrait sa main tellement fort qu'il aurait pu lui écraser, mais Sanji ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Il sentait la colère émaner de son petit-ami. Il comprenait que la situation devait avoir été dure pour lui aussi. Il avait dû se sentir impuissant.

— Árni, mon ancien directeur de thèse, s'est occupé de moi. Il me disait que je devais porter plainte contre lui, mais je ne voulais pas. Alors il m'a dit que je devais partir, le temps qu'il m'oublie. Il a mis du temps à me convaincre. Il a sollicité Wagano pour qu'il me trouve un travail et un endroit où loger pendant quelques temps. Ce n'est qu'hier en arrivant à l'aéroport que j'ai appris que Zoro était derrière tout ça.

Le silence qui suivit son récit dura plusieurs secondes.

— Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu l'as forcé à venir ici, accusa Kuina.

— Je ne l'ai pas forcé ! se défendit Zoro.

— C'est moi qui ai pris la décision, confirma Sanji qui ne voulait pas que son petit-ami ait des problèmes avec sa famille à cause de lui. Il m'a juste offert une solution. Et j'avais différentes possibilités en arrivant ici.

Il osa lancer un coup d'œil en direction du père de Zoro. Il avait les sourcils froncés en une expression qui était bien familière à Sanji.

— Comment un père peut-il faire ça à son propre fils, dit-il finalement d'une voix tendue. 

Sanji n'avait pas la réponse.

— Il n'a jamais aimé que je sois différent de mes frères. Je préférais rester dans ma chambre à lire et à étudier plutôt que de l'aider à la ferme. Pour lui j'étais faible et inutile.

— Tu ne parles pas de ta mère, risqua Kuina.

— Elle est décédée quand j'avais 8 ans. C'est là qu'il a commencé à s'acharner sur moi. Peut-être parce qu'il la voyait en moi.

Zoro se rapprocha de lui et posa un bras sur ses épaules pour le réconforter. Sanji se laissa aller contre lui quelques instants.

— Merci de nous avoir parlé de ta situation, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi, dit Koshiro, qui oublia le vouvoiement. Sache que tu es le bienvenu ici.

Sanji le remercia. L'atmosphère se détendit un peu et ils attaquèrent finalement le repas. Kuina était bien plus chaleureuse avec lui maintenant qu'elle connaissait sa version des faits. Sanji se doutait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt d'avoir blessé son petit frère, mais ça lui allait.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres pendant le repas. Il apprit que Kuina était infirmière et avait étudié aux États-Unis pendant quelques années. Que Koshiro enseignait les arts martiaux dans le dojo attenant à la maison et qu'il voyageait souvent pour dispenser des cours ici et là ou assister à des compétitions. Il semblait très respecté dans son domaine. 

Après le repas, ils lui firent visiter le dojo. Kuina et Zoro s'empressèrent de lui faire une démonstration de kendo dans une vaste salle au parquet en bois lustré. L'architecture était traditionnelle et les panneaux coulissants effaçaient la notion de pièce fermée. Malgré le froid, la salle était en partie ouverte sur le jardin de la cour centrale.

Sanji resta à côté de Koshiro qui observait ses enfants. Sanji trouva Zoro impressionnant, même s'il était clair que Kuina avait le dessus.

— Tu t'es ramolli p'tit frère, nargua la jeune femme.

Zoro lui lança une réplique bien sentie dans sa langue natale que Sanji ne comprit pas. Mais l'exclamation scandalisée de Koshiro lui donna une idée du contenu.

— Tu comptes rester longtemps au Japon ? lui demanda tout à coup le père de Zoro.

— Aussi longtemps que possible, répondit-il honnêtement.

Il était ici depuis à peine vingt-quatre heures, il ne savait pas encore à quoi ressembleraient les mois à venir.

— Zoro tient beaucoup à toi.

Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour comprendre que Koshiro l'avertissait subtilement de ne pas faire souffrir à nouveau son fils. Sanji n'en avait pas l'intention.

— C'est réciproque, répondit-il simplement.

Il reçut un hochement de tête approbateur et la discussion s'arrêta là. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le combat. Discrètement, Sanji posa sa main sur son torse et massa un peu ses côtes endolories. Il avait été trop longtemps assis le dos courbé et la douleur se réveillait.

Lorsque le frère et la sœur revinrent vers eux, ils subirent une critique détaillée de leur combat par leur père. Zoro ne semblait pas content de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait. Zoro était moins musclé qu'avant. Il se demanda à nouveau qu'elle pouvait en être la raison. Était-ce un manque de temps ou un manque de motivation qui lui avait fait abandonner presque complètement son entraînement ? Il se promit de lui poser la question.

Pour l'heure, il continua la visite seul avec Zoro. Les couloirs étaient déserts et l'atmosphère était un peu étrange, comme s'ils étaient hors du temps. N'y tenant plus, Sanji s'assit sur la première des marches en bois conduisant au jardin. Il se frotta à nouveau les côtes.

— Je reviens, lança Zoro avant de disparaître.

Sanji s'appuya contre une colonne en bois et observa le petit jardin. Il paraissait bien entretenu malgré l'hiver. Le petit bassin devait répandre une fraîcheur bienvenue en été.

— Déshabille-toi.

Sanji sursauta. Il se tourna vers Zoro qui s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

— Quoi ?

N'allant pas assez vite à son goût, Zoro le força à s'allonger sur les planches en bois de l' _engawa_. Sanji se laissa faire, plus par stupeur qu'autre chose. Il protesta quand Zoro remonta son pull, exposant son ventre au froid hivernal. Mais lorsqu'il le vit déboucher un tube de pommade, il comprit et resta immobile. Zoro le massa doucement, étalant la crème et la faisant pénétrer dans sa peau. La chaleur de la paume de Zoro contrastait agréablement avec la brise froide.

— Ça ira bientôt mieux, lui promit Zoro tout en travaillant.

— Tu as l'habitude de l'utiliser ? s'amusa Sanji.

— Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis pris des coups ici, confirma Zoro. La plupart dus à Kuina.

— Elle t'as pas ménagé tout à l'heure.

Zoro grogna.

— C'est une sorcière.

Sanji tapa dans la vague direction de Zoro. Sa claque n'eut que peu d'impact.

— Ne parle pas comme ça de ta sœur. Elle est charmante.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu la connais pas, protesta Zoro.

Il attendit un peu avant de redescendre son pull, faisant bien attention à ce que tout son ventre soit bien couvert. Il le laissa se reposer un peu le temps que la pommade agisse, puis lui proposa de rentrer se mettre au chaud. Sanji accepta volontiers et une tasse de thé bien fumante termina de le réchauffer.

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement quelques heures plus tard. Au final, la rencontre avec sa belle-famille s'était bien passée. Mais Sanji était épuisé alors ils ne tardèrent pas à se coucher.

* * *

Sanji passait la serpillière dans un couloir de l'université. La neige de la veille avait rendu le sol humide et les nombreux pieds qui arpentaient le bâtiment laissaient des traces partout. Ce n'était pas une activité passionnante, mais ce n'était pas pire que son job précédent. Parfois, il fallait savoir faire des concessions le temps que la situation s'améliore. 

Deux étudiants le croisèrent mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Un bruit familier retentit et il s'arrêta, fermant les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça se produisait, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Il avait appris à s'y faire. Il se retourna et découvrit sans grande surprise son sceau renversé. Les étudiants qui venaient de passer rigolaient entre eux et se moquaient de lui tout en continuant leur route. En trois semaines, Sanji n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre le japonais, à part les bases. Il avait pourtant rapidement retenu un mot qui lui était souvent adressé, _gaijin_. Il savait que ce n'était pas un mot gentil pour un étranger comme lui. Il avait découvert que le peuple japonais n'était pas très ouvert à la différence, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais il avait besoin de ce travail et avait décidé que demander des excuses n'en valait pas la peine.

Il soupira en redressant son sceau qui s'était totalement vidé. C'était son dernier couloir de la journée, mais il allait devoir en refaire une bonne partie. Quelqu'un passa en trombe près de lui et rattrapa les deux fauteurs de trouble. L'un d'eux se retrouva brutalement plaqué au mur. Sanji en resta bouche bée. Il avait tout de suite reconnu Zoro et se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. Ils se voyaient rarement pendant leur journée de travail respective. Pourtant il était bien là, menaçant le pauvre type qui n'en menait pas large. Il était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il disait, et puis de toute façon il n'aurait rien compris.

Il s'avança, déterminé à calmer Zoro.

— Zoro, arrête, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Zoro secoua un peu sa victime en lui intimant quelque chose avant de le lâcher. Celui-ci ne perdit pas un instant pour s'incliner vers Sanji et baragouiner une excuse dans un anglais approximatif avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de disparaître derrière son pote.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, reprocha Sanji tout en caressant l'épaule de Zoro pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Il était toujours en colère, les mâchoires serrées.

— Hé, Zoro.

Il caressa sa joue et tourna de force sa tête pour tenter de croiser son regard.

— C'est juste un sceau renversé, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

— Il t'a insulté, gronda Zoro.

— Je sais.

Devant la surprise de son petit-ami, Sanji lui expliqua que ce n'était pas la première fois et qu'il avait compris quels mots pouvaient être insultants.

Il attrapa son bras, ayant peur qu'un regain de colère le fasse pourchasser les deux pauvres étudiants. Il l'entraîna vers son sceau pour mettre encore plus de distance entre eux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-il pour changer la conversation.

— J'ai fini et je venais voir si toi aussi.

— J'ai plus qu'à nettoyer ça et c'est bon.

Il voulut l'aider mais Sanji insista en disant que c'était son travail et que de toute façon il irait plus vite tout seul.

— Pourquoi tu te défends pas ?

— Parce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine, je te l'ai déjà dit.

— Mais si personne ne dit jamais rien, les choses ne changeront jamais.

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais Sanji estimait qu'il n'était pas en position de se battre pour ça.

— Si je réplique je risque de perdre mon travail.

Zoro ne répondit pas. Il devait réaliser que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

— Je ne pensais pas que les japonais étaient si défiants envers les étrangers. 

— Dans ton cas, c'est pas la seule raison. Non seulement tu es étranger, mais en plus tu ne parles pas japonais et tu travailles à l'entretien. Tous les étudiants et les profs doivent te regarder de haut parce que dans leur tête tu leur es inférieur. 

Sanji dut prendre un air dépité qui n'échappa pas à Zoro.

— Bienvenue au Japon, dit-il, sarcastique. Le pays où la différence est méprisée.

Bien qu'il ait pensé la même chose quelques instants plus tôt, Sanji le trouva tout de même un peu dur avec son propre pays. Comme partout, ce devait être différent en fonction des personnes. Mais il n'insista pas. Il termina rapidement et s'empressa de ranger tout son matériel. Il avait hâte de rentrer.

Après un trajet sans histoire, ils retrouvèrent la chaleur de leur appartement. Sitôt à l'intérieur, Sanji attira Zoro à lui et le pressa contre lui. Le manque de contact toute la journée était dur. Zoro déposa un baiser dans son cou, Sanji soupira de bien-être. Au bout d'un moment, Zoro l'entraîna dans la pièce à vivre et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Sanji se blottit aussitôt contre lui. Zoro les recouvrit d'une couverture avant d'allumer la télé, promesse d'une soirée tranquille. 

Tandis qu'il commençait à somnoler, son attention se posa sur le jeu d'haltères qui traînait au sol. Il fronça les sourcils. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Zoro ?

— Hmm ?

— Pourquoi tu avais arrêté de t'entraîner ?

Zoro gigota un peu, signe que sa question le mettait mal à l'aise.

— J'étais pas motivé, répondit-il simplement.

— Pourquoi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Sanji se redressa pour voir son expression. Il paraissait chercher ses mots.

— Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

Zoro croisa son regard et se décida enfin à se confier.

— Quand on a rompu, j'ai eu une période où ça n'allait pas fort, admit-il.

— Une période qui a duré jusqu'à ce que je revienne ? supposa Sanji.

— Peut-être...

— Je suis désolé Zoro, s'excusa-t-il à nouveau en posant sa main sur sa joue.

— C'est pas ta faute.

Sanji ne répondit pas mais il n'était pas du même avis. S'il avait été plus fort, il n'aurait pas eu à le faire souffrir comme ça.

— J'avais plus envie de faire d'effort, continua Zoro. J'ai picolé pas mal aussi.

Une grimace accompagna son aveu. Il n'était visiblement pas fier de lui. Le cœur de Sanji se serra. Il savait que Zoro en serait affecté. Il savait que même s'il n'était pas du genre à exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait, ça ne faisait pas de lui un rocher sans émotions. Au contraire, il gardait tout en lui et tout ce qu'il ressentait le rongeait de l'intérieur. 

Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser une nouvelle fois quand un doigt sur ses lèvres l'en empêcha.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. C'est de ma faute de ne pas avoir été assez fort.

Tous deux se blâmaient pour ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant au fond, ce n'était la faute ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Les circonstances avaient été impitoyables avec eux. Aucun n'avait voulu fuir leurs responsabilités, même si en contrepartie ils avaient perdu ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher. Sanji ne regrettait pas vraiment son choix. Même si ça avait pris du temps et coûté quelques souffrances, ils avaient fini par se retrouver. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

* * *

Sanji rattacha un peu plus haut ses cheveux avant de s'essuyer le front. Le thermomètre extérieur indiquait 27°C. En short et débardeur lâche, Sanji avait du mal à supporter cette chaleur. Il redoutait le mois de juillet s'il faisait déjà si chaud début juin. Parce qu'il devait être un brin maso et parce qu'il n'avait que ça à foutre, il avait recherché la météo sur son île natale. 11°C. Le paradis. Il ne survivrait pas à l'été japonais.

D'après Zoro ces quelques jours étaient exceptionnels et bientôt, les températures redescendraient un peu. Il se moquait de lui, lui disant de s'estimer heureux d'être dans le nord du pays. À Tokyo, les 30°C et plus étaient monnaie courante.

Il fumait devant l'unique fenêtre de l'appartement qu'il avait ouvert pour évacuer la fumée. Il n'avait même pas le courage de traverser la route pour aller se balader sur les berges de la rivière en contre-bas. Pourtant avec les arbres et l'eau qui coulait, l'atmosphère devait y être plus respirable.

Il se retourna en entendant du bruit provenant de l'entrée. Le lundi était l'un des rares jours où Zoro rentrait tôt. Ils en profitaient souvent pour passer du temps ensemble, mais ce jour-là Sanji n'était pas d'humeur. Les sourcils froncés, il attendit que Zoro apparaisse. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il était encore épuisé. La frustration de Sanji monta d'un cran. Il ne prêta même pas attention à l'expression d'abord amusée, puis intéressée de Zoro face à son accoutrement. 

Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, Sanji l'évita et garda une distance entre eux. Zoro fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-il, agacé.

— Rien, répondit-il sèchement. Va te doucher et repose-toi, je vais préparer à manger.

_Puisque je ne suis bon qu'à ça_ , marmonna-t-il entre ses dents en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment ? insista Zoro qui le retint par le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner vers lui.

Sanji tenta de se dégager, sans résultat. Il ne tenait pas à se faire mal.

— À ton avis, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

— J'en sais rien puisque je te le demande !

— J'en ai marre Zoro. J'en peux plus !

— Quoi ?

— Tu bosses du matin au soir pour gagner trois fois rien, je te vois même pas une heure par jour, et moi pendant ce temps-là je fais quoi ? Rien ! Je fais le ménage, je prépare ta bouffe. Je me suis transformé en putain de femme au foyer ! J'en ai ras le cul de tout ça ! Je suis en train de péter un plomb !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Quand je rentre tu veux pas que je t'aide. Et c'est pas de ma faute si je dois travailler autant !

— Non bien sûr, c'est de la mienne ! Si j'étais pas aussi inutile je pourrais travailler moi aussi !

— T'es pas inutile.

La sincérité dans sa voix coupa court à sa colère l'espace d'un instant. Il se força à respirer profondément.

— J'en ai marre de vivre à tes crochets. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un parasite. Si je n'étais pas là, tu n'aurais pas à travailler autant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Zoro d'une voix vacillante.

— Je veux dire que je rentre en Islande.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai encore assez d'argent pour acheter un billet.

— Tu as déjà regardé les vols ? demanda Zoro, sidéré.

— Oui.

— Alors c'est ça ta solution ? Dès que les choses vont mal tu disparais ?

Sanji ne répondit pas. Il y avait longuement réfléchi. S'il n'était plus là, Zoro n'aurait plus à travailler autant. Il pourrait même trouver d'autres opportunités plus intéressantes. Il ne voulait plus le voir partir avant l'aube le matin pour son premier travail au port, ni le voir rentrer au milieu de la nuit à cause de son deuxième travail. Ils ne se voyaient quasiment plus... À ce point-là, à quoi ça servait de continuer ? 

— Tu me quittes ? Encore ?

Sanji ferma les yeux sous la force des émotions. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir encore une fois. Pas quand il s'était juré de ne plus jamais le faire. Mais quelle autre solution y avait-il ?

— Sanji ?

Résigné, il se rapprocha de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

— La meilleure chose pour qui ? Pour toi ou pour moi ?

— Pour toi bien sûr.

Zoro laissa échapper une exclamation incrédule.

— Pour moi ? Tu crois réellement que me quitter sera bon pour moi ?

— À long terme oui. 

Sanji baissa les yeux. Il avait vu les larmes dans ceux de Zoro. C'était trop dur à supporter.

— Sanji, tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi de décider ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas ?

D'une main, il releva doucement son visage, comme il l'avait souvent fait, et Sanji perdit de sa fermeté. 

— Je ne sers à rien ici, insista-t-il.

— C'est toi qui pense ça, pas moi. Sanji, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Ne dis pas que tu vas me quitter. S'il te plaît.

Les larmes de Sanji coulèrent enfin à cette supplique venant du cœur.

— Je ne veux pas te quitter, avoua-t-il en pleurant.

Il entoura le cou de Zoro de ses bras et se pressa contre lui. Zoro l'enlaça aussitôt en réponse en le serrant fort, comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître. 

— On va y arriver, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

— Mais personne ne veut de moi. Même pas ceux qui emploient des étrangers.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Je vais demander à Tanaka- _san_ s'il ne peut pas t'embaucher. J'ai entendu qu'il cherchait du monde.

Tanaka était l'homme qui employait Zoro pour décharger les navires au retour de la pêche et aider pour la criée.

— Tu crois qu'il acceptera ?

— Bien sûr. Si je suis là il n'y aura pas de problème, je pourrais traduire si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose.

— Ok, répondit Sanji sans réfléchir.

Il avait déjà travaillé dans le milieu de la pêche, et puis ce ne devait pas être sorcier. Et ça leur ferait un peu plus d'argent. Face à cette solution facile, il s'en voulut de s'être emporté.

— Zoro ?

— Hm ?

— Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne veux pas te quitter.

— Je sais.

— Non, sérieusement, insista-t-il en se reculant un peu. J'ai dit ça pour te faire mal. Parce que si tu n'étais pas en colère contre moi, je n'aurais jamais pu partir. C'était méchant et inutile. Je suis désolé.

— Je te pardonne.

Sanji tenta un petit sourire.

— Viens là, dit Zoro en l'attirant à nouveau contre lui.

Il posa son visage dans son cou et Sanji passa la main sur sa nuque.

— Tu sais, peut-être qu'un jour ce sera l'inverse. Ce sera toi qui travailleras pour nous deux.

Sanji sourit à cette remarque pertinente.

— Et tu crois que je t'aurais laissé rentrer en Islande tout seul ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? demanda Sanji avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau.

— Je t'aurais suivi bien sûr.

Il aurait dû s'attendre à cette réponse. Elle ressemblait tellement à Zoro.

— Tu laisserais ta famille et tes amis derrière pour moi ?

— Sans hésiter.

Sanji fut touché par cette réponse immédiate.

— Tu sais quoi, reprit-il après un long silence. Je vais prendre des cours de japonais.

— Tu veux plus que je sois ton prof ?

— Ça ne suffit pas, faut que j'en fasse plus souvent.

— Ma leçon sur l'anatomie ne t'a pas plu ?

Sanji ricana à ce souvenir. Il avait été très distrait pendant cette leçon, mais il avait au moins retenu certains mots.

— J'ai besoin de la réviser celle-ci, j'ai pas tout retenu.

Zoro se dégagea de son étreinte, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

— Alors tu restes ?

— Bien sûr que je reste. J'étais stupide. Moi non plus je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Les lèvres de Zoro recouvraient les siennes avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, mais Sanji ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir coupé. La tendresse prima dans cet échange, Sanji tentant de transmettre tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui dans ses gestes.

— Va prendre ta douche, j'ai encore le dîner à préparer, lui dit-il après de longues minutes.

— Et si on sortait plutôt ce soir ?

— Ok, accepta Sanji en souriant. 

* * *

Sanji avait pris l'habitude de son nouveau travail en quelques jours et arpentait à présent les allées de la criée en toute familiarité. L'effort physique de soulever les caisses de poissons était appréciable. L'odeur ne le gênait pas plus ici qu'en Islande et leurs collègues étaient tous agréables à côtoyer, même avec la barrière de la langue. 

Tanaka- _san_ n'avait pas beaucoup hésité avant de lui donner sa chance et Sanji lui en était reconnaissant. Il l'avait d'abord regardé avec un air sceptique, mais quand il lui avait parlé, par l'intermédiaire de Zoro, de ses expériences passées, l'homme avait rapidement réalisé qu'il était tout à fait capable d'effectuer ce travail.

D'ici deux ou trois jours, il aurait sa première paie, et il avait hâte de la toucher. Il avait prévu de préparer un petit festin pour Zoro et lui pour fêter ça. Tout était déjà organisé dans sa tête pour cuisiner les plats préférés de son homme. 

D'un pas rapide il apportait une énième caisse en polystyrène. Plus que quelques-unes et tout serait en place pour les premiers clients, qui ne tarderaient plus à arriver. Il la posa à sa place attitrée, puis se retourna pour faire le chemin retour. Zoro était au bout de l'allée et semblait perturbé. En se rapprochant, Sanji comprit que son téléphone sonnait et qu'il cherchait à le prendre dans sa poche sans faire tomber sa caisse. 

— Faut que je réponde, lui dit-il lorsqu'il fut à portée.

Sanji n'hésita pas, il lui prit la caisse des mains en lui faisant signe de sortir pour prendre son appel. Il le regarda s'éloigner, puis disparaître par la grande ouverture du hangar dans la lumière encore blafarde du petit matin. Zoro paraissait nerveux. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-là ? Il espérait que personne de sa famille ni de ses amis n'avait de problème.

Réalisant qu'il bloquait le passage, il reprit son travail, lançant de temps en temps des regards inquiets vers la porte, attendant le retour de Zoro.

La criée venait de débuter lorsqu'il revint enfin. Il avait les sourcils froncés.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il sitôt qu'il fut à ses côtés.

— Oui c'est rien, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Sanji n'insista pas. Ce n'était après tout pas l'endroit pour discuter. Et Zoro semblait avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Les heures passèrent, la vente se termina, toutes les caisses de poissons furent chargées dans les camions des différents acheteurs et le calme revint dans le port. 

Il faisait frais et le temps était menaçant, mais ils décidèrent tout de même d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin sur le quai pour manger une collation. Il était encore assez tôt, mais le travail physique dans le froid et l'humidité ouvrait l'appétit. La veille, Sanji avait préparé de la soupe ainsi que des sandwiches et des _onigiri_. Une thermos de café bien chaud finirait de les réchauffer et de leur redonner de l'énergie. 

Ils mangèrent en silence. Zoro paraissait perdu dans ses pensées alors Sanji ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Il lui parlerait lorsqu'il serait prêt. Malgré l'attitude étrange de Zoro, il n'était pas inquiet. Il savait que si ça avait été une mauvaise nouvelle, il lui en aurait parlé aussitôt. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur la mer qu'il distinguait à l'horizon, à travers l'ouverture dans les digues protégeant le port. Il y avait de la houle mais pas suffisamment pour émouvoir un bon marin.

Zoro rangea sa boîte vide dans le sac avant de s'allonger. Sanji releva le bras pour qu'il puisse mettre sa tête sur ses cuisses. Il posa son bras sur son torse et profita de l'instant. Il termina rapidement son café pour libérer son autre main, qui ne perdit pas une minute pour s'égarer dans ses cheveux. Zoro grogna de plaisir, incitant Sanji à continuer à passer ses doigts dans les mèches vertes. Fidèle à sa parole, Zoro s'était reteint les cheveux dès le lendemain de la fin de son contrat à la fac. Sanji avait fini par s'habituer à ses cheveux noirs, mais il devait bien avouer que le vert lui donnait un air particulier qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Sa main descendit sur son oreille et joua un instant avec ses boucles d'oreille, qui tintèrent doucement. Le moment était parfait.

L'eau clapotait contre le quai quelques mètres sous leurs pieds. Le vent du large arrivait à masquer tant bien que mal les odeurs fortes que partageaient tous les ports du monde. Un mélange de poisson, de vase, d'algues, d'huile et de gasoil. Des mouettes ricanaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, espérant peut-être des restes de leur repas.

Sanji baissa le regard. Zoro avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais il savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Son corps n'était pas assez détendu pour ça. Il contempla son visage pendant de longues minutes. Parfois, il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était là, avec lui. Certains matins, il lui fallait un peu de temps, et la sensation du corps chaud de Zoro contre lui, pour se rappeler qu'il n'était plus en Islande. Qu'il n'avait plus à craindre que son père débarque pour l'emmener se marier de force. Il n'avait plus à redouter la visite surprise de ses frères. La menace était bien loin maintenant. Pourtant, il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars. Il se réveillait en sursaut, terrifié à l'idée d'être prisonnier d'une femme qu'il n'aimerait jamais. À l'idée de devoir supporter à nouveau les coups, les moqueries.

Une fois, il s'était même réveillé persuadé d'avoir commis l'irréparable. Il revoyait la falaise, vertigineuse. Les vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers noirs en contrebas. Il ressentait encore le vent de la chute, l'impact. Puis plus rien. Le silence. Le noir. Il avait fallu un long moment à Zoro pour le ramener. Pour le persuader qu'il était toujours vivant. Qu'il ne craignait plus rien. Sanji avait pleuré contre son épaule pendant tellement longtemps ce matin-là... 

Il fouilla dans son manteau et sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Malgré le vent, il en alluma une d'une main experte et la première bouffée fut un soulagement. Zoro fronça aussitôt le nez, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il avait drastiquement baissé sa consommation depuis quelques semaines, mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait arrêter complètement. Elles lui paraissaient indispensables quand il devait dissiper ce genre de souvenir. 

La pluie finit par les déloger et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. C'était une journée calme aujourd'hui. Aucun bateau n'avait prévu de rentrer au bercail avant le soir. Tanaka- _san_ les libéra un peu après onze heures, n'ayant plus rien à leur faire faire.

Zoro ne prenait son service au _konbini_ qu'à treize heures.

— Tu veux rentrer ? lui demanda-t-il une fois à l'arrêt de bus. Tu pourras dormir un peu pendant que je prépare à manger, ajouta-t-il en le voyant hésiter.

Il acquiesça sans un mot. Son silence dura une bonne partie de la journée.

* * *

Au final, Sanji dut attendre le lendemain pour voir sa curiosité satisfaite. Après la criée, ils mangèrent à nouveau sur le quai, les pieds ballotant au-dessus de l'eau. Un soleil timide les réchauffait tandis que quelques nuages blancs avançaient silencieusement dans le ciel.

Sitôt son bento engloutit, Zoro se tourna vers lui, les jambes croisées en tailleur.

— J'ai trouvé un job, annonça-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

— C'est vrai ? C'est génial, s'exclama Sanji, sincèrement heureux. Et fier.

—Je t'en ai pas parlé parce que j'ai postulé en sachant que j'avais pas beaucoup de chance de l'avoir...

Sa fierté redoubla. Son homme était le meilleur.

— Mais tu l'as eu, termina-t-il pour lui.

— Oui, répondit-il, un petit sourire en coin.

C'était le genre de sourire qui disait qu'il était non seulement fier de lui-même, mais aussi qu'il était très heureux et excité.

— T'as accepté j'espère.

Zoro grimaça.

— Zoro...

— C'est pas si simple, le coupa-t-il.

Il le regardait nerveusement, et Sanji se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le retenir comme ça.

— C'est au Canada, lâcha-t-il enfin devant son regard insistant.

Sanji se figea. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Zoro scrutait son expression alors Sanji se força à réagir.

— Il est clair que tu le veux ce travail, alors pourquoi tu hésites ?

Zoro le fixa avec exaspération.

— Je suis pas tout seul, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu as trouvé du travail au Canada, on va au Canada.

— Quoi ?

Sanji s'amusa de son air stupide avant de retrouver son sérieux, se doutant que Zoro n'était pas d'humeur.

— Écoute, dit-il en prenant sa main dans les siennes. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit mais je vois très bien que tu veux ce poste. C'est au Canada, et alors ? Je croyais que tu voulais voyager, c'est l'occasion rêvée ! Et si tu crois que je vais t'attendre sagement ici tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Zoro ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Sanji fut plus rapide.

— La seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici, c'est toi, lui rappela-t-il. Ça ne me gêne pas du tout d'aller au Canada. Au contraire, j'aurais sûrement plus de chance de trouver du travail qu'ici.

— Vraiment ?

— Bien sûr. J'irai au bout du monde pour toi.

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de l'humour, mais ça n'en était pas moins vrai. C'était un peu ce qu'il avait déjà fait en venant au Japon, même si à ce moment-là, il ignorait encore qu'il y retrouverait Zoro.

Zoro recouvra le sourire, ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu sous le soulagement. Honnêtement, Sanji ne savait pas de quoi il avait eu peur.

— Raconte-moi tout. On part quand ?

Zoro lui expliqua tout. Sa candidature, son entretien en visioconférence, qu'il avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à lui cacher. Puis l'attente et la déception. Jusqu'à la veille où il avait reçu le coup de téléphone qu'il espérait depuis des semaines. 

Leur prochain chez-eux serait à Vancouver, pour un an. Sanji était autant excité que Zoro. C'était une région qu'il avait toujours voulu visiter. Avec les forêts de conifères à perte de vue, le Pacifique, la nature partout où le regard se portait. Zoro étudierait les impacts du changement climatique sur la forêt et Sanji était sûr qu'il arriverait à trouver lui aussi quelque chose. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse, faisant déjà une liste de tout ce dont ils auraient à s'occuper pendant le prochain mois, à commencer par trouver un endroit où habiter.

Zoro s'amusa de son enthousiasme, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas encore accepté. Sanji lui fit promettre d'envoyer son mail de réponse dès son retour à l'appartement ce soir. 

Ils se quittèrent sur un baiser excité et Sanji passa l'après-midi à surfer sur le net à la recherche d'appartement ou de petite maison à Vancouver.

* * *

Sanji sortit de la salle de bain en réajustant ses vêtements. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de lui.

— Je l'ai bien mis ? demanda-t-il.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il releva la tête. Zoro était là où il l'avait laissé, à moitié allongé sur le lit. Il le regardait d'un air que Sanji ne connaissait que trop bien. Rassuré sur son apparence, il continua à avancer vers lui.

— Attends ! s'exclama tout à coup Zoro.

Sanji s'arrêta aussitôt, se demandant ce qu'il fabriquait. Il cherchait fébrilement quelque chose. Après quelques secondes, il brandit son téléphone d'un air excité qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

— Bouge pas.

Amusé, Sanji se laissa prendre en photo, prenant même la pose. S'il avait su que porter un _yukata_ lui aurait fait cet effet, il aurait essayé bien plus tôt.

— Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

— Oui, répondit Zoro avec ferveur.

Il l'attira à lui et Sanji se retrouva allongé sous Zoro en moins de deux. Celui-ci le fixait avec appétit. Un frisson parcourut la peau de Sanji. C'était toujours agréable de se sentir désiré ainsi.

— Tu devrais mettre le tien, lui dit-il après un moment passé à se dévorer des yeux.

Lui aussi voulait le voir habillé comme ça, et c'était maintenant qu'il devait le demander, avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Zoro le fixa quelques secondes avant de se relever. Sanji pouvait voir l'effort qu'il faisait pour s'éloigner de lui.

— Dépêche-toi, lança-t-il inutilement juste avant que la porte de la salle de bain ne se referme sur lui.

Sans perdre son sourire, Sanji explora la chambre du regard. L'hôtel était assez luxueux, du moins d'après leurs pauvres standards, et la pièce vaste. Elle comportait deux lits doubles, dont un seul servirait, l'autre faisant office pour l'instant de débarras pour leurs affaires. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'installer, et ils n'en auraient probablement pas l'occasion avant plusieurs heures.

Sur sa droite, une petite estrade composée de tatamis abritait une table basse accompagnée de deux assises, le tout donnant sur la grande baie vitrée qui offrait à leurs yeux une vue imprenable sur le lac Akan. Sanji avait hâte de siroter son café face à cette vue demain matin. Il comptait passer en revue tout ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire les prochains jours, histoire de ne rien oublier, quand Zoro choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain et son cerveau arrêta de fonctionner. Il comprenait maintenant la réaction de Zoro.

Les _yukata_ fournis par l'hôtel étaient noir et blanc, assez simples mais très masculins. Zoro le portait à merveille. Ses épaules, qui avaient petit à petit repris leur carrure passée, étaient bien mises en avantage. La ceinture noir et rouge accentuait parfaitement sa taille, et la coupe longue le faisait paraître plus élancé. Sans compter que le décolleté, un peu trop ouvert pour être bien réglementaire, laissait apparaître ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher d'imiter Zoro et de prendre quelques photos. C'était une vision qu'il tenait à immortaliser.

À peine son téléphone reposé, Zoro reprit sa place au-dessus de lui. Sanji passa une main sur sa manche, remontant son bras jusqu'à son épaule, appréciant la sensation du tissu. Il sentait le regard ardent de Zoro sur lui, glissant de son visage au reste de son corps. Sanji n'était pas en reste, regardant tout son soûl pour tenter de graver cette image dans sa rétine. Puis n'y tenant plus, il entoura sa taille de ses mains et d'une simple pression attira Zoro contre lui. 

Les minutes qui suivirent furent frénétiques. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent en un même geste. Le baiser, profond et passionné laissa Sanji essoufflé et la tête vide. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre comme des ados en rut, leurs mains attrapant le tissu au hasard, cherchant à atteindre la peau au plus vite. Finalement, ce fut un gémissement de Sanji qui les ramena un peu à la réalité. Zoro mordit sa lèvre en réponse avant de s'éloigner un peu.

Sanji se demandait ce qu'il voyait, en tout cas une palpitation contre sa cuisse lui indiqua qu'il appréciait beaucoup. 

— Je peux prendre une photo ? demanda tout à coup Zoro d'une voix rauque.

Sanji fut étonné par cette demande. Ils n'avaient encore jamais fait ça.

— Désolé, c'est stupide, réalisa Zoro face à son silence.

Il avait baissé les yeux comme s'il était gêné d'avoir eu l'audace de demander ça.

— Ne t'excuses pas, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Je ne suis pas opposé à cette idée, j'étais juste surpris.

Sans un mot de plus, il tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone et lui mettre entre les mains. Il avait confiance en Zoro, il savait que cette photo resterait pour lui.

Zoro se redressa et pointa l'objectif vers lui. En quelques secondes, la photo fut prise et il tourna l'écran vers lui. Sanji y jeta un œil, pas sûr de vouloir se voir comme ça. Mais finalement ce n'était pas si étrange. Ses cheveux formaient une sorte de couronne dorée autour de sa tête, ses lèvres étaient clairement rougies, et un peu gonflées. Ses pommettes avaient une teinte rosée et ses iris lui parurent plus sombres que d'ordinaire. Le _yukata_ était ouvert, dévoilant son torse. La photo s'arrêtait là. Rien de bien indécent en soit, si ce n'était son expression qui affichait clairement son excitation.

— Je peux la garder ? demanda Zoro.

— Tu peux la garder, confirma Sanji. 

Zoro se pencha à nouveau vers lui, ses lèvres se posant cette fois dans son cou. Elles y restèrent un long moment avant de descendre vers son torse. Sanji se contentait d'apprécier être ainsi le centre d'attention. Zoro le connaissait bien. Il savait où insister, il connaissait les endroits qui le faisaient gémir, ceux qui le rendaient fou de désir. Partout où il passait, sa peau devenait hypersensible. Elle réagissait au moindre petit mouvement d'air, au moindre effleurement de ses cheveux ou de son nez. Parfois il revenait sur une zone préalablement malmenée, l'enflammant encore plus.

Sanji était perdu. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à suivre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était subir, faisant confiance à Zoro pour lui procurer du plaisir et l'emmener petit à petit jusqu'à l'extase. Il s'entendait gémir, appeler son nom, l'inciter à continuer, sans qu'il en ait pris la décision. Son corps semblait avoir un esprit propre et agir comme bon lui semblait, avec un seul objectif, l'orgasme.

Zoro s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la ceinture, toujours en place. Sanji pouvait sentir le chemin brûlant qu'il avait tracé jusque-là. Sa peau palpitait et en baissant le regard, il découvrit sans surprise qu'elle avait rougie, arborant par endroit des marques de dents ou de succion. Il reposa lourdement la tête sur l'oreiller. Il revenait un peu à lui maintenant que la bouche de Zoro n'était plus sur lui, et tout ce dont il était conscient à présent, c'était à quel point il était excité. C'en était douloureux.

Zoro défit rapidement sa ceinture puis retira son sous-vêtement tout aussi vite. Il sentit Zoro s'éloigner, le matelas remuer sous lui. Un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il fouillait dans leurs bagages. Heureusement, ils étaient venus préparés. Ils avaient même probablement été un peu excessifs, mais comment ne pas l'être à l'idée de quatre jours seuls dans une chambre d'hôtel ?

Se redressant un peu, Sanji essaya de tirer sur le _yukata_ pour s'en dégager. 

— L'enlève pas, demanda Zoro en se retournant.

— On va le salir, protesta-t-il.

— On va faire attention.

Sanji n'était pas convaincu mais décida de ne pas insister. Ils pourraient toujours en demander d'autres d'ici demain. Au train où allaient les choses, ils n'étaient pas près de sortir de leur chambre.

Zoro revint sur le lit et Sanji profita du fait qu'il soit occupé à ouvrir la bouteille neuve de lubrifiant pour déshabiller un peu Zoro. Il défit sa ceinture et écarta les pans, prenant plaisir à passer ses mains sur sa peau chaude. Zoro le laissa faire, le regardant avec adoration. Les yeux braqués dans les siens, Sanji baissa la main et empoigna son membre. Zoro grogna.

Sanji le remercia mentalement de n'avoir pas pris la peine de mettre de sous-vêtement. Il exerça quelques mouvements, passa son pouce sur le sommet, lui aussi connaissant tout ce que Zoro aimait. Il mourait d'envie de le prendre en bouche, mais il savait que Zoro avait autre chose en tête. Il décida de le laisser prendre les rênes cette fois, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait très bientôt l'occasion de rendre la pareille à Zoro et de choisir ce qu'ils feraient. Depuis peu, son homme s'était ouvert à l'idée de fellation. Ils étaient encore en phase d'exploration, mais l'avenir était prometteur. Cette nouveauté pimentait un peu leurs ébats dernièrement, au grand bonheur de Sanji. 

Il dut patienter de longues minutes un peu déplaisantes jusqu'à ce que Zoro soit satisfait et le trouve suffisamment préparé. Il ne le tourmenta pas cette fois, se contentant de travailler méthodiquement, s'assurant qu'il y trouve un certain plaisir, mais pas trop. Il était probablement aussi impatient que Sanji. Il avait l'impression de vibrer tellement il avait hâte. S'il n'en était tenu qu'à lui, ils auraient pu commencer depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Mais Zoro le grondait souvent quand il faisait ça. Il n'aimait pas le voir serrer les dents sous la douleur alors qu'il lui avait affirmé être prêt.

Ce n'était peut-être pas très sain, mais Sanji aimait bien cette sensation. La douleur avant le plaisir. Ce n'était pas la souffrance qu'il avait connu de nombreuses fois par le passé. Une douleur telle qu'il finissait par ne plus rien sentir. C'était différent. C'était une douleur qu'il se soumettait à lui-même, qu'il recherchait en quelque sorte. Mais peut-être que l'une n'allait pas sans l'autre. Peut-être qu'il ne l'apprécierait pas autant s'il n'avait pas connu l'autre. 

La sensation du sexe chaud de Zoro contre lui le ramena à l'instant présent. Il le pénétra lentement, mais en continu, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement en lui. Sanji soupira. Enfin il se sentait entier. Au plus proche de Zoro qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être.

Un hochement de tête signifia à Zoro qu'il pouvait continuer. Il prit un rythme lascif pour commencer, allant au plus profond de lui. Sanji guida sa bouche vers la sienne, prenant la direction du baiser. Ses mains agrippaient les reins de Zoro, accompagnant ses mouvements, les amplifiant parfois.

Il infusa un rythme plus soutenu au baiser, et Zoro le suivit. Ses poussées se firent plus rapides, plus appuyées. Sanji remonta les jambes, les calant sur l'arrière de ses cuisses. Le résultat fut immédiat. Une décharge le traversa lorsque Zoro percuta son point sensible. Il garda cet angle, le martelant implacablement. 

À nouveau, Sanji se retrouva incapable de penser. Toute son attention était portée sur les sensations. Sur la chaleur émanant de l'intérieur même de son corps. Sur les frissons lorsque Zoro caressait son torse, ou lorsqu'il remontait un peu plus sa jambe.

Sanji n'en pouvait plus. Il le supplia d'aller encore plus vite, plus profond, plus fort. Il ne savait plus trop ce dont il avait besoin, tout ce qui comptait c'était _plus_. Toujours _plus_.

Sous ses encouragements, Zoro se redressa. Il passa ses genoux sous ses fesses en le soulevant et le tirant à lui, puis s'enfonça à nouveau en lui. Ses deux mains encadrant ses hanches ramenaient son corps vers lui à chaque poussée. Les talons plantés dans le matelas derrière Zoro, Sanji l'aidait comme il pouvait. Sa main droite cramponnait l'oreiller, sa gauche celle de Zoro. Ses épaules frottaient sur la couette sous la force des coups.

La chaleur s'accumulait en lui. Il était si près. Sa main descendit vers son sexe oublié, mais Zoro lui donna une petite tape pour la chasser. Sanji grogna. Tendant ses abdominaux, il se redressa quelques secondes pour voir le visage de Zoro. Il l'observait, amusé. Sanji lui lança un regard agacé. Il le laissa continuer un peu, puis s'aidant de ses bras, il se redressa pour se retrouver assis sur ses genoux. Zoro s'arrêta le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle position. Sanji avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Zoro et il profita de la pause pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Zoro reprit ses mouvements, beaucoup plus lents qu'avant. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais pour retrouver un angle parfait, mais lorsque ce fut le cas, il ne le lâcha plus. Le membre de Sanji frottait délicieusement contre les abdominaux de Zoro. Associé aux impacts répétés sur sa prostate, Sanji sentait déjà la fin approcher. D'un gémissement il le fit savoir à Zoro. Celui-ci accéléra alors autant que la position le lui permettait. En quelques instants, Sanji se déversa en spasmes sur le torse de Zoro, tout son corps parcouru de tremblements. Zoro le maintint contre lui d'une main dans le dos, lui laissant le temps de se remettre.

Après la tension qui venait d'habiter son corps, Sanji se sentait maintenant se détendre, reposant tout son poids sur Zoro. Lorsqu'il eut un peu retrouvé son souffle, il parvint à aligner quelques mots.

— Tu peux finir, souffla-t-il contre la peau de son cou.

— T'es sûr ? demanda Zoro.

— Vas-y.

— Ce sera pas long, promit Zoro d'une voix douce.

Il recommença aussitôt ses mouvements, allant doucement au début, s'assurant que Sanji n'en éprouvait aucun inconfort. Puis il accéléra, un peu plus à chaque poussée, évitant soigneusement de toucher sa prostate. Sanji était à chaque fois émerveillé de voir à quel point il était prévenant et attentif, même dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il ne pouvait assurément pas rêver meilleur partenaire que lui.

Zoro se déversa à son tour, et Sanji regretta la présence du préservatif. Ils n'avaient toujours pas fait de tests et Zoro refusait obstinément de faire sans.

Après quelques minutes, Zoro l'aida à descendre de ses genoux et à s'allonger, retirant enfin leurs _yukata_ au passage. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir trop soufferts. Zoro l'aida à se nettoyer, puis ils se réfugièrent sous la couette, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Sanji caressait distraitement les cheveux de son homme. Il n'était jamais aussi paisible et détendu qu'après le sexe, son esprit vide pendant quelques parfaites minutes. Zoro somnolait sur sa poitrine, un bras possessif passé autour de sa taille.

— Tu te rends compte que dans une semaine on sera au Canada, remarqua-t-il après un long silence.

Zoro grogna comme s'il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Le rustre.

— Stressé ? marmonna-t-il contre sa peau.

— Un peu, avoua Sanji. Il y a encore tellement à faire. On n'a même pas de logement.

Après quelques recherches seulement, ils avaient réalisé à quel point Vancouver était chère. Trouver un appartement dans leurs prix n'était pas chose aisée. Mais les employeurs de Zoro lui avait promis leur aide, et ce serait leur priorité une fois arrivés là-bas. Apparemment, l'université possédait des logements qu'elle louait à ses employés à des tarifs préférentiels et Zoro pourrait en profiter.

— Ça va bien se passer, tu verras.

Éternel optimiste, son Zoro. Ou alors totalement insouciant.

— Pour l'instant on est ici, en vacances, alors profite.

Sur ce point, il n'avait pas tort, et il refusait de gâcher ces quelques jours par des inquiétudes peut-être infondées.

Zoro resta silencieux après ça, et Sanji le laissa faire une petite sieste. Il parvint à attraper son téléphone sans le déranger. Après avoir mis sa nouvelle photo de Zoro en _yukata_ en fond d'écran, il reprit son programme, imaginant ce que les prochains jours allaient être.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils attrapèrent de justesse le bateau qui les emmènerait faire le tour du lac Akan. En reprenant son souffle, Sanji accusait Zoro d'en être responsable. C'était après tout lui qui avait insisté, prétextant qu'ils avaient largement le temps de s'envoyer en l'air avant de partir. L'enfoiré. Sanji n'avait même pas eu le temps de fumer une cigarette entre l'hôtel et le bateau tellement ils avaient couru vite.

Il ne lui adressa pas la parole pendant les dix premières minutes, tournant la tête chaque fois que Zoro tentait d'engager la conversation. Mais finalement, la beauté du paysage lui fit oublier sa petite rancune. Le lac était entouré de montagnes couvertes de forêts. Kushiro, là où ils résideraient ces prochains jours, était la seule ville autour du lac, le reste étant le domaine de la nature. Après avoir passé plusieurs mois dans une grande ville, où la population comptait cinq fois plus d'habitants que dans toute l'Islande, l'air vivifiant et le calme fit du bien à Sanji. Il y avait pas mal de touristes, mais c'était tout de même moins oppressant que dans les rues surpeuplées de Sapporo.

Lorsque Zoro lui avait proposé de prendre quelques jours de vacances avant leur grand départ, Sanji avait tout de suite pensé au lac Akan. Il était curieux de voir l'homologue du lac Mývatn et de découvrir les Marimo du coin. Sans avoir à se mouiller, ils pourraient en observer dans une sorte de petit musée, posé sur une île au milieu du lac. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de ceux d'Islande, mais au train où allaient les choses la dernière fois qu'il y était, alors il ne devait plus en rester beaucoup. Ici au moins, ils continuaient à prospérer, et Sanji espérait que ce soit le cas pour longtemps encore.

La deuxième raison pour laquelle il avait tenu à venir ici, c'était la présence des Ainu, le peuple dont Zoro descendait en partie. Il était curieux d'en apprendre davantage à leur sujet, de découvrir leur culture. 

Pendant que le bateau avançait doucement vers l'île Churui, Zoro lui expliquait que l'hiver, le lac était gelé. Il lui montra l'emplacement du volcan Oakan, la grande montagne sur leur droite. Ce n'était pas le seul du coin, deux autres se trouvaient derrière eux, un peu plus loin à l'horizon, dont l'un encore actif. Ayant l'habitude des volcans, cette information laissa Sanji ni chaud ni froid.

Zoro lui parla aussi de son travail ici pendant sa thèse. Les quelques courts séjours qu'il y avait fait avant d'aller en Islande. L'impression d'avoir remonté le temps s'imposa à Sanji. Il se revoyait à la station, travaillant ensemble, la tête penchée sur la grande table en bois de la pièce commune. Il repoussa d'autres souvenirs, moins heureux, de l'été suivant lorsqu'il y était retourné, seul et le cœur en lambeaux. Tout y avait été tellement différent.

Ils mirent enfin pied à terre sur l'île et se hâtèrent sur le sentier menant au petit bâtiment du Centre d'Exposition et d'Observation du Marimo. Ils n'avaient qu'un quart d'heure pour découvrir l'endroit. En peu de temps, Sanji se retrouva devant un grand aquarium qui recréait le paysage du fond du lac. Des dizaines de Marimo l'habitaient, certains bien plus gros que ceux qu'il avait vu dans le lac Mývatn. C'était assez impressionnant. Sur le mur incurvé, des écrans diffusaient de petites vidéos explicatives, et l'un d'eux retransmettait même en direct des images du fond du lac, sur lesquelles on voyait plusieurs boules d'algues dans leur milieu naturel. Sanji s'intéressa à une carte recensant tous les lieux où on trouvait des Marimo au Japon. Il y serait bien resté quelques minutes supplémentaires, mais déjà ils devaient repartir.

Le reste de la croisière s'écoula relativement vite, le paysage étant la principale attraction. Ils le passèrent dans un silence contemplatif. L'eau était d'un bleu profond ce jour-là, contrastant avec le vert intense de la végétation sur les rives. Ils avaient prévu de faire une randonnée le lendemain et Sanji avait hâte de se perdre sous les arbres. Connaissant Zoro, il espérait vraiment que ça resterait au sens figuré. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de passer des heures à retrouver leur chemin. 

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent, la première chose qu'ils firent fut de trouver à manger, tous deux étant affamés. 

Ils passèrent ensuite l'après-midi au village Ainu. Un haut portail surmonté de trois énormes hiboux sculptés ouvrait sur une petite rue commerçante en pente, bordée de boutiques aux apparences traditionnelles, et au centre de laquelle se dressaient une dizaine de totems. Sanji pensa immédiatement aux totems amérindiens, et il se demanda si les deux cultures avaient des similitudes. Au bout de la rue se trouvait un petit musée, au milieu de plusieurs habitations aux toits de chaume. Ils décidèrent de le visiter en premier, pour finir par les boutiques, plus touristiques qu'autre chose.

Le musée contenait de nombreux objets d'artisanat ou d'ustensiles du quotidien, ainsi que des vêtements traditionnels. Zoro prenait le temps de traduire les explications à Sanji, et rajoutait parfois des anecdotes qu'il avait entendues au cours de sa vie. Une branche de sa famille habitait encore dans la région, mais Zoro ne les avait jamais rencontrés.

Ils achetèrent quelques souvenirs, plus pour soutenir les petits commerçants que pour leur valeur ou leur intérêt culturel. Le tourisme avait sauvé les Ainu, les aidant à subvenir à leurs besoins et à se faire reconnaître. Mais Sanji se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas perdu un peu de leur âme en faisant ça. Zoro lui avait expliqué que tous les petits objets en bois sculpté présents aujourd'hui dans les boutiques n'avaient aucune valeur historique et avaient été développés uniquement pour les touristes. Certes, ils représentaient des animaux sacrés ou étaient en lien direct avec leur culture, mais ils manquaient d'authenticité aux yeux de Sanji. 

Ils finirent l'après-midi en se promenant dans les rues de Kushiro. Ils trouvèrent un petit restaurant bon marché de _yakiniku_ avant de revenir dans le village Ainu. Installés dans les gradins de l'amphithéâtre du théâtre Iko, ils assistèrent à des danses et des chants traditionnels. Sanji ressentit pour la première fois l'aspect vivant de cette culture. Des hommes et des femmes continuaient à partager et transmettre leurs coutumes et leurs traditions, cette fois-ci non pas pour les touristes, mais pour eux-mêmes en tant que peuple. 

Après la représentation, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, épuisés, et se couchèrent quasiment aussitôt, désireux de retrouver leurs forces pour affronter les jours suivants.

* * *

_Tu finis quand ?_

_Bientôt._

_Je t'attends devant._

_Ok._

Sanji remit son téléphone dans sa poche et continua à avancer en direction du bâtiment où travaillait Zoro. Il était impatient de lui apprendre la nouvelle. C'était vraiment un coup de chance. Et un mois seulement après leur installation. Sanji ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'entrée, il n'y avait toujours pas signe de Zoro. Il s'appuya contre un muret, posa ses sacs au sol, et tenta de passer le temps sur son portable. Cette partie du campus étant relativement calme, il n'avait rien d'autre pour se distraire.

La première fois qu'il était venu ici avec Zoro, il s'était pris comme un coup de vieux. Ça lui avait fait bizarre de venir dans une université sans en être étudiant. Il allait devoir s'y faire à présent, puisque lui aussi y passerait beaucoup de temps à partir de demain. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient manger ensemble le midi.

Après une dizaine de minutes, les portes vitrées s'ouvrirent et il se redressa, retrouvant son excitation. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bien Zoro, qui fronça les sourcils en découvrant son expression.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda-t-il sitôt à portée de voix.

— J'ai trouvé du travail, s'exclama Sanji en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

— Vraiment ? C'est génial !

Sanji l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Mais le baiser coupa rapidement court, il souriait trop pour qu'il soit bien efficace.

— Raconte-moi tout, demanda Zoro.

Il posa une main dans le bas de son dos, et après avoir ramassé les sacs de courses de Sanji, ils prirent la direction de leur quartier. Vingt minutes de marche suffisaient pour rentrer chez eux. Sanji mettrait certainement plus longtemps, puisque son nouveau travail était à l'opposé du campus, près du bord de mer.

— Je suis allé faire des courses en ville, entama-t-il son récit. Et après je suis allé faire un tour sur le port, pour passer le temps. Y'avait un bateau qui venait d'arriver. L'équipage déchargeait du matériel.

— Un bateau scientifique ?

— C'est ce que je me suis dit, alors j'ai continué à observer.

— La curiosité est un vilain défaut, le taquina Zoro.

— Je sais, mais pas cette fois, s'amusa Sanji.

— J'ai repéré une petite orque dessinée sur leurs polos. Je peux te dire qu'à ce point j'étais extrêmement jaloux. 

Zoro ne répondit pas, mais son expression lui disait que sa jalousie ne l'étonnait pas. Il savait que travailler avec les baleines était une sorte de rêve pour Sanji.

— Au bout d'un moment ils sont revenus vers le port pour charger leur voiture, que j'avais pas remarquée avant. J'entendais tout ce qu'ils disaient et ils semblaient en colère parce qu'un assistant venait de démissionner et qu'ils allaient devoir trouver le temps pour en recruter un autre.

— Non !? s'exclama Zoro qui comprit aussitôt la suite.

— Si ! s'extasia Sanji.

— T'as pas osé ?

— Si ! J'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis approché et je leur ai offert mes services.

— Et ils ont accepté, comme ça ?

— Ils se sont même pas moqué de moi ! La responsable m'a posé quelques questions, si je connaissais les baleines, mes études et tout. Ça a dû l'intéresser parce qu'elle m'a proposé de venir avec eux à leurs bureaux.

— J'y crois pas. C'est pas une arnaque ? demanda Zoro tout à coup un peu suspicieux.

— Moi aussi je me suis méfié, c'était trop facile. Mais arrivé là-bas elle m'a posé d'autres questions, je lui ai montré mon CV. Et elle m'a embauché. J'ai signé mon contrat et tout, dit-il en sortant une feuille de l'un des sacs pour lui montrer. Je commence demain.

— C'est dingue.

— Je crois que je leur ai sorti une épine du pied. Ce n'est qu'un poste d'assistant donc je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir autant de connaissances qu'eux, et celles que j'ai déjà semblait lui suffire.

— Tu leur as parlé de ta baleine en peluche ? le taquina-t-il.

Mais Sanji était de trop bonne humeur pour mordre à l'hameçon.

— J'y tiens à cette baleine, répondit-t-il simplement.

Pendant la journée, elle trônait fièrement sur leur lit.

— Parce que c'est ton doudou ? se moqua Zoro d'une voix enfantine.

Sanji percuta son épaule avec la sienne et Zoro dut faire un écart pour garder son équilibre.

— Non, parce que c'est toi qui me l'a donnée, idiot.

Zoro se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait perdu son air moqueur, et semblait assez fier de lui et de son choix de cadeau. Sanji avait trimbalé cette peluche depuis le jour où Zoro la lui avait offerte, à Húsavík. Elle était venue avec lui au Japon, et maintenant ici. Il l'avait souvent serrée contre lui, le soir, pendant la longue période où ils avaient été séparés. Plus que tout autre chose, c'était ce qui l'avait fait se sentir le plus proche de Zoro, malgré la distance. 

— Et donc ils étudient les orques ? demanda Zoro pour revenir au sujet.

— Oui. Ils cherchent à comprendre leur langage. Ça va être trop bien.

— Pour combien de temps ?

— Jusque début juillet. Presque un an d'expérience, ça va être trop beau sur mon CV pour après.

Sentant son regard sur lui, Sanji tourna la tête vers Zoro. Rien qu'à son expression il pouvait voir qu'il était fier de lui. Il ne paraissait même pas agacé par son enthousiasme débordant.

— Faut fêter ça. On va boire un verre au bar ce soir ?

Sanji prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Il n'avait pas trop envie de sortir et voir du monde, il préférait rester avec Zoro.

— Et si on restait à la maison ? proposa-t-il. On a toujours cette bouteille de champagne que tes collègues t'ont offert pour ton arrivée...

— Bonne idée, répondit Zoro.

Ils arrivaient justement au bout de leur rue. En cinq minutes, ils furent devant leur petite maison. De plain-pied, à peine plus grande qu'un appartement, elle comportait un petit jardin où ils profitaient de leurs soirées d'été, qui ne tarderaient plus à laisser place au mauvais temps de l'automne et au froid de l'hiver. L'université leur avait proposé plusieurs choix, mais ils étaient tous deux tombés sous le charme de cette petite bâtisse sans prétention.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sanji posa ses courses sur la table. Il avait acheté des coussins pour leur canapé, des compléments de vaisselle qui leur manquait et quelques produits qu'ils ne trouvaient pas dans les supérettes du quartier. Il montra ses achats à Zoro, qui fit semblant de s'y intéresser. Son homme rangea la bouteille de sauce soja et les paquets de nouilles japonaises dans la cuisine. Sanji avait hâte que Zoro leur cuisine quelque chose. La nourriture japonaise lui manquait déjà. Heureusement, une importante diaspora asiatique, et notamment japonaise, vivait ici. Ils n'avaient donc aucune difficulté à trouver certains produits particuliers.

Zoro revint avec la bouteille de champagne et deux verres classiques. Ils n'avaient pas de flûtes et devraient s'en contenter. Ils trinquèrent à la bonne nouvelle et passèrent la soirée à siroter la bouteille, installés confortablement dans le canapé, discutant de ce que Sanji avait appris des sujets d'études de ses nouveaux collègues. Zoro parla rapidement de sa propre journée, puis ils enchaînèrent sur d'autres sujets, la conversation toujours aussi fluide entre eux. Les prochains mois s'annonçaient passionnants. 

* * *

Après une journée assez nuageuse et fraîche, le soleil faisait son apparition en cette fin d'après-midi. L'eau miroitait autour de lui, renvoyant des éclats dorés qui l'aveuglaient un peu. Sanji remontait le ponton chargé de matériel. Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures en mer et avaient pu faire de bons enregistrements qu'il avait hâte d'étudier.

Il arriva sur le quai et se pressa en direction de la voiture pour se décharger enfin, mais une ombre se dressa sur son chemin.

— Zoro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Est-ce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il le retrouverait ici et que Sanji l'avait oublié ? Non, ce serait étonnant. Quand ils se retrouvaient, c'était toujours sur le campus, devant l'un ou l'autre des bâtiments dans lesquels ils travaillaient.

Zoro ne répondit pas et il s'inquiéta. S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Il déposa rapidement son chargement sur la plate-forme du pick-up.

— Je vous l'emprunte, disait Zoro lorsqu'il se retourna.

Sharon, sa responsable, ne sembla pas surprise, ses autres collègues non plus.

— Passez une bonne soirée les garçons, souhaita-t-elle simplement en poussant gentiment Sanji vers Zoro.

Quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sanji lorsqu'ils se furent un peu éloignés.

— Rien, je voulais juste passer un peu de temps ensemble, répondit Zoro.

— Et ils sont au courant ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers ses collègues, qu'il pouvait encore voir au loin.

— J'ai demandé à Sharon à quelle heure vous seriez au port, elle a dû le dire aux autres.

— Ok...

Ses explications ne rassuraient pas Sanji. Il était encore suspicieux. Il se passait quelque chose de pas ordinaire. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de prévoir des rencards comme ça, puisqu'il semblait bien que c'en soit un. Les grands gestes romantiques, c'était pas pour eux. Il n'avait jamais surpris Zoro avec un bouquet de fleurs, et Zoro ne l'avait jamais "kidnappé" pour un restau surprise. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait un début à tout ?

— On va où ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à un arrêt de bus.

— Un peu plus loin, répondit vaguement Zoro.

Le bus s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard devant eux, et le trajet parut assez court à Sanji. Ils étaient arrivés dans les quartiers périphériques au sud de Vancouver, ici la végétation abondait. À peine descendus, Zoro lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers ce qui ressemblait à un parc. Ils passèrent les pelouses où se détendaient les travailleurs sortis du boulot et où les familles jouaient avec leurs enfants. Ils suivirent un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans les arbres. Après plusieurs minutes, la vue se dégagea, dévoilant la mer juste à côté, sur leur droite. Sanji suivit Zoro jusqu’à une passerelle en bois qui avait été dressée sur la rive, juste au-dessus de l'océan.

—Tu es déjà venu ici ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin.

La vue était magnifique avec le soleil commençant à se coucher derrière les nombreuses îles qui parsemaient la baie. La lumière dorée était presque magique. C'était vraiment romantique.

— Avec les collègues l'autre jour.

Sanji s'en souvenait, ils s'étaient retrouvés un soir pour faire un barbecue dans un parc. Il avait fait assez froid ce jour-là, Zoro s'en était plaint. Qui pouvait avoir l'idée d'organiser un pique-nique en plein mois d'avril ? C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Sanji avait refusé l'invitation. À la place, il était allé boire quelques verres avec Sharon et les autres dans un bar bien chauffé. 

— C'est agréable, soupira Sanji après un long silence contemplatif.

— La journée a été bonne ? demanda Zoro.

— Très ! Un groupe de nomades est arrivé et même s'ils sont restés à distance, on a pu enregistrer des interactions entre eux et la famille. Ils ont un langage totalement différent et on se demande s'ils arrivent à communiquer quand même.

Une fois lancé, Sanji raconta tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Ils faisaient des enregistrements sur la famille d'orques que l'institut suivait depuis des années quand ce groupe avait fait irruption. Les orques résidentes ne se mélangeaient jamais aux orques nomades. Elles étaient totalement différentes, de par leur régime alimentaire, leur comportement, et même leur aspect physique. Leur langage aussi, et c'était ce qui était fascinant. C'était comme si un groupe d'islandais avait rencontré un groupe de japonais et qu'ils essayaient de se comprendre malgré la barrière de la langue.

— Ils sont tellement différents alors qu'ils habitent au même endroit et appartiennent à la même espèce. C'est dingue.

Zoro le regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot pendant toute sa tirade. En même temps, Sanji ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

— Désolé, je vais me taire maintenant, dit-il.

— Ça me gêne pas, je t'ai posé la question après tout. 

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de reporter leur attention sur le paysage, appuyés contre la rambarde en bois. Sanji posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Zoro. Il était un peu fatigué, mais c'était reposant de partager ce moment avec son homme.

— Tu sais quel jour on est ? demanda tout à coup Zoro.

Sanji se redressa et tourna la tête vers lui.

— J'allais dire le 1er mai, mais si tu me demandes ça c'est que c'est pour autre chose.

Zoro se contenta de l'observer en silence, attendant qu'il fasse le lien.

— Le 1er mai..., réfléchit Sanji.

Ce n'était la date d'aucun de leur anniversaire, ce n'était pas non plus le jour d'une fête particulière...

— Ah ! s'exclama-t-il enfin. C'est pas le jour où tu es arrivé en Islande ?

— Le jour où on s'est rencontrés, confirma Zoro.

— C'est pour ça que tu voulais faire quelque chose ! Ça fait combien, trois ans déjà ? 

— Déjà, répondit Zoro. Tu te rappelles ce que tu as pensé de moi la première fois que tu m'as vu ?

Sanji s'en souvenait très bien.

— J'avoue que je t'ai trouvé un peu stupide avec tes cheveux verts, s'amusa-t-il. Et quand j'ai vu ton expression fermée et tes sourcils froncés, j'ai cru que j'avais affaire à un _yakuza_.

— Un _yakuza_ ?

Il semblait amusé par cette comparaison.

— Mais c'était que la première impression, continua Sanji. Tu me tapais sur les nerfs au début, mais j'étais déjà attiré par toi. C'est peut-être un peu pour ça que tu m'énervais d'ailleurs. Canon, intelligent... je me sentais pas à la hauteur.

Par le passé, il n'avait jamais eu une bonne opinion de lui-même. Heureusement, depuis quelques mois, il le pensait de moins en moins. Depuis qu'il avait Zoro, un travail qui lui plaisait, il se sentait mieux dans sa peau. Le fait de ne plus avoir la menace persistante de son père au-dessus de la tête aidait aussi beaucoup. 

— Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de moi ?

— Que tu étais magnifique.

Même après tout ce temps, Sanji se sentit rougir sous le compliment.

— Tellement que je ne savais plus comment me comporter, avoua Zoro. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir résister pendant six longs mois.

— Si on avait osé se dire ça, on aurait pu être ensemble depuis le début, réalisa Sanji.

Ils auraient eu un peu plus de temps ensemble avant que tout ne parte en vrille. Mais Sanji se souvenait encore de son hésitation à s'impliquer dans une relation avec Zoro, sachant qu'ils n'auraient que quelques mois ensemble. Heureusement, l'avenir les avait réunis, et pour de bon cette fois. 

À l'horizon, un souffle attira le regard de Sanji. Un groupe d'orques devait nager là-bas. C'est ce qui était bien ici, pas besoin de s'éloigner de la ville pour assister à ce genre de spectacle.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Il baissa la tête et son regard tomba sur une petite boîte ouverte posée sur la rambarde, juste devant lui. Dans cette boîte, un anneau brillait dans les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Son cerveau arrêta de fonctionner.

— Est-ce que tu veux porter mon nom ? demanda simplement Zoro, qui s'était tourné vers lui.

Sanji ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Les yeux fixés sur l'anneau, il tentait de comprendre la situation. Il avait déjà pensé une ou deux fois au mariage avec Zoro, mais pas depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ce qu'ils avaient lui suffisait. Il savait que rien ne les sépareraient plus. Il avait aussi passé ce temps à se reconstruire, à tenter d'oublier le passé. Mais maintenant que la proposition était là, flottant entre eux... peut-être que c'était la dernière étape. Prendre le nom de Zoro et couper tout lien avec son père et sa famille.

— Oui, répondit-t-il enfin dans un souffle.

Zoro venait de lui offrir la plus belle chose qu'on puisse lui offrir. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir besoin pour enfin aller de l'avant. Il n'oublierait jamais complètement tout ce qu'il avait enduré, mais il pouvait maintenant enfouir tout ça sous des souvenirs heureux. Il en avait déjà quelques-uns, et ils continueraient d'en créer ensemble dans les années à venir.

Sans un mot, Zoro sortit l'anneau de la boîte et le passa à son doigt. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, ses yeux étaient humides. Sous son apparence stoïque, Zoro avait vraiment un cœur tendre, et il n'avait jamais pu le cacher à Sanji.

— Je t'aime.

Sanji sourit, appréciant la sensation du métal froid sur sa peau. Trois ans après leur rencontre, leur relation prenait un nouveau tournant. 

— Je t'aime, répondit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

****

* * *

Sanji avançait d'un bon pas dans la petite rue commerçante. Zoro le suivait, chargé des différents achats qu'ils avaient déjà réalisés. Sanji avait eu l'idée de faire un petit cadeau à chacun de leurs invités. Ils n'étaient certes pas nombreux, mais trouver quelque chose de personnalisé prenait du temps, surtout lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas très bien les personnes. Mais ils n'avaient plus que ça à faire alors ils auraient largement le temps.

Deux semaines à peine après leur retour en Islande, tout était déjà organisé. Ils avaient fait toute la paperasse lorsqu'ils étaient encore au Canada et, Zoro n'étant pas islandais, il y en avait beaucoup. Ils avaient réservé une date à la mairie, envoyé les invitations. Árni les avait aussi aidés à trouver une petite maison à louer, si bien qu'ils n'avaient quasiment plus qu'à s'installer à leur descente de l'avion. 

Sanji avait été un peu triste de quitter Vancouver, mais avec Zoro, ils avaient rapidement compris que ce n'était pas une ville où ils vivraient longtemps. Ils ne regrettaient pas le temps qu'ils y avaient passé, mais ils avaient déjà hâte de voir autre chose.

L'Islande étant le seul pays où ils pouvaient, et où ils voulaient, se marier, ils étaient naturellement revenus sur son île natale. Et d'après les quelques conversations qu'ils avaient eues, ils y resteraient probablement encore quelque temps après leur mariage.

À l'aéroport, Sanji avait eu une peur irrationnelle de découvrir son père à la place d'Árni venu les chercher. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa famille depuis son départ précipité un an et demi auparavant. Il ne savait pas s'ils lui en voulaient toujours d'être partis, s'ils le cherchaient encore. Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser, bien décidé à ne plus donner ce genre de pouvoir à son père et ses frères. Il était plus fort à présent. Et il avait Zoro. 

Il se reconcentra sur son mariage imminent. Il serait tout simple, avec une petite cérémonie à la mairie, suivie par un repas combinant leurs deux cultures dans leur nouvelle maison. Sanji et Zoro le prépareraient eux-mêmes, avec l'aide de Liljá, la femme d'Árni, qui s'était proposée. La famille et les amis de Zoro arriveraient d'ici trois jours. Tous avaient pu se libérer pour venir. Aucun ne semblait avoir hésité à traverser la moitié du monde pour y assister. Sanji en était heureux pour Zoro. Il aurait été plus facile de se marier au Japon. Sanji n'ayant que deux invités, cela aurait fait moins de déplacements, mais le pays de Zoro ne reconnaissait toujours pas les mariages homosexuels. Zoro lui avait dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il préférait se marier ici de toute façon, là où tout avait débuté pour eux. Sanji n'avait pas insisté.

Une petite boutique sur sa gauche attira son attention. Il s'arrêta pour regarder la vitrine, puis décida d'entrer. Il monta les quelques marches et tendit le bras pour saisir la poignée, mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment même. Il leva les yeux et se figea lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

— Reiju ? balbutia-t-il.

Elle avait changé, mais il était sûr que c'était elle. Elle paraissait aussi surprise que lui.

— Sanji ? répondit-elle.

Il sentait Zoro dans son dos, mais il n'avait pas la force de lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Il vérifia nerveusement autour de lui, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Si elle était là alors...

— _Ils ne sont pas ici_ , dit-elle d'une voix douce en islandais.

Elle parlait rarement anglais. Leur père refusant cette langue, comme beaucoup d'autres choses, sous son toit. D'un signe de tête, elle l'encouragea à redescendre les marches pour libérer le passage. Il recula sans un mot, croisant le regard inquiet de Zoro. Il se força à se calmer pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Du moins pour l'instant.

D'un commun accord, ils s'éloignèrent un peu des autres passants. Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Sanji ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa sœur n'avait jamais rien fait contre lui, mais elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'aider non plus. Il ne savait pas s'il lui en voulait. Il avait toujours eu des sentiments partagés la concernant.

— _Tu t'es teint les cheveux ?_ trouva-t-il simplement à dire lorsque le silence lui devint insupportable.

— _Et coupé aussi_ , répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle passa une main dans ses mèches roses, que le vent avait un peu déplacées.

— _Ça te va bien._

— _Merci._

Le regard de Reiju déviait vers Zoro, qui était toujours derrière lui. Sanji se retourna et découvrit qu'il s'était reculé de quelques pas, histoire de leur donner un peu d'intimité. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

— Zoro, je te présente Reiju, ma grande sœur. Reiju, je te présente Zoro, dit-il en anglais pour que celui-ci comprenne.

Ils échangèrent un signe de tête poli, mais réservé.

— Mon fiancé, précisa-t-il enfin.

Sa sœur n'avait jamais été au courant de ses préférences, mais elle ne marqua aucune surprise. Au contraire, son sourire s'élargit.

— Enchantée, dit-elle enfin à l'adresse de Zoro. Le mariage est prévu quand ?

— Samedi, répondit Sanji.

Il avait hésité, mais il voulait lui faire confiance. Elle n'allait pas prévenir leur père dès qu'ils se quitteraient, elle n'était pas comme ça. 

— Félicitations, dit-elle sincèrement.

Elle ramena une nouvelle fois quelques mèches derrière son oreille et Sanji remarqua un détail auquel il n'avait pas fait attention un peu plus tôt.

— Tu es mariée ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

— Depuis le printemps oui, répondit-elle.

Elle était clairement radieuse, mais Sanji ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question. Du moins d'essayer.

— Est-ce que...

— C'est moi qui ai choisi Peter, le coupa-t-elle. En fait, je dois te remercier Sanji.

— Me remercier ?

— Oui, j'ai suivi ton exemple. Quand tu es parti, j'ai compris qu'il y avait un monde au-delà de la ferme, et j'ai eu le courage de partir. Je suis venue ici une semaine après ton départ.

— Et ils t'ont laissé faire ?

— Je ne les ai pas prévenus, répondit Reiju. Mais en effet, ils n'ont pas cherchés à me ramener. Père n'a jamais vraiment su quoi faire de moi, remarqua-t-elle un peu amère.

— Comment... comment il a réagi quand il a compris que je ne viendrais pas ?

Reiju sembla hésiter, mais elle lui répondit tout de même, estimant peut-être qu'elle lui devait bien la vérité.

— Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en colère. Ils sont retournés te chercher, mais quand ils ont compris que tu avais disparu, c’était encore pire. Ils ont retournés l'Islande pour te retrouver. Mais j'imagine que tu avais déjà quitté l'île ?

Sanji acquiesça sans un mot. Même s'il vivait dans une ferme isolée, dans l'un des nombreux villages perdus de l'île, son père avait des relations. Il avait dû les faire jouer pour tenter de le retrouver. Ce devait être comme ça qu'il avait découvert où il habitait à cette époque.

— Désolé, dit-il enfin.

Il ne savait pas trop de quoi il s'excusait. Si c'était pour tout ce qu'elle avait dû subir pendant cette période, ou bien parce qu'il avait disparu sans la prévenir.

— Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, répondit-elle simplement. Je suis fière de toi. Et tu as l'air heureux maintenant.

— Je le suis, répondit Sanji, tout sourire.

Son regard se tourna avec affection vers Zoro. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie que depuis ces derniers mois.

— Je te souhaite un bon mariage alors, et beaucoup de bonheur.

Elle s'apprêtait visiblement à partir. Sanji tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Zoro, lui posant une question silencieuse. Un petit hochement de tête lui répondit.

— Attends, l'arrêta-t-il d'une main sur son bras. Viens samedi. Avec ton mari. À 15h à la mairie.

Son invitation parut la toucher. Cependant Sanji la vit hésiter. Elle devait se demander si elle avait sa place à ses côtés en ce jour spécial. 

— Je serais très heureux que tu viennes, ajouta-t-il pour tenter de la convaincre.

— Dans ce cas, je serai ravie, et honorée, d'être là.

Ils se séparèrent sur la promesse de se revoir bientôt. Sanji la regarda s'éloigner. Il était content de l'avoir revue. Content aussi qu'elle ait pu, comme lui, avoir l'occasion de démarrer une nouvelle vie. Il se retourna vers Zoro qui l'observait en souriant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre. Zoro était clairement heureux pour lui.

Se sentant encore un peu plus léger qu'avant, Sanji reprit la direction de la boutique. Après Árni et Tómas, avec qui il avait gardé contact et qu'il avait retrouvé quelques jours à peine après leur arrivée, Sanji avait désormais un troisième invité à son mariage. Une invitée inattendue, mais peut-être celle qui comptait le plus pour lui. 

* * *

Sa tête montait et descendait au grès du rythme des inspirations de Zoro. La main de Zoro, son _mari_ , jouait avec ses cheveux. Sanji était comblé et aurait en temps normal sombré dans le sommeil depuis longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui, il était trop heureux, et encore trop fébrile pour être fatigué. La journée avait été parfaite. Ils s'étaient réveillés tôt et avaient profité l'un de l'autre une dernière fois en tant que couple fiancé. Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, ils avaient décoré la pièce à vivre où tout le monde se retrouverait après la cérémonie. Ils s'étaient ensuite habillés, et avaient pris ensemble la direction de la mairie, où les attendaient leurs invités.

Sanji n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de la cérémonie en elle-même. En un quart d'heure, ils avaient signé leur contrat de mariage et s'étaient embrassés devant leurs proches. Sanji se souvenait juste de la joie qu'il avait eue tout du long. Il avait ressenti quelque chose de si fort pendant ces quelques minutes. Une émotion intense qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Il pouvait désormais appeler Zoro son mari. Ils étaient désormais liés l'un à l'autre, aux yeux de tous. L'alliance à son doigt montrait à tout le monde qu'il était pris. Qu'il était heureux. Sanji n'avait besoin de personne pour se sentir valide. Pourtant, ce sentiment d'appartenance lui remuait les entrailles. Il était fier de dire que Zoro lui appartenait, et qu'il appartenait à Zoro. Il ne savait pas trop d'où venait ce sentiment. C'était un peu déconcertant quand on y réfléchissait.

Il avait un nouveau nom aussi. Roronoa. Un nom qu'il était fier de porter. Un nom qu'il avait mérité. Il se demandait si tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent, il l'avait vécu dans ce but ultime. Que son mariage avec Zoro était la récompense suprême. Le bout du chemin. Un autre chemin s'ouvrait maintenant devant lui, moins sombre, moins cabossé.

Il soupira en caressant le torse de son homme, de son mari, distraitement. Sa sœur était venue. Il l'avait vu verser quelques larmes pendant la cérémonie. Son mari avait un peu surpris Sanji. Un colosse barbu au regard doux, un peu _hipster_ , mais qui regardait sa femme avec tellement d'amour que Sanji ne pouvait qu'approuver cette relation. Alors qu'il faisait le tour des invités pour recevoir leurs vœux, il avait entendu sa sœur remercier Zoro d'avoir sauvé son petit frère. L'émotion avait été dure à contenir. Reiju avait raison. Zoro l'avait réellement sauvé. Sa rencontre avec lui avait été presque miraculeuse. Il lui devait tellement. Mais il avait maintenant toutes leurs vies pour le remercier et lui rendre la pareille.

Après avoir fait les photos d'usage, que Sanji avait hâte de découvrir, ils étaient tous revenus ici, empilés dans les voitures. Le repas avait été joyeux et animé. Sanji avait pu passer un peu de temps à discuter avec sa sœur de ce qu'ils avaient vécu chacun de leur côté depuis leur séparation. Elle lui avait montré des photos de son propre mariage, lui avait parlé de son métier. Ils n'avaient jamais été si proches, mais il était heureux de ce changement.

Les invités étaient partis sitôt la dernière bouchée du gâteau avalée. Les allusions coquines avaient fusées. Sanji se sentait rougir rien qu'à ce souvenir. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement pudique concernant le sexe, mais quand les remarques venaient de son ancien directeur de thèse ou de la sœur de Zoro, c'était différent. Même Reiju avait placé son petit commentaire dans le creux de son oreille lorsqu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, juste avant de s'éclipser derrière son mari.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Zoro qui devait avoir senti son trouble.

— Rien. Je repensais juste à ce qu'ils ont dit avant de partir.

Il cacha son visage dans le cou de Zoro. Celui-ci grogna.

— Kuina..., se lamenta-t-il sans avoir besoin de développer.

— Mais elle avait peut-être raison, commença Sanji.

Il se redressa un peu et croisa le regard interrogateur de Zoro.

— On n'a qu'une nuit de noces, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Les yeux toujours braqués dans les siens, il remonta lentement sa jambe. Zoro frissonna lorsqu'elle atteignit son but. D'un geste vif, il passa sa jambe de l'autre côté du corps de Zoro. Ils se retrouvèrent peau contre peau du bassin jusqu'aux épaules. 

— C'est mon tour de faire mon devoir de mari, murmura-t-il contre l'oreille de Zoro. 

En réponse, celui-ci encadra ses hanches de ses mains avant de les glisser sur ses fesses. Ce fut au tour de Sanji de grogner son plaisir. Il s'occupa de longues minutes de l'oreille et du cou de Zoro. Embrassant, léchant, mordillant parfois. Il avait envie de prendre son temps. Il voulait montrer à Zoro à quel point il l'aimait. Après son cou, il descendit sur son torse. Il malmena sa peau, s'attarda sur ses tétons, redessina la carte de ses muscles de ses lèvres et de ses dents. La main de Zoro sur sa nuque l'encourageait, le guidait. Il avait relevé les jambes de chaque côté de son corps, lui laissant toute la place dont il pouvait avoir besoin. Sanji descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas.

L'intérêt de Zoro était évident. Mais il l'ignora pour l'instant. Il s'attarda sur son aine, sur la peau fine et hautement sensible de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il pouvait sentir Zoro bouillonner d'impatience. Pourtant il ne faisait rien pour tenter de le faire accélérer. Il s'était entièrement mis à sa merci, et Sanji était bien décidé à le récompenser pour ça.

Après de longues minutes à le taquiner, se rapprochant pour mieux s'en éloigner, il posa enfin ses lèvres sur son sexe. Un profond soupir accueillit son geste tant attendu. Il le prit entièrement en bouche et le travailla rapidement, méthodiquement, jusqu'à ce que la restreinte légendaire de Zoro cède. Il le sentait vibrer sous lui, luttant pour ne pas bouger, pour ne pas reprendre les rênes. Il grognait, gémissait même. Sanji savait qu'il n'en fallait plus beaucoup pour qu'il succombe. Mais il avait d'autres plans.

Il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver la bouteille de lubrifiant et profita de l'inattention momentanée de Zoro pour se mettre au travail. Il lui fallait souvent un moment pour être prêt, mais ce soir, il était tellement avide et surchauffé qu'il fallut deux fois moins de temps à Sanji pour être satisfait. 

— Dépêche, demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée qui retourna les tripes de Sanji de désir.

Il ne se fit pas prier. En une fraction de seconde, il était prêt et s'enfonçait en lui. Arrivé au bout, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Zoro s'était crispé autour de lui sous l'intrusion. Il l'embrassa pour le détendre et détourner son attention. Il l'embrassa avec toute la passion et l'affection dont il était capable. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il commence de lui-même à bouger le bassin en quête de friction. Sanji le laissa faire un moment, satisfait de placer son corps à disposition de son plaisir. Puis il exerça la première poussée. La sensation fut tellement bonne qu'il en perdit le contrôle l'espace d'un instant. Il prit un rythme énergique et impitoyable, exerçant des poussées profondes, presque brutales. Zoro agrippa sa fesse d'une main, l'autre cherchant prise sur son dos.

— Oui...

Son approbation fut ce qui ramena Sanji dans son corps. Mais il ne perdit pas son rythme pour autant, puisque Zoro semblait l'apprécier tant. Il continua encore et encore. Il sentait la sueur perler dans son dos. Il sentait son souffle commencer à lui manquer. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre sous ses côtes.

Finalement, il ralentit, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas durer ainsi bien longtemps. À la place, il chercha la prostate de Zoro. Il la trouva après quelques essais, et ne la lâcha plus. Il se concentra dessus, décidé à donner autant de plaisir à Zoro que possible. Il était déjà tellement tendu. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Sanji n'était pas loin derrière.

— Touche-toi, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Zoro obéit aussitôt. Il sentait ses mouvements contre son torse alors qu'il continuait ses poussées constantes et intransigeantes. Il n'était pas loin. Il n'était...

Zoro se tendit brusquement et une sensation humide parsema son torse. Les muscles de Zoro s'étaient contractés autour de lui, l'enveloppant d'une pression insoutenable. Il se déversa en spasmes presque douloureux, le souffle coupé et le cœur comme à l'arrêt.

Lorsque sa conscience revint dans son corps, Sanji mit un moment à retrouver ses marques. Il était affalé contre Zoro, qui passait une main tendre dans son dos pour l'aider à se remettre.

— Il va me falloir un peu de temps avant d'y retourner, remarqua Zoro d'une voix amusée lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était revenu à lui.

— Pareil, parvint-il à sortir entre deux souffles.

D'une main sur sa nuque, il lui fit comprendre de relever la tête vers lui. Il l'attira dans un baiser tendre et lent qui fit fondre Sanji. Il ne survivrait probablement pas à cette nuit.

— Je t'aime tellement, murmura Zoro lorsqu'il relâcha ses lèvres.

Sous l'émotion, Sanji fut incapable de lui répondre. Il tenta de faire passer tous ses sentiments dans son regard, avant de l'emporter dans un nouveau baiser. Leur nuit était loin d'être terminée.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi dans ce paysage si familier à Sanji. Ils traversaient la rivière, le van aménagé prenant toute la largeur de l'étroite route, et ils arriveraient bientôt à son village. Sanji savait qu'ils passeraient par ici. Ils avaient décidé ensemble de passer leur lune de miel ici, à faire le tour de l'île. Ils s'étaient donnés trois semaines, désirant prendre le temps de s'arrêter quand ils voulaient, et aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitaient. Il y avait encore beaucoup de touristes en cette saison alors ils devaient souvent patienter pour profiter d'un endroit sans être gêné par le monde. Le van aménagé s'était imposé de lui-même, beaucoup plus pratique et flexible que de devoir réserver dans les hôtels et _bed and breakfast_ disséminés sur la route. Ils avaient aussi prévu de passer une ou deux nuits à la station, _leur_ station, là où tout avait commencé. Árni n'avait pas hésité avant de leur en donner l'autorisation. 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le toit rouge de la station-service où il avait tant de fois fait le plein apparut à l'horizon. Sanji serra le volant un peu plus fort. Zoro resta silencieux à ses côtés, mais il posa sa main sur sa jambe, clairement conscient qu'ils arrivaient dans son village natal.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de continuer, continuer jusqu'à le dépasser et poursuivre leur tour de l'île. Mais lorsque la route bifurquant à gauche apparut, il sentit ses mains tourner le volant. La décision était prise. Le bitume se transforma en terre, mais il roula encore. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Des chevaux paissaient sur leur droite. Il en reconnaissait quelques-uns. À la fourche, il prit à nouveau à gauche, un chemin plus chaotique encore.

La montagne formait un à-pic rocheux juste devant eux. Sombre et menaçant. Ils y étaient presque. Il apercevait la maison. La barrière délimitant la propriété était ouverte mais il ne la passa pas. Il se gara un peu avant, sur le côté, et observa.

— C'est là, dit-il alors.

Rien n'avait changé. Pourtant l'endroit paraissait moins intimidant que dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être que c'était à cause du grand soleil qui brillait ce jour-là. Ou peut-être parce qu'il avait changé.

— Tu veux descendre ? proposa Zoro d'une voix douce.

Sanji acquiesça. Ils descendirent, se retrouvèrent devant le van puis avancèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la clôture. Le vent soufflait fort. Les herbes dansaient dans les prés. La maison était clairement visible. On apercevait même la bergerie sur la gauche. Elle devait être vide en cette saison, les bêtes paissant dans les pâturages d'été, dans la montagne, pour une quinzaine de jours encore.

— C’est calme, remarqua Zoro.

— Oui, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde par ici.

— Tu veux t'approcher ?

Sanji hésita. Sa famille était peut-être là, tout près.

— Non, répondit-il finalement.

Ça lui allait de rester ici. De voir de loin la maison de son enfance, pour la dernière fois sûrement. De revoir les vastes prairies l'entourant, dans lesquelles les cendres de sa mère avaient été dispersées.

— Vous êtes perdus ? s'éleva une voix claire dans leur dos.

En se retournant, ils découvrirent une jeune femme, cheveux aux vents, droite et fière sur son cheval gris. Avec le bruit du vent, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu approcher. 

— Sanji ?

C'est lorsqu'elle prononça son nom que Sanji la reconnut.

— Helena ?

Elle descendit de cheval et s'approcha d'eux en le tenant par la bride.

— Je ne pensais pas te revoir par ici, remarqua-t-elle en lui souriant.

Elle semblait heureuse. Sanji ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années. Elle était devenue une femme maintenant. Sanji la présenta à Zoro comme la fille de ses voisins. À son expression, Sanji vit que Zoro comprit tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Zoro lui fut présenté comme son mari. Il n'avait rien à lui cacher.

— Félicitations ! lança-t-elle lorsqu'elle apprit que leur mariage n'avait pas encore une semaine. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

— Comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas trop souffert de sa fuite.

— Bien. Très bien en fait. Et grâce à toi.

— Moi ?

— Oui. Je t'aime bien Sanji, mais de là à me marier avec toi...

Elle grimaça mais Sanji ne lui en voulut pas. Ils avaient tellement joué ensemble quand ils étaient enfants qu'il la voyait plus comme une sœur. Il s'était souvent caché chez elle, à jouer dans sa chambre, pour éviter ses horribles frères.

— Ton père ne l'a pas trop mal pris ?

— Il était furieux. Je crois qu'il est toujours en froid avec ton père depuis.

— Désolé.

— Ne t'excuse pas. Peut-être que ça leur fera une leçon, répondit-elle, intransigeante. Je l'aide de plus en plus à la ferme maintenant, continua-t-elle. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'ai pas besoin d'être mariée pour être compétente.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle. Au moins tu pourras te marier avec qui tu voudras, et quand tu voudras.

— Je ne sais pas si je me marierai un jour, ce n'est pas trop mon truc tout ça, répondit-elle vaguement.

Sanji lui sourit pour lui montrer son approbation. Le mariage n'était pas toujours la meilleure solution. Lui il avait eu la chance de rencontrer Zoro et de vouloir partager sa vie avec lui, mais il comprenait que ce n'était pas quelque chose que tout le monde recherchait. Certaines personnes préféraient se construire d'elles-mêmes, trouver leur équilibre, sans jamais avoir besoin de quelqu'un à leurs côtés. Pour Sanji, ces personnes étaient incroyablement fortes, prêtes à s'en tenir à leurs valeurs et leurs envies personnelles malgré les attentes de la société.

— Tu vas y aller ? demanda-t-elle presque timidement après un long silence.

Sanji fit signe de la tête que non.

— Ils ne sont pas là tu sais. Ils sont à une réunion avec les autres éleveurs de la région.

— Je préfère rester ici, insista Sanji.

— Comme tu veux. En tout cas, j'ai été ravie de te revoir.

— Moi aussi, confirma Sanji.

Ils se quittèrent sur la promesse de rester en contact. Sanji savait qu'il n'aurait pas de peine à le faire.

— Elle est sympa, jugea Zoro une fois le cheval au loin.

— Oui c'était ma seule amie quand j'étais gamin. Je suis content qu'elle aille bien.

— On y va ? demanda Zoro.

— Oui. Vas-y, j'arrive. 

Il le regarda s'éloigner vers le van avant de se retourner vers la maison. Il laissait plein de souvenirs ici. Des mauvais, mais aussi quelques-uns plus joyeux. Le vent semblait porter le rire de sa mère. Les herbes blondes lui rappelaient sa longue chevelure. Il avait été heureux ici, pendant un temps. C'était ces moments-là qu'il choisit de garder dans son cœur et d'emporter avec lui.

Il balaya une dernière fois le regard sur cette terre qui l'avait vu naître. Puis il tourna le dos à la maison de son enfance, prêt à se consacrer entièrement à son avenir aux côtés de Zoro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'être arrivés jusqu'ici et d'avoir lu ces deux gros pavés !  
> Cette deuxième partie était un peu plus sombre mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu quand même ! Encore une fois, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience !  
> Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires sur le premier chapitre !

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée de cette histoire en deux parties m'est venue à la suite de la lecture d'un article du National Geographic sur la disparition des Marimo du lac Mývatn.  
> J'ai commencé à travailler dessus il y a un peu plus de trois ans et demi, donc je ne vous cache pas qu'elle me tient particulièrement à cœur. J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
> Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire !


End file.
